


Primitive

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 143,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: Discovering his destiny being pre-determined before his birth, Justin attempts to flee when faced with the reality. How will the primitive King Brian (Bruhier Safar) respond to what belongs to him rebelling against what fate has decreed?





	1. A Journey Toward Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here we go again... My inner muse wouldn't let up until I started writing yet another one of these Arabic/King Brian stories. This is NOT to be confused with either my 'Captivated' or 'Sultan' series. This is a new world with all fresh circumstances. Please bear that in mind. Also... Brian is very primitive, perhaps even dark here. I am not going to warn that in every chapter, but am placing that warning here. You have been warned - haha! At this point, I don't have enough written that I will make a weekly posting schedule, but I hope to do that soon. Right now, my priority is keeping things running smoothly with my Tuesday updates of 'The Client'. When more of this is finished, I will probably do the same with this one. I will keep you informed. :) 
> 
> I do hope those that have enjoyed my other similar premises will enjoy this one too. Please feed my muse with your reviews. I can't tell you how motivating that is, and a true inducement to make me write even faster! 
> 
> Banner: Thank you so much to the fabulously talented Marian... aka Marny1. This banner is pure brilliance as always. I can't thank you enough!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Queer as Folk. This work is done purely for entertainment purposes only. No infringement intended!

The King was bored. It was a state that never bode well for his subjects. His friends dreaded it even more. His eyes slowly moved around his recreation room, unable to find a body to satisfy his immense lusts tonight. It had become more difficult as the days, weeks, and months had gone by. There was a familiarity between him and the other slaves and guards. He had fucked them too many times now. These days, he had to rely on tourists for sport. Sadly, the men he viewed as truly fuckable were few and far in between.

 

Brian moved his eyes over the curly-headed slave, the hair on his chin reminding him of an unkempt animal. He grunted in disapproval when the man turned to bestow on him a smile and a welcoming glance. "Fuck..." he groaned. "Who is that waste?"

 

Emmett, the King's frequent companion, advisor, and sometimes interpreter,  laughed giddily, before speaking, "That is Ethan, one of your newest slaves. He arrived in the desert nearly destitute and begged for a roof and food in his belly." Giving a mock bow to his friend and master, Emmett boasted, "Being the good samaritan that I am, I took him in on your behalf."

 

"I should fire and banish you..." Brian growled, his eyes narrowing as the man rushed toward them, his eyes watchful on the man that fell to his knees, lowering his head as he kissed his bare feet. "Rise, slave... and state why you dare approach your King without a proper summons."

 

Rising to his feet, his head lifting to meet the King's icy and contemptuous stare, Ethan hurriedly answered, "I beg your forgiveness, your most esteemed highness, I am new here and to this way of life; I am ignorant of many protocols."

 

"Ignorant perhaps... but not of _that_ , slave. You have been working in my house; therefore, you have been properly advised of the procedures. Say what you have to say and return to your work. I am not in the mood to dally unnecessarily." Brian found himself becoming more annoyed. This slave, a foreigner at that, was far too brazen in his unsolicited approach. He supposed he was slightly attractive - _if_ he became that desperate; however, at the moment, his dick wasn't even stirring for this man, an oddity in itself since he hadn't fucked this newcomer as of yet.

 

"My apologies again, my King." Ethan bowed to the waist, standing to his full height again to eagerly offer, "I just wanted to personally introduce myself to you, and advise you that I am here to serve you no matter what you require of me. I am Ethan... and I am your most humble and obedient servant."

 

"Your existence in my palace already decrees that, _Ian_. You are my slave, which makes you my property. This discussion is pointless and a complete waste of my time." Brian eyed the man suspiciously, knowing there had to be more to this ridiculous meeting.

 

Ethan frowned at the obvious mistake of his name. He wouldn't dispute the error, though. He knew it wouldn't be wise to correct the King. "Of course, your highness. I guess what I meant to say, and obviously failing miserably at it, is that I am at your complete service should you desire me to be. I have been told you do not force your slaves into the life of sexual service... an admiral quality." Ethan paused, noticing how the King's eyes glittered at the reference, thankful he had finally captured his full attention, whether he had gained it favorably or not. "I wanted it known that I am more than willing to gratify my King in such a capacity."

 

Brian's eyes slid over the man, taking his words into consideration. He nodded his head, his interest still unchanging. "I will keep that in mind." He looked away, and around the room filled with slaves serving his men and his other friends, his mind already dismissing the far too forward new slave. "That will be all. I will summon you should I desire to do so."

 

"Good evening, Your Highness..." Ethan responded, moving to take his leave, a welcoming smile remaining attached to his lips.

 

Emmett laughed as Ethan moved away, his eyes following the slave's departure and Brian's response to him. "You have sexual pheromones exuding from your soul, Brian. Even those that are not in service as your pleasure slaves still throw themselves at your head. Always entertaining to watch."

 

"Why wouldn't they?" Brian arrogantly countered. "This level of perfection is unmatched." Brian's tone was flat and serious as he spoke, both men knowing that Brian believed every word he spoke to be in absolute truth. "Where's Michael tonight? I haven't seen him since the guards returned from their hunt."

 

"I believe he is with Ben. They have been separated for nearly a week; I doubt we'll see either of them tonight..." Emmett replied humorously, both of them knowing exactly what the two lovers would be up to. "Brian..." Emmett began hesitantly, unsure of this subject, but feeling that in the King's best interest he should mention it. "A missive was received from Craig Taylor earlier. I think you should respond to it soon - one way or another."

 

"Taylor dares to send _me_ a missive?" Brian exploded, his eyes moving to harshly pierce his friend and advisor. "Is this about the offering?"

 

"Yes, it is. Craig Taylor is seeking an audience with you in regards to your intentions regarding his son. He states this has been hanging over their heads for too long now. Most graciously, he asks for a decision in his son's disposition." Emmett cautiously picked his words, hoping the King wouldn't ask to read the letter. It had been laced with sarcasm and deep animosity. He could understand that Craig Taylor wanted to resolve the matter of his son's future... but disrespecting his King wasn't the way to go about it.

 

"I get the feeling Taylor was more demanding..." Brian hissed, his irritation elevating all the more. "What is the age of young Taylor?"

 

Emmett frowned, surprised that Brian was even taking the subject remotely seriously. From the moment he had been aware of the deal Brian's grandfather had made with Craig Taylor's father, he had been completely detached from it. He had believed Brian would never claim what had been offered to him even before the Taylor offspring had been born. "I believe he just turned seventeen."

 

"I believe the original agreement stated I had until the child reached the age of eighteen to take possession. If I hadn't claimed him by then, the agreement was dissolved, but our peace treaty remained in force." Brian pondered that for a moment. "I suppose a meeting is in order. A year is much time still, but this archaic agreement needs to be resolved."

 

"Will you release the Taylor's from the promise?" Emmett asked, shocked that Brian seemed to be considering it.

 

Brian frowned, uncertain of that himself at the moment. "I really can't say now. At the time I became aware of it, I found the arrangement barbaric... but we'll have to see. A King can't have too many slaves---"

 

Emmett's eyes widened. "Uhhh Brian, I'm not sure this young man will be good slave material. His mother descends from European royalty, giving the young man royal blood. I am sure he is pampered, spoiled, and would cause much discord in your home." A groan slid through his lips as he noticed the spark of interest in the King's eyes. "Great. Now he is intriguing to you..."

 

"Perhaps." Brian shrugged noncommittally. "Inform Ben to prepare a riding party and the royal carriages. In three days time, we shall depart for Taylor's home. I wish to acquaint myself with what has been promised to me. At that time, I will decide how _and_ if I wish to claim Craig Taylor's heir."

 

TBC

 

* * *

A short first chapter which I consider to be more of a prologue... but I hope you enjoyed it. Much more to come. Please let me know what you think! 


	2. Preparing For A Journey

**_A/N: Again, there is no Justin in this chapter, except in reference. There will be much of him in the next chapter, though. The plot progresses and moves events to the tumultuous meeting that is to come. Hang in there. It won't be for long._ **

**Additional Note** : I received some questions regarding the timeline for this story. I will endeavor to answer. This story is set in modern times; however, as the title indicates, Brian is a total primitive here and lives much of his life as his ancestors did. Therefore, modern day times probably doesn't have much significance.  I am expecting we will get a taste of two different worlds. Also, it makes Brian's primitive behavior as the King of Tehara - a fictitious country that borders the Arabian Desert, much more plausible... not to mention, more maddening to watch as this desert King breaks all sorts of rules found within a more civilized world. Also, I do realize these lands would not typically be governed by such a monarchy. In the scope of this story, it is what works. Lastly, I am not a historian, even if I enjoy absorbing information from other cultures. As this is in a land completely fictitious, I will be making customs/laws as it suits this story. Again to reiterate, this is set in modern day times. Brian could access jeeps across the desert, and probably will at times, but... he enjoys a more simple world, one that could be viewed as savage to others. You will see that more as this evolves.

 

Thank you for reading.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben nodded in greeting to the guard that stood at a vigil near the King's reading room, a knowing glint in his eyes as he interpreted the slight smirk on the guard's face. That meant only one thing - Brian had one of his personal slaves inside, and still had summoned him for a face-to-face meeting. "Good morning, Yasim. I believe his excellency is expecting me."

 

"Indeed he is," Yasim responded in fluent English. The King demanded that his people, at least the ones within his palace, spoke both the English and Arab languages. The King's wife, in name only, an American, the mother of his heir and the future King, resided here in the castle - at least, when she wasn't jet setting around the world, spending his fortune, and living a frivolous life devoted to her own pleasures. None of the house staff liked Lady Lindsay. They merely tolerated her out of devotion to the King, and their master, and their love for young Gus, the future monarch. "You may go in. He should be finishing soon..."

 

Rolling his eyes, Ben commented, "It's not the first time, nor do I think the last time that I will need to meet with his highness while he is so intimately engaged." Knocking once on the door, merely to announce his arrival, Ben stepped inside, glancing toward the desk only long enough to see Brian's head turning to acknowledge the identity of his visitor, his eyes glazed, his lips parted and curving into a slow smile, his head arched back against his chair, one hand kneading the back of the head of the kneeling slave. On a closer, yet brief inspection, Ben noted that it wasn't so much of a kneading hand, but one that was guiding the man's mouth to take his cock in the precise rhythm that the King desired. Ben smiled as he kept a discreet vigil by the door, always feeling a bit awkward during these moments... and yet, comforted in the knowledge that the King always stayed in character, most especially on the eve before they were to begin a journey.

 

Brian arched a brow as he viewed Ben's slight unease. After so many years of service, first to his father... and now to him, it amazed him how Ben could be so affected by his brazen behavior. Perhaps it came from being in a committed relationship with a more down to earth, and common man... the bland, and uninteresting Michael. Brian had never understood what Ben could see in the moping and whiny male. Ben was strong, built like a soldier needed to be, intellectual, compassionate... and undeniably hot. Michael and Ben did not match; even though, he had never seen Ben give even a passing glance to another man. He would know that more than anyone else. On a couple of their journeys, he had attempted to coerce Ben into a night of sinful pleasures. Ben had rejected him both times. After that, he had relented. Having his best soldier uncomfortable in his presence, unable to do his job effectively, was more catastrophic than his dick not finding relief. There was always a willing body to accommodate him.

 

"Have a seat, Benjamin." Sweat ran down the side of Brian's face, slowly trickling down his neck. "I won't be much longer." Brian's eyes were almost black when he turned his attention to the slave focused on servicing his now throbbing and leaking organ. "That's it, Nate. You have become such a good little cocksucker." Brian's chest began expanding as he pumped his much-needed orgasm into the slave's mouth, only pulling out once he was finished, an approving smile on his face when he watched Nate's throat moving, the slave finding his pleasure from finishing the job, moaning in disappointment when the now satisfied cock pulled from his mouth.

 

Bowing his head, Nate dutifully responded, "It's my pleasure to serve you, master."

 

Tapping him once on the head, an indication that he was allowed to now leave, Nate rose to his feet, and hurriedly retreated through the door. Ben always watched the process with amusement. Shaking his head, Ben surmised, "Your house slaves obviously adore you, and fight to be the chosen one to please you... and yet, they quiver in fear as they await your next command. Such a strange effect you have on your subjects, Majesty."

 

Brian smirked. "It's a delicate balance. I can't complain." Waving Ben off as he made the effort to bow as he approached, Brian admonished him, "You know that is not necessary, Benjamin. You are part of a completely different station than my house slaves."

 

"Perhaps so, your highness... but I have still sworn my loyalty to you. As my King, you are due my most devout praise and attention." Ben inaudibly moaned when the King's eyes darkened, quickly deciphering the flash of lust that entered into his eyes. They had long moved past his rejection of him. It hadn't been easy to do, and at the time, he hadn't said no because of Michael. It had been early days for him and Michael and he hadn't felt he owed him that kind of loyalty. In all honesty, he wasn't sure he still owed Michael that kind of devotion. Michael made eyes at many of the King's slaves. At times, he wondered if Michael was only with him because of the convenience, not to mention, the easy life. One day he would need to consider that possibility. When he had refused to share the King's bed, doing so as respectfully as he could, it had been based on not wanting any awkward fallout afterward. They had to work closely together, often in an intense battle. He couldn't risk such distractions. Thankfully, the King had been gracious. He understood his concerns; or, at the very least, he had acted like he had.

 

"I can think of other ways my most loyal subject could show his devotion..." Brian told him, his eyes moving hungrily over Ben's suddenly still countenance. Watching as Ben tensely took his seat, Brian shrugged his shoulders as if the thought had no meaning, before asking in a brusque, demanding fashion - "How are the preparations for our journey coming? I wish to leave at daybreak."

 

"All is in order, my King." Ben frowned for a moment, aware this was one of those moments he would be overstepping, but he was dictated by common sense. The King's approach to what should be a tedious and expedient journey didn't measure up. Something was very off. "Your highness, might I ask why all the precautions? We could be there quickly if we took motor transport... but you wish to take the royal carriages, and with a virtual army of guards chaperoning it."

 

"Benjamin..." the King began in a lowered tone that everyone knew to be one of extreme warning. "I know you are not questioning my decisions---"

 

"Of course not, my King. I am merely surprised by them." Ben inclined his head, before adding, "I am more efficient in serving you if I know all of the involved particulars."

 

Brian laughed. "How diplomatic, Ben." He cleared his throat, pushing a piece of paper in Ben's direction. "This is Sir Taylor's missive to me. A missive! He dares much on such a short acquaintance, especially coming from a man that I have always shown open contempt for. Something isn't adding up here, and I mean to go into this meeting prepared for anything."

 

Ben scanned it hurriedly, before reading it again more slowly. The right words were all employed, but he agreed with his King... there was something missing. "You think he means to confront his King in some sort of an aggressive manner? That would be suicide, majesty. Surely he has to know that."

 

"Agreed. However, I am feeling very guarded about this meeting. Why is he suddenly persisting in an answer? There is a year before the contractual time limit is to elapse. I have given this a great deal of thought over the last two days, and my unease continues to grow." Brian inhaled and exhaled deeply. "You mentioned how I am arriving; I am doing this for one simple reason - to make a statement. I want Craig Taylor to fear me... and that extends to the rest of the Taylor clan. I do not trust them, so arriving in a more traditional manner, the one preferred by my ancestors, is what I want to do. We all know that I am perceived as a savage when I arrive in this manner." A cold smile passed Brian's lips. "That is exactly how I wish Taylor to see me."

 

Ben swallowed, his eyes wide as he saw the predatory lights in the King's eyes. It was always an awesome sight. He placed the missive back on the King's desk, pausing to take one deep breath to regain his composure. "I agree that the missive seems very challenging. Sir Taylor isn't in a position to be so direct with his King." Ben frowned, a sudden thought appealing to him. "Your highness, how does he carry the title ‘Sir', I am not familiar with his lineage."

 

Brian snorted. "He isn't worthy of the title. He married a woman that descends from European royalty. She married far beneath her... but she insisted her husband be given that much consideration. I don't know her entire history, but I believe she was considered an outcast when she married against her father's wishes." Brian sneered. "I can't imagine why she would do that for such a man as Craig Taylor."

 

"It's hard to say. Perhaps her home life before marriage was that miserable. Some women do prematurely marry, simply to escape tyrannical parents - a father in particular." Ben bit at his bottom lip, before asking the question that had been on his mind for the longest time. "What about the young man offered in the contract - do you plan on taking him, or will you dissolve the agreement?"

 

"That's a good question, Ben... and an answer I won't know until I meet with the young man. The factor of his mother's heritage makes him an unfavorable candidate as a house slave. Emmett already warned me of that, and his apparent rebellious character; whether I agreed or not, Emmett is correct - that young man would probably disrupt the tranquility of my household."

 

"Then, you will be dissolving the contract?" Ben asked, more than slightly surprised that the the King would do that, sight unseen. Rumor had been circulating that young Taylor was quite pleasing to the eye. He wondered if he should mention that to the King. Hiding that fact would be pointless. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the King would insist on meeting with the young man before making his final decision.

 

Brian shrugged. "I can't answer that right now. I only know that the youngest Taylor is probably just as untrustworthy as his father; I have to bear that in mind. Although, sometimes it is good to keep an enemy close."

 

"Your highness, the son typically has no knowledge of the father's sins. He could be the complete opposite of his father, or they could be mirror images. That will be for his majesty to determine." Ben cast a pointed look in the King's direction, more than slightly curious about his reaction. "I have heard rumors that the young man is extremely attractive."

 

Brian shrugged. Attractive or not, he wouldn't have his home thrown into turmoil. Although... he had heard the same rumor. He was very curious to have his first look at Justin Taylor. "Tomorrow it shall be decided. It isn't a terribly long journey. I only waited three days in order to adequately prepare for it. There is another matter that I wanted to discuss with you." Brian paused, waiting to make certain he had Ben's full attention. "There is a new slave. Emmett took pity on the man and gave into his pleas, allowing him to stay. He is constantly throwing himself at me; whereas I know that is understandable given my vast attributes, I find that I don't trust him. I want him watched closely."

 

"Of course, my King. I can get someone on it before we leave, and I can supervise the watches when we return... if that pleases his majesty." Ben offered, noticing by the thoughtful expression on the King's face, his offer wasn't exactly what his master had in mind.

 

"For now, yes, that sounds fine; however, should I deem to bring young Taylor back with me, _he_ is the one I will want watched the most. I will look into who should be assigned to each task when we return." Brian gave Ben a stern look, speaking directly, and in a gruff tone, "Get sufficient rest tonight, Benjamin. We will we leaving early... and I need for you to be alert and expectant of anything."

 

"Of course, your highness. I had already anticipated that..."

 

Brian nodded. "Very good. You may go now. I have much to sort through today... and tomorrow will be one that could be both long and eventful."

 

Standing to take his leave, Ben silently concurred. He had the feeling that tomorrow would bring about changes for all of them. The burning question being - would it be for the good... or ones that led to devastating consequences?

 

* * *

 

Sir Craig Taylor paced, back and forth, in his elegant study, impatience rising in him at the lateness of his son. He had summoned him to this meeting hours ago, with a specific start time. The boy was now fifteen minutes late. In his mind, it was both intolerable... and unforgivable. "Where is he, Jennifer? He is late! You know how much I abhor that!"

 

"Calm down, Craig. I'm sure it isn't deliberate..." Jennifer weakly protested, uncertain even in her own mind if she spoke the absolute truth.

 

"Bullshit!" Craig exploded, uncaring at the flinch that suddenly overcame his proper wife. "Justin practices at new ways to piss me off. I truly cannot be rid of him soon enough!"

 

Jennifer's eyes narrowed worriedly. "What do you mean - _rid of him_? Exactly what is this meeting about?"

 

Craig smiled cruelly. He knew how much this would break his wife's fragile little heart, not to mention her spirit. Ever since he had seen Justin kissing one of the field hands last summer, he had wanted the revolting boy gone from his home. Casting him out wasn't an option, not with Jennifer still around. And... he had to remember her connections, and how much money she was worth - should she ever become accepted by her family again. He was always thinking of the future; he knew things could always change. Still, she needed to be told, and in all likelihood, he would need her to intercede with Justin. Moving behind his desk, he pulled out a file, handing it to his wife, knowing she would be filled with rage over all of it, not to mention how long this secret had been hidden from her. He watched and waited, hiding his mirth for now. Poor Jennifer. She doted on their son too much; in fact, he blamed her for Justin turning out so badly. He had been spoiled, pampered, led to believe the world was his for the taking. It would be amusing when he joined the ranks of slave.

 

Jennifer gasped in indignant fury. "Craig? What's the meaning of this? It can't mean what it says."

 

"I'm afraid it does, dear wife. A peace treaty was enforced long before Justin's birth. It was the only way to keep the former King from overtaking our lands. I challenged the King on too many occasions. Times were hard, and I couldn't pay my property taxes. You know the land we possess. The taxes alone are immense. I made a choice for peace and prosperity."

 

"No! You sold our son! I won't have this, Craig. I will contact my family. They won't allow this travesty to befall me... or my child." Jennifer was shaking in her outrage, tears falling from her eyes.

 

Craig sneered. "Your family. They won't help you. Why would they after all of these years? You are dead to them. Accept it, Jennifer!" Craig moved closer, his eyes glittering in contempt and impatience. "Now, where is Justin? I told him to be here, and he's nowhere to be found."

 

"He went out riding this morning. I reminded him that you wanted to see him, but you know how he gets when he's with his friends and the horses. He could be gone all day."

 

_His friends_... Craig's stomach turned in disgust. "Yeah, I know all about his so-called friends. That's fine, then. I will just wait for him. When he arrives, he will learn the bitter truth of his future. Maybe then, he won't be so self-absorbed."

 

"What kind of father are you?" Jennifer hissed. "You are taking enjoyment from this. If not for him, I would leave here today; in fact, I would have already left!"

 

"Silence, woman. Don't forget who I am. We are in Tehara. You are my wife, which equates to one thing - I own you. Why do you think I settled in this harsh, primitive land?" Craig advanced in her direction. "I'd suggest you keep that in mind and do your duty, which for now is to find our wayward son. I don't want to see you until he has returned... and when he does, you had better be supportive of me and my choices. If not, dear Jennifer, there will be hell to pay... and I don't have to tell you who will most feel my wrath..."

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: Did I say we have Evil Craig here? Well, yes here he is. Lol. I have a feeling a certain primitive King can handle him, though. :) The next chapter will have Brian and Justin meet, so bear with me just a little while longer._ **

**_Also, I am hoping to place this story on a regular weekly posting schedule, just like I am with 'The Client'. I do have the next chapter written, so I am hopeful I can stay ahead. If not, I will let you know. For now, though, this story should update on either Thursday or Friday, depending on my schedule... and 'The Client' will remain on Tuesday._ **


	3. A Defiant Spirit

Justin stared at his parents in astounded horror. "Would you mind repeating that, Dad? I know I didn't hear you correctly."

 

 

Jennifer Taylor's face appeared haggard, her polite smile and typical calm demeanor nowhere to be found. "I just discovered this today too, Justin. I am sure we can find a way out of this... we just have to be patient and find a solution that all parties can accept."

 

 

"That all parties can accept..." Justin mimicked. "You just said that I am essentially the King's chattel, to swoop down on at a time of his choosing. This is the 21st Century. The time of free will, even in this land - the era of arranged marriages is long past!"

 

 

Craig cleared his throat dramatically, holding up a forestalling hand. "That isn't quite true, Justin. The hierarchy still lives by the laws of its ancestors, as do most of the older families in this land; and, allow me to be more clear, even though the King does prefer the company of men - no one has offered marriage. You were a clause in a peace treaty. Our family lost a vicious war with the Safar's, one that our family initiated. The Safar family had always been the rightful heirs to the throne, but my father... your grandfather, was hungry for ultimate power. As my father's only son, I had to respect his choices. Many lives were lost. Peace could only be attained with a grand sacrifice."

 

 

"So offering your unborn child, no matter if male or female, to the former King's heir was the grand sacrifice? Why must I pay for your father's tyranny?" Justin demanded, his eyes wild in his dismay and complete rage. What shocked him, even more, was his father's admittance the King was queer. That was not common in this land, at least not to his knowledge. Now, he had to silence his response to that news, mindful of the fact that his father still wasn't aware how he preferred men as well. He had no doubt that his father would rather see him as the King's slave, then anything of a sexual nature - married to the King or not. Sir Craig Taylor would be fine with the King humiliating his son, but for his son to be the King's lover, he would then become banished from the Taylor line.

 

 

"He does have a good point, Craig. Justin should not be held to this barbaric agreement. It's been how many years now? What would King Bruhier do if Justin reneged on the contract?" Jennifer asked, her heart lurching as she watched Craig's look of shock turning into horror. Apparently, her husband didn't view that as a viable option.

 

 

"I can't answer that, Jennifer. That is all in the hands of King Bruhier. I understand he prefers to be called Brian - if he gives you permission to address him informally. I have sent a missive to him, imploring him to take action - one way or another," Craig stated curtly, knowing what would be coming from his pristine and all too proper wife. He wondered how his delicate wife would respond if she knew it had been his idea alone, and not one engineered by his father that struck the deal with the current King's grandfather. He had alluded to it earlier, but he had left her a bit vague on those particulars... All hell would break loose. If not for the inopportune timing, he thought it might be good sport to reveal all to not only her... but his ungrateful son as well.

 

 

"A missive? How could you do that, Craig?" Jennifer's eyes bulged in horror. "I know you do not descend from royalty, and I never lived that life during my time in Europe; however... you don't just send missives to the King! He will be offended... outraged even. In fact, he's probably either on his way here now, or has dispatched someone to reprimand us all!"

 

 

"That's not exactly a bad thing, Jennifer. This could be resolved with an appearance by the King!" Craig barked, his face becoming red with anger and embarrassment sweltered in him with how his wife was arguing with him in front of their son. Jennifer would never understand that wasn't how things were done here. Even after all of these years, the clueless woman still didn't get it. He sneered as he looked at her, finding her value diminishing even more. She had only provided him with one heir, and that child wasn't his to mold if the King decided to claim him. Her saving grace had always been her bloodline, and the money attached to her name.

 

 

Justin watched incredulously as his parents argued. Plain and simple, this was a nightmare. And one where he played the starring role. He didn't like it one single bit. "Listen, there's an easy solution. What if I just leave the country for awhile? I can go to Europe or even America. We can let this all blow over. There must be a time frame for the King to act. Isn't there?"

 

 

"Is there, Craig?" Jennifer demanded, receiving an immediate glare from her husband.

 

 

"Well, of course, there is. This matter is contractual. It wouldn't be open-ended!" Craig exploded, his icy gaze telling his wife there would be consequences for her brazen behavior. "Jennifer, go to our rooms; I wish to finish discussing this with my son in private."

 

 

Opening her mouth to argue, Jennifer flinched at the rage she found in his eyes... a contempt he was doing nothing to hide. It had been years since she had encountered this side of her husband. It was a side of him she had never hoped to see again. "Very well..." she agreed quickly, her voice instantly more docile. She smiled weakly at Justin, knowing she had to do everything in her power to make him not only obedient to his father's wishes but less vocal in the process. "Your father has always taken great care of us, Justin. We must trust him to continue on."

 

 

Justin looked at his mother in disbelief. How could she go from spitting fury to this timid creature in what was a fleeting moment? There was so much going on here, and he doubted he would be given the benefit of a full disclosure. He watched as she left the room, his eyes narrowing at how her head was lowered to the floor as she walked, her entire body language tense and uneasy. "What the hell, Dad? Mom seemed frightened. Her opinions matter too. Perhaps even more since she has experience with royals... and she had no part of involving me in this savage arrangement!"

 

 

"Enough!" Craig's voice was filled with an unforgiving rage. "She is but a mere woman... and you are still a child. Neither of you has the right to make these decisions. I am the power in this home, and you would both do well to remember that. Now... this is how it will be..."

 

 

"No... stop! I refuse to be involved in this. If you don't want to tell the King, I can tell him myself. I never agreed to this arrangement; therefore, I will reject it and him. Respectfully, of course." Justin looked sharply at his father when he heard laughter erupting, it was a sound completely devoid of humor, and a sign that this talk would further deteriorate.

 

 

Craig moved forward, raising his hand, he viciously slapped Justin across the cheek with the back of his hand, the force nearly causing Justin to lose his balance, neither of them aware of the presence that had just invaded the room. "You are a spoiled, ungrateful brat that has no sense of loyalty. Your mother's blood taints you. You had better hope he takes you---"

 

 

"Taylor!" an enraged shout sounded from the doorway. "Is this how you treat your only child? Your son? I am disgusted by you. I might take him for that reason alone!"

 

 

Eyes suddenly distended in fear, Craig fell to his knees, his head bowing as the King forced himself further into the library. "Your Highness, I had no idea you had arrived. Please accept my most humble apologies for witnessing such an unpleasant family dispute."

 

 

Family dispute? He wanted to curse and berate his father for his savagery... but held his tongue as he watched the King insinuated himself even closer to them. Justin backed away as far as he could without being noticed, holding his burning cheek, certain in the morning his light skin would be bruised.

 

 

"You make your apologies to me when it should be your son. Stand to your feet, _Sir_ Taylor..." Brian sneered. "I wish our business to be conducted quickly." Jerking his head forward, he ordered, "Remove him from my presence before I split him in half! I wish to speak with Justin in private."

 

 

Two guards rushed forward, each of them grabbing one of Craig's arms. "You heard the King. Let's go."

 

 

Craig glared at his son as he exited the room, finding him full of blame for this injustice. "Whatever your decision regarding the treaty, I support you, my King. Justin is willing to follow your commands."

 

 

"Get out, Taylor. Distance from me is the only thing saving your life. I wouldn't advise you to provoke me further..." Brian growled, his eyes narrowing on the man being led from the room, his lip curling in disgust at the disgrace he was both as a man and a father.

 

 

Brian glanced over his shoulder, noticing only Emmett remained in the room with him. That was fine. Emmett was one of the most trusted men in service to him and a very close friend. He preferred him at all of his private meetings. In the aftermath, Emmett's advice was always of great significance to him. "Come here, Justin. I wish to inspect you."

 

 

Emmett sighed behind them, the sound stating that the King's choice of words would not be what the boy needed to hear. "Pardon the interruption, Justin, but I believe his highness is referring to your injury."

 

 

"I can speak for myself, Emmett. Do I need to toss you out as well?" Brian demanded, enraged at how all of what should have been a brief meeting seemed to be going.

 

 

"I don't need the clarification; I know exactly what the King meant!" Justin glared at both of them, slowly lowering his hand from his cheek. "I am not an animal that requires your inspection... and I won't be treated like one."

 

 

"You won't be treated like one. I think someone needs a reminder of his status---" Brian moved closer, his eyes sweeping over the hostile and immensely hot blond. Instantly, he had wanted to fuck him, even from across the room. Coldly, Brian told him, "This is much like an inspection of a horse. Should I take you on, I would be riding you in a different manner."

 

 

"Oh God..." Emmett moaned, holding his hands to his face. This wasn't going to end well for any of them. He could just feel it. He wanted to intervene on the young man's behalf, but knew he couldn't. Brian was already incensed at the first interruption. And what was worse, Brian wanted him. He had observed that from the moment Brian crossed the threshold. That hadn't been a surprising development. He had already heard of Justin Taylor's almost ethereal beauty, as had the King. After hearing Justin's physical description, he had known this to be inevitable. This indeed could end very badly.

 

 

Justin gasped. "Ride me? You are arrogant, uncouth, and a complete savage. I will never let you touch me!"

 

 

"Now is not the time to provoke your King..." Brian growled. Eyes and nostrils flaring equally, Brian found himself torn in what he wanted to do most to this rebellious blond. Three things immediately came to mind.

 

 

Bend him over his knee and spank him until his ass was shining blood red.

 

 

Throw him over his shoulder, leave the carriage behind and savagely ride with him across the Arabian Desert like something written in a Victorian romance novel.

 

 

Or... push his hot little body to the floor, and fuck the living hell out of him, right here, in Taylor's library. His eyes heated as he looked the boy over. Option three appealed to him the most.

 

 

"Don't do it, Brian..." Emmett cautioned. "Think of the after. Don't be rash. It will lead to harsh consequences."

 

 

"What the fuck is your mouthpiece talking about?" Justin demanded. "You know what? I don't fucking care. Just get out. My answer is no. It won't change an hour from now, tomorrow, or next week. I am breaking the terms of your barbaric peace treaty. Find some brainless idiot to bend to your will."

 

 

Brian's rage grudgingly turned into admiration. He knew that feeling would be short-lived, once he remembered how much this boy continued to insult and disrespect him... but for the moment, he was amused. "I'm afraid these decisions are not yours to make. The treaty can only be dissolved by the King. Whereas I had debated on doing just that during my trip here, I have now changed my mind."

 

 

Justin advanced toward the King, uncaring of how the abruptness of his movements could be interpreted. "But why? You don't even know me. Why take me when you know I have no desire to go? I'd rather stay with my asshole of a father than be your slave."

 

 

"Again, Justin, the choice is not yours to make. I have decided. You became mine before you was even born... and mine you shall remain until I decree otherwise." Brian reached up and touched the red mark on Justin's face, Arabic curses falling from his lips. "I may just kill your father yet. No one marks what belongs to me."

 

 

Backing away in horror, Justin could clearly see his fate reflected within the lust in the King's eyes. It was a shame really. Under different circumstances, he would be so attracted to this domineering and possessive man... but not like this. Never like this. "Please, Your Highness, let me go. I am not one that is capable of submission. I will only continue to anger you."

 

 

"It's too late, Justin. You will become accustomed to my ways." Brian placed his hand under Justin's chin, lifting it so he could stare deeply into the blond's beautiful blue eyes. "I want you, Justin. Therefore, I shall be taking you home with me today. Once there, I will determine your position. How you adapt will greatly affect that decision."

 

 

Turning away from Justin, not trusting himself to be near him for one moment longer, Brian met Emmett's concerned gaze, tersely commanding, "Take one of the guards and house staff with you and escort Justin to his room. He is to be packed and ready to travel within the hour. Do NOT let him out of your sight for a single moment."

 

 

"Of course, my King." Emmett bowed to the waist. "Shall we, Justin?" Emmett implored, lifting his hand, and gesturing toward the library door. Once they passed through it, Emmett whispered for Justin's ears alone. "Don't act rashly, Justin. He can be the most generous of men to those that please him, and I have the feeling you could be in the position to please him more than anyone else - ever.."

 

 

"I have no intention of pleasing him," Justin spat out. "The first chance I get, I will make my escape."

 

 

Emmett moaned, clutching at his chest dramatically. "I was afraid you would say that." Emmett looked up, folding his hands as if in a deep meditative prayer. "Please don't let it be on my watch."

 

 

TBC


	4. A Surprising Offer

Brian watched with burning, hungry eyes as Justin ascended the staircase. The boy was moving at such a slow pace that it was obvious it was done deliberately. At the moment, he didn't mind this new act of rebellion. Brian moved closer to the staircase, yet not going up the stairs, satisfied just to watch the boy's movements... at least, for now. He felt his dick twitching under his thick robes. Justin had an ass that made him salivate. He wondered how much more attractive the enticing mounds of flesh would be - with his trousers removed. One thing was for certain, he would be feasting on that exquisite body - over and over again.

 

 

He licked his lips as his eyes moved up and down the perfectly proportioned body, not only lingering on his incredibly hot ass but touching on the straight and proper spine. Justin Taylor was not a simpleton. He was certain he had been educated, and he had a feeling it had been his mother's doing. Before he left here, he would obtain more knowledge. He needed to know everything about this young man that he had every intention of possessing. And possess him he would... both in word and deed. If Justin was smart, and he intuitively believed him to be, once he was over his initial anger, he would reach out to the man that controlled his destiny. Justin could easily become the King's favorite, undoubtedly a much-envied position. Brian decided that giving the young man some time, along with a small degree of space, could produce results more quickly. There wasn't a doubt in his mind, those results would bring him the maximum of pleasure.

 

 

"He is quite attractive, isn't he, my King?" Ben asked from behind him, watching as Justin reached the top of the stairs, a gasp slipping through his lips when the blond in question turned at the top of the stairs and glared with open hostility at the King that stood admiring him.

 

 

Brian arched a brow at the youth's temerity, shaking in silent laughter. He turned away from the sight of the outraged young man, and around to face Ben, inclining his head in greeting and agreement. "Indeed he is, Benjamin. As forewarned, Justin will be quite the handful in my home. For now, though, I just want us to be gone from this place as quickly as we arrived. _Sir_ Taylor has left me with a very sour taste in my stomach."

 

 

"He does seem quite repugnant, Your Highness. By your order, the guards have him sequestered in his rooms until Justin is ready to travel." Ben took in a deep breath, knowing he would probably live to regret the question, "My King, what of the young man's mother? It is apparent that Sir Taylor is verbally abusive to his family. Could it be physical as well?"

 

 

The King nodded. "I have been giving that some thought. Typically, I don't intrude in family matters. If I did so, I would never have time to adequately protect and rule my lands. This country hasn't socially evolved as much as our sister nations; my father and his grandfather before him were much to blame for that. It is very difficult to change some older, more primitive behaviors when it is so widespread... even for a King."

 

 

Ben smiled, holding his hand to his heart in mock surprise. "My King... I can't believe it," Ben spoke in a low and teasing voice, meant for the King's ears alone. "There are some things you can't do? I will need some time to process this."

 

 

Scowling, Brian motioned his chief of the guards back into Craig Taylor's library. "Enough, Benjamin. This is not the time for humor. Tensions are very high here, and I sense danger around us." When Ben slightly started and moved to look out the only window in the room, Brian waved him off. "Not something the eye can see, my friend. The perimeter is safe, the guards are at all the entry points, and spread around the grounds. I would feel better if there were more inside the house; but, I doubt I will receive any opposition from the inside. Guarding against outside attacks takes precedence."

 

 

"Are you expecting an attack, my King? Either while we are here, or when we are traveling home?" Ben asked, remembering the King's obvious unrest before they had made the journey and his strong feeling that something didn't feel quite right. The King was rarely mistaken. He had been raised as a warrior from an early age, long before he had acceded to the throne. His instincts were more intact than anyone he had ever known... or had trained alongside. When the King voiced his concerns regarding danger, Ben always listened.

 

 

Brian frowned, shaking his head after a short and quiet moment. "I'm not sure I feel this danger comes in the form of an attack. I spoke to you briefly about this before we made this journey. Even though this contract has been in existence long before I became King, and even before Justin's birth, something has been nagging at me ever since I received Taylor's missive. I simply want us to be prepared for anything. An enemy can come in many guises. It is not always a prelude to war."

 

 

Ben nodded, a smile of admiration quickly matriculating. The depth of the King's wisdom constantly amazed him. He was the King his father had never been. He wasn't prone to impulsive decisions. There was a reason and a method for every situation... and every battle. He could truthfully say that he had never seen the King off balance. He was truly remarkable. "Of course, Your Highness. How do you wish to proceed here?"

 

 

"While Emmett is seeing to Justin as he packs, I would like to interview some of the house staff. The housekeeper in particular." Brian frowned. He felt uneasy about leaving the boy's mother in this home after witnessing Sir Taylor viciously striking his own son. He abhorred men that brutalized women. Brian realized it was probably common in some of the more savage villages... but when visual proof came before him, he refused to turn a blind eye to it. In addition, he knew that protecting Justin's mother could make him more appealing to the hot young blond that was now his possession. In his opinion, protecting Jennifer Taylor was a win-win situation. "Have the servant brought before me. I wish to ascertain if Mrs. Taylor is safe here."

 

 

Ben sighed. "I think we both know the answer to that, my King." Bowing before he exited to obey his King's demands, Ben felt profoundly relieved that his highness was taking such an interest in Justin's mother. He didn't have a doubt that the King had dual motives... but all that mattered was the end result. Such a dignified and refined lady shouldn't live in fear within her own home. He had the feeling that was exactly how Jennifer Taylor lived each and every day.

 

 

Brian was certain of what he would uncover. Once he did, he would have no choice but to act. If not, he would have the woman's future injuries on his conscience - such as it was - and an even more hostile blond on his hands. As much as he didn't worry about having his hands filled with a hot-headed and spirited blond boy, he didn't want it spurred on from the fear for his mother's safety. No one should endure that. Brian vowed before he left the Taylor home, he would be assured of Jennifer Taylor's well being. That would be achieved no matter what he had to do to accomplish it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Justin rolled his eyes at the man that followed him so attentively, a man that he didn't perceive to be one of a more aggressive nature, simply more of watchdog. If an opportunity for escape came about, the attempt wouldn't be hindered by this man he had referred to as the King's ‘mouthpiece' down in his father's library. However... he was more than aware of the guards that stood outside of his room, men that were armed and ready to protect and defend the King's honor. He knew bypassing them would be impossible.

 

 

Emmett smiled warmly at the beautiful blond boy, hopeful that he could urge him to look at the positive... and not how bad things really could be. The King wasn't a cruel master. His father had been. The stories he had been told would scare the young innocent. He wasn't about to do that... but he did hope he could find a way to relay to him that things could be so much worse. Ignoring Justin's grunt of irritation, Emmett followed Justin into his spacious bedroom, looking around with interest. There were sketches all over the walls, sketch pads of all sizes on the desk. Frowning as he looked around, Emmett was surprised nothing of a more personal nature could be found. No pictures or mementos of any kind. Walking around the room as Justin stood in the center of it, staring at him is if he wanted him anywhere but here, Emmett brightly asked, "Did you draw all of these?"

 

 

His eyes narrowing in suspicion, his back becoming stiffer as he suddenly felt defensive and uncomfortable, he turned away to look at the drawings Emmett was studying, wondering if the question was laced in mockery... much like his father did when he commented on what he deemed a complete waste of time and not appropriate activities for his son. "Yes..." Justin replied curtly, without offering any further explanation.

 

 

"They are fabulous, sweetie. You have a remarkable gift." Emmett turned away from the various drawings to look at Justin, his smile fading when he noticed Justin simply staring angrily at him. "Honey, I know you are pissed at your situation. It's understandable. Fate has plotted against you, taking away what we all like to believe we have, whether we do or not - our free will. But, Justin... it isn't so bad."

 

 

"Not so bad..." Justin repeated, in his most mocking and ultra superior voice. Justin turned to look closely at the King's mouthpiece. "My will has been taken from me. I don't think anyone should be forced into servitude... but, certainly not me. I have royalty in my ancestry. Is the King aware of that??"

 

 

Emmett swallowed. "Yes, Justin. The King is aware of _everything_..." Fucking hell. This high-spirited blond would be such a handful. He was afraid his King would soon learn that wouldn't come about in such a good way. There was no point in reasoning with Brian to reconsider. He had seen _that_ look in the King's eyes; it held an intensity he had never seen before. That in itself said a lot. He had been Brian's sidekick long before he ascended to the throne. He knew him better than anyone. Brian would not relent until he had this proud man on his knees, begging and totally at his mercy. Emmett feared a long siege would be in store for all of them, and that everyone in service to the King would be enormously impacted. Clearing his throat, Emmett suggested, "I would advise you to begin packing, Justin. Patience is not one of the King's virtues."

 

 

"Oh, by all means, I had better make haste..." Justin muttered sarcastically. He looked around the room, biting his bottom lip as he surveyed so many things he really didn't want to leave behind. "How much does his esteemed highness permit me to take?"

 

 

"I am sure the King wants you to feel comfortable in your new home, so I would suggest taking anything that makes it so." Emmett sighed. He worried about the young man's attitude toward the King. He would begin his new life as an outcast, and what would make him even more so, was if he became elevated quickly to the King's favorite pleasure slave. Even though Brian had never played favorites in the past, he had the feeling that was about to change. Emmett slowly walked around the room, noting there were no connecting doors, and the windows devoid of outside ledges. "Would you like me to give you some privacy as you sort through your belongings? I can stay and help if you like... but I thought maybe you would like a private moment before your parents home becomes a thing of the past."

 

 

His parents home... Justin thought to himself. Surely this man, one that he had to view as his enemy, no matter how friendly he was coming across, truly did not believe that he had any tender feelings for his abusive and judgmental father. Unwilling to appear too grateful, Justin merely inclined his head. "I would appreciate the private moment to assemble my thoughts before deciding what to take."

 

 

"I will be right outside the door, as will two other guards. Attempting something reckless would go very badly for you, Justin." Emmett's smile turned into a stern look of warning. "I doubt that I need to tell you how the King would respond to such a flagrant act of disrespect."

 

 

Justin laughed, instantly finding the severe look out of place on this man. He wasn't sure why he felt that way... but he doubted this man was ever strict in anything he did. "The serious look doesn't suit you. What was your name? If I missed it, I apologize... but since you know who I am, and since we are obviously going to come into contact, I suppose it would be nice to know."

 

 

"Of course." Emmett smiled brightly, his stern warning already to the back of his mind. He liked Justin. Despite his youth, he was so intuitive. He had the feeling they all needed to stay on their toes around him. "I am Emmett; I have been a friend and confidante of King Bruhier's for many years. He prefers to be addressed simply as ‘Brian', but I caution, only do that when he gives you leave to do so." Emmett winked suggestively. "I have a feeling he will request that of you very soon."

 

 

Justin snorted. "I doubt that any directive your King elicits ever comes across as a request." He moved to the walk-in closet, removing cases to pack his clothing, his eyes idly moving around the room, uncertain of what he wanted to take the most. He frowned when he noticed something on his pillow, something that hadn't been there earlier. Justin quickly moved his eyes away from it and turned his attention back to Emmett who stood watching him attentively but without any show of suspicion. "I would like to do this on my own, Emmett. I shouldn't be too long." He waved a hand around the room. "As you can see, there is nowhere I can go."

 

 

Emmett nodded, suddenly feeling a bit of unease about his offer, and Justin's sudden acceptance of it. Had he missed something? Was there an escape route? He looked around the room one more time, shaking his head to dismiss the thought. They were several levels from the ground floor. Justin couldn't escape through the window, and the only door led directly to the waiting guards. "Okay. Twenty minutes, Justin. The King is rushed to return home. Take what you need. If you want the rest later, we can send for them."

 

 

"Fine..." Justin agreed, his tone intentionally chilly, continuing to make it clear that he was still hostile about the changes that had been forced upon him... uncaring of who knew of his supreme distaste for the arrogant King and any that assisted him in his savagery. He watched as Emmett hesitantly left the room, not approaching the bed nor the foreign object until he felt safe to do so. For a moment he had debated on locking the door, but he realized if he did that, his solitude would probably be taken back from him. Twenty minutes wasn't a very long time... but he would use each and every minute of precious freedom, determined not to go to the King one moment before he was required to do so.

 

 

Justin approached the bed, his fingers reaching out to touch a long-stemmed red rose. Where had it come from? And... more importantly, who had placed it there? He looked closer, discovering a piece of white folded paper that looked like stationary that blended into the white, silken comforter. Picking it up, he unfolded it and began to read the handwriting that appeared to have been written in a hurry.

 

 

**_A perfect rose for a true vision of loveliness and grace. You are too precious to be a victim of such a cruel destiny. I can save you from this misguided fate - you only have to follow my instructions._ **

****

**_There is a panel along the wall behind your bookshelf, hold the button down until it opens. Once past the wall, hold the button down from the other side. It will close the wall, and only someone who knows of the secret panels will find it._ **

****

**_A long stairwell awaits, descending you into the basement of the house. Once there, make your escape through the window on the far side of the cellar, away from the door. Do NOT go through the door. The guards are making rounds and checking every access point. After you are outside, make your way to the stables. Your horse is saddled and ready for you. A water bottle is attached to the saddle. A safe escape is all I desire for you, my beauty. I ask nothing in return. I only want to free you from the prison that wishes to enslave you. Ride to the South, the opposite direction of the King's palace. You will see a riding party. Then, you will be guided to safety._ **

****

**_If you do not wish to escape this cruel fate, then destroy this letter, and join the savage that has come to claim you. If you want a life free from the tyranny of your father and the King, run away and meet me now._ **

****

**_Hurry, my beautiful rose. We don't have much time..._ **

****

****

TBC


	5. Truth and Consequences

**_A/N: This is one of those necessary 'plot progression' chapters. Despite that, I do hope you enjoy this installment. :)_ **

* * *

Moving his eyes to slowly crawl up the far wall in a determined effort to maintain his patience, the King addressed the hysterical housekeeper sternly yet attempting to appear the voice of calm and reason. It wasn't an easy task when a wailing woman knelt at your feet. "Rise and have a seat, Alba. I have already told you - you are NOT in trouble." Brian gritted his teeth as the robust woman stood to her feet, her sobs signifying she didn't quite believe him. "All I seek is some information. Once I have that, you may return to your duties."

 

 

Bobbing her head in understanding, hiccups began to emit from her as she brokenly answered, "Y-yes, Your Highness. I-I'll tell you a-anything you wish to know."

 

 

"Of course you will..." Brian blandly responded. His commands were absolute. Anyone that ever was issued one knew that compliance was a requirement - not a choice. He surmised this frightened woman would be more than open with all the information she possessed. The King only hoped this task wouldn't require an excessive amount of prodding. He realized she might not be aware of the importance of what she could perceive as common knowledge. In the case of the Taylor's, Sir Craig Taylor in particular, he recognized that all information was significant. Silent until she was seated, and somewhat calmer, Brian asked, "How long have you been employed by Sir Taylor?" Brian gritted his teeth as he spoke the title that he believed to be much undeserved. He would love to strip him of it, but it wasn't administered by him, or even his country. In that, he was powerless.

 

 

The housekeeper nervously smiled. This was an easy question to answer. "Your Highness, I have been with the family for many years. I came with them from Europe when they originally settled here."

 

 

"I see." Brian processed that important information before he suggested, "I would expect that your loyalty is extended more to Mrs. Taylor."

 

 

Nodding her head in agreement, and feeling much more comfortable about this interview, Alba answered, "Indeed so. I was Lady Jennifer's personal maid. When she married, I was given the choice to be reassigned or come with her."

 

 

The King narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Something didn't sound right, and he was determined to get to the bottom of every mystery pertaining to this home. "I don't understand," the King answered with a severe look. "I was led to believe that Lady Jennifer was exiled from her family when she chose Craig Taylor over their wishes. Why would they give her the comfort of such familiarity?"

 

 

"Lady Jennifer was always pampered, specifically by her grandfather. Rumor has it that he approved of the banishment her father decreed. The distrust and malice they felt toward Craig Taylor couldn't be mended." Taking a deep breath, her eyes widening at the King's intense stare, Alba had to continue reminding herself that she wasn't the one in trouble here. That fact was very difficult to remember, when at the end of the King's cold stare. "I-I eagerly agreed. I had taken care of Lady Jennifer from a very young age. She was always spoiled, but she grew up into such a great lady. I am honored to be in her service."

 

 

Brian inclined his head. "So I am hearing. Tell me about her husband, Craig Taylor. In particular... his treatment of both her and their son."

 

 

Her face suddenly drained of color, fear returning to her eyes as she looked around the room, any feeling of comfort suddenly disintegrating. "With all due respect, Your Highness, I really don't feel comfortable involving myself in family matters."

 

 

"I understand that," Brian snapped, his patience with this nervous woman wearing thin, while realizing he needed to get his answers... and get to them quickly. "However, I don't recall giving you a choice. As I am removing Justin from the home today, I need to ascertain Lady Jennifer's safety before I do so. Anything that you tell me will be held in confidence."

 

 

Trembling at the menace she heard in the King's voice, she knew she had no other alternative than a full disclosure. That was obviously what was best for Lady Jennifer, and in turn, probably for her as well. "I-I apologize, my King. I h-have just been keeping to myself for so long, it's a natural response."

 

 

Waving his hand to acknowledge his understanding of her words, he tersely bit out, "I get that, Alba... however, now I need answers!"

 

 

Alba began sobbing again, this time a bit less hysterically. She knew the King's anger wasn't totally directed at her, but at the same time, his manner intimidated her. "W-what exactly do you want to know about Sir Taylor?"

 

 

"Alba, I am not trying to frighten you in any way; I just need these answers in a quick manner - as I have already conveyed to you. I am pressed for time, but I don't intend to leave Mrs. Taylor in an unsafe environment. My goal is to transition Justin into his new life smoothly and as comfortably as possible. Fearing for his mother's well-being will not secure that." Brian took in a deep breath, watching the housekeeper absorb the information, only continuing when her cries stilled, and her body began to stop trembling. "I want to know if Craig Taylor is physically abusive. The details of their marriage are of no concern to me... only her safety."

 

 

"I have never witnessed any abuse; although, Lady Jennifer's cries have often been heard. She is very regal and holds so much in. That has always been her way." Alba shook her head when she thought of Justin. "But, Justin..."

 

 

"What about Justin?" Brian hissed, rage sweltering in him at the thought of Craig Taylor striking Justin on another occasion; although, realistically he had already concluded it wouldn't have been an isolated incident. How dare he abuse what belonged to his King? There must be reparation for this outrage.

 

 

Alba's hands began to flail, her eyes widening at what was the most menacing tone she had ever heard. "Well, Your Highness, Sir Taylor doesn't treat Justin, how can I best say it?" She paused for a moment, flinching at the impatience clearly reflected in the King's eyes. "He doesn't treat him like a son. I don't know why, but I sense that Sir Taylor is ashamed of Justin, and I have no idea why. Justin is such a smart and caring young man."

 

 

The King pondered that for a moment. _Ashamed of his son_? He couldn't fathom why any father would feel that way, but in the case of Craig Taylor, one cause came to mind. Justin Taylor was queer, and that would be offensive to the obviously bigoted and straight-laced Craig Taylor. Another nail in his proverbial coffin. "Thank you, Alba. You have been most cooperative. You may return to your duties."

 

 

Standing and bowing awkwardly, Alba stammered a reply, "T-thank you, Your Highness." Glancing up to see the King had already looked away, Alba rushed from the room, her chest expanding when nervous audible breaks in her breathing sounded in the hallway filled with the King's men.

 

 

A brief moment had passed when the King brutally slammed the doors open, shouting out in a voice encased in anger. "Benjamin!"

 

 

Rushing forward, Ben bowed to his King, his eyes wide and attentive on the King's tense countenance. "My King?"

 

"Inside..." Brian growled. He waited only until Ben was inside and the door was shut behind them, before he commanded, "I want Lady Jennifer escorted from the premises immediately! For now, she may reside at one of the cottages on my estate. Have her taken in the jeep to aid in a more expedient arrival. Inform her to only pack what she needs for a few days. I will have Alba see to the rest of her things; and of course, Alba will follow her in a few days time. A guard will remain at the Taylor home to ensure my orders are obeyed."

 

 

Ben gasped, his surprise apparent that the King was taking such an aggressive move in regards to Mrs. Taylor's safe keeping. "I will see to it immediately. Shall I accompany her... or one of the other guards?"

 

 

"I want you to remain behind with me." A concerned look crossed Brian's face. "I am still unsettled about many things here. It could simply be the coldness I feel in this home; however, I refuse to take any chances. I doubt that Lady Jennifer will resist you. This will enable her to be closer to Justin; of course, how much I allow him to visit with his mother will be greatly determined by his behavior. Make certain she understands that---"

 

 

"As you wish, Your Highness." Ben bowed and moved to the door, turning back to smile warmly at his King. "I know you are taking this action for various reasons... but, you didn't have to act so ferociously in Mrs. Taylor's protection. Justin is yours regardless. That you do so is a sign of great honor, and I respect you even more for that, my King."

 

 

A curt nod was Brian's simple answer. It was an acceptance and appreciation of Ben's high regard; however, he wasn't one to engage in any form of sentimentality. Ben knew that, and wouldn't expect him to respond further. Before he could plan his next strategy regarding the odious Sir Taylor, all eyes turned to a screeching Emmett rushing down the stairs, several guards running in alarm behind him. Brian rolled his eyes, somehow knowing this news was about to piss him off beyond endurance. He stepped into the library, before barking at Ben, "Go see to Mrs. Taylor. No matter what else is happening here, I want her removed according to my orders."

 

 

Emmett rushed in after the King, breathless, pale, and for once, fearful of the words he was now forced to speak. "My King, Justin has completely vanished. We have searched all the upstairs rooms and he is nowhere to be found---"

 

 

Brian began to swear in Arabic. All eyes bulging at the long stream of profanities emerging from their typically in control monarch. "I am beginning to rue the day I ever heard the name of Taylor!" The King affixed a cold gaze on his friend and one of his most trusted men. "What the fuck happened?"

 

 

"I allowed Justin to pack his belongings privately." When the King growled, he continued, "I checked the room first for any escape routes. There were none." At the King's responding snort, Emmett continued, "I was simply trying to make him more comfortable by giving him the opportunity to gather his thoughts and say goodbye to the familiarity of his home in peace. I am deeply sorry, Your Highness."

 

 

Brian looked at Emmett incredulously. _No escape routes?_ Emmett should know that these older homes were filled with secret passages that are unseen to the eye. In his ancestor's time, that was the difference between life and death. "We will discuss your failure later; for now, what belongs to me must be recaptured! Summon the guards at once, and have Craig Taylor brought before me." A cold and cruel smile twisted the King's lips. "Sir Taylor has many sins to atone for. Should he be responsible for stealing what is rightfully mine, it will mean his death!"

 

 

TBC

 

 

**_A/N: First of all, I had some questions as to the updating of this story. I had initially stated that when the chapters are ready, I will post on either Thursday or Friday... but it isn't a definite schedule, unlike ‘The Client'. Life is very chaotic for me, and I can't always be ahead. That happened this week, and as I have advised already, ‘The Client' takes precedent since it is on a regular posting schedule, and has 15 chapters posted at this point. So... hopefully, that answers that question._ **

**_In regards to Justin and the mysterious letter, we will start getting some answers when we see him again in the next chapter. Thank you for reading. Please continue to share your thoughts. They inspire me to keep writing more than you know. :)_ **

 


	6. The King's Rage

The King began to pace a straight line in front of his guards, his orders being placed without a break in his speech, his eyes savaging each one of them as he spoke. This escape was a personal affront to him. Should Justin make it off of the Taylor grounds, the punishment would be dire for any and all that aided in his escape.

 

 

"I do not expect to repeat my orders more than once. As my most skilled Guardsmen, you know the protocols."

 

 

"Not one inch of these grounds are not to be investigated. There hasn't been much time for him to make his escape. You are to look for lone riders and those in a riding party. It is my assumption that he will ride out alone, then, perhaps rendezvous with whoever is helping him."

 

 

Brian's nostrils flared. "I want those people brought before me; however, I want them unharmed if at all possible." The King's eyes touched on each man. "In regards to Justin, he is not to be touched with any sort of aggression. If he is cornered, I doubt he will be foolish enough to attempt another escape. If he should, you may restrain him. However, let me be very clear - if I find one mark on him, the punishment will be administered by my own hand!"

 

 

Pausing when Benjamin escorted Lady Jennifer down the staircase, not wanting her to hear too much of what had happened in such a short amount of time, he watched as she stoically moved forward, diplomatically avoiding eye contact with him and all of the guards. As he looked down the line and fastened his gaze on one of his most devoted guards, as well as one of the more sensitive ones, the King had a sudden idea. He wanted Jennifer Taylor to have a smooth transition. Her having that was to his benefit. Not for one moment did he consider the possibility of Justin successfully escaping him. The young man was his now. Once he had him under his roof, the boy would understand that as well.

 

 

"Tucker, I want you to follow on a horse from a distance. I am entrusting Lady Jennifer's safety to your care." Brian looked intently at the man younger than himself. "I know you won't let me down."

 

 

Bowing to the waist, Tucker eagerly responded, "I will protect her with my life, Your Highness."

 

 

Brian inclined his head, never having a doubt of his choice, or of Tucker's dedication to duty. He was fortunate to have so many loyal and skilled warriors. Luck had very little to do with it, though. His father may have been a monster, but he had trained his army well. Brian had followed in his footsteps. That was the only trait they had in common. Brian was determined that would never change.

 

 

All remained silent as they listened to the monarch, eyes becoming even more attentive to him when he paused in his speech. They all followed the line of the King's vision, all to see Ben escorting Mrs. Taylor out to one of the jeeps, two more guards accompanying them. Silence prevailed until Ben reappeared in the foyer, the King sharply asking, "All is well with Lady Jennifer's departure?"

 

 

"Yes, my King. Everything seems to be fine. The dear lady asked some questions, but not in abundance. I got the feeling she was happy to leave here, especially once she realized she wouldn't be far from Justin."

 

 

Brian smiled. "I am sure that is an added inducement." Looking to his remaining men, Brian bit out, "You have your orders. I want reports from each of you as the grounds are searched. Break up into groups, and watch out for each other accordingly. I don't expect for you to be met with any conflict... but as always, remain cautious. The threat won't come from the young man, but if others are helping him, we don't know their intentions." After a final nod to the group, he turned on his heel, having no need to look to know the scurrying footsteps would be his men enacting his royal decree.

 

 

Ben, one of the few guards remaining inside of the house, approached the King. "Your Highness?" he began uncertainly. "While I was seeing to Lady Jennifer's departure, I noticed Emmett in the courtyard sniffling, his head hanging low. I think he is quite upset that young Justin escaped on his watch."

 

 

Brian's nostrils flared. "As he should be!" Lifting his hand, dismissing the announcement as a triviality, Brian told him, "That is of no consequence. Emmett is just in one of his ‘queen out moments'. It will pass just as quickly as it came on him."

 

 

"Probably." Ben laughed. "Will we be staying here until Justin is found? That is... if he is---"

 

 

"IF??" the King roared, not allowing Ben to finish his statement. "The boy has a very slight lead. My guards are skilled huntsmen. He won't get far."

 

 

Ben knew he could be risking life and limb, but he felt compelled to place the reminder. "I doubt we are looking for a lone man, Your Highness. Our arrival was unexpected. For an escape plan to be enacted, someone had to know this day was coming... and soon. This could be an enemy with a great deal of information."

 

 

"I realize that, Benjamin!" Brian growled. He was unaccustomed to being challenged, and from one of his own men - it was unfathomable. Brian's nostrils flared, his next unpleasant task before him. "Come with me, it is time to meet with  _Sir_  Taylor. We will see how much he has to do with his son's disappearance. For his sake, he had better hope that I am convinced that it's none at all!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Who are you?" Justin asked the olive-skinned man, eyeing him warily as he watched his horse fading away into the distance, in what appeared a deliberate attempt to act as a subterfuge in concealing Justin's true location.

 

 

Taking a seat across from Justin in the caravan, the man only a few years older than the beautiful blond passenger, he smiled with genuine warmth, before answering, "I am Tomas."

 

 

Squinting, Justin asked him, "Have we met? There is something vaguely familiar about you, but I can't place you." Justin's eyes moved over the handsome young man's face, a gasp sounding once awareness came to him. "I remember. You used to work in the fields for my father."

 

 

Tomas' eyes clouded over. "That was a summer I'll never forget." A reminiscent smile curved his lips. He looked intently at Justin, playful lights dancing in his eyes. "I had just finished for the day. It started to rain; in fact, as I remember it, it was an unseasonal downpour." As the caravan began to move, Tomas excitedly asked, "Do you recall it, Justin? Do you?"

 

 

Justin laughed, smiling indulgently at the clearly smitten and exuberant young man. "Yes, Tomas. I do remember. That was the first time I kissed a boy." Justin didn't add, the first time... and the last. Strangely enough, after that, not only had Tomas disappeared, but his father had begun imposing strict rules and issuing time-consuming chores. "I never saw you again. I kept wondering about you; I even asked my father. He said something curt about drifters never staying for long."

 

 

Tomas scowled, his fists beginning to clench in anger. "Drifter." A sneer followed. "I didn't leave... he fired me. I'm surprised you didn't know. He paid me my wages for the rest of the day and tossed me out. I knew much about the inner workings of his grand estate. When I heard the story of how he signed you over to the King, I knew I had to act."

 

 

"I'm glad you did." Justin smiled. He frowned as he thought of all of Tomas' words. "I never imagined that my father knew about our kiss, but I guess I'm not surprised. My father has been cold to me for years, actually cruel most of the time. My sexual orientation would be repugnant to him." Justin peered out the window, being cautious not to reveal himself, mindful that riders would be looking for him at some point, yet hopeful that Tomas had devised a good plan. "What's the next step?"

 

 

"Well Justin, that's up to you really. Is it your wish to remain here in Tehara, something I sadly find to be unwise should the King zealously pursue you... or do you wish to find passage away?" Tomas asked, hating the fact that he would probably be saying goodbye to his beautiful rose once again.

 

 

"Tehara has been my home for many years, but I have to accept that my presence here not only endangers me but all those that give me safe harbor. I have no choice but to leave." Justin slid closer to whisper to Tomas, "you could always come with me."

 

 

Tomas blushed, his eyes growing wide and excited. "Do you mean it? You would want me to come with you?"

 

 

"I don't see why not. Should the King discover your involvement in my escape, you will be in danger... and I see nothing wrong with us getting to know each other better." Justin knew it was wrong to lead Tomas on, hurting him was the last thing he wanted to do... but he was fighting for his own survival now. He couldn't go back home again, and he refused to be the King's convenient vessel. It didn't matter how hot the King was, it was not in him to be so subservient.

 

 

"I can't; at least, not right now." Tomas hung his head dejectedly. "I have family that needs me here, and Tehara is my home. I will see that you have a safe passage, though. Perhaps one day we will meet again."

 

 

"Perhaps we will." Justin smiled at Tomas warmly, despite how nice it would be to have a friendly face on his journey, he decided them parting ways was probably a blessing. It was clear that Tomas had a crush on him, and even though he remembered their first kiss as being extremely pleasant, he wasn't about to look back. Right now, he needed to look forward, and hope that in doing so, the future would be more secure.

 

 

* * *

 

The King looked at Benjamin in barely suppressed agitation. His interview with Craig Taylor wasn't going well at all. He had expected Sir Taylor to have the answers, most especially, since he found him to be the most suspicious of all. Brian realized his impatience wasn't advancing the process as would be the result in a typical interview. He wanted the boy found, and he wanted him found now. After that, and in very quick order, he wanted to leave the Taylor estate. Neither event seemed to be forthcoming.

 

 

"Your Highness, I have explained that I couldn't know how Justin escaped, or where he would go. I was sequestered in my rooms at the time." Craig met the King's cold eyes, with a blank stare of his own. "I'm sure you do remember that---"

 

 

"Of course I remember that!" Brian snarled. "I am the one who had you placed there." Brian resumed his pacing, this time in front of the only man that he felt had any answers to give; however, he had none. Or... this was just another clever act of subterfuge. He didn't trust Craig Taylor. He hadn't from the time he had received his missive; and, after arriving here, his unease had only grown. "Now, I will repeat myself, and I advise you, I don't like doing THAT - where is Justin!?"

 

 

Ben's eyes widened as he observed the King's incredible anger. This was very uncommon. Typically, the King would be more patient, only exploding when all other options had been expunged. It was astounding that the King was that invested in the acquisition of this young man after so little interaction between them. However, he also remembered the lengths the monarch had gone to protect young Justin's mother. Despite the apparent danger Sir Taylor represented to his wife, it wasn't like the King to become this involved in family matters.The King obviously wanted Justin badly. He wouldn't want to be the one that stood in the King's way.

 

 

Fear was suddenly more apparent on the arrogant man's face, the severity of his position becoming more obvious. "Y-your Highness, I mean no disrespect to you and your concerns, but I have no way of helping you find Justin. I just don't know anything about it." Craig masked his contempt hoping to effect an air of innocence, at least enough that the King would question his distrust of him. "I have arrived at this meeting in great turmoil. First, I had to watch as my wife was taken away, then to find out my son is missing. I am truly not thinking properly, my King."

 

 

The King began to laugh totally devoid of humor. Then, he shook his head, his stomach turning in disgust. "You sicken me! How soon you forget what I have witnessed, and only since my arrival. You struck your son before my eyes... a young man that belongs to me! Have you no understanding of what that means, and how lucky you are that I have not reciprocated in kind!?" Watching as Sir Taylor's eyes widened in horror, the King continued, "and then there is your wife. You obviously have mistreated her as well. She didn't resist leaving with my men. Granted, it could be so she can be near Justin, but I think we both know it's more than that. You are repulsive and unrepentant... and I do NOT trust you!"

 

 

"Y-your Highness, what can I do to prove myself to you? I - I know my behavior since your arrival has offended you. I offer my most sincere apology..." Craig could barely speak the pleading words. He despised this king and the life that he lived. Speaking words of honor and respect were physically revolting to him... however, he knew this wasn't the time to stand on his own principles. His life was falling apart in the span of a few hours. He had to think about self-preservation.

 

 

Opening his mouth to savage the immoral, and in his opinion - deceitful man, Brian's attention turned to the door being abruptly opened, Emmett bursting inside with a piece of paper waving in his flailing hand. Not the least bit in the mood for one of Emmett's dramatic tirades, Brian snapped, "What is it now?"

 

 

For appearances only, Emmett embellished a quick bow. "My King, the guards did a thorough search of Justin's rooms, they found this note in the closet. Apparently, he dropped it when hurriedly packing his things."

 

 

Brian's eyes narrowed on the small slip of paper. He knew it probably wouldn't hand his beautiful blond over to him, but it was his first clue; that being the case, it was invaluable to him. "Give it to me," the King demanded.

 

 

Nodding, and biting his lip hesitantly, Emmett handed the note over, fearful that this note would bring about harsh consequences for someone. The note would be an embarrassment to the King, and Brian would know that not only he had read it, but one of the guards as well. Justin, and in particular, the man that wrote the note, could be in for a harsh awakening.

 

 

His eyes moving over the note, the King's eyes darkened in rage. Red embers were glowing in them. His nostrils began to flare as so many possibilities began to swim in his mind. Did Justin have a lover? He read the note again. No, this appeared to be written by a stranger... but from one who admired his property far too devoutly. He looked to Ben, spitting out his first command. "Have one of the guards return Taylor to his rooms. You are coming with me!" He passed a scathing glance over Craig's suddenly still form. "I am not finished with you,  _Sir_  Taylor. I shall be returning!"

 

 

Brian stepped to the library doors in quick strides, "Ben, come with me!" He shared the note with Ben, shouting as he ascended the stairs to the guard that had been stationed outside of Justin's rooms. Time was not on their side. They couldn't be delayed now. "Which room?" he coldly demanded. When Brian followed the line of the guard's vision, the King burst into the room, his eyes thoroughly sweeping it in one glance. Brian saw the single rose that had been dropped on the bed, knowing without a doubt, a man had been in Justin's room and took him away. Beginning to swear in Arabic, Brian felt along the wall and found the opening that had been revealed in the note. He knew Justin was probably long gone from the Taylor estate, but they had to follow the trail. It was his only hope of finding Justin.

 

 

Ben placed a forestalling hand on the King's forearm, whispering for his ears alone, "My King, don't be too harsh with the young man. Clearly, he is frightened, and doesn't understand our ways."

 

 

Flicking Ben's hand away, Brian spat out, "The boy has disrespected me. He WILL be punished." His eyes pulled back to the rose that lay on the bed. "If this man has touched what is mine, he will suffer the most severe of fates!" Brian moved toward the secret passage, shouting back to his guards, "Leave an adequate amount of guards on the grounds in case Justin returns, but the rest are to meet me at the stable and we will begin our search from there. Quickly gather our provisions. We have lost too much time already..."

 

 

Ben dutifully followed the monarch through the hidden passageway, feeling in his heart that Justin would have a long road to travel to make up for his actions today. He only hoped the young man was safe... and remained untouched. Should neither be the case, he feared for each and every one of them, Justin most of all...

 

 

TBC  


	7. A Sinister Plan Revealed

**A/N** : I have returned from my vacation in Myrtle Beach. I didn't really want to - LOL. This chapter was mostly written before I left, so I finished it today, and am posting it now. Regarding 'The Client', I am hoping I can return to my weekly posts this Tuesday, but I can't guarantee it. That depends on how much time I can work on it over the next two days. At the latest, it will return the following Tuesday... but this coming week isn't hopeless yet! 

I hope you enjoy this chapter. We are minus our hot-blooded King in this part, but we'll definitely see him in the next. For now, we see how Justin is faring, and whether or not he made a bad decision...

* * *

Justin peered out the window of the carriage, uncomfortable with the prolonged travel; at the moment, wanting nothing more than to stretch his legs and not feel this trapped and helpless feeling. He detested cramped spaces, even if he was traveling with an attractive and personable companion. Being alone would be much worse. Knowing that the King was probably hot in pursuit by now, he would be filled with panic each time he heard an unknown sound. As it was, he already felt extremely anxious. "Uhhhh Tomas, any idea of how much longer? We have been traveling for hours... and it will be dark soon."

 

Tomas frowned, taking his own quick peek out the window. "I can't imagine it would be much longer, Justin. We've been traveling much longer than I had anticipated as well. I am assuming the driver ran into some difficult paths and redirected us. Of course, I would have thought that would have been communicated to me."

 

Nervously, Justin raised his thumbnail to his mouth, beginning to bite at it anxiously. In heightened awareness, Justin began listening to every sound, a feeling of unease beginning to overshadow his earlier relief at his escape. "I think something is wrong, Tomas." A sudden thought came to him. "The driver... how well do you know him?" When Tomas looked at him in confusion, Justin asked, "Do you trust him?"

 

A guilty flush tinted Tomas' cheeks. "I would never lie to you, Justin. Our riding party was chosen due to how they blend in with this land. There was so little time to react. I selected a crew that knew the lay of the land, and men that I believed would protect us. Not to mention, with a price that I could afford."

 

Reaching across the seat, Justin lightly squeezed Tomas' hand, hoping his overture would be taken as a gesture to reassure the other man, and not to encourage him. "I realize you undertook a great and difficult task. Your investment will be more than returned to you. I just need to continue evading the King and escape this country. Once in either Europe or America, I can access the money I need."

 

His eyes trailing to where Justin's hand had been on his own, watching as the beautiful blond pulled it away, Tomas was quick to answer, "I don't want the money, Justin. I did this because of my great regard for you. I expect nothing back in return..."

 

Justin eyed his traveling companion closely. Despite what appeared to be an obvious crush on Tomas' part, his suspicion of him was beginning to grow. Was Tomas as guileless as he appeared to be? Or... could something sinister be at work here. Fuck. He hoped not. As the ride continued, and he was taken even farther out into the desert, Justin began to wonder if leaving had been the wisest of decisions. About to question him more, Justin's body was suddenly thrust into the side of the carriage, the driver and the horses coming to a quick and abrupt stop. "What the hell?" Justin pulled the curtain aside, looking out as riders surrounded them. He narrowed his eyes expecting to see the King, or men displaying his seal... but instead, he saw a man with wild, cold eyes, savaging their caravan, clearly knowing who he was about to find. "Stop!" Justin demanded. "You risk your life if you touch me..." There was much Justin didn't know about the controlling King, but he did know that the monarch viewed his capture of him in a possessive light. He would not sanction another man touching what he now deemed to be his.

 

Snickers resounded from outside of the carriage, the men revealing that they understood English, Justin's preferred language. Who were they? And if they were not the King's men, was he in danger now? Justin swallowed nervously, looking in Tomas' direction, his eyes narrowing when he noticed Tomas looking in the opposite direction, in his mind, a clear sign of his guilt. "You set me up! Playing up the crush was a nice touch. I can't believe I was so stupid---"

 

Tomas turned to look at Justin, a slight look of regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Justin. I had to get you away from the King. There is so much money to be gained here. You have no idea what you are worth." Tomas' eyes blazed as he looked over the beautiful blond, hate shining in his eyes that it wouldn't be he that claimed the other man's innocence. But, as his co-conspirator had advised, a piece of hot ass wasn't worth the fortune they would lose. That money could buy him more land, and a better life. When this was over, perhaps then, he could have his fun with the gorgeous blond. By then, not being the first, wouldn't be so important.

 

"Enough of the bantering, Tomas, get him out here now!" the voice raged, speaking in clear English tones, a sinister edge easily discerned. "The King's men could arrive at any time!"

 

"A band of thieves? Is that who you are Tomas? I guess my father was right to fire you, whether it was for that reason or not..." Justin sneered, determined NOT to descend from the carriage as a coward, but with his head held high, just as his mother had raised him to behave, no matter how much adversity he faced. He stepped out, refusing to show fear of the surrounding riding party, disgust in his gaze as he took in the apparent leader, a man that appeared to be American, one that stared back at him with a mixture of hate... and lust. Immediately, Justin knew he had to be cautious with this man. His very life could depend on it.

 

Reaching out, a roughened, dirty hand ran along the front of Justin's riding pants, a parched tongue swiping out to swipe along his lips. "Hold him still..." the cold voice demanded, his eyes never leaving his captured prey. Eyes moved to glance at Tomas following Justin from the carriage, his voice a hollow rasp when he spoke, "Do not think to interfere. Our much-desired little captive is mine now."

 

"That's not the deal, Sapperstein. You are not a native of this country. You don't understand the laws that govern us, nor the consequences of breaking them. We stick to the deal. A handsome sum was paid to both of us. I refuse to risk myself or my family any further with any foolish actions." Tomas stepped closer to the man that had the men to effectively carry this job off. "And... you promised I could have a turn with him first - in the event that we could risk touching him."

 

Uncaring of the danger he was now in, Justin first shoved the offensive hand away from the front of his pants, before turning to slap Tomas harshly across the face. "Both of you disgust me. I would NEVER allow either of you to touch me."

 

Tomas sneered, the time of playing Mr. Nice Guy long past. "Who says you have any choice? You are owned by the King now. What do you think would have happened if he got his hands on you?"

 

Justin snorted. "At least he is hot." He slid contemptuous glances over each of them. "My mistake was in not accepting my fate. Being the slave of the King is much more preferable than being touched by either of you!"

 

"Bring my horse!" the leader shouted. "You will be touched, little hothead. As I can't trust you to ride silently and meekly with us, I will be forced to have you in front of me on my own steed." Sapperstein sneered at Tomas' angry expression, before meeting the young blond's disgusted, yet fearful gaze. "You seal your own fate with your rebellion." He watched as his horse, a strong stallion of the purest breeding was brought forward, his head jerking in his captive's direction. "Settle him on my horse, and watch him closely. If he moves an inch away, I will kill you without a moment's hesitation..."

 

Sapperstein watched as the loyal Arab bowed his head in acquiescence, his attention turning to Tomas, who unbelievably still stood glaring at him, with an occasional lustful glance being sent Justin's way. "We need to talk..." he hissed, his hand reaching out to savagely grasp Tomas' arm and pull him to the side.

 

"What are you doing?" Tomas hissed. "I am NOT one of your slaves, nor one of your obedient guardsmen---"

 

"I don't give a fuck about that!" Gary snarled. "All that matters is that you recognize that I am in charge here. Without my assistance, you would have never maneuvered Justin from the the Taylor home. Now, I am having a change of heart. I thought the original deal was good... but I think negotiating with the King would line my pockets even more."

 

Tomas gasped. "Are you out of your mind!? You want to barter with the King... over something that is already his?? He will kill us all. Just the fact that we have Justin will seal our fate."

 

"I am given to understand that the blond is still pure. If that proves to be true, then the King will pay a fortune to get him back." Gary looked at the blond that was glancing around, clearly searching for a good escape route, and back at the two of them plotting his disposition. "I wouldn't be adverse to sticking my dick in that tempting piece of flesh; however, that can only happen if he turns out not being the innocent he is reported as being. Should that happen, I will allow you a turn... but only after me!"

 

"Whatever..." Tomas grumbled, finding nothing to look forward to now. He had been certain he would get his chance to fuck Justin. Now, he was in doubt. No matter how much the blond's innocence had been proclaimed, he would be amazed if Justin had remained untouched. He was too sensual, with a beauty and sultry allure that made a man ache until all he thought about was possessing him, even if only for a minute. He wanted Justin, and he was going to have him. "I still think we should stick to the original plan. Take our turns with him... and then, ship him out of the country like we were paid to do."

 

"That's why I am here to do the thinking..." Gary hissed. "If Justin is innocent, he is worth a fortune to the King." Sapperstein shrugged indifferently. "Either way, we will still get our chance. The King will tire of him in time, and then, the high-and-mighty little blond will be defenseless. The first step will be to examine him. If he is pure, contact will be made with the King. If he isn't, then we can play with him first. Either way, this is some very valuable blond boy ass."

 

Tomas nodded curtly, knowing he couldn't argue with Sapperstein. As much as the King's gold would improve his quality of life, he wanted to personally wipe the look of smug superiority from Justin's beautiful face. "Let's go, then. The longer we are out here, the more chance we have of exposure. The carriage should probably be abandoned. Its only value was to deceive our captive. It is entirely too visible."

 

"Agreed." Sapperstein led Tomas forward, motioned to the horse next to his own, a cold smile curving his lips when he hoisted himself up behind Justin, one hand running up and down Justin's leg. He laughed when Justin gasped his outrage, his breath in the blond's ear. "Relax, little firebrand. You are top dollar merchandise... and if you cause any damage to that, I will take it out on you in ways that won't be seen; at least, not until  _after_ I have sold you."

 

"The King is going to kill you..." Justin hissed, flinching at each stroke of the revolting leader's hand. "You will never escape. My father and the King will be searching for you---" Justin insisted, even though accepting that his father hated him, knowing his father would not condone the embarrassment of the scandal these events would bring to his precious family name.

 

Tomas snickered as they moved forward. "Should we tell him, Gary? Or should we allow him to continue in his delusions?"

 

"I don't see the harm. I have already collected my payment, and I have no fear of Sir Taylor..." Sapperstein sneered. "And... it wouldn't hurt to let the rebellious fool know just how helpless he is now."

 

Eyes wide, feelings of dread beginning to swarm over him, Justin asked, "W-what are you talking about?"

 

"You are such a naive fool, Justin. Hot... but so gullible." Tomas shook his head in disgust. "Your father paid us to remove you from Tehara. We had to lure you away from the house in order to achieve that. Now that we have... your are our captive, and totally at our mercy."

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: *Sigh* What has Justin done? And... who will the King unleash his wrath on first? So many choices... More to come as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. As always, comments are greatly appreciated! :)_ **


	8. The Savage Unleashed

The King squinted into the distance, his eyes easily picking up the horse that was traveling at nearly a trot. Lifting the binoculars to his eyes, he could see it more clearly, deciding by the slow gait that the horse was lost... and sadly alone. This was a stallion of the purest of breeding. There wasn't a doubt this was Justin's horse. An admiring smile twisted Brian's lips. He wasn't certain who he should admire - Justin... or the man perpetrating Justin's escape. A great attempt had been made to deceive him as to the direction Justin was taking. Not quite great enough, though. He was the master of the hunt. The desert was calm. Now, he could retrace the horse's tracks. For some reason, he found himself certain they would lead straight back to the Taylor stable. To a degree, it would be a dead end. But... it was a start. He was certain other miscalculations would result.

 

Lowering the binoculars, he shouted to two of his guardsman, telling them in a clear manner to advance forward and retrieve the horse, leading them along whatever path the deep hoofprints indicated. He turned to Ben who looked at him in confusion. "That is Justin's horse. Obviously, his horse was sent off in a different direction to deceive me. If you look closely, you can see discernible tracks from the horse's progress. I am certain the tracks will stop at the Taylor home; however, it reduces the amount of territory to cover."

 

Ben nodded emphatically. "Yes, Your Highness. This changes things immensely. One direction leads directly to your palace. I doubt that they would take Justin in that direction... and the other is primarily the Arabian Desert. I'm sure we can't rule out the desert, but it stands to reason they are going in the only other available direction, away from the cities and towards the sea."

 

"My thoughts exactly. For now, we will head back toward Taylor's home and take the more logical path. I want us to switch over to one of the jeeps now. We have lost much time traveling so far away, and we will probably need to make camp tonight. I want to intercept them before that time."

 

Bowing his head in agreement, Ben concurred, "Of course, my King. The night could be very unfriendly to Justin. I doubt he is familiar with dealing with the harshness of the land... and who can say what type of men are traveling with him now. Although that note seemed like a clear case of admiration for Justin, the words could have been written merely to gain the young man's trust. These men could be enemies."

 

"They are already enemies for taking what belongs to their King!" Brian raged. "Now, it's a question of an enemy to what degree. That will be resolved. And, I vow that it will be today!"

 

"Today?" Ben repeated. "We don't have many hours of daylight remaining, Your Highness. A camp will need to be made within a couple of hours."

 

"You don't think I realize that?" the King snapped. His impatience was growing, as was his unease. He hadn't expected Justin could disappear so quickly... with or without help. Speaking in Arabic, Brian shouted out his instructions to the other guards that flanked him, in the same breath, prodding Ben forward. "We will rest our horses in the Taylor stables. I should have used the jeep in the first place, even if some of the terrain is more difficult to traverse in. We probably would have found my little runaway by now."

 

Ben nodded. "Possibly, but it seems like Justin's rescuer was quite determined."

 

"Rescuer?" Brian sneered. "I mean the boy no harm. I was to offer him a life of pleasure and ease. Luxury beyond his wildest dreams. Now, it remains to be determined what his capacity will be---"

 

Turning his head away, smiling as he did so, he didn't voice any disagreement regarding the King's ridiculous statement. The King's actions today told a story all on its own. Justin Taylor had made an immediate impact on the monarch. There wasn't a doubt in his mind as to where his King planned on the blond's role being fulfilled. He expected the next meeting between the two men would be smoldering, with Justin's behavior indicating the tone of it. Justin was young and wouldn't know how to approach a very jealous and enraged King. That was something the young man would need to learn quickly. "I have every confidence in our trackers. Now that we have a more isolated path to search, it's only a matter a time."

 

"Exactly..." the King muttered in an almost ominous tone. "Once I have Justin back, atonement for this outrage will be swiftly carried out."

 

Riding alongside his King, Ben cast a sideway glance at the ruler's alert and tense posture, taking particular notice of the lines creasing his face. He couldn't help but pity the young and rebellious blond. The young man could have a rough road ahead, but in the face of that, Ben knew Justin would be safe. For some reason, he didn't believe he was in safe hands now. Should that prove to be the case, the King's rage and judgment would be merciless.

 

* * *

Tomas' eyes bored into the side of the closed tent, expecting to hear the blond scream out in outrage, yet even during the humiliation of a physical exam, remaining steadfast in his dignified and almost noble demeanor. Remembering Justin's lineage on his mother's side, he supposed that wasn't unexpected. To Sapperstein's credit... if any could be given, he had removed the guards from the tent, Sapperstein being the only one present with Justin and the doctor. The only sounds he could hear was when a body brushed against the inner walls of the tent, everything else unbelievably serene. He had been told once the exam was complete he could come back inside. What happened after that would depend on the doctor's findings. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Sapperstein would relieve his lust in Justin if he wasn't pronounced to be pure.

 

He wasn't sure how much longer he could play Sapperstein's game. Going to him for help in rescuing Justin had been madness. He regretted that profusely. At the time, he felt he had no other choice. It wasn't that he hadn't meant some of the things he had said to Justin, and the lustful thoughts he had for him still remained... but he wasn't the cold and callous partner of Gary Sapperstein that Justin now perceived him to be. Sir Taylor's offer to him had been very simple. If he wanted the money he so desperately needed for his family, he was the one that needed to find a way to sneak Justin away from the King's watchful eyes. He doubted he could have managed without help; however, he hadn't expected things to take a complete turn. Now, they had each taken Craig Taylor's money but planned on reneging on the deal. Taylor didn't want his son in the King's palace, for one thing had always been blatantly clear - Sir Craig Taylor devoutly hated queers of any sex or breed. He couldn't stomach the knowledge that his son was one of them.

 

Tomas was uncertain how long Sapperstein had been calling out his name, when his head peeked through the opening of the tent, ordering him inside. "What's your fucking problem, Tomas? You are supposed to be guarding the tent, not gawking at everything else in sight!"

 

"You have plenty of guards watching over the camp, Gary." He smirked coldly at the glowering man, certain of what the doctor's findings had been. "I guess you don't get to play tonight---"

 

"Shut the fuck up. Neither do you!" Gary snarled, his eyes hotly crawling over the blond that lay on the thick blankets on the floor of the tent, the fire in the blue eyes making his dick twitch painfully. "I have a mind to fuck him anyway. It's not like the King wouldn't still take him." He licked his lips as he watched Justin recoiling in response, his head nodding as he made his decision. "Look at him, Tomas. King Safar isn't going to turn him away in  _any_  condition."

 

"Stop it right now, Sapperstein!" Tomas yelled. "This isn't going to happen. I am not about to be a party to rape... and especially NOT with a man that belongs to the King!

 

Sapperstein turned from his delectable temptation, and toward Tomas... a man that continued trying to thwart him at every turn. "I am getting sick of your attitude, Tomas. I have told you how things are going to be. You can either follow or get the hell out. I have no need for you. All of your interference is only slowing me down!"

 

Justin looked back and forth between the two opposing forces. He didn't quite have Tomas figured out yet. He had thought he had, but as they had traveled this afternoon, he had been left with the feeling that much of Tomas' harshness was derived from him trying to fit in with Sapperstein. In fact, since his cruel declaration regarding his father's involvement in his disappearance, Tomas had extended some kindness... all coming when the leader's back had been turned. He had given him some fresh fruit that had been packed in his saddlebag, and he had given him extra provisions of water. Tomas had cautioned him to be silent when he had been prepared to thank him for the unexpected kindness, the other man's eyes wary on his partner in crime, knowing that Gary only took momentary breaks, realizing in the case of Justin, such stops would be fewer than normal. How he wished he could start this day over. There was so much he would have done differently. He wasn't certain he wouldn't have made his own escape attempt... but, he knew he shouldn't have trusted in strangers. That had been foolhardy at best.

 

"One of us needs to keep a clear head, Gary!" Tomas spat out, his eyes wild and filled with fear as he looked around the tent. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the doctor hurriedly throwing his medical supplies into his bag. "What's the rush, Doc? You got another house call to make?" He swallowed slowly as he heard sounds outside of the tent, ones that were unrecognizable, although, ones that he knew was not Sapperstein's henchmen. "W-what's going on?"

 

The doctor lifted the flap of the tent, a slow smile spreading across his face. He shook his head as he stepped closer to it. "I feel no remorse for what is about to befall you men." Inclining his head, he corrected himself, "Except for you Mr. Taylor. I am most sorrowful and embarrassed that I was forced to perform this exam on you. I was as quick as possible."

 

"It was painless, Doctor. I don't hold you accountable..." Justin answered, his eyes wide as he watched the tent. There wasn't a doubt where this was leading. His heartbeat quickened as he heard the sounds of fighting outside of the tent. It sounded like a massacre, and the sounds were coming closer. "T-the King. He's here... isn't he? And, somehow you are loyal to him."

 

"Fuck!" Sapperstein exploded. "I don't know how you tricked me, Doctor... and I don't have the time to finish you, but one day I will find you. No one betrays Gary Sapperstein and lives to tell it. No one!"

 

"Do you hear yourself, Gary?" Tomas hissed. "We are both going to die here today, just as all of your men are now. There is no hope for us."

 

Justin snickered. "How's that rape attempt coming along, Sapperstein? I bet the King will love hearing about it."

 

In that instant, the walls of the tent were split open with what appeared to be a shiny machete. The doctor fled through the opening as the King and an army of guardsmen flanked him. The ruler's eyes touched on the two men in the room, his lip curling in contempt as he viewed Sapperstein's cowering form... and then, he looked at the man that stood closest to the bedding where Justin anxiously lay. There was no doubt this was the man that had written the deceptive love letter. He would take great pleasure in dealing with him.

 

The King savagely ordered, "Take them both to the prison. There will be no quick death for either of them."

 

Justin's eyes widened as the monarch moved closer. His time of reckoning was upon him. He lifted his chin, displaying strength in his own moment of adversity. "I see you don't do sedate arrivals at any time..."

 

"Silence!" the King barked. The boy was attempting obstinance, or at the very least, sarcasm... after all that had transpired!? "I will deal with you when we reach home, my own."

 

Ben nodded to the guards that were now leading the two men away, knowing that these two villains could be about to face the most horrifying of tortures. He had never seen his King so out of control. Brian had single handed performed the execution over half of Sapperstein's men without a momentary pause or question asked. He had to wonder, if Justin had made such an impact on the primitive ruler after such a brief history... what would happen in the days, weeks, and months to come? Life was about to become both chaotic and unpredictable. As he observed the continued look of rebellion on young Justin's face, Ben realized the King's new possession wasn't going to make the process any easier.

 

TBC


	9. The Long Journey Home

Lady Jennifer paced in the surprisingly spacious living room of the cottage the King had strangely provided for her use. What was going on? Why had the King brought her here? No explanation had really been given, except the comforting words of ‘you will be safe now, Lady Jennifer.' That was good to know, but why had the King taken such an interest in her safety? No one had in the past. It had been her and Justin against the demons that seemed to eat at her husband's soul. Now, Justin was the property of the King, and in a sense, she was dependent on him as well. But... what happened now?

 

When the knock came at the front door, Jennifer rushed towards it in what was an uncustomary unladylike gait; at least, for her. She opened it, relieved when the kind guardsman that had escorted her to the King's palatial estate stood at the threshold. She stepped out onto the large porch, knowing present circumstances made her actions foolish but she continued to adhere to her standard behavior of not allowing a man inside when she was home alone. It hadn't been a factor for many years. She was never home alone... but now that seemed to be all she ever would be. After these past years with Craig, she didn't think that was such a bad thing. She smiled at the man that insisted on being called Tucker, she wasn't going to dispute the impropriety of doing that. "It's good to see you again, Tucker. Has something happened? Justin?" Her voice raised in alarm as the last thought occurred to her. Justin should be here now too. She couldn't help wondering how that was going.

 

"I'm sorry to bother you, Lady Jennifer. I just wanted to make certain you didn't need anything." Tucker paused, before saying, "The King was adamant about your comfort. I think I forgot to mention during the drive here, your housekeeper is to join you in a few days. She is to pack all of your belongings and hers and will be transported here. The King hoped that would be of comfort to you."

 

Jennifer gasped. She would have never thought that the King she had been told was so cold and uncaring would be so generous. "I'm shocked... and quite speechless. Thank you for letting me know, Tucker. That is of enormous comfort to me. And please, I don't go by my title here, nor do I wish to. Call me Jennifer."

 

Tucker pondered that, before shaking his head in regret. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Ma'am. The King was very specific that you would be treated with respect. I'm sure that extends to following certain protocols as well."

 

"I don't see how calling me by my name when I have requested it is disrespectful to me." Jennifer arched her back and tilted her head up higher. "In fact, I think refusing to honor my wishes does disrespect me. So, what's it to be, Tucker? Are you going to blatantly disrespect me?"

 

Nervously, Tucker cleared his throat. Hell, it didn't seem to be a big deal, but would the King see it the same? Thankfully, he was on excellent terms with his King, and he pledged his complete loyalty to him. Disrupting that wasn't something he sought to do. Not now or ever. "As you wish... Jennifer. However, I will ask the King when he returns. Your wish might only be granted temporarily."

 

Jennifer frowned, unease quickly gripping her chest. "You said  _when_  the King returns? Hasn't he returned with my son yet? Shouldn't they have been here several hours ago?"

 

Biting his lip, Tucker was uncertain of how much he should tell her. He doubted the King wanted to set panic in this lady, but he wouldn't want him to lie to her either. Realizing he had no choice with someone as intuitive as Lady Jennifer, Tucker opted for the truth. "Yes, Jennifer. Whether by horse or jeep, they should have arrived hours ago."

 

Her eyes frantic, they were attentive to the only person that could give her any information. "Have you heard if anything is wrong?"

 

"I have had word that they are on the way now. Originally, it was to be by horse, but due to the unexpected delay, they are traveling by jeep now." He paused, uncertain how much the King wanted him to relay, but he expected since she was the honored guest of his beloved monarch, full disclosure was expected. "It appears that an escape attempt was made. Your son was tricked by some men that sought to use his naivety to gain riches from the King." As he viewed the tears generated from the fear she felt for her son's safety, Tucker hurriedly attempted to reassure her. "Jennifer, let me assure you, your son is safe and with the King now. They are on the way home. It is my belief that no harm came to him."

 

Jennifer sighed, a shudder of relief causing her entire body to tremble. She sat down on the wooden ivory swing that hung from the porch, delicately placing her head in her hands. "Justin... so brave and rebellious. I fear the wrath he will instill in our King."

 

Tucker smiled down at the sensitive lady, marveling at how she kept her composure at the onset of what to her had to be the most troubling of news. She was obviously a woman of high birth, placing great value on how she conducted herself. "From what I have derived so far, my lady, the King appears quite taken with your son." When she looked up at him, he could see a flush coloring her cheeks. He surmised that was more intimate knowledge than she wanted... but she would learn in time, the King was both outspoken and at times outrageous. She would grow used to his ways. "I'm sure these early days will be difficult. After all, Justin did attempt to flee and placed his life in danger in the process. They will need to move past that."

 

Jennifer nodded. "Justin can be very impulsive at times. I hope the King will be patient with him."

 

"I'm sure he will be." Tucker lowered his eyes, not nearly as confident in that statement. He had watched as the King gave his orders when Justin's disappearance had first been revealed. Never had he seen such rage in his eyes. On a first meeting, Justin had made an indelible impression. He could only imagine what the future might bring. "Another reason why I am here is that the King has instructed that you are to take all of your meals at his table; at least, until your servant arrives. At that time, if you wish to eat in the seclusion of your cottage, that is your decision to make."

 

"The King is most generous." Jennifer inclined her head as she stood to her feet. "Thank you for bringing me news about Justin. I think I will rest for now. It has been a long and exhausting day."

 

"As you like." Tucker smiled warmly at the King's guest, in the back of his mind wondering how she and the Queen would interact once Lindsay returned from one of her many trips abroad. A normal woman would enjoy the company... but there was nothing normal about the Queen. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that some of the meetings to come could be extremely interesting. "Shall I pick you up for dinner, Jennifer? That would be in about two hours."

 

Jennifer smiled graciously. "That would be lovely, Tucker. I'm sure I will be hungry by then. Right now, though, I just want to rest and catch my breath again."

 

"Very well. At that time, if I have any further news about Justin, I will share it with you."

 

"Thank you, Tucker. I would appreciate that." She smiled in farewell, and slipped back inside the cottage, mindful to lock the door behind her, uncertain of her new surroundings... and yet, feeling a sense of calm and safety, unlike anything she had felt since leaving her father's home so many years ago. It made no sense why she would instantly feel so safe here... but that was exactly how she felt. The only thing she needed to make her feel more at ease would be to see Justin. She hoped she could do that soon. Until then, her heart would be filled with worry.

 

* * *

 

"Careful there, my own." The King's voice was cold and mocking, his anger far from abated. He had just killed nearly a dozen men and incarcerated two others... all because this rebellious blond couldn't do as he had been told. His rebellious streak needed to be curbed... and soon. This kind of behavior would not be acceptable in his home. "Slide any further and the desert might pull you through the window..."

 

Justin grunted. "It would be a more acceptable fate. And stop calling me that. I don't belong to you!"

 

"Hmmm. I have a paper that says otherwise. Shall I read it to you?" the King asked, his eyes watchful on his newest possession, ignoring the amusement passing between his driver and Benjamin. "No?" he asked when Justin looked away from the window to glare at his captor. "That's fine. Conversation isn't what most comes to mind when I look at you."

 

His eyes narrowed on the monarch that openly leered at him, the only thing from stopping him from bursting free with harsh expletives was the witnesses in the front seat. His mother descended from royalty; whereas he had never lived that life, she had tutored him on decorum. She had instructed him from a young age that it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility that he would be exposed to that life one day. In the event that he was, as his mother, it was her duty to see that he was prepared for it. That being the case, he knew he couldn't go too far in disrespecting the King in front of his men. He had no way of knowing if they had the kind of loyalty not to speak out to others. "I wouldn't get my hopes up... if I were you."

 

"Well, you are  _not_  me." Brian looked away from his blond beauty, and out the side window, frowning at the wind rippling the sands of the Arabian Desert. "Benjamin?" he called out. "Is there a sandstorm around us?"

 

The driver who was fluent in Arabic and English, looked out his window, eyes widening on the increased winds. He looked in Ben's direction, knowing the King's most skilled guard and advisor would have the right answer.

 

"I don't believe so, Your Highness. The winds have shifted since we departed. It appears to be moving away from us... and in the direction of the Taylor home."

 

"No!" Justin protested. "We need to go back. My mother---"

 

The King looked at the young man, smiling indulgently at him. He hadn't been planning to tell Justin the details of his mother's new living accommodations until they arrived home, but he figured now was a good time. "Justin, calm yourself regarding your mother. I discovered many things in your father's home that didn't sit well with me. She was in the process of being removed at the time of your disappearance."

 

"And taken where?" Justin demanded, his voice unwisely rising and becoming more aggressive.

 

"Lower your tone, young hellion. Remember you are speaking to your King... and your owner!" Brian spat out, determined this rebellious beauty accepted his place and immediately began extending him the proper respect.

 

Justin glared at the King, uncaring of proper decorum now. He was doing so well, but the man just made his blood boil in unbelievable ways. "No matter what that piece of paper says, you will NEVER own me. I didn't sign it; therefore, to me, it means nothing!"

 

In the front seat, Ben and the King's driver exchanged a look that was a mixture of amusement and fear. They had never heard anyone speak to the monarch in such a manner. It was forbidden, a crime that could entail severe punishment, banishment included. They both found themselves wondering if this was just the beginning of such occurrences; and, if so, how long the young man would survive.

 

"This will be the last time I warn you, Justin. I will NOT be spoken to in such a disrespectful manner. I don't care if you resent your new way of life. I can make it a paradise... or I can make it hell. It's your choice." Brian's eyes glittered as he surveyed the unyielding and clearly hostile blond. "Now, if you want to know about your mother, I expect you to talk to me with civility. I will accept nothing less than that!"

 

Taking a deep breath, knowing that he had no other choice; at least, in the presence of witnesses, Justin gritted his teeth and forced back every vile curse he wished to hurl at the arrogant King's head. There would be time for that later. He had already sensed that the King would show more leniency when they were one-on-one. When that time came, he would make sure that desire was the last thing on the King's mind. "My apologies, Your Highness. Would you please tell me about my mother."

 

The King had to force himself to remember what they were discussing as his eyes hungrily watched those full and tempting lips as Justin spoke, the flash of continued fire in the deep blue eyes not helping his attention either. Justin possessed the most beautiful facial features of any man he had ever known... and he had known a great many of them. It was difficult to keep in mind that now was not the time to pounce. He knew if he did, Justin would lash out; then, discipline would be required. For now, he needed to maintain control. Things would be different once they arrived home. And, if his calculations were correct, that would be less than an hour from now. Right now, though, he wanted nothing more than to smash those pouting and argumentative lips beneath his own... showing the young man in no uncertain terms how much he was desired. And to be desired so devoutly by his King was an immense honor. In time, Justin would see that and beg for his attention. "Your mother is fine," Brian answered in a hoarse voice, his lust building the more that he looked at the perfection that now belonged to him. "I had her moved to a cottage not far from my own home."

 

"On the same grounds?" Justin asked in excitement, a beaming smile suddenly curving his lips, the blue eyes suddenly alive and happy. In that moment, the most beautiful thing the King had ever seen.

 

"Yes." His lust making him tense and extremely out of sorts, the King snapped, "Don't think that her close proximity means you get to hide away with her. I moved your mother to ensure her safety... not to be your constant companion. After your behavior today, your visits to her will only be when I have deemed you worthy. Right now you are not..."

 

Justin bit back the cutting retort he wished to make, in actuality, surprised at his restraint. "For now, what matters most is that she is safe." Somewhat begrudgingly, Justin added, "Thank you for helping her."

 

"Your gratitude isn't necessary; at least, not for that. I do not condone the known abuse of women or children. I have the feeling your father did so on a regular basis." Brian gritted his teeth as he thought of Craig Taylor. If not for Justin's escape, he would have either taken him into custody for further questioning or he would still be there, picking him apart. His instincts told him that Sir Taylor would be standing before him again.

 

Uncertain if he should make the revelation, but feeling no loyalty to his father, Justin turned to look at the King, not surprised to find the monarch's eyes steady on him. After witnessing the King's savagery, at least indirectly through the other side of the tent, when he had brutally taken out Sapperstein's guards, he realized his father could suffer the same fate. Did he hate him enough to provoke that? In any case, Craig Taylor didn't deserve to be protected; most especially, not by him.

 

"You have something to tell me, Justin?" the King asked, his eyes thoughtful on the younger man. He could clearly discern that something weighed heavily on his mind. As he watched the hesitancy, mixed with slight fear in the blond's eyes, he knew it was of great significance. "If something happened while you were in Sapperstein's care, I can and will avenge it!"

 

Justin bit his lip. "It's not like that. Sapperstein did take liberties that I doubt you would approve of... but---"

 

"What kind of liberties?" the King snarled, knowing they probably shouldn't be having this conversation here and now, but the thought of Sapperstein touching Justin enraged him in ways he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

 

In the front, Ben groaned, in the back of his mind praying they would arrive home soon, and the King would be distracted. At this point, he could envision the King decreeing they advance to the prison and order the immediate execution of the new prisoners.

 

"Basic intimidation really. He touched me." When the King began to swear, Justin clarified, "It was through my clothes. He made me ride on the horse with him. Sapperstein used every opportunity to grope me. Then, there was the exam by the doctor. I knew if the doctor professed I wasn't innocent, he was going to rape me before selling me to you."

 

"The doctor is loyal to me. I was already heading in the right direction, but his help secured my success." Brian gritted his teeth, in his mind thinking of all the torture to soon befall Gary Sapperstein. The man was the definition of all that he hated in a man. Putting him to death would be a pleasure. "What about the other man? Did he touch you?"

 

Justin smiled. "Tomas was actually my first kiss. He worked for my father years ago. My father terminated him when he found out about the kiss." Justin didn't see how the King's eyes darkened at the admission, his mind wrapped up in the story he now told. "He tricked me from the start. Tomas wrote the letter that gave me the courage to run. He was working with Sapperstein, and tried to be as intimidating... but he didn't take the same liberties. I believe he did have a crush on me, and in the end, he wanted out of his deal. One moment he would be menacing, mostly when Sapperstein was right there, and other times he seemed remorseful. I never quite figured him out."

 

"It doesn't matter. In my eyes, he is guilty!" Brian's eyes narrowed at the tension that still defined the younger man. That wasn't all. He was certain there was more. "What else?"

 

Justin swallowed. He knew this would bring about a war on his father, but if his father had gone to this extent to be rid of him, what would he do when he realized his plan had failed? Being silent could be a risk to both him and his mother. He couldn't take that chance. "In a moment when they were trying to make me feel my most helpless, they revealed who had paid them to take me away. Someone that wanted me gone before you could take me to your home." Closing his eyes when he heard the King growling in response to the additional betrayal, he finished, "They revealed it to be my father."

 

Brian turned his gaze from Justin, staring out the window, thankful they were closer to home. He had much to do upon his return, claiming his beautiful new possession only part of it... and unfortunately, probably not the first thing on his agenda. He had business to take care of... and a war to finish. "Thank you for your candor, Justin. After dinner, I will allow you to have a short visit with your mother. I will be busy during the next few days dealing with my enemies." Brian turned to look intently at Justin, his lips set in a stern, uncompromising line. "Don't think you are vindicated, my own. I will still deal with your part in this. For now, though, I must deal with those that have betrayed me, and endangered what is mine."

 

Justin nodded before looking out the window, in this instance, he knew silence was the most beneficial to him. He had scored one victory, and he would take that for now. He would see his mother. That would be enough for now.

 

Ben's eyes closed as he absorbed this new information. It could have just been a ploy of Justin's captors to control him, but after meeting Craig Taylor, he didn't think so. The man was cold, and in his eyes, completely vindictive. It was rare that he didn't find any redeemable qualities in another man, but he had found none in Sir Taylor. The bloodshed was far from over.

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: I will update this story as quickly as I can. Right now, 'The Client' takes priority with the scheduled postings, and I work on this one as I can. As 'The Client' moves closer to completion - which isn't quite yet - I should work out a better balance. Thank you for reading. Comments are incredibly motivating in keeping me on the right track._ **

**_:)_ **

 


	10. Punishment... or Protection?

**A/N** : Again, I give the reminder - this story is only updated when I can fit it into the schedule. 'The Client' is my priority until it reaches completion. I would place this story on a more regular basis if the interest seemed as equal for both stories. So far that hasn't been the case. If I am incorrect in that misconception, there is one way to fix that, resulting in having this story posted a bit more frequently. :) 

Also, keep in mind this is a totally AU premise. Brian is a King and exhibits many dark/ruthless tendencies. That being said, those who only enjoy a canon compliant Brian - enter at your own risk. 

Thanks for reading. Comments are much appreciated! 

* * *

They had barely crossed the threshold of the palace when the King tersely addressed the entrance guards, "This is Justin. He will be staying in the tower." He gave Justin a short glance, forcing himself to focus on the business at hand, and not on the knowledge that he finally had Justin here... and completely at his mercy.

 

"The tower?" one guard was brave enough to question, the others simply looking at each other with fixed, wide-eyed stares. "My King, those rooms can only be opened with a key from the outside. The young man would be trapped inside."

 

"Exactly!" he barked. His eyes were scathing on the guard that dared to question the King's orders. "I would keep my tongue in my head IF I were you..." Brian spat out in flawless Arabic. He wasn't about to explain to his subjects why he made the decisions that he made. He knew what he was doing, and this decision protected Justin as much as it was a deterrent to him making more foolish choices. Until Craig Taylor was apprehended, interrogated, and most likely -  executed, Justin would be inaccessible to anyone other than himself, or one of his most trusted guards. "He may use the baths in the east wing to clean up before dinner. During that time, have the maid prepare the tower room. Justin is to have every possible amenity."

 

Bowing to the waist, before being given his dismissal, the King watched as the guard hurriedly moved to inform the servants, his eyes becoming heated as he watched Justin being led in the direction of the east wing, not flinching from the boy's continued antagonistic stare. It was good for the blond that he had matters of state to attend to. The knowledge that his new toy would soon be naked in a private bath, evoked a deep and elemental hunger within him. Denying himself wouldn't be an easy feat. He cast an exasperated look in Emmett's direction when he finally arrived. "It's about time..." he grumbled. "I need you to look after Justin."

 

"I got here as fast as I could, my dear King..." Emmett replied slightly mockingly. Very few would try to bait the King, he was among that group. Most of the time it was amusing; however, not as much right now. Brian was distracted, and not responding to his behavior. That in itself was extraordinary. "I am assuming you mean once he is taken to the tower... after dinner?"

 

"More or less, yes. I want you to make certain that no one accosts him in the baths. His washer shall be female." Brian's nostrils flared when he spoke, "I do NOT want to hear of another man's hands touching him."

 

Emmett's eyes widened. So, that was how it was and so soon. Justin had accomplished what none of the others had ever done, and Brian hadn't even touched the blond yet. Life was definitely going to get interesting. Unable to stop the words from flowing, Emmett asked, "You are kidding, right?"

 

"In my study - NOW!" the King barked at Emmett, his trusted friend, and essentially the man that ran his household. He glanced briefly in Ben's direction. "Assemble a group of men to proceed to the Taylor home. Sir Taylor is to be apprehended and imprisoned immediately! Failure shall result in dire consequences!"

 

Ben inclined his head, knowing this particular edict had been coming. "Right away, Your Highness. Would you like me to accompany the riding party?"

 

"No, this should be simple. I want you to remain here. Taylor shouldn't be difficult to secure. He should be within a caravan on the return trip; I don't want him finding a way to slip away and die in the desert." Savage lights entered Brian's eyes. "I want to kill him myself!" Silence prevailed as Brian began walking to his study, his back tensing when Emmett's happy humming penetrated his senses. "Stop with the nonsense, Honeycutt. I'm not in the mood!"

 

Emmett's humming immediately stopped, his teeth gnashing as he fought back the urge to shout, ‘Don't call me Honeycutt.' Brian knew he abhorred that, and typically did it when he wanted to get under his skin. He wasn't going to fall for it this time. Brian was in a bad enough mood without allowing himself to be pulled into that dark abyss.

 

Brian slammed the door, not bothering to look at his friend as he moved to his sidebar and poured himself a generous portion of whiskey. "Don't bother sitting. You won't be here for long."

 

"Yes, my lord..." Emmett parried, bowing to the waist, a twinkle in his eye when he straightened up.

 

A variety of curses escaped through the King's lips, a slight smile unwillingly coming to his mouth. "One day you will push me too far, dear friend."

 

"I doubt it." Emmett tilted his head to the side, laughing merrily when he continued, "No one else can handle you, or know when it's safe to push, and when to make a quick retreat."

 

"A valid point for certain." Brian sat behind his desk, scowling at the pile of work on it, knowing it wouldn't be tended to right away. He had prisoners to contend with, and another one to arrive by tomorrow. Those judgments must be his top priority. "Regarding your assignment..."

 

Emmett groaned, knowing he wasn't going to like it. "Watching your blond in the baths, or was there more?"

 

"Forget the baths. I'm sure Justin will be adequately supervised, and his tongue is as cutting as my sharpest blade. They wouldn't be after him for long..." the King grumbled, taking another long swallow of his drink, knowing the entire bottle wouldn't be enough to numb the aggravation of this day. "I want you to watch out for him. I am going to be too busy in the next few days dealing with the men that committed this act of treason."

 

"I'm a bit confused, Brian. Watch out for him how? He is staying in the tower rooms. Nothing can happen to him there." Emmett frowned as he thought about that even more. "It's nothing short of a luxurious prison. What can you possibly think will happen?"

 

The King stared broodingly into the amber liquid in his crystal tumbler. "Probably nothing, but I'm not taking that chance. Until Taylor is apprehended, I am being overly cautious."

 

"Sir Taylor? Does he have anything to do with Justin's disappearance?" Emmett shook his head, thinking that couldn't be it. "Taylor was in the process of handing his son over to you. I don't understand---"

 

"There is reason to believe that Sir Taylor hired these traitors to take Justin from the country - all to keep him from me. I won't know specifics until I have interrogated him... but I am confident in what the outcome will be." Brian finished his drink, slamming the glass down on his desk, uncaring at the moment if it remained intact or if it completely shattered. "If you can find a way to do so, I'd like for you to befriend Justin. Occupy his mind and time while I am engaged in business matters. If he has a hobby that can be enjoyed within the safety of his rooms, then make certain he has whatever he needs."

 

"So, I am to babysit your new slave?" Emmett curled his lip in disgust. He didn't care how cute the young blond was, being Brian's spy and babysitter to a grown man just wasn't his idea of a day well spent.

 

"Something like that..." Brian answered. "It's not only to keep an eye on his movements. It's for his protection as well. Think you can handle it?"

 

"Well, of course, I can." Emmett knew he was provoking the King unwisely, his last outburst showing signs of him crossing the line, but at times, he loved living perilously. "He's such a sweet young thing. Why wouldn't I want to be his attentive shadow?"

 

Brian growled, his nostrils flaring. He breathed in deeply, knowing Emmett was baiting him once again. This had to stop, especially now when his temper needing so little to elicit a spark. "Enough. This is the last warning I give you. Today, this boy's treasonous act has caused me to slay men, with more deaths on the horizon. I am NOT in a patient mood."

 

Eyes wide, Emmett decided he had never seen the King appear quite so savage. It was frightening, but in another way, it was mesmerizing. Despite how angry and resistant Justin currently might be, he knew he didn't stand a chance against Brian once he truly began to hunt him. Once that happened, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be the voyeur and stick around and watch... or if he wanted to be hidden, far removed from all of the action. "Very well. I will check on Justin. He should be in the baths now. Is he dining at your table tonight, or in the tower rooms?"

 

"He will take his meals at my table, then, he will return to the tower. His mother should be at dinner tonight. I will allow him to sit next to her so that he may be reassured that all is well with her. Their visit is over after dinner. I want Justin secure in the tower until Taylor is in custody. I will have more guards placed around the cottage to watch over Lady Jennifer as well. Although, I trust Tucker to make certain she is protected." Brian paused before he advised, "I will make an appearance at dinner; however, I probably won't stay for the duration. I have too many matters that require my immediate attention. I am trusting you to make sure my orders are carried out."

 

"Of course." Emmett inclined his head, knowing when to bait his friend, and when to be respectful of his King's direct commands. "I will do my best to keep Justin entertained."

 

The King gave a tense, brief smile. "Thank you, my friend. Knowing that Justin is occupied, and not falling into more mischief will enable me to concentrate on taking care of more unpleasant business." Brian's eyes touched on his desk, his gaze settling on the calendar. He lifted his eyes to Emmett, knowing how unsettling his realization would bring throughout the palace. "My wife is due home in two days."

 

Emmett shuddered. He got along with Lindsay, at least, for the most part, but she could be very condescending and even cruel to the staff. And, she had no tolerance for Brian's slaves. "It will be interesting to see how Lady Jennifer, a true lady in every sense of the word, responds to the dear Queen. Not to mention... Justin."

 

Brian rolled his eyes. Queen indeed. More like a self-entitled bitch that consistently abused her power, and squandered his fortune all because she had given birth to the King's heir. His patience with her was also nearing an end. "I will make certain that Lindsay understands that our guests are to be treated with respect. I won't tolerate anything else."

 

Emmett nodded, not the least bit surprised by Brian's answer. He walked to the door, his hand poised to open it when he turned to meet the monarch's steely gaze. "You do know that I am aware of your secret?" When the King appeared confused, Emmett continued, "the one regarding your marriage---"

 

The King's eyes narrowed. "I told you that in a moment of intense rage... all caused by my wife's scandalous behavior. It was agreed that we'd never speak of it."

 

"Oh, I don't mean to alarm you with the reminder, my King." Emmett smiled, lowering his voice so no guard on the other side of the door could hear him; although, that in itself was doubtful with the thickness of the palace doors. "It must be comforting knowing that you dissolved the marriage shortly after Gus' birth. If she gets out of line, she is so easily dispatched."

 

Brian's smile was predatory. It was a thought that often came to mind. "Yes, it is. Even if it is nice having the convenience of a wife, and living my life the way I choose, it is a relief having that out clause -  _if_  I ever wished to use it."

 

"I have no doubt." Opening the door, Emmett turned back to bow in respect to his King, in the presence of others always adhering to all the customs that was due to the monarch. "I'll see you at dinner, Your Highness."

 

Inclining his head, Brian frowned as Emmett closed the door behind him. His own words echoed in his mind, ones that he really never thought about seriously, but for some reason wondered if the day would come that he would.  _It is a relief having that out clause - if I ever wished to use it._  In the back of his mind, he had often wondered if he would ever find the reason to publicly announce his marriage to the Queen was in actuality dissolved. Considering how Lindsay's behavior and discretion seemed to deteriorate each time she traveled the continents, he wouldn't be surprised if one day he became compelled to take such a scandalous step. For now, though, her existence as Queen was beneficial, but he always kept in mind that things could always change.

 

TBC

 


	11. A Rebellious Heart

**A/N** : As I mentioned a couple of days ago in a Facebook post, I now feel I am in a place where I can place this story on scheduled weekly posts, as I have been doing with 'The Client'. This story will be updated each Thursday, and 'The Client' on Tuesday's. If that changes, I will let you know. Thanks for reading. As always, please let me know what you think! :) 

* * *

Jennifer glanced anxiously in Tucker's direction as he escorted her into the King's formal dining room. Her eyes moved around the room, touching briefly on everyone; sadly, one person still missing. "Will Justin be coming to dinner? I know he returned with the King hours ago." She flushed slightly at Tucker's scrutinizing stare, an obvious question in his look. "It was too many guards on horses, jeeps, and carriages to possibly be missed."

 

Tucker smiled and nodded. "How right you are, Lady Jennifer. They never approach quietly once they are within these walls. And, I would assume Justin will be here at some point."

 

"I can understand that; I'm sure they are relieved to be back home." Jennifer thanked Tucker once he seated her at the table, hopeful that her son would be attending soon, and that she would get to speak to him. "Will the King be joining us for dinner?" Jennifer couldn't imagine anything else being the case. From her brief look inside the palace, this was but one of the dining rooms, and by the extravagance of it, she knew this to be the more formal fare.

 

"It is my understanding that the King will make an appearance... but he won't be here at the beginning." Surprised at the frown that came over the lady, he explained, "There are many matters that require the King's immediate attention. He simply doesn't have the time."

 

"I see." Jennifer looked at Tucker hopefully, before she asked, "Will you be joining us?"

 

"Yes, dear lady. The King dines with his personal guards; I am one of those. The other guards dine with the King's slaves, and the guards dine at intervals. The King is very proficient. The castle is never left unprotected during a meal."

 

Jennifer inclined her head. If not for the King accepting the barbaric contract that made her son his property, she thought she would actually have deep admiration for him. He had already spared her further indignities at the hands of her husband and done so in a way where she could still see that her son was safe. No matter how primitive the King was by reputation, there still seemed to be much good in him. For now, she would believe that until proven otherwise.

 

Seeing how all those that were present were now taking a seat, obviously expecting the first course to begin, Jennifer looked down nervously, quickly noticing that all those present were looking at her curiously. She didn't look up until a large and beautiful Greek salad was placed in front of her. Jennifer was surprised by the sight of it. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but it would have probably been something more localized. The King was full of surprises.

 

Thanking the servant that placed the scrumptious looking salad in front of her, Jennifer nearly jumped in her seat when she heard hands clapping, a voice laughing in merriment. She looked to her left at the entrance to the dining room, when she noticed a tall and very slim man wearing robes of bright colors, waving his arms about madly, her breath catching in her throat when she saw her son standing next to him. Jennifer wanted to run to Justin but knew that wasn't what was best for either of them. She needed to act decorously as she always did, and how she had taught Justin to act in such social situations; right now, though, it wasn't easily done.

 

"Good evening, everyone. The King has instructed that everyone enjoy dinner. He should be arriving soon; although, he could be called away at any time." Looking around the room, he clapped again, whispering to his young charge - "This way, Justin. There is a seat next to your mother. I'm sure you want to sit near her."

 

Nodding forcibly, more than a bit overwhelmed by all of the King's guards present, and the grandiose setting, Justin answered, "Thank you, Emmett. I appreciate that."

 

"There's no need to thank me, Justin. That was the King's orders..." Emmett escorted Justin to the other side of the table, smiling down at the young man's mother. "Good evening, Lady Jennifer. We haven't been formally introduced, but I bid you welcome. The King wishes for you to enjoy your visit with your son during dinner... and then, I must escort him to his rooms."

 

Justin grunted. "You mean my prison?"

 

Jennifer gasped as Justin took his seat, her heart jumping in her chest at Justin's rebellious attitude. This had to end, she thought to herself. The King would not tolerate it... and he needed to stay in the King's favor, at least for now, no matter how much she resented the necessity of it. "Justin..." she whispered. "Remember who you are!"

 

Rolling his eyes, Justin was silent until his salad was placed in front of him, and the server moved away. "Yes, Mother." He turned to look at her, smiling at the sight of her, and how well and rested she appeared. "I'm glad you're here and safe." He lowered his voice, "I'll think of a way to get us out of here---"

 

"You'll do nothing of the kind!" Jennifer hissed. "We are safe and now under the King's protection."

 

Justin looked at his mother incredulously. Could she possibly be that naive? "Mom, you do understand what the King wants with me... right?" He laughed when his mother looked at him in confusion. "Unbelievable..." he muttered. "I'll just let you figure that one out."

 

Moving around the table, seeing that mother and son were reunited, even if much tension seemed to be passing between them, Emmett took his seat next to Ben and Michael, remembering as an afterthought to stand up and announce, "By the way, our guests are Lady Jennifer and her son Justin. The King demands that they both be treated with respect. They will be staying with us for an indefinite amount of time."

 

Michael laughed at Emmett's speech, whispering to him, "Will you sit down, Em? We're all starving... and I think everyone in this room knows exactly why Justin Taylor is at the palace."

 

"Hmmmph..." Emmett grunted. "Everyone except his mother---"

 

Ben smiled benignly. "She is a lady of class and an aristocrat. I believe they are taught to take a different view if they see something they deem as unpleasant."

 

"True enough..." Emmett agreed. He glanced down the table, watching as the men devoured their salads, a true sign of their hunger. Most of them generally held off until the more substantial courses arrived. His eyes touched on Justin, his pale face brightening as he seemed to be quietly arguing with his mother. He was worried about the young man. Immediately, he had taken a liking to the boy. Despite his protests, he didn't mind his assignment of watching over him. In fact, he was glad to do it, if only to play devil's advocate. If something didn't break in the boy's attitude toward their King in the near future, he feared what could happen.

 

Michael snickered. "I can't wait for Lindsay to return. She isn't going to like the King's new guests."

 

Ben gave his fiance an admonishing look. "I don't think it's something to look forward to, Michael. She returns in two days. There is enough chaos within these walls. The Queen will only make things worse."

 

"Yes, you are right." Michael couldn't argue that point. "The good thing about Lindsay's returns is that they never last for long." Michael ate his salad, pausing to ask thoughtfully, "Why does she stay if she hates it here so much?"

 

Emmett snorted. "That's easy. Prestige and power, not to mention the King's fortune. However, I too live in hope that one day she will decide not to return."

 

Michael shrugged. "I guess it doesn't really matter. They each live their lives as they like, and the King doesn't have to worry about matchmaking attempts. And, it's not like he could actually marry one of his slaves---"

 

A gasp fell from Emmett's lips. "I suppose he could do that, but the scandal! Oh, my. That never occurred to me. What if he did that one day?"

 

Ben laughed. "I think we are safe from the scandal, Em. I don't think the King will be divorcing the Queen anytime soon." Glancing at the time, and noticing the next course was being served, Ben frowned when one of the King's personal guards entered the room. He groaned. Something must be wrong. Standing to his feet when the guard approached, Ben took a small slip of paper from his hand. Nodding his head in response, Ben watched as he made his exit as quickly as he had arrived.

 

Michael scowled. "Please tell me he isn't making you leave again. You just got home!"

 

"Calm down, and let me read it." Opening the folded note, Ben read it slowly. He held his hand to his head, before handing the note to Emmett. Ben looked down at the mother and son reunion, not the least bit surprised it still seemed to be filled with tension. "No, Michael. The King won't be joining us for dinner. He wants me to escort Justin to him in his study once he finishes eating. Then, Emmett will be summoned once Justin is ready to be taken to the tower."

 

Emmett gave the note back to Ben, a weary sigh escaping. "Perhaps it's for the best. Justin is still being his outspoken best. An explosion with the King wouldn't be wise on his first night here, especially in the presence of so many of the King's men. The King would be forced to take action."

 

"True enough." Ben smiled at Emmett, a mischievous twinkle in his own eyes. "I don't mind delivering Justin to the King. My part will be simple. I'm just glad I don't get to deal with the aftermath."

 

"Thanks so much, Ben..." Emmett pushed his food around on his plate, thinking to himself that this day couldn't be over soon enough.

 

* * *

"Here we are, Justin. The King's study..." Ben told him, stepping past the guard, with his hand tapping twice on the thick wooden door. "I am to leave you here. Emmett will escort you to your rooms later."

 

"Thanks..." Justin grumbled, wishing he was being escorted now. The last thing he wanted was a private audience in the King's presence. They hadn't had much time alone so far, which suited him just fine. At this point, hostilities erupted, and so much more. He wasn't certain he was ready for the next round of war to commence.

 

Silent and still until he heard the deep voice shout out for him to enter, Justin tentatively opened the door, glancing briefly over his shoulder to see Ben rushing away, and the guard looking straight ahead, ignoring everything except attending to his duty. Stepping inside, Justin left the door ajar, not the least bit surprised when he was ordered to close it.

 

"Close the door... and sit down." The King didn't even look up from the documents he was signing with a bold, slashing signature. He didn't have to look to know who now stood before him. It wouldn't have mattered if the blond hadn't been summoned by him. He would still know.

 

"As you wish,  _Your Highness_..." Justin drawled, his tone dripping with sarcasm, determined not to act the frightened little captive, prepared to give the arrogant King a hearty dose of sass.

 

Brian closed his eyes, that snarky tone tempting him to go primal on the hot little blond, in one response, putting his newest acquisition firmly in place. He opened them to lift his head and pierce the boy with a steely gaze, uncertain at the moment if he wanted to fuck him or spank the living hell out of him. As his eyes took in the beautiful boy, Brian knew it was both, and he wasn't sure in what order. "You never learn, do you, pet..." Brian drawled, laughing at the rage that matriculated in Justin's eyes the moment he spoke the word that some of his slaves viewed in an endearing light, but he knew in Justin's self-righteous eyes, it was deemed as an insult.

 

"I am NOT your pet!" Justin raged. "How many times do I have to say that I don't want anything to do with you? Just let me go and transfer your attentions to someone that gives a damn about them!"

 

"Justin, I am trying very hard to remember what you've just gone through; and I might add, all of it being due to your own rebellious behavior. However, I caution you, keep in mind who I am! Not only do I own you, I also decree everything that happens on my lands - including who does and does not survive!"

 

Eyes widening, Justin simply stared at the enraged King. Was he threatening him? No, that couldn't be, he thought. "Am I supposed to cower in fear before your esteemed highness? Begging for my very life?"

 

"Of course not!" the King snapped, to his irritation finding that his patience was completely evaporated. "I mean you no harm, Justin. In fact, I only hope to make your life better in time. I have rescued your mother from a fate that I'm sure to her was far worse than death, and I think my acceptance of the long ago written contract has saved you as well. Once I have dealt with your father's multiple acts of terror and treason, I will look at other options."

 

Justin smiled, standing quickly to his feet. "Do you mean it? After my father is in custody, you will dissolve the contract? Allow me and my mother to go?"

 

Brian looked at the boy incredulously. Let him go? Was he out of his hot little blond head? "That's not what I said." He stood to his own feet, knowing it was probably a mistake to go anywhere near him. It was too soon. He knew that... but he couldn't resist. He wanted him too fucking much. If he didn't have something, he thought he'd go mad; that was if he wasn't already. Approaching him slowly, Brian slid one arm around the blond's waist, surprised that he didn't attempt to jerk free from him. "I was speaking in regards to your mother's placement. When your father is brought to justice...  _my_  justice, I will give her a choice of where she wants to be. Until then, she will remain here where she can be protected."

 

Knowing he should dislodge the hand that was now tracing circles on his back, forcing a separation that he knew needed to be done before it was too late, Justin stammered out a question, "A-and me?"

 

Raising his other hand, Brian ran a finger down Justin's cheek, further down to rub against his closed lips. "That's something completely different, my own. I don't intend on letting you go. I want you... and nothing on this earth will prevent me from having you. The sooner you accept that the easier your life will be."

 

Justin shoved against him with all of his strength, aware that he only found himself so easily freed because of the King allowing it. "Save it for your other slaves, Your Highness. I will NEVER surrender to you."

 

Striding briskly to the door, the King opened it, he angrily informed his guard to summon Emmett. He couldn't be in Justin's presence a moment longer without showing him exactly how much he could be made to succumb. Slamming it shut, he turned to advance to the blond that heated his blood, not to mention swelled his cock, to an unnatural level. "In time you will learn to use caution with that sharp tongue. Your days will be spent in the tower. Then, in the evenings, I will come to you. There is much you need to learn before you can be released from your confinement."

 

"I've already been given the tour. It's a bit luxurious for a prison." Justin's eyes glared hatefully at the arrogant King, refusing to admit even to himself just how handsome he found the presumptive monarch to be. "No matter where you place me, I will remain strong. You will not break me."

 

Brian laughed. "Another unwise move, my pet. Don't ever challenge me. However, let me tell you this... if it was my wish to break you - you would already be broken."

 

When he heard the soft knock at the door, Justin breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm not trying to challenge you. I just want to be free. No matter what I have to do, one day I will be."

 

Reaching his hand up, Brian dropped it back down just as quickly. He couldn't touch him again. Now wasn't the time, and his control was nearly non-existent. He didn't know how he knew it since he was never this possessive of his slaves, but one thing was for certain - Justin would always be his. He would never let him go. "Get some rest. I will allow your mother to come visit you in the morning. Tomorrow evening I will come to you. Your true lessons will begin then..."

 

TBC


	12. A Bittersweet Reunion

Justin's eyes slowly opened, the glare of the early morning sun causing him to squint as he became accustomed to the morning brightness of his new living quarters. He scowled as he looked in the direction of the oval shaped window. It was apparent, as long as he resided within the tower, this was how he would wake up each day. He scowled as he thought about it. Even though he realized the King would have no knowledge of the fact, he found his placement ironic being how much he abhorred the early morning. It was just a cruel twist of fate that - that choice had also been ripped away. Sleeping in would be virtually impossible now. Yet another inconvenience of his unwanted new life.

 

Sitting up, Justin stretched, wondering what he would do with his days, locked up and with nothing to pass the time. He refused to think about the nights. The King had been very clear about his expectations. Perhaps he could push him as he had last night. There wasn't any doubt in his mind that the King had been looking for much more than a casual touch. By provoking him to lose control, he had gained his dismissal. He couldn't help wondering how often that could be effective.

 

Standing to his feet, Justin moved around the rooms, thankful at least that the rest of the accommodations had been fully set up for use while he had been at dinner, then later on, with the King. When he had arrived, he had been told nothing was ready, that these rooms hadn't been used in years. Justin grunted. The King's slaves must be mindless puppets that jumped through hoops for the opportunity to please him. He would assume those men were located in a more central area, available for his  _Majesty's_  varied desires. That would  _never_  be him.

 

After he had left the King last night, sleep had come very slowly for him. He kept seeing those hazel eyes, essentially eating him alive. Even more than that was the remembrance of the fingers that lightly touched his face and the shivers that had coursed down his spine when he had felt them rubbing circles into his skin. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he needed to keep as much distance as possible between them. The monarch was clearly a very experienced man, one that knew all sorts of tricks to seduce and conquer. He wouldn't be one of those men. It wasn't in him to be subservient to any man. He wouldn't start with the domineering King.

 

Seeing that a change of clothing had already been laid out on the bathroom vanity, Justin looked around, amazed that all of his favorite grooming essentials had been provided, including his favorite body soap, shampoo, and even deodorant. How had that been managed in such a short amount of time? The King was certainly thorough in his pursuits. No matter what the King did, he would remember one important factor - everything kind that the King did for him had an ulterior motive... making him susceptible to his vast charms and turning into a mindless puppet like the rest of his slaves. As he stepped into the shower, Justin promised himself that would never happen.

 

* * *

 

Emmett knocked lightly on the King's door, immediately letting himself in following the monarch's gruff summons. "Good morning, my lord." Emmett bowed to the waist, smirking at the eye roll that followed, mindful that his friend, albeit his King, frowned upon that protocol from him when they were in a private setting. Despite their closeness, at times he felt awkward about the lack of propriety. Granted, they were the best of friends; however, one factor still remained. Not only was Brian an extremely powerful man, he was also King Bruhier, ruler of a vast land.

 

"Have a seat and give me a quick report. I am leaving for the prison compound shortly." the King glanced at the time, not having to say that he would leave when he saw fit whether the report was short or long. He was the King of Tehara. He was not restricted to a time table.

 

Nodding quickly, Emmett answered, "Justin seemed to have a restful night. Although, he was fussing about the sun shining into his face in the early morning hour." Emmett smiled in remembrance. "I don't think he is much of a morning person."

 

"I'll keep that in mind." Thoughtfully, Brian pondered the blond's unease. He did know the sun did shine brightly into the bedroom window. Perhaps a change would please the young man; although, he would never admit to doing it for that reason. "See what you can do to resolve that problem. The boy is supposed to be comfortable within his confinement."

 

Emmett arched an eyebrow, smiling at his friend knowingly. "How generous of you to see to your new slave's comfort."

 

Brian shrugged, unwilling at the moment to respond to the baiting. "I can be a very generous master."

 

"Modest too," Emmett added. "I'll see what I can do for him. I do agree that the sunlight can be blinding from his bed."

 

"Indeed. Is he eating breakfast now?" Brian asked, uncertain why he felt the need to know every minor detail pertaining to Justin, only knowing that he felt compelled to ask.

 

"Yes, I just delivered a tray to his rooms. And, I believe Tucker will be bringing Lady Jennifer to see him soon as well. You are being very generous to the young man, especially considering his rebellious behavior. I know you are trying to ease him into his new life while making it known that he is being punished in his seclusion; I only hope he settles down given time."

 

Brian nodded. "I hope so too. I am in a difficult position here, Emmett. I can't let him wander the palace after how he's disrespected me. I would look the fool before my people, within and outside of these walls. As the King of Tehara - I cannot have that!" When Emmett nodded his understanding, the King continued, "I am hoping Justin's mother will be a calming influence on him. Although I haven't spoken with her yet, I am told she is the definition of propriety. She is my best hope of having Justin behave as he should."

 

"I think you could be right; that is if Justin even listens to her. I spoke with him briefly before coming here to report in; I had the impression he was blocking out anything I had to say." Emmett remembered the conversation clearly. He knew that had been exactly what the blond had been doing.

 

"Let me guess, it was when you made any attempts to emphasize the positive in his life here..." the King didn't have a doubt of it. Justin wanted to think the worst of him and anything he touched. Bending him to his will would take time and patience. In the case of this hot-headed young beauty, he had the feeling his patience would be short-lived.

 

"He just needs time to adapt. Keep in mind how much his life has changed in a short amount of time. Justin had no idea of the contract until the day he came face to face with it. He's young, Brian. It's a lot for someone so young to take in." Emmett watched Brian's face closely, in the back of his mind wondering how often he would be playing the role of devil's advocate, with both the King and with Justin.

 

The King nodded curtly. "I am aware of that, Emmett. However, I am the King, and his insolence cannot be overlooked. Until he can act with more discretion, his living quarters will remain the same." Standing to his feet, Brian declared this meeting at an end. He needed to deal with both Sapperstein, and Justin's ardent admirer, quite certain the interrogations would be extensive, and with a final end for both of them. "I must go now. Have Tucker advise Justin's mother that I wish to meet with her once my business is finished."

 

"I think that will relieve Lady Jennifer's mind tremendously, my King." Opening the door, Emmett bowed to the waist, waiting until the King stepped through the doorway, before closing it firmly behind them. He followed at a distance, watching as the King met up with Ben, knowing his chief of security would be accompanying him to the prison. He wouldn't want to be either Sapperstein or the younger man that had lured Justin into his escape. No matter their intentions, both men had disrespected their King, a direct act of treason. There could be no vindication from that.

 

* * *

 

Jennifer walked around the rooms ensconced in the tower, a gasp of surprise falling from her lips. She spun around to meet Justin's somber expression. "This isn't bad at all, Justin. I expected a dire sight when I was told the King had placed you in the tower. It's very luxurious and quite spacious. I have the feeling the King is keen on space. The cottage he placed me in is the same."

 

"It doesn't matter how nice it is. This is still a prison, Mother. I can't leave unless he allows it---" Justin spat out, his eyes staring gloomily ahead.

 

"Justin..." his mother began in exasperation. "You haven't even been here for twenty-four hours yet. Think of how you have disgraced the King. I know you didn't mean to do that, and that you only wanted your freedom, but in the eyes of his people, you have betrayed him. This is a very mild punishment. Things could be much worse."

 

"I'm sure it's not over yet..." Justin grumbled, admitting to himself that his situation could be much worse, and he wondered if it would be - once the King started his nightly visits. "I only touched on this briefly last night at dinner, but you do understand why King Bruhier accepted the contract and took me? I know how you like to look away from all things unpleasant, but you need to be realistic, Mom. The King took me because he wants me in his bed."

 

Jennifer flushed brightly. She wasn't the least bit comfortable in having this discussion with anyone... most especially, not with her own son. "I'm not having this conversation with you, Justin. It just isn't appropriate; however, I will say this much - I am not as naive as you and your father seem to think. I know that the King's marriage is in name only, for the purpose of legitimizing his heir... and that he is gay. When the time comes that the King addresses the issue, I think all you need to do is tell him that you're not interested in men. I don't believe he would push the issue in that case."

 

"Wow, Mom. You really don't have a clue?" Justin's face was incredulous as he looked at his mother. "Even Dad figured it out in time, and he barely ever looked at me except to ridicule me." Shaking his head, Justin told her, "If I told the King  _that_ , I would be lying. I'm sure in his world that's another act of treason!"

 

"What are you saying?" Jennifer implored, her eyes wide and urgent on her son, her instincts telling her what the answer was going to be.

 

"The reason my father victimized me so much was that he couldn't stomach his only child being queer. So, my big defense against the King's great desire for me is a bit of a moot point, Mom. It's a bit ironic that the person being offered to the King in that barbaric contract is as queer as the King receiving the gift. What are the fucking odds!?"

 

Jennifer gasped. "Justin! You really need to control your outbursts. Things are different now. You can't always say what's on your mind!"

 

"That's where I'm different, Mom. I can  _and_  will always speak my mind. I don't give a damn what the almighty King thinks!"

 

"Justin, more than anything I want to help you..." Jennifer's voice was pleading. "If you keep on like this, there's nothing I can do."

 

"I'm sorry, Mom. I shouldn't carry on like this; I know how you are about propriety and always doing the right thing. I've already disappointed you in my escape attempt." When she shook her head as if ready to deny it, Justin continued, "no, we both know it's true. I made a huge mistake in judgment trusting people that had set me up for failure. And, that brings up another point, something you need to know."

 

Jennifer sat on the loveseat by the wall opposite Justin's bed, she held her face in her hands, in deep dread, expecting the absolute worst. "What else, Justin?"

 

"Dad committed high treason against the King. I believe a party will probably be dispatched today to bring him before his majesty." Justin took in a deep breath, knowing this could affect his mother in a variety of ways. "Dad planned my escape with the criminals that were apprehended. These men were savages, and I think at least one of them intended to rape me. He hired them to get me out of the country, simply because he couldn't stand the thought of me possibly becoming one of the King's lovers. You will have to accept that my father will soon be facing execution. I see no other resolution for him."

 

Jennifer began to sob, her cries intensifying when Justin sat down next to her and pulled her close. She cried for long moments until hiccups began to overcome her. "I-I don't deserve your compassion, Justin. I have been such a blind, ignorant fool. I am a horrible excuse for a mother---"

 

"Mom, look at me. That's not true!" Justin smiled at his mother, tears in his own eyes. "I don't blame you for that. You have always had a loving heart. If you are guilty of anything, it's in believing that there is good in everyone. That's not always the case. I just wanted you to know, and not be surprised when it happens."

 

Jennifer sighed, not even attempting to dry her shed tears. "I am so sorry, Justin. Craig deserves anything the King decrees. Please be careful. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you too."

 

Justin pulled his mother back into his arms, in this moment feeling more like the parent than the child. "Don't worry, Mom. I'm going to be fine. If I don't know anything else, I do know that the King would never hurt me. In fact, I have the feeling he would kill to protect me." He didn't elaborate that the King had already killed for him, and he wouldn't be surprised if the primitive King did so again.

 

TBC


	13. A Judgment Without Mercy

"S-so... t-this is it?" Gary Sapperstein stuttered. "I'm not to be given a fair trial---"

 

Typically the silent one, Ben couldn't withhold an extremely audible gasp, causing the King to look sharply in his direction. His eyes connecting with the monarch's, Ben quickly deduced this interrogation had about reached its limit. After thirty minutes of the King savaging the criminal with questions and accusations, Ben wasn't the least bit surprised that the ruler's patience had evaporated.

 

The King's eyes coldly flickered over both men... the depraved Gary Sapperstein, a foreigner, but now a citizen in his land. That made his actions here today much simpler. Sapperstein was a citizen of Tehara. He had full control over the outcome in regards to both men. He looked briefly at the trembling, younger man. As of now, he was undecided of his fate. He always tried to be a fair and impartial ruler. The fact of this young man's crush on Justin, not to mention having the knowledge of him being Justin's first kiss, filled him with an unrepentant rage; although, he was endeavoring to keep that fact out of the decision-making process.

 

"Gary Sapperstein, you have been found guilty of treason against your King in the highest degree. There is no vindication for your crimes against me, and the vile acts you perpetrated on an innocent young man." the King didn't continue to say, a man that belonged to him. He wanted to strangle the man with his bare hands, but that would make him appear as a complete savage to his people. And, that wasn't the legacy he wanted to leave for his son. He would remain composed and render this piece of vermin's sentence with dignity. "Therefore, according to Teharan law, your crime carries a death penalty, which shall be executed at 9 a.m. tomorrow morning."

 

"T-tomorrow morning? It's too soon. What if I wish to appeal?" Sapperstein protested, uncaring that he had interrupted the King, outraged that he wasn't being given a chance to defend himself.

 

"Appeal?" the King asked in a low, and ominous voice. He could see Ben rolling his eyes without looking at him. One, the cretin had interrupted the King's royal decree... and two, he thought to usurp the King's authority with an appeal. Such was impossible, and a direct insult to the King. "I AM the law here, Sapperstein! There is no platform for an appeal. Now, I will finish with you..." his eyes coldly moved to Tomas that sat cowering in the far corner. "Traditionally, I grant a last request, be it a special visitor, a meal, etc. I loathe extending this to you... but I am a man of honor. You may direct that to your guard once you return to your cell."

 

Sapperstein sneered. He no longer cared about enraging the King. There wasn't much more he could do to him now. Perhaps a more hasty death would be preferable, and in doing so, his savagery would be revealed for all of Tehara to see. "I have a last request,  _Your Highness_... but I must ask it of you, and not the guard."

 

Ben's eyes widened, his instincts leaving him with a harsh foreboding. "His Majesty already instructed you to inform your guard. It's best to leave it at that!" Ben rarely spoke in these interrogations, but at this moment he felt compelled to do so.

 

The King smiled tensely at his chief of security, knowing that they both had the same bad feeling. "No, let him go on, Benjamin. He thinks he has nothing left to lose." Brian smiled cruelly at the venomous man, his head turning briefly to address the other prisoner. "I hope you are taking notes, Tomas. Your fate isn't sealed yet." Looking back at the deranged criminal, the King demanded, "What is your request of me?" Brian eyed the man with menace in his gaze, knowing intuitively that his request would be an insult. And, if so, he would need to act as the King... and not as a man.

 

Sapperstein's smile was cold, the definition of pure evil. "I request one hour with your hot new slave. I think this is a reasonable request since I am to die due to your obsession with him."

 

Ben reached for his sword at the same moment the King vaulted to his feet, the chair he had been seated at behind the table, flying halfway across the room. "My King, allow me to end this now. You don't need to suffer this outrage further."

 

"It's fine, Benjamin. I am under control." the King's breathing was only slightly uneven, in the back of his mind he had expected this kind of insult. The ruler towered over the man that was handcuffed to the metal table, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. "I could slit your throat and be done with you now; in fact, I'm sure that's what you would like. I would be viewed as a tyrant before my people." The King looked toward Ben and the other guard present. "Return him to his cell."

 

As he was roughly dragged to his feet, Sapperstein spat out, "So, I don't get to fuck Justin? Pity. His ass needs it... and by someone who knows how to do it."

 

All eyes turned to the King in horror, and for guidance, none forthcoming as the King slammed his fist into the table, harsh Arabic curses falling from his mouth in rapid precision. Ignoring the pain in his wrist, the monarch turned glacial eyes back to the repugnant prisoner, wishing he could reorder time back to where he had found Sapperstein leaning over Justin in that tent. If he could do that, he would split him open from head to toe, feeding his disgusting carcass to the buzzards. His voice low and hollow, the King decreed, "I was going to utilize death before firing squad; however, that's too good for you. Tomorrow morning at 9 a.m. you will be brought into the courtyard, where you shall be beheaded by the executioner." He stared holes into the sudden pallor on Sapperstein's face. "Get him out of my sight!"

 

Once the door closed behind the condemned man, the King looked over in Tomas' direction. "You're next. I do hope you do better than your co-conspirator---"

 

* * *

 

Emmett knocked on the tower door, looking down at the key in his hand, uncertain if he should unlock it first, or if he should wait for an answer. It was a dilemma in his mind. He didn't want to be presumptive, making Justin feel he had no choice but to accept his visits, but in the boy's reality, he had very few choices now. He was thankful when he heard a bored response telling him to enter. Smiling at the guard outside of Justin's door, he slipped the key inside and pushed the door forward.

 

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything..." Emmett began, his head tilting to the side as he took in the sight of Justin sitting at the window looking down below, the blond's profile giving the impression of a young man in misery. For the first time, he took a really good look at Justin. He was truly a beautiful young man, so very different from anyone he had ever seen. There was something fresh and genuine about him. He could see why Brian had become so instantly intrigued, now bordering on obsessed.

 

Knowing Brian as he did, he had really thought his initial choice had been to dissolve the contract that was barbaric no matter how it was viewed. Brian could be extremely primitive, but this even seemed like too much. That had all changed when Brian had his first glimpse of Justin. He believed that more changes would be coming; he just hoped they would be positive... but with Lindsay due to return soon, he knew not all of them would be. Approaching him a bit timidly, not wanting to distress him further, Emmett asked, "Anything interesting out there?"

 

Justin shrugged. "There's a little boy outside, running and playing. He seems happy."

 

"That would be Gus, the King's son. He is a delightful child. I'm sure in time you'll get to know him. Everyone falls instantly in love with him." Emmett knew he could have added, ‘just like with his father,' but he knew that wouldn't be so well received.

 

"I wish I could draw him." Justin scrutinized the courtyard, the grass, the flowers, the ornate benches that gave it life... but most of all, the gazebo. The structure of it was breathtaking. "I'm sure the King and his wife are very proud of him."

 

"His Highness dotes on him incessantly." Emmett didn't elaborate on Lindsay's attentiveness to her child. He didn't lie, and he didn't want to color Justin's perception of someone he had yet to meet. "So, you're an artist?" Emmett asked in excitement, trying to gain all the information he could, both for Brian's benefit, but to find a way to make Justin feel more at home too.

 

Justin turned from the window to look at Emmett, blinking his eyes as he tried to figure out exactly what he was up to. "You really don't have to babysit me. It's not like this is a dungeon. I have a television and an extensive selection of books at my disposal. I'm sure you have better things to do."

 

"I'm not babysitting you..." Emmett held a hand to his chest as if to feign surprise. He grinned broadly when Justin narrowed his eyes on him, both of them knowing exactly why he was here. "I'll go if you don't want me here. The King did urge me to spend some time with you. He wants you to feel more comfortable in your new surroundings."

 

"Comfortable..." Justin snorted. "Tell me, Emmett... do you really like him? I know you have sworn your loyalty to him... but, do you really like and respect him?"

 

Emmett was shocked. He hadn't expected Justin to ask him that. He supposed that Justin was expecting him to just say the affirmative, anything to promote the King in the young man's eyes... but perhaps this was his chance to smooth the way. "I know you probably won't believe me, but yes, Justin. I respect King Bruhier. I am not a fighter, but I would assist him on the battlefield - if he ever called on me." Emmett laughed giddily. "I know he wouldn't, though. He would say I can better serve him by staying behind and keeping his house in order. The truth of that is that he would be right."

 

"I see. And, have you known the King long?" Justin bit his lip, trying to find a delicate way to say it... but unable to find the right words. Emmett and the King of Tehara were like night and day. They just didn't fit. He knew there had to be a story.

 

"I've been with him for about ten years now." Emmett shook his head as he remembered how they had first met. "I was living on the streets, surviving from sheer will and a bit of luck. I wasn't doing very well. His Majesty had just inherited the throne; I didn't even recognize him."

 

Justin sat forward, suddenly eager to hear more. He wasn't sure why, but Emmett's voice, his story, perhaps even his whole demeanor, was very engaging. His curiosity was immediately piqued. "What happened?"

 

"I was begging for a handout. I would have taken any offer, just to survive another day. The King asked me about my skills." Emmett grinned sheepishly. "I thought he was asking to be serviced." Emmett laughed all the louder. "Maybe I was just hoping. I mean... look at him---"

 

"I try not to..." Justin replied scornfully. "Well, I am assuming you made an alternative offer?"

 

"Yes, I did. My skills are in managing the staff in a large home. I lost my last position when the lady of the manor realized that I wouldn't be accommodating her needs when her husband traveled. She decided to get back at me by telling her husband that I had attempted to seduce her, and my employer ended up liking my defense even less." Emmett laughed as he remembered. "I have never been one to hide my light under a bushel. I told him, the only way I would touch his oversexed wife is if she had a nine-inch cock hiding under her skirts. I got punched for my troubles and tossed out without any severance pay. The King laughed exuberantly at my story and hired me on a trial basis to manage his home. It was the best thing that could have happened to me."

 

Nodding, Justin surmised, "It appears that you have a good relationship; at least, from what little I have observed."

 

"Behind closed doors, the King calls me friend and keeps things casual. The only time he diverts from that is when I deliberately provoke him." Emmett smiled. "Over the years I have learned how much I can get away with, and without a doubt, I know exactly which buttons to push."

 

"I'll bet you do." Justin looked back out the window, smiling as he watched the young boy running with a small dog, the familiarity and the wagging of the animal's tail telling him that the dog must belong to the child. Biting his lip, Justin turned away from the relaxing sight of the boy with his dog to ask, "I am assuming the King is still locked up in his study?"

 

"Actually no." Emmett frowned, uncertain how much Justin was supposed to know, but he couldn't see the harm in the young man knowing the King's whereabouts. After all, he had been a victim in the entire fiasco, and the punishment rendered wouldn't be a secret, in or out of the palace walls. "Unless he has returned, I believe the King was to be at the prison today, interrogating the men that betrayed him."

 

Justin sighed. "They will be killed, won't they?" He wasn't sure how he felt about being the cause of two more men being killed, but in the case of Sapperstein, he realized the King had no choice. All of his actions had been treason against the king. The more he thought about Tomas and his savage behavior, he really believed he had just been trying to fit in with Sapperstein's group, knowing his life could be on the line if he failed.

 

"I couldn't say for sure, Justin." Emmett knew that wasn't quite true. Even though he wasn't at the prison, there wasn't a doubt in his mind of Gary Sapperstein's ultimate fate. "The crimes Sapperstein committed were extreme. He is a danger to anyone he comes into contact with... so, to give my actual opinion, I believe his judgment will be harsh."

 

Nodding, Justin agreed, "The man is vile. He truly deserves no mercy." Justin held his hand up, barely stifling a yawn, smiling at Emmett apologetically. "I'm sorry, Emmett. I woke up much earlier this morning than is normal for me; I think I'd like to lie down before his lordship descends on me."

 

"Not at all, I understand perfectly." Emmett smiled at Justin, at once gasping when he had a sudden thought. "I forgot! The King wanted me to see if I could devise something to protect your eyes from the early morning light. He does want you to be comfortable." Emmett looked at the window in assessment, turning back to look inquiringly at Justin. "Would you prefer shades or curtains? I think I can attach either without much of a problem."

 

Justin frowned, finding himself surprised that the King would think about something so irrelevant to what must be a day filled with massive duties, deciding the ruler must indeed be a very complex man. Looking at the window in question, Justin shook his head. "Let's leave it for now. I don't know how long the King will keep me up here; although, I actually kind of like the solitude. I think changing anything about this tower will take from the ambiance of it... and I wouldn't want to do that."

 

"Well, if you change your mind, you just have to let me know." Emmett continued to smile at Justin, amazed at how fond he was already of the young man. He hoped in time that Justin would see Brian's good qualities. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the King intended on holding onto Justin. From what little time he had spent with the blond so far, he could easily understand why. "Have a good rest, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call out to the guard."

 

"I should be fine, but thank you, Emmett. I know you are loyal to the King, but it's nice to talk to a friendly face."

 

Emmett beamed. "I am devoted to the King, but I see no reason why we can't be friends as well. I look forward to getting to know you in the days ahead."

 

"Me too." Justin watched as Emmett knocked on the door, and exited when the guard opened it, thinking to himself that this wasn't so terrible. Even though he would never admit it to the arrogant King, he realized he could have received a much worse punishment. As he moved to lay down to take what he knew to be a much-needed nap, he knew that was the best course of action he could take. The King told him he would be visiting him in the evenings. It was only a few short hours until dinner now. Justin knew he needed to be rested and ready to combat any of the predatory tactics the King would come at him with; for one thing was certain - he had been given a reprieve during his last encounter with the monarch. He had his doubts that tonight's visit would be as simple to control.

 

TBC

 

Chapter End Notes:

**A/N** : I have had a few comments from readers anxious for more interaction between Brian and Justin. All I can say is, please hang in there. It's coming. In fact, we should see some in the next chapter. At this point in the story, the focus is on Justin settling into his new home, and without a doubt, the King dealing with some very vicious and dangerous men. That definitely takes priority over everything else. But again, please be patient. Things should start moving along. 

 


	14. First Taste

**A/N** : Those that have been waiting for some actual Brian/Justin interaction, I think you'll find that here. I hope you enjoy it. More notes at the end of the chapter...

* * *

Jennifer watched as the men approached the cottage, her eyes widening as they came closer. Her eyes veering to the guards that discreetly flanked the tallest of the men, she realized that he was the King. Even on his own grounds, King Bruhier's security was strictly enforced. They surrounded him, but at a distance. From what she had observed so far since her arrival at the King's palace, she found herself impressed with how efficiently the King's staff managed the security and comfort of the ruler's home. Jennifer swallowed nervously as the men moved much closer. The moment of her meeting with the King had finally arrived. As much as she had anticipated it, and knew it needed to happen, she couldn't help being frightened. King Bruhier held their lives in his hands. No matter how much she could feel like rebelling against any of his future dictates, Jennifer knew she needed to keep that in mind.

 

Unsure of how the King wanted to be greeted within his own home, Jennifer curtsied, keeping her head bowed for a long respectful moment, knowing, either way, the King would most likely make his preferences known. She was relieved she didn't have to wait for long.

 

"Good evening, Lady Jennifer." The King frowned as he observed Jennifer's still bowed head. What her son lacked in respect and decorum was manifested in abundance in the blond's mother. An interesting paradox this family was turning out to be. "Please rise, and let's have a seat on the porch. I'd like to speak with you for a few moments."

 

"Of course, Your Highness." She lifted her head, and straightened her legs, following him over to the curved chairs that rested on the far side of the porch. As she took her seat, she asked him, "Can I offer you or your guards any refreshment? It's a hot day, and I realize the walk is quite long."

 

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I shouldn't be staying for long; I need to get cleaned up before dinner, but I wanted to speak with you before then." Brian flattened his lips, uncertain of all he wanted to tell her. She seemed very sensitive, but his instincts told him she might not be as delicate as she appeared. Perhaps it was the flash in her eyes that briefly materialized or the fact that she had survived Craig Taylor for so many years. "First of all, I wanted to make certain that you have everything you need here. Your comfort is important to me."

 

Jennifer was at a loss for words. Why was her comfort so meaningful to the King? They had never met before the King arrived at her home to claim his rights that the barbaric contract granted him. "Everything is wonderful, and everyone has been so kind to me. I can't begin to express my gratitude."

 

"Your thanks is more than sufficient. Lady Jennifer, and the knowledge that you are safe from your husband's tyranny..." The King glanced down and away from the woman, before turning to look at her again, his expression more stern and bleak. "I want to prepare you for the inevitability of your husband's fate. I realize you may still have some feelings for him since he is your husband, but I want you to be forewarned that his fate is extremely dire. Nothing will save him at this point."

 

Jennifer blinked, more than a bit surprised that the King would be so forthcoming with her. She respected him all the more for it. "Thank you for your candor, Your Highness... but your concern is unnecessary. Justin has informed me of Craig's plot to have Justin flee the country, all to thwart your plans. He is twisted and evil, and I have nothing but contempt for him. I am deeply ashamed that I didn't realize this on my own."

 

"Sadistic men are skilled at subterfuge. I'm sure he wanted you to believe the bulk of his abuse was extended toward you. Had you known of his intentions toward his own son, he would know you would possibly act out. Once he is in custody, events will move quickly. His acts of treason are unforgivable." As much as Jennifer professed to hate her husband, he hoped that she was prepared for what was to come.

 

"I understand, and I won't say a word in his defense. In many ways, he has written his own ending. And, you are quite right, if I had any idea that Craig would resort to these methods against Justin, I probably would have found a way to kill him myself!" Jennifer flushed when she realized not only the impropriety of her words but that she had spoken them in front of the King. Her eyes widened at his loud burst of laughter, immediately relieved that he didn't take offense to her rare outspoken behavior.

 

"Dear lady, if you had of done that, I would have pardoned you..." the King declared, a smile on his face, although, speaking with complete sincerity. Instantly becoming sober, and much more the assertive monarch, Brian warned her, "Once matters are resolved with your husband, I will come to you again regarding your living arrangements."

 

Jennifer swallowed. Here it comes, she thought. This place was far too luxurious to be given without a catch being involved. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what the King had in mind; at least, not right now. "I guess you know where to find me, Your Highness."

 

"It's nothing to worry about, Lady Jennifer. At that time, I will simply give you a choice of where you wish to live. You are welcome to stay here in the cottage as long as you wish. In fact, your servant should be here by tomorrow. However, if you choose to return to your home, or even back to your homeland, I will see that it happens. For now, you are here for your own safety, and for no other reason."

 

Boldly, yet speaking with the deepest of respect, Jennifer asked, "And, does that apply to my son as well?"

 

Brian stood to his feet, a short laugh erupting. At once, he decided the Taylor family wasn't dense when it came to certain matters, they were just cunning in their tenacity. "If you wish to remain a part of your son's life, then your future will hold you here, Lady Jennifer. To be more clear, Justin belongs to me. I don't intend on relinquishing my rights to him."

 

Jennifer rose to her feet, uncertain of where her sudden courage came from, but unable to stop herself from pushing harder. Perhaps it was the fact that she felt she had failed Justin so miserably in not seeing the abuse Craig had inflicted on their son, and how he had so cruelly endangered him when the King came to claim him. "I have my doubts that my son wants the things that you want. You would be wise to let him go. Justin can be extremely frustrating in his persistence. As a much in demand monarch, I'm sure you have very little time to deal with such petulance."

 

Nostrils flaring, quickly recognizing that the aristocrat wasn't as docile as everyone assumed, the King found himself slightly relieved that she could hold her own but also immediately displeased. He wasn't certain that any influence she exercised with Justin would be to his benefit. "I must go now; I have matters to attend to before dinner. However, hear me well, Lady Jennifer, and heed my advice. Do not interfere with my plans for Justin. I will not allow it. And, if you do, it will only result in your visits coming to an end." Brian nodded curtly at Justin's mother, marginally satisfied at the loss of color and slight fear that he could discern returning to her eyes.

 

Jennifer watched in horror as the King and his men moved away from the cottage and back toward the palace. She had made an extremely bad choice today, and one that could affect both her and Justin. Now, she would be on the King's radar. There wasn't a doubt that wasn't a good place to be.

 

* * *

 

Justin was stretched out on the bed, fully dressed, yet his hand inside the tight jeans that he wore. Brian had questioned the wisdom of visiting the blond before dinner. Finding him in this state only reaffirmed that. The boy's mother had started the process with her advice that he should let him go. Was she out of her mind? No, clearly she wasn't, she was merely protecting her cub... but he wouldn't have that. Justin belonged to him. It was time that he made that known to everyone - the boy's mother included!

 

Brian swallowed as he moved closer to the bed. Justin was lost in a dream, and yet his hand was working his cock, moans slipping through the beautiful raspberry lips. It would be so easy to take him now. Justin's resistance would be lowered, and seduction would be a foregone conclusion. Brian licked his lips. Could he deny himself? He had been in a state of perpetual want since he had first laid eyes on the man that was the property of the King. He wanted to claim his rights more than anything... but he knew the timing was less than optimal.

 

Advancing closer, lust clawing inside of him like invisible talons, Brian decided he could play with him for a bit. He was the King of a nation, pulling back from temptation would be a simple enough task. Sitting down on the side of the bed, Brian moved his eyes over the beguiling blond, thinking he had never seen anything so hot. His cock stirred in his pants, in addition to every territorial thought rushing to the surface as he thought of all the pleasure this boy would give him in time. Perhaps even as soon as tonight.

 

Helping Justin along, Brian unsnapped the snug jeans, his hand slowly sliding the zipper downward. His hunger increased as he viewed the size of Justin's cock. While compact in other areas, the young man was pleasantly endowed. He couldn't wait to wrap his lips around Justin's dick. Justin would scream in pleasure. Before he was finished blowing him, Justin would be begging for his cock. He had never felt such desire for his other slaves. Brian couldn't help wondering if this was just one of so many changes to come. Uncaring of any repercussions, or hostility from the blond, Brian gently pushed Justin's hand aside, replacing it with his own. He licked his lips as he felt the pulsing organ in his grasp. When he looked down at the pearly bead that slipped through the slit, Brian couldn't deny himself that special taste.

 

Leaning down, Brian swiped his tongue along the slit, allowing that first taste to linger on the tip of his tongue. He could barely stifle a primal moan when Justin's hips instinctively lifted, pushing the hard and throbbing cock more fully against his lips. He lifted his eyes to view Justin's thrashing head, by now appearing to be in a semi-state of sleep, lust now overcoming him. Brian allowed his tongue to swirl around the head of Justin's dick while reveling in the knowledge of the blond's uninhibited responses. He was going to come apart in his bed. There wasn't a doubt that they would inflame each other. This little exercise would have one direct effect, now, he would be more determined to possess him. He doubted he could wait much longer.

 

With infinite regret, Brian pulled his mouth from Justin's cock. Justin would hate him for this, and while he knew he could overcome that in time, he saw no need to push the boy in a way that would cause an even greater rebellion. He would salvage something from this experience, though, but he would do so with Justin being awake first. Coercing him during Justin's sleep would only distance them further. Sitting back up, Brian continued to pull on Justin's cock, intent on being stabbed by unforgiving blue eyes once they opened. But, he would be awake before his release came... and he would know that his King, and the man that desired him more than anyone else ever could, was the one giving him his much-needed pleasure. He smiled when he saw the eyelids slightly flickering. How long had Justin been on the verge of awakening? He had to wonder about that now.

 

"Open your eyes, pet." Brian's tone was demanding, his voice sounding hoarse to himself as became enraptured by Justin's flushed face, the tongue that kept sliding over plump lips, occasionally teeth biting into them. He wanted this man beneath him - NOW. He was uncertain of how long he could wait. "Look at me. I want you to know that it is your King and master giving you pleasure... and not your own hand."

 

Justin moaned as his eyes fully lifted, his hands reaching out to grasp the sheets underneath him. He wouldn't give the savage ruler the pleasure of feeling his hands on him, even if he only used them to push him away. As his eyes connected with the fierce King's, he could identify a lust barely contained, with the monarch making no attempt to conceal it. "Let me go..." Justin spat out, uncertain how he managed to keep his voice steady when his body was crying out for a release that he intuitively knew could be given to him in an instant.

 

"Never!" Brian hissed, his hand tightening on the throbbing member, quickly moving it faster, determined the boy would fall apart in his arms. "You are MINE. It is time you came to terms with that!"

 

"I hate you!" Justin spat out, his words escaping through panting breaths, uncertain if he really meant the harsh words he spoke. How could he mean them when the other man's hand felt so good on him? It was apparent that the King's skills were immense, especially in this. Justin couldn't stop his hips from thrusting forward, his body craving the friction of his dick moving inside the hand that was making him mindless as it worked him over. "P-please... I-I can't."

 

Brian's hand stilled, he pulled it off of the throbbing organ in one deliberate motion. He vowed to make Justin scream. The inexperienced blond wouldn't be able to combat what he did next. "You can..." Brian growled. "And you  ** _will_**  because it pleases me." Giving the panting boy no chance to push him away, and jump to his feet, Brian swiftly lowered his mouth, engulfing Justin's cock in one determined lunge. Perhaps he would undo any progress Emmett had made with his young slave, but at the moment, he couldn't care less. That first taste had been his own downfall. Now, he would be relentless until he gorged himself on the entire meal. Growling when he heard Justin beginning to mewl in pleasure, Brian clenched his hands around Justin's hips, jerking him forward to coincide with the voracious sucking of his mouth. The boy was his, and he would better understand that now.

 

Brian allowed Justin's cock to slide from his mouth, his eyes crawling upwards to hungrily possess the blond in a single glance, his gaze smoldering as he took in the sight of Justin lost in a mindless desire, determination riding him to push him completely over the edge. "Not as your King, but as the man that desires you unbearably, cum for me - NOW!" Keeping his eyes fastened on Justin's face, his lips twisting into a carnal smile, Brian immediately realized that Justin was past resistance. He wasn't going to fight him now; at least, not while he was so close. It was only one victory with this obstinate blond... but a victory he would take.

 

Lowering his head once more, Brian swallowed Justin's cock deep into his throat, knowing with his experience, and Justin's lack thereof, it wouldn't take long to have his blond releasing deep down his throat. In doing so, a connection would be forged. One that he would be building on - night after night - until Justin could no longer resist all that he desired of him. Brian growled around Justin's cock as he felt the boy trembling, heard his gusty pants that he couldn't quite hold in, and saw his eyes rolling back in his head, the bliss and release taking him to another place - one that he intended for the blond to visit over and over again. Brian didn't remove his mouth from Justin's cock until the tremors ceased, forcing the aching hardness of his own cock to the back of his mind, knowing this wasn't the time for a full initiation.

 

Barely able to do so, Justin rolled away from the arrogant King, hastily standing to his feet and fastening his jeans, his shaking hands making it almost impossible to do so. "I meant what I said... no matter what just happened here."

 

The King rolled his eyes as he stood to his feet, deciding Justin had the right idea, whether his throbbing cock agreed or not. They needed to be away from the comfort and easy access of Justin's bed. Walking towards him, Brian reached out and cupped his cheek in his hand. "You don't hate me, my own. Perhaps you thought you did, but now that you know the pleasure I can give you, things are about to change in your own perceptions." Brian allowed his hand to fall away, knowing touching that creamy skin for too long would lead him in directions he couldn't follow at the moment.

 

"That was just sex. I'm sure any experienced man could make me feel the same..." Justin countered, his voice dripping with insinuation, his lips curving into a smile when he saw the rage that was instantly visible on the ruler's face.

 

"Don't provoke me, Justin. I have spent the day interrogating two men, one of which is scheduled for execution in the morning." He narrowed his eyes on the attentive, yet clearly aggressive blond. "I can always change my mind about your dear Tomas' disposition---"

 

Justin shrugged, although, he really didn't think Tomas deserved the same fate as the despicable Gary Sapperstein. "He's not my anything. Do what you want."

 

"Not to worry, I  _will_..." Brian snapped, his stomach still twisting with the thoughts Justin had just forced on him of another man giving him the pleasure he had just given him. He needed to leave this room before he forgot who he was, and just pushed Justin to the bed and slaked his lust within that hot, and provocative body... to hell with the consequences. "We will discuss things in great detail later. I merely came here to check on you before I prepared for dinner." Brian's eyes once again touched on the all too inviting bed. "I became distracted---"

 

Grunting, Justin responded, "As King, you should learn to control your impulses..."

 

Brian glowered at the outspoken, and far too appealing boy. "I believe you enjoyed yourself immensely." Unable to resist, he took another step closer. "I promise that you will return the favor soon. That and so much more."

 

"Don't count on it!" Justin snapped, at the moment, more irritated in the knowledge that the domineering King could be right. He had come apart under the King's touch. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he could be rendered to do the same again. He was beginning to realize that his fate could be irrefutably sealed... and in more ways than one. Brazenly, Justin's eyes moved over the King, unable to resist tormenting the hot-blooded ruler more fully. "It's a shame you have to take your not so little problem to dinner with you."

 

Brian raised his hand, so very tempted to drag the mouthy little fucker back over to the bed and instruct him on the consequences of provoking his King. "Don't worry, pet, I have many slaves that will relieve my condition IF I so desire them to." The King slid his eyes ravenously over the young blond, his lust nearly raging out of control. "If I didn't have urgent proclamations to sign, and a duty to appear at dinner, I would show you so many things." Brian moved away, knowing it was a case of now or never. His control had never felt so tested. "Enjoy your reprieve, Justin. You won't get many more---"

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the interaction - at long last! There will be much more in the chapters to come. Also, as I advised in a Facebook post yesterday, RL demands that I cut back. For now, I will be posting on three websites - Midnight Whispers, A03, and Fanfiction.net. After my current WIP's are done, I am considering dropping Fanfiction.net and only using the other two websites. I am hoping that works for my dear readers. Thanks for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! :)_ **


	15. The King's Protection

The King's eyes were glacial as they met Benjamin's anxious, and extremely intense gaze. There wasn't a doubt of his words being true, no matter how improbable. Rage beginning to consume him, the King demanded, "Can you explain to me how a man such as Craig Taylor could manage to escape my trained warriors? I will interrogate every last one of them. There will be consequences!"

 

Ben inwardly groaned. Although he hated being the one seated across from the King with this type of news, he was also glad. More often than not, his calm voice of reason was the only one the King would hear. More than any other time in the past, he hoped he could be successful. "My King, there are extenuating circumstances for your consideration. Please hear me out..."

 

"What's to hear?" the ruler snapped. "They allowed a man not skilled in combat to slip through their fingers. There can be no justifiable excuses for that!"

 

"I understand that; however, they never had a chance to confront him. Taylor appeared to have been gone before their arrival." Ben paused for a brief moment, merely giving the King time to process the information, before he continued, "your men weren't certain whether to go on a search or return with the news. Everything indicates Taylor being gone from the time you found Justin - if not longer. There was no visible trail to follow."

 

The King slammed his fist onto the desk. "Fuck! I should have gutted him the day of our arrival!"

 

Ben swallowed. He had never seen King Bruhier so enraged. Whereas he was relieved that his anger was now where it should be - on the deplorable  _Sir_ Taylor - he feared that they would all be on the receiving end of the King's bad temper until this was all favorably resolved. "He is truly repulsive, Sire. Do you want the men to go back out?"

 

"Allow them to enjoy a good dinner tonight, and spend the night with their families. A group of them will head back out in the morning, searching from town to town. Provide them with photographs of Taylor to use in their search, and a reward should be offered." The King shook his head in disbelief, accepting how this would change everything, and knowing those changes would need to be implemented immediately. "If at all possible, I want him alive!"

 

"Of course, Your Highness." Ben nearly flinched at the cold, unforgiving stare in the King's eyes. Sir Taylor would only evade the King for so long. He would hate to be him when that time ended. "I expect you want the rest of the men on heightened alert in regards to security on the palace grounds?"

 

The King nodded, doubtful that Taylor would be foolish enough to come anywhere near the palace grounds, but certain that he would be tempted to get his hands on both Justin and Lady Jennifer. That would NOT happen. "It's unlikely he would be bold enough to attack anyone under my protection, but I won't take the chance. I want extra security around the cottage - day and night, and on the tower as well.  In addition, at the gates and increased patrols of the grounds."

 

"Realistically, I think Sir Taylor would seek to escape the country, but it's in keeping with his character that he would want to victimize his wife and son in the process. I think your security precautions are highly advised." Ben frowned as he thought about how much this would change life for everyone at the palace. The King would be a tyrant on security now, and he couldn't blame him at all. "Also, your wife returns tomorrow. That will be another concern."

 

The King scowled. It was his hope that Lindsay's return would be brief, and when she became aware of the heightened security measures being taken, perhaps she would go off on her next jaunt. Nothing would please him more. "Make certain security is in force when she is picked up from the airport. I wouldn't want to appear  _negligent_  in protecting the Queen..."

 

Ben couldn't keep himself from laughing, the caustic tone in the King's voice, far more amusing than his actual words. There wasn't a doubt that Lindsay caused turmoil whenever she was home, and he expected her to be even more irritating once she became aware of Justin and Lady Jennifer - two new additions to the palace that had legitimate claims to royal bloodlines. The King's strong interest in them would set the Queen on edge, causing her to fear her own standing with the King. Ben sighed, knowing there could be some very rough days ahead, from all directions. "As you wish." Ben bowed his head, standing to his feet, certain the King wanted everything implemented before dinner. "I will just inform the guards."

 

"Thank you, Ben. I'll see you at dinner." Brian gave a brief nod, indicating Ben was permitted to leave before he lowered his head to resume the task of all the signatures that required his attention. Craig Taylor was a walking dead man, he thought to himself. Once he captured him, it would be ended by his own hand...

 

* * *

 

Emmett grimaced at Justin's accusing look, the blond intuitive enough to know that he wasn't being led to the dining room, but to the King's study instead. "I'm sorry, Justin. I wanted to tell you... but the King was afraid you would rage and alarm the entire house... and there's enough going on now without adding that."

 

"Hmmmph. I thought we were becoming friends, but I can see that you will always be his tool---" Justin spat out. Although, to be honest, it was clear to see that there was much more activity in the house tonight. The guards were moving around, eyes observant on everything... and everyone. Something was certainly amiss.

 

"I AM your friend, Justin." Emmett shook his head, at a loss of how to get through to the younger man. He had thought they had been making progress. But anytime the King visited with Justin or was even near, Justin became irrational. There was such a sexual tension between the King and Justin, and it was two-sided, whether Justin wanted to admit it or not. They needed to deal with that. In his opinion, life would be chaotic until that happened. "I am acting in what I believe is your best interest as well. The King has some urgent news for you that he wanted you to know before dinner. I doubt he will keep you for long."

 

Justin grunted. The King always had important news. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with---"

 

"I will leave you here. If the King wishes for me to escort you to the dining hall, he will summon me." Emmett nodded curtly to the King's guard, irritated that he was in this position. Why him? He had started building something positive with Justin. Now, it could all be for nothing. At the moment, he didn't care that it would prevent him from smoothing things between Justin and the King; it was more about Justin. He genuinely liked the boy and thought he really needed a friend. Before departing, Emmett squeezed Justin lightly on the shoulder. "Please just hear him out, Justin. Above everything else, we all just want you to be safe. Let him do that for you."

 

Frowning at the seriousness of Emmett's words, realizing that whatever news the King wanted to deliver, it must be significant, Justin answered with a silent nod, his hand lifting to knock on the King's study. Justin nearly jumped back when the door opened. He had been expecting the King's standard order to enter. Looking up, he saw anxiety, yet welcome in the monarch's eyes. Justin swallowed anxiously. He couldn't escape the memory of their last encounter. He remained determined to hate this man that had reordered his entire life... but for some reason, he just couldn't. "You wanted to see me?"

 

Nodding, the King urged him inside the privacy of his office. "Come in, Justin, and have a seat."

 

Once Justin moved past him into the office, the King's tone was harsh and unrelenting when he spoke to his guard in Arabic. "I am NOT to be disturbed." Closing the door, Brian locked it from the inside, uncertain if that was the best of ideas... however, knowing how this particular man inspired his most savage behavior, it was better to be prepared. At the moment, he was filled with a murderous rage, all directed toward Justin's father. His rage could be transformed into lust for the blond with very little provocation.

 

Moving behind his desk, knowing that was the best place to position himself, Brian allowed his eyes to admire his beautiful blond as he took a seat in the chair across from him. For a long and silent moment, he simply looked at him. He had never wanted a man so much. Was it because of Justin's rejection of him? Although, he sensed that became more difficult each time. He had felt Justin's desire for him. The time had already passed that he could be convinced of it being one-sided. Even though he knew Justin still wasn't ready to acknowledge it, or even act on it, Brian knew that it was existent. That was enough for now; at least, that's how he consoled himself. He knew at any given moment, the boy could provoke him to the point where he pushed harder. That seemed to be a constant in each of their encounters.

 

"There's been an unexpected, and extremely unpleasant development in your father's apprehension..." the King stated, his eyes cold, at this moment, he was driven by his determination to stay focused on business, and not the enticements of his newest possession. "When my men arrived at his home, he was gone."

 

"Gone?" Justin asked, his tone sharp in his alarm. He couldn't contain his surprise. Something like this shouldn't ever happen. "How is that even possible? Where would he go?"

 

"That's a very good question and one that I intend to answer. He is a wanted fugitive now, guilty of treason against his King. There will be no vindication for him!" the King snarled, his rage growing the more he thought about Craig Taylor being loose to spew his venom all over his Kingdom, in addition to the vile acts he had already perpetrated.

 

Justin swallowed. He remembered this side of King Bruhier. He had been on the verge of being raped by the vile Gary Sapperstein, when the sounds of the King and his men, killed Sapperstein's men. It had been his assumption that most of the bloodshed had come from the King's blade. "Is there an indication of how long he's been missing?"

 

"It appears that he's been missing since I went in search of you, or shortly thereafter. I wondered about why he would flee, but then I remembered that the men that held you revealed your father's involvement. He would know that once you were found, I would be given that information. From his point of view, I'm sure his only choice would be to run." The King's lips twisted as he spoke the words. Taylor was a brute to his family, but in all other ways, he was the lowest form of men - on all counts, a coward. Uncertain if it was wise, he stood up from behind his desk, walking around to stand in front of it, wanting Justin to more clearly see the sincerity in him. "I want you to know that I have added to your security, and to your mother's. In the unlikely event he tried and succeeded to gain access to the palace grounds, I will be ready for him."

 

Justin stood to his feet, feeling foolish that such a thought hadn't even occurred to him. "I hadn't thought about that. I can't believe he would be that stupid. That would be instant death for him!"

 

"Yes, it would..." the King snarled. "In all likelihood, he is making his way to the border, trying to find an escape route. If he has had enough of an advantage and already passed through, there isn't much I can do... but, if he is still on my lands, one way or another, I WILL find him."

 

"I believe you," Justin answered. As much as he didn't want to encourage the possessive and passionate King, he felt compelled to give him his due. "I may resent you for how you have taken my life over, but I want you to know that I trust you with my safety, and my mother's. I haven't said as much, but I am very grateful you brought her here. She has been victimized so much by him."

 

Brian surveyed Justin thoughtfully. "I believe you have as well."

 

A short nod was Justin's answer. He smiled slightly, before saying, "I'll try not to rebel too much against your security measures. Of course, that doesn't mean I won't rebel against you---"

 

Laughter erupted from the King, he leaned back to sit on the edge of his desk. This boy delighted and intrigued him in every possible way. "I wouldn't expect anything else." Looking at the time, and knowing dinner would be delayed, pending his arrival, the King instructed, "We will talk more after dinner, for now, let's join the others. You can sit with your mother again."

 

Uncertain where the impulse came from, Justin moved forward, leaning upwards to kiss the King lightly on the cheek. When he pulled back, he laughed at the monarch's look of surprise. "Thank you again for protecting us. My mother means everything to me. She is truly all I have left---"

 

 _Not quite all,_  the ruler thought to himself. It was early days still. He knew he wanted Justin, although, he wasn't sure how the younger man would fit into his life over time. The King grasped Justin's hand, silently walking with him to the door. Once they reached it, he squeezed Justin's hand lightly before saying, "He will never touch you again, Justin. As I swear that Sapperstein faces his death in the morning, your father will be soon be following him..."

 

TBC


	16. An Eventful Evening

Jennifer flushed, her eyes continuously pulling to the sight of the King at the far end of the table. The ruler was simply outrageous. She had never viewed such an inappropriate display over the course of an hour in her life. Glancing to her right where Justin sat finishing his dessert, she was astounded at how oblivious he seemed. "Justin?" she whispered.

 

Justin looked up from the creamy chocolate dessert cup he had selected, deciding after his short time at the King's palace, that the monarch had employed the most skilled chefs and bakers. His meals had been extraordinary thus far. He used to enjoy dining out when he went to school in Europe, he had even thought the food to be far superior to anything he had ever tasted. However, that was before now. When he heard his mother calling his name again, he finished every last bite before turning to her with a distracted response. "Huh? Did you say something?"

 

"Not really," Jennifer answered, a frown creasing her brows. "I just spoke your name several times. Are you okay, Justin? Has something changed between you and the King?"

 

He looked at his mother in surprise, before turning his head to the far left to see the King staring at him, the ruler making no attempt to disguise the desire that burned in his eyes. Justin flushed as their gazes met and held. He wasn't sure if he felt more outraged... or hot. It was as if the King was possessing him from across the table, with nothing more than a scorching glance. He couldn't look away until the King pulled his own gaze away, momentarily distracted by something Ben said to him. "I'm fine..." Justin bit out, unable to believe the King's audacity. He may as well have just posted a banner that declared his intent and possession of him. His constant attention to him at the table was blatant and bespoke of how this evening would progress. "The King is just being true to himself."

 

"It's scandalous, Justin!" Jennifer whispered. "I spoke to the King on your behalf earlier, imploring him to consider releasing you. I relayed to him my concerns, and that you would never view him in the manner he obviously sees you." Jennifer was shocked by the way Justin's head whipped around to look at her again, a momentary flash of anger in his eyes. "I know I shouldn't have said anything, Justin. I was just trying to help---"

 

"You did what?" Justin exploded. "This is unreal, Mother!"

 

Jennifer looked nervously around the table, her eyes briefly meeting the King's, immediately noticing how they had now turned from heated to glacial. She hurriedly glanced back at Justin, knowing this needed to be dispelled quickly. "Justin!" she hissed beneath her breath. "Keep your voice down. We are drawing the King's attention!"

 

"I don't give a fuck!" Justin snapped, pushing his plates away, thankful for the fact that he had, at the very least, finished his dinner. "You had no right! I know what I'm doing."

 

Michael snickered from next to Ben. "The King's new pet doesn't seem to be enjoying his time with his mother. I wonder what they're saying..."

 

"It's not our business, Michael. That's for the King to determine..." Ben muttered, keeping his eyes off of both his master and the young blond that provoked the monarch on every possible level.

 

"For his sake, I hope he gets his shit together before Lindsay arrives. She will be a total bitch to him..." Michael shuddered, just thinking of all the drama that would most likely unfold once the Queen discovered Justin, and his mother that was a true royal descendant.

 

"I hope so too, Michael." Ben shook his head, knowing every word Michael spoke to be true. Chaos was sure to erupt upon the Queen's return. His job would be all the more difficult.

 

The King's face turned red as he looked around the table, in a single glance seeing all eyes focused on Justin, awaiting what the outspoken blond was about to say or do next. He would need to deal with his outbursts, but first, he would determine the cause of them. This would be a test for his rebellious slave, one that he hoped the young man would pass. "Justin?" the King called out. "Come here to me."

 

Emmett's eyes widened from where he sat next to the King. What was Brian thinking? This was a golden opportunity for Justin to rebel and make the ruler look both weak and stupid. Did he know something he didn't? There was no way Justin would obey him. At least, not the Justin he had come to know so far. Emmett's mouth dropped open in shock as he watched Justin stand to his feet, nodding briefly to his mother before tossing his cloth napkin on the table and moving toward the head of the table where the King sat waiting. What in the fuck was going on? He couldn't fathom it. This suddenly docile young man wasn't a man any of them recognized. At this point, he had to believe it was a trick, and that Justin would verbally lash out at their King. God help them all if that happened.

 

Stopping at the head of the table, his pose anything but subservient, Justin held a blank, almost bored look on his face, his compliance with the King's enforced will, only halfhearted at best. "You summoned me,  _Your Highness_?"

 

And, there was that maddening snarky tone. A muscle twitched in Brian's cheek. After the unpleasant news of Craig Taylor's escape, this wasn't the time to provoke him. The boy would be lucky if he wasn't turned over his knee tonight. A flicker of savage lights appeared in the ruler's eyes. Perhaps that was just what the blond needed. He would have no problem in making that a reality. "There seems to be some discord between you and Lady Jennifer. I want to know the cause of it."

 

Justin rolled his eyes, quickly glancing around the table, uncaring that all eyes were focused on him, in actuality... fixated on his every word and action. He briefly caught his mother's worried gaze, seeing in a look that she was begging him to be cautious in his actions; however, at the moment, uncertain if he even cared about pleasing her. When gasps resounded at the table following Justin's continued silence, Justin coldly responded, "Everything is fine. It was a mere disagreement and nothing that should be of concern to his  _majesty_ \---"

 

Emmett looked back and forth between the two of them, his eyes widening on what he read in Brian's. This wasn't good. Justin wasn't outwardly rebelling against the King, but he was still being extremely difficult. Without saying so, Justin was defying the King. As much as he sympathized with the young man's plight, this wasn't the time or place to disrespect the King. Attempting to play devil's advocate, Emmett clapped his hands, before suggesting to the King - "Well, dinner is over. Shall I escort Justin back to the tower?"

 

The King turned to glare at his interfering friend. In this instance, he found his meddling all the more irritating. His tone cold, and filled with barely concealed mockery, he replied, "I will decide when dinner is over, as well as when and how my slave shall depart. Any questions with that!?"

 

Ben and Michael exchanged a wide-eyed glance. There wasn't a doubt in either of their minds that dinner was about to be officially declared as over, all of them hoping they wouldn't be having a private audience with the King.

 

Looking down the length of the table, where Tucker sat with his other guards, the King spat out, "Tucker, as soon as you are finished with dinner, you can escort Lady Jennifer back to the cottage. In addition, make certain all of the added security measures are in place. I will not accept any other failures, most especially not on my own grounds!"

 

Nodding emphatically, Tucker cast a fervent look in Jennifer's direction, standing at once, and bowing to his King. "I am ready anytime Lady Jennifer is." He gave her a quick smile of intended reassurance, before returning his gaze to the attentive ruler. "I will guard the lady with my life, Your Highness.

 

The King inclined his head in Tucker's direction, never doubting Lady Jennifer's safety for an instant while in Tucker's care. Tucker was an excellent guard with incredible skill and even greater instincts. And, if he wasn't mistaken, as he had observed before, the guard appeared to have a crush on Justin's mother. He wasn't sure how that would play out, or if Tucker would end up with a broken heart, but for now, he found it advantageous. His attentive guard would be even more focused on seeing to his duty.

 

Walking with Tucker to the end of the table, where the doors were located, and coincidentally or not, where the King sat, Jennifer gave a quick curtsy, before acknowledging the King. "It was a wonderful dinner, Your Highness. Thank you." Her gaze settled briefly on her son, worry still visible in her eyes. "Goodnight, Justin."

 

Justin shook his head, knowing his disagreement with his mother was what had him under the King's watchful attention, his anger still not abated that she had broken from her standard decorum and spoken up to the King. He could handle this unremorseful savage. In fact, he thought he had done a damned good job of it so far. "Goodnight, Mother..." he replied, anger still heavy in his voice. In truth, he didn't even want to speak to her right now. He needed time to figure out how much damage she had caused with the King, and plan what he should do next. He was barely keeping his wits when in close contact with the aggravating monarch. He didn't intend to gift the primitive ruler with an easy victory.

 

"Have a seat, Justin..." Brian spoke, his blood raging as he viewed the blond standing near him, the desire to pull him down onto his lap nearly overwhelming him. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do first - kiss those sensuously pouting lips... or bend him over his knee and teach him all about the consequences of scandalous and disrespectful behavior. Waiting until the blond acquiesced, his eyes not missing the blue eyes boring angrily into him, the King looked down the end of the table at his guards that were clearly ready... and anxious to be dismissed.

 

Silent for a moment, making sure that all eyes were on him, the King instructed, "Those of you that have been assigned new tasks or are riding out in the morning to search for Sir Taylor, I bid you goodnight, and urge you to seek an early rest tonight. You need to be sharp-witted and prepared for anything. There is no room for error in your mission."

 

Justin's eyes widened as he listened to the King continuing to issue his dictates, at once surprised at how they all took the ruler's demands in stride and seemed to look at him in deep respect... and even affection. He had often heard how King Bruhier was beloved by his people, most especially those within his inner circle, but he continued to see evidence of that with his own eyes. After being stung by the King's insolence and arrogance on numerous occasions, Justin couldn't help but find their obvious devotion surprising. He had the feeling there would be many more surprises to come.

 

Next, he addressed the kitchen staff. "Leave the clearing until we depart. We won't be long."

 

The room remained silent as the guards and serving attendants bowed and made their exits, making it so only the King, Justin, Emmett, Ben and Michael remained. Tension thickening in the room, Michael was the first one to speak. "Your Highness?" Michael hesitantly asked, ignoring his partner's look of censure at the interruption. "Shall I leave? I don't want to intrude on your private business..."

 

Emmett and Ben exchanged a surprised look. Michael did use good judgment from time to time. As much as they all knew Michael loved Ben, so often it was apparent that Michael enjoyed baiting the King. Of course, in all honesty, they were all guilty of doing that.

 

Shaking his head, Brian answered, "Actually, Ben can join you. His duties will be more intense in the coming days, at least, until Taylor is apprehended. I want him to enjoy the rest of his evening... and you as well."

 

Ben didn't need to be told twice. He looked apologetically at Emmett, knowing he was going to take his golden opportunity and leave the sudden awkwardness of this setting. Standing to his feet, he bowed to his King, before he addressed him, "Enjoy your evening, Your Majesty. Feel free to call on me before morning... should the need arise."

 

Brian glanced in Justin's direction, his tongue stroking over his lips as he contemplated the quiet and still agitated blond. He voiced his thoughts aloud. "I am hoping I won't have the need for that, Benjamin." His eyes slid over his hot blond slave, determined that they would get to know each other much better tonight. He dismissed Ben with a short glance, his attention moving to Emmett who was displaying clear amusement. He shook his head. Annoying fucker, but he didn't know what he would do without him... his assistance managing his home, nor his friendship. "Not a word..." the King snapped, knowing that Emmett knew him too well. He knew he had systematically sent everyone away, with one purpose in mind... being alone with Justin.

 

Emmett stood to his feet, smiling at each of them in turn. "I'll just say goodnight."

 

"Don't go too far. You will be escorting Justin once we are finished here..."

 

Bowing to the waist, Emmett answered, "As you wish. I'll be in the recreation room."

 

"Depending on how this meeting goes, I could be as well..." the King bluntly answered, not a doubt in his mind that one of his willing slaves would be relieving his tension soon. As much as he ached to be slaking his lust deep within the blond, he knew it was an unrealistic hope. It was still too soon, but he would push the blond to his limit. Then, they would build on that.

 

Barely waiting until Emmett left the room, leaving him alone with the hungry, and extremely edgy King, Justin couldn't resist spitting out, "Recreation room? I'm sure that's a more discreet way of referring to your harem..."

 

"Harem?" the King snorted. "I don't have a harem, Justin. I have slaves that perform various tasks in my home. Some are my personal pleasure slaves that are in that position of their own free will." Brian's eyes moved over the beautiful blond, in this moment, wanting nothing more than to show the rebellious boy exactly how much pleasure he could give him. "As will you too, my own---"

 

Standing to his feet, Justin vehemently protested, "That will NEVER happen, your  _esteemed_  highness!"

 

"Of course it will, pet. And, after what happened earlier in your bedroom, I think you know that too..." the King purred, refusing to let Justin's outbursts push him into in a behavior that would have the blond recoiling from him even more. "However, before we speak of more pleasurable matters, I will ask you again - what caused your argument with your mother tonight?"

 

Justin scowled. "I had forgotten about it." He waved it off as insignificant, his eyes rolling when he fell under the King's intense and obviously determined gaze. "It was nothing. She had mentioned that she had urged you to give up on your plans regarding me. I didn't appreciate her becoming involved."

 

Reaching out, Brian grasped the boy's arm, his brow lifting, as he stared at him knowingly, and with undeniable hunger. "I think you rebelled against your mother's interference because deep down you want what I want."

 

"That's ridiculous." Justin tugged at his arm, hating how the King's touch felt like a branding iron, only to find the hand tightening on him. "I hate you and this barbaric arrangement..."

 

"I don't think so..." Brian growled. Unceremoniously, he pulled the blond closer, effortlessly tugging him to fall onto his lap. Before Justin could squirm free, Brian wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Your plan to push me away only has the opposite effect, Justin. The more you resist, the more determined I am to have you."

 

"That's just what I would expect from a savage..." Realizing the futility of an argument, Justin remained passive, yet still demanding his release. "Let me go. I want to go back to my rooms---"

 

"Not quite yet..." the King rasped, his gaze hungry on the boy's full lips, ones that he intended to ravage. On the verge of smothering them beneath his own, the monarch released a primal growl when Ben burst through the door, horror and extreme panic in his eyes. Even in his lust hazed state, Brian knew that Ben would only interrupt in the case of a dire emergency. He allowed Justin to slide from his lap, his attention focused on his security adviser. "What's happened?"

 

Ben looked nervously between his King and Justin, his look longest on the younger man. "Your Highness... perhaps we should speak alone---"

 

"Is it about my father?" Justin interrupted. "If it is, I have the right to know."

 

Neither agreeing nor disagreeing, Brian motioned Ben closer, wanting to get his answers quickly. "Just say whatever it is, Benjamin."

 

"There's been a break at the prison. Sapperstein has escaped... and Sir Taylor has been shot and killed."

 

TBC

 

 

**_A/N: Ensuing drama unfolds, and it appears, more of that to come! Haha. Thanks for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated, and what motivates me to keep writing at a pace where I can provide these weekly updates._ **

**_:)_ **

 


	17. A Kiss Taken... or Freely Given?

"Can you tell me HOW in the hell this happened at a secure prison?" the King roared, his eyes now bulging in his head.

 

"Apparently, we have some unloyal guards. It's hard to say why they did what they did. Displeasure with your rule, greed... it's impossible to say!" Ben ran an unsteady hand through his hair, knowing this would be a long night for all of them. "The preliminary report suggests that the guards involved in the escape were killed, as well as Sir Taylor. Sapperstein is the only one that managed to evade them."

 

"Sapperstein needs to be found immediately!" the King snarled. "He is more of a threat than Taylor ever would have been!"

 

Justin stepped forward. "It is definite then? My father really is dead?"

 

Ben turned to face Justin, the pallor on the young man's face overwhelming. "I'm sorry, Justin. The report is conclusive in that regard. Your father died instantly."

 

Nodding his understanding, Justin cast imploring eyes in the King's direction. "Your Highness, please allow me to visit my mother. I need to tell her this myself."

 

The King agreed with a swift nod of his head. "Of course, Justin. Also, I will allow you to spend the night at the cottage." Brian stepped closer to Justin, placing his hands on his shoulders, looking directly into the saddened, yet accepting eyes. "I am going to increase security around the cottage. I am not going to insult you by hiding the truth from you. Sapperstein represents a clear threat to you. He could try to come after me through you. However, he will NOT gain access to these grounds. I need you to take my words seriously, for your protection and your mother's. I can and will protect you!"

 

"I believe you. I'm not really afraid of him, but I do accept the danger he represents; I don't want to do anything that will bring that into your home. The man is a monster and deserved his death sentence." Justin bit his lip, unable to escape the visions of what Gary Sapperstein would do to him if he got his hands on him. It wasn't pleasant. "He wants to rape me merely to diminish my value to you. I think it is of little doubt that he will come after me - one way or another."

 

Unable to deny Justin's assertion, knowing only a fool would try to deny what was so incredibly obvious, Brian vehemently declared, "He will still have his death sentence, Justin; however, now, it will be as it should have been - it will be by my hand!" Glancing up at Ben, knowing his security chief would know exactly what they would be doing next, Brian advised him, "Prepare the house for our absence for the next few hours. We will be at the prison. I will interrogate the remaining guards tonight, and I want to examine Taylor's body myself. Place the tower guards around the cottage. They won't be needed up there tonight."

 

Ben bowed to the waist, quickly rising to speak. "I will get on that immediately, my King." Ben glanced in Justin's direction, uncertain of what to say. Should he say nothing at all? In the end, his strong sense of courtesy to mankind decided for him. "I'm not sure what to say, Justin. I would offer my condolences, but I'm not certain that is appropriate in this case. I will simply say, I am terribly sorry for any pain this has caused you or your dear mother. Good evening."

 

Justin smiled, unable to keep from liking the men that were in the King's inner circle. "Thank you, Ben. I appreciate your kindness."

 

"I will join you soon," the King addressed his head of security, not a doubt in his mind that Ben would have the palace and the grounds secure during their absence. He gave Ben a quick smile of gratitude, more than pleased with him reaching out to Justin. This was an awkward situation. None of them would know what to say to the blond... but Ben, as always, handled it decorously.

 

Once Ben left the large dining room, Justin looked at the King, frowning at how he looked down at him in concern. "You don't need to worry about me. There was no love lost between me and my father; and, I was already resigned to the fact that he would face a death sentence soon."

 

"True enough... but, you didn't expect it like this." Brian leaned in closer, his mouth close to the tempting lips that he had been moments from claiming before the untimely interruption. "I will be gone for awhile, Justin. I really don't want to leave before having that kiss that was just stolen from me." The King eyed his prize hungrily. "Will you give it to me...  _or_  must I take it?"

 

Justin snorted. "Now is hardly the time for your lust to emerge..."

 

"Okay, then. I guess that answers my question." Without any further warning, Brian's mouth swooped down to claim Justin's in surprise, the parted lips giving him the opening he sought. He knew that kissing him could be a mistake - here and now, and under the circumstances, but he was determined to have that before going to face any drama that awaited him at the prison. Justin belonged to him, and he would indelibly stamp that on the younger man one step at a time. "Kiss me back," Brian demanded, hungering more for the blond's willing response, than anything else. "I want to feel your tongue against mine, not me capturing it, but you giving it to me."

 

Justin moaned. No matter how much his mind wanted to rebel against the King and his request, his words reached him on an elemental level. He wanted to know how such a kiss would feel... and he wanted to know how it would affect him being administered by the passionate monarch. Unable to resist what his body so obviously wanted, Justin, reached his hands up to weave through the King's hair, pulling his mouth more tightly against him. For several minutes, all that could be heard in the room was their mingled heavy breathing, each of them moving their mouths together as if they wanted to absorb the other. Justin knew when he was out of the King's overwhelming, and totally consuming presence, he would shrug this all off to being caught up in the moment... the danger, the drama, and the King's avowals of protection. However, in the here and now, Justin knew that excuse didn't quite ring true. Something pulled him toward the arrogant ruler. He needed to figure it out. If so, then maybe he could fight it. Deep down, though, he wondered if he really wanted to resist it.

 

Brian growled when he pulled back from the kiss, a feral smile on his lips, and not the least bit annoyed at how Justin had completely disheveled his hair. His head would be covered when he journeyed in full dress to the prison, but it still didn't matter. He would proudly wear the effects of their mutual desire. Because, whether the blond wanted to admit it or not, this kiss proved what he had sensed for days now. Justin wanted him. When he returned, with his prison once again restored to order, there would be no holding him back. Justin would find out what it meant to be his... and he would claim him - over and over again.

 

"I-I guess you should be going..." Justin said awkwardly, uncertain how to combat that self-satisfied, and primitive look in the King's eyes. He wasn't sure what he had done to provoke THAT look, but he had the feeling it spelled all sorts of changes for him when the King was less in demand. "I need to get to my mother too."

 

"Yes, of course." Brian realized his tone came out more sternly than he intended, but after reaching what he felt was a pinnacle with this young man - a genuine, giving response... he was pissed that he was forced to leave him. There was nothing he wanted more than to pull him to his chambers and take the younger man in every way a man could be taken. It wouldn't be much longer now. He couldn't tolerate it... and now that Justin had shown a real desire for him, there would be no holding him back. "This unpleasant business takes priority - for the moment."

 

Justin's eyes widened at the inflection in the King's voice. At the moment, he had just said. Yes, he was quite certain he was in for the ruler's most determined and amorous pursuit upon his return. "I am sure I could find my way... but I doubt you will allow that."

 

Brian looked at the boy incredulously. "No, I won't. No matter how safe I know my estate to be, I won't take any chances." He almost said... ‘ _not with you'_. Leading him to the double doors, Brian flattened his hand on them not opening them to allow them passage. He pressed his body up against Justin's back, his hands moving up and down his sides. "However, keep in mind, my own, your short reprieve has now totally evaporated..." Brian ran his tongue down the side of Justin's neck, a lustful chuckle escaping when Justin gasped in response. "When I wrap up this business and return, I will have you in my bed at the earliest opportunity." He nipped at the exposed skin, growling when Justin's ass pushed back against him. "I may keep you there for a week---"

 

Without another word being spoken by either of them, Brian opened the large doors, motioning Justin ahead of him. After a brief nod to Ben, he watched as the two tower guards escorted Justin down the hallway, soon to be joining his mother. He felt a slight bit of remorse for coming at Justin immediately after the blond had learned of his father's death. He could have been vulnerable, and more open to his advances. In the aftermath, that didn't matter, though. Justin's responses had been real, in fact, the most honest display of emotions the younger man had extended to him so far. He would use that to his advantage, and the hot and immensely sultry blond would be his.

 

"Let's go..." the King hissed. "I will interrogate every guard, and watch the prison film. If any guard remains alive that betrayed me to this filth, I will execute them tonight!"

 

* * *

 

Jennifer's eyes were wide and fearful when she opened the cottage door, the paleness on Justin's face, and the alertness of the guards telling her something terrible had happened. "Come in, sweetheart."

 

Justin stepped inside the cottage, his eyes curiously looking around, a slight smile curving his lips at the elegance and simplicity of the living room. "This is really nice, Mom. Not at all what I expected."

 

Nodding, Jennifer had to agree. "It's very nice, and actually spacious throughout. I am beginning to wonder if your father grossly misled us about King Bruhier. The monarch that I have met isn't what I was led to expect---"

 

"That could be true." Justin bit at his lip, uncertain of how to go about this. No matter how much his mother presently hated his father, he was still her husband. She couldn't be totally blase about this bit of news. "Can we sit down? I have some news..."

 

Warily, she motioned him to the sofa, slowly taking a seat as she waited for Justin to follow and do the same. She noticed how he approached hesitantly, almost as if he didn't want to begin telling her what was on his mind. Jennifer thought about Justin's presence here, and how extraordinary that was. For the King to have allowed it, something was very wrong. "It's about your father... isn't it? Has he been captured?"

 

Sitting close to his mother, knowing with her particularly sensitive nature, this would be difficult for her, Justin disclosed what he believed would be devastating news for her. "Apparently, Dad's evil went even deeper than we could have imagined. Somehow, he broke Gary Sapperstein out of the prison, where he was scheduled for execution in the morning, and in the escape, Dad was shot by prison guards." When his mother gasped, in what he wasn't sure if it was dismay or shock, Justin added, "He didn't survive."

 

"And... Sapperstein? That horrid man that had such vile intentions?" Jennifer asked, unable to fully process Craig was now dead, and no longer a threat to any of them, but more concerned that this other dangerous man, was now on the loose and could be conspiring to finish what he had started.

 

"Sapperstein was the only one to escape. Dad and the guards that were on Sapperstein's payroll were shot and killed. The King is on his way to the prison now." Justin looked at his mother incredulously. "I'm surprised, Mom. I thought you'd fall apart when you heard about Dad. I think the King did too. He suggested I spend the night here with you at the cottage."

 

Jennifer's eyes rounded in shock. "Now you have surprised me. I would have never expected him to do that!"

 

"Yeah..." Justin agreed. "I can't quite figure him out either. Uhmmm, I'm a bit stunned here. Aren't you upset?"

 

"Well, of course, I am. I believe all human life should be respected and valued. But, let's be realistic, Justin. Your father's end had already been decided. These events only shortened his time." She took in a deep breath, unable to determine how best to explain the circumstances of her marriage. Despite the fact that Craig had been a terrible father, and a cruel man, in the end, he was still Justin's father. She needed to remember that, and be of comfort to him. What saddened her the most was how much she had failed as a parent. Now, with Craig out of their lives, she hoped she could do better. "Justin, my marriage to your father really wasn't typical. I have more regrets about not finding my way out of that life than anything else. If I had, we both would have been spared so much."

 

"Mom, you can't blame yourself for his actions. To be honest, I stopped thinking of him as my father years ago." He smiled in relief at his mother. "I was afraid you'd be devastated."

 

Jennifer sighed, shaking her head in denial. "I'm fine, Justin. Actually, I'm more worried about you. I was raised not to show emotion. Sometimes that's very difficult."

 

"Yeah." Justin looked at her quizzically, before asking, "Did you ever love him?"

 

Tilting her head, Jennifer thought about that for a long moment. "In the beginning, I thought I did... but in time, I knew my feelings had been manipulated. To explain, I was a rebellious young girl. Anything my father wanted, I did the opposite. Craig came along and seen that, and knowing what I know now, I realize he took advantage of that. He wanted the connections my family could give him. Only, my father saw through him. I rebelled and married Craig against my father's wishes. I was disowned. Craig always thought my father would change his mind, especially after you were born... but as you know, that never happened. Once Craig realized that his manner toward me changed abruptly - almost overnight."

 

"I see. So, he was always using you, and never loved you. In fact, he didn't care about either one of us." Justin frowned, uncertain why he felt a twinge of pain at that realization. His father had been a monster. Why would he care that he never loved him?

 

Jennifer shook her head, reaching out to squeeze Justin's hand in her own. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know it hurts. Your father was a cold man. He didn't have one redeeming quality that I could ever find." Watching her son carefully, she felt her heart breaking when a lone tear slid down Justin's cheek. "I know you're in pain now... but, think of how much safer we both are now. Life can finally go on."

 

Safer. Yes, he did feel safe now; although, he remembered the King's words very clearly, and agreed totally with them. Sapperstein was a threat to him. He hoped he would be captured quickly. "You should be safe now, and I'm very thankful for that. However, Gary Sapperstein is a monster. I think he escaped not only to evade death but to finish what he started with me."

 

Jennifer's eyes widened in horror. She did remember what that vile man tried to do to Justin. Would this nightmare ever be over? "Justin, get that thought out of your head! I know I have expressed strong disapproval of the King's plans for you, but I do know one thing - he will  _never_  allow that man near you."

 

Justin smiled weakly, knowing the events of the day made him feel more vulnerable than usual. "I know that he will kill to protect me; he already has. But, I also have to wonder, are these grounds truly impenetrable? Especially to a madman that is determined to gain access---"

 

"In this, all we can do is trust the King. I truly believe he will keep us safe..." Jennifer's voice held great confidence, not a doubt in her mind that her statement was founded in absolute truth. "Trust in him, Justin; at least, in regards to your safety. I don't know how I am so certain; I simply am. No harm will come to you. And, when that vile man attacks, the King will be ready for him."          

 

Justin nodded, remaining silent... yet, still guarded. He had told the King he didn't fear Sapperstein, but that wasn't quite true. In those horrific moments when Sapperstein expressed his depraved lust for him, he had known the man had intended on satisfying his desire, uncaring of enraging the King. The only thing Sapperstein could see was his own blinding lust. Justin shuddered as he thought about Sapperstein hiding out, plotting his next move. No matter what it was, he knew it featured him as the victim. Sapperstein wasn't a fool. He would act when the King was his most distracted. Justin's eyes widened when an even more fearful thought occurred to him.

 

What if Sapperstein attacked tonight?

 

TBC                                                                                                                                                                                                                              

**_A/N: Just a heads up to my readers. This chapter is the last of my pre-written chapters. My work schedule has been chaotic, and my free time has been non-existent. It is my hope that I will have the next chapter ready for next Thursday's regular post, but I can't guarantee it. If it is late, I don't expect it to be more than a day or two._ **

**_Thank you for reading, and for those that have been actively commenting, I can't tell you how much I appreciate you and how motivating you are to me. Your support really drives me to keep writing, despite a very busy RL._ **

 


	18. A Friendly Warning Amidst Impending Danger

The King sneered as he looked down at the dead body of Craig Taylor. In his opinion, it was a fitting end to a pathetic existence. Rage boiled within him that he hadn't been able to render justice on this evil specimen of a man. "This vermin disgusts me, Benjamin. I would have loved nothing more than to run him through---"

 

"Yes, Your Highness." Ben looked away from the man, immediately flinching at how disfigured he had become with the precise gunshot wound. "Amazing he was shot in an exact spot to instill instant death. No suffering... and no time to talk." Ben compressed his lips as he met the King's stare, seeing they each shared the same thought. "You thought that as well."

 

"Indeed I did, my friend. It is highly unlikely that it would happen in such a way with the urgency of the responses. I suppose one could deem it a lucky shot, but I am curious as to who truly shot him. My instincts tell me that one of the guards that hadn't been executed yet could have passed their firearm to Sapperstein."

 

Ben flushed in embarrassment, thankful they were in the prison morgue alone. "How remiss of me. That hadn't occurred to me. And, I know it should have. My apologies for being so inept, Sire."

 

Waving off his most trusted guard's apology, the King tersely answered, "Nonsense, Benjamin. No matter how many criminals you have been forced to confront in your position as my security council, you are a man that possesses immense goodwill to mankind. You don't see evil until that's all that remains. I admire that; sadly, it's not someone I can ever be."

 

"My King, you do yourself a great disservice with your words. I have seen both gentility and understanding in you over the years. Despite how you project yourself to your people, and the rest of the world, you have moments of great kindness." Ben knew that his King would shut this discussion down quickly. Not only did the ruler have much to accomplish yet, he was also uncomfortable with emotional displays. King Bruhier would never allow this to become too much of one.

 

Clearing his throat, the monarch pulled the sheet over Taylor's head, still irritated at how events had transpired here tonight, along with his uncertainty of all that sought to betray him had truly been handled. Turning away from Ben, he indifferently responded, "Yes well... let's just keep that between us."

 

Ben smiled, pleased that there had been no denials forthcoming. That was his King's mantra, though. No matter how unpleasant the truth might be to him personally, he was always in full acceptance of the reality. No matter what the situation may be, the King was always a realist. That was one reason why King Bruhier was such an amazing ruler. "I can do that, Your Highness."

 

Moving away from the body, Brian began to walk back and forth, his forefinger tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Allow the doctor to perform his final exam and process the body. I have no desire to give this man any form of proper burial; however, I will leave that for his wife to decide. I am going to review the surveillance tapes one last time. I can't shake the feeling that something or someone has been missed. I need to be sure..."

 

"Sire?" Ben asked in deep concern. "You have the most fine-tuned instincts I have ever seen in a man. What are you thinking it could be?"

 

"I wish I knew." Brian frowned as he continued his pacing. "I don't want to be gone for long. I know that Sapperstein can't gain access to the palace grounds, but there isn't a doubt in my mind he seeks to victimize Justin as an insult to me."

 

Ben nodded. "Not only to dishonor you, my King. I have glimpsed this on more than one occasion now; Sapperstein possesses a violent lust for the young man. He wants him, Your Highness. Despite it leading to his own death, I fear he won't stop until he uses and abuses him."

 

"I am aware of that!" the ruler hissed, in this case, it wasn't jealousy that overwhelmingly assailed him; it was disgust and rage all directed to the depraved criminal. "I don't make many mistakes, but I did make one the day I imprisoned that man instead of killing him! I won't make that mistake again!"

 

"With all due respect, Sire, you acted in a civilized manner. Sapperstein had been surrounded and captured. Killing him in that moment would have been viewed as an act of terrorism to your people. There could have been no way anyone could have predicted this..."

 

"It's an abomination! He escaped from my prison, Benjamin, and appears to be the only one to have survived it. I believe that Sapperstein planned it that way... but why? In his position, I would want as many men as possible left to assist me." Brian momentarily pursed his lips, the thoughts running rampant in his mind. "It tells me that he wanted no attachments, no visible trail...and that they possibly had information that he didn't want to be discovered. There are too many questions, ones that could be very difficult to answer." The King took in a deep breath, tension creating harsh lines on his face. "Sapperstein must be found... and quickly!"

 

Nodding emphatically, Ben agreed. "He will be, my King. I can't envision him having the means to evade your men for long."

 

"He won't! If necessary, I will join in the search... and when I find him, I will split him in two with my blade!" Rage and a bloodlust continuing to pour through his veins, the King stormed from the room, quickly making his return to the surveillance cameras, intent on studying them one last time before he returned home. The palace guards were on high alert. He couldn't imagine anything going awry tonight. However, one fearful thought kept nagging at him. If Sapperstein had gained support with a few prison guards, whether done on his own or through Craig Taylor, had he done the same within his own home?

 

That was the most troubling thought of all.

 

* * *

 

Gary Sapperstein watched the gates of the King's estate, the binoculars making the task much easier from a safe distance. The King had been gone for hours; and yet, he couldn't safely attack. Security was on high alert. He could see signs of that around the perimeter, and what little he could observe beyond the entrance gates. There was a possibility, slim at best, that he could slip inside unnoticed... but he would never find his victim before discovery was made. He had no idea where the mouthy little blond was being kept. Was he in seclusion? Or, was he with the King's other slaves? As far as he knew, the blond could be held in the King's bedroom. A sneer followed that thought. That was exactly where he would keep the hot little blond. The boy would be servicing his cock - night and day. Lowering the binoculars, his head turning from side to side to ascertain he remained alone, he knew he needed an airtight plan. He needed help from the inside. There was only one person that he knew could possibly help him. That person wasn't presently accessible... so for now, he had to wait. Patience wasn't one of his strengths, but it would be worth it in this case. He would not only slake his lust within that hot and perfect ass, but he would insult King Bruhier as well.

 

He gritted his teeth in fury as he thought of the missed opportunity tonight. How often would he have the luxury of the King's absence from the palace grounds? He knew that to be isolated at best. And... he'd even taken his security advisor with him. It had been so easy to watch from a distance. He hadn't moved from his position since that time. Initially, the new security measures had quickly been implemented. Now, the perimeter had more the feeling of an armed fortress. He would have to give King Bruhier credit. The King was skilled in the ways of security. Only a fool would seek to penetrate it. As much as he knew King Bruhier would love to capture him with minimal effort, he knew the King didn't want the war fought out within the walls of his well-protected home. The King not only had a son, but he also seemed to care about the people that surrounded him.

 

Sapperstein sneered as he continued to look on. King Bruhier was primitive; however, he also cared about some of his people more than it was safe to reveal to an enemy. In the end, that would be his ultimate downfall.

 

* * *

Jennifer frowned as she stepped out onto the porch, her heart feeling heavy, and her body unable to succumb to sleep. She sat down on the swing, looking out into the darkness, seeing the flowers illuminated by the moonlight and dim lighting, but truly seeing nothing. She felt turmoil within herself, and fearful of what could be to come. Yet, realizing she was powerless in all of it.

 

Hearing footsteps approaching, Jennifer looked up, a tense smile on her face as she recognized the late night visitor to be Tucker. Since her time at the King's estate, propriety had begun to diminish in importance. "Good evening, Tucker. You may sit and rest if you like..."

 

"Thank you, Ma'am. I appreciate that." Tucker smiled, and bowed slightly, mindful to take a chair next to the swing, and not sit next to the refined lady at such a late hour. "My apologies if I have disturbed you; I just wanted to make certain you and your son wasn't in need of anything."

 

"I appreciate that, Tucker. You are always so kind." She smiled warmly at him, uncertain of why she trusted him as she did, only knowing that she felt more comfortable in his presence than any other man in the past. "Justin is resting. It's been a long and difficult day for him."

 

Tucker inclined his head. "For you as well, dear lady."

 

"Indeed..." Jennifer agreed. "I won't allow myself to be caught up in the drama surrounding Craig's death and what might have been if he had been a decent man; his actions decided his end a long time ago. What I am concerned about is this madman that seeks to hurt my son. I realize there is nothing I can do about it, but I am frightened of him and his intentions." She smiled weakly. "I'm doing my best not to show that fear to Justin. I know he has enough of his own."

 

"I'm not going to try to deceive you merely to allay your fears, Jennifer..." Tucker looked Jennifer directly in her eyes, sincerity, and concern reflected in his own. "This man is a monster. I have not borne witness to his crimes as I was escorting you to the palace at the time; however, I know of his reputation and of what he perpetrated against not only your son but my King as well. Gary Sapperstein has evil intentions towards Justin, and the sooner he is captured the better. His freedom endangers any he comes in contact with; but, I trust that King Bruhier will strike him down swiftly!"

 

"I wish I could feel some sort of sympathy for that man, but I cannot. Some men are evil and have no redeemable qualities. Craig was that way, and I believe this Sapperstein is even more so. I hope for his speedy capture." Jennifer stifled a yawn behind her hand, thankful that she was becoming more tired. She knew she needed to rest. These were very uncertain times, with her never knowing what each day would bring. "Thank you for talking with me, Tucker. I think that's what I needed in order to get some sleep."

 

Tucker stood to his feet, realizing the lady wished to go back inside. He hadn't wanted to tarry too long, with the escape of Sapperstein, feeling his senses on high alert. "I'm always glad to listen, Jennifer... and please rest well knowing that I, along with several other guards are watching over the cottage. No harm will befall either you or Justin on these grounds."

 

"Thank you, Tucker." Jennifer smiled gratefully at Tucker, continuing to find herself more at ease with this man. He was a gentleman, through and through. It could be a matter of him attending to his duty, but she didn't think so. She believed Tucker was simply exactly as he seemed to be. "I do feel safe here, Tucker, and I think Justin does as well." She laughed for a slight moment, not seeing the flicker of a smitten look on her guard's face. "I doubt that Justin would ever admit that, though. He is determined to agitate King Bruhier."

 

"Yeah, I haven't witnessed too much of them together yet, but they do seem to have a volatile relationship. It should be interesting to watch." Tucker was about to step away, before he turned back to her, uncertain if he should bring up the subject, but feeling it was in Lady Jennifer's best interests to be well informed. "Uhhh, there's something I wanted to warn you about, Jennifer. An annoyance that will soon afflict us all."

 

"An annoyance?" she asked.

 

"Yeah." Tucker slightly grimaced, knowing it wasn't probably considered good taste to someone of Lady Jennifer's status, but, he knew the Queen would be an irritant to this lady that was deserving of the title of ‘lady'. "The Queen is due to return in the morning. The good news is that she rarely stays for long. She is quite the jet-setter."

 

Jennifer nodded, finding herself a bit curious about the Queen. She knew the King had married only to procure a legitimate heir, but she did wonder about their relationship. "I see. Well, I doubt our paths will cross much. Once Alba arrives, I doubt I'll eat up at the main house as much. As much as I love spending time with Justin, I prefer more simplicity. It's my hope that the King will continue to allow me to spend time with my son."

 

"That's understandable, and I'm sure he will; unless it becomes a security risk, or if Justin acts out unreasonably." He hated to be so blunt, but they both knew how outspoken the young man was, most especially when around the King. "In any event, I have the feeling the Queen will make her presence known. She is extremely arrogant, and self-entitled. I doubt you'll find any of the staff that sympathize with her. You and Justin both have true royal blood, she will feel threatened by that; and because of that, most likely she will lash out."

 

Jennifer frowned. "Lash out? That's absurd! She's married to the King and has given him an heir. Why would she fear either me or Justin?"

 

"That's difficult to answer since I can't even comprehend such a mindset. I just know how she behaves and interacts with others. You are a lady, and quite honestly, she is not. She will recognize the difference."

 

Blushing slightly, Jennifer lowered her gaze, softly answering, "Well, thank you, Tucker. I appreciate the warning, and to a degree, I guess I understand why she might feel overwhelmed by me and Justin. Not only our social status, but the fact that we have been sitting at the King's table, and have our own private quarters. I am the King's guest, but Justin probably shouldn't be in such protective seclusion. I can foresee her being far more threatened by him than by me."

 

"I guess we'll have to see what happens, but I fear with her return, and King Bruhier anxious over Sapperstein's escape, there could be some very rough days ahead." Tucker bowed to the waist, realizing he had kept the lady far longer than he had intended. "Have a good night, Jennifer."

 

Inclining her head, Jennifer politely responded, "You as well, Tucker, and thank you for the warning. I will certainly take it to heart, and advise Justin in the morning." She smiled warmly at him before she slipped back inside the cottage, closing and locking the door. She laughed slightly at that. For the first time since she'd left her family home so many years ago, she actually felt safe enough that she found locked doors to be unnecessary. In light of the present dangers that faced them, Jennifer decided that was quite ironic. It was just another indication of how much life had changed. She had the feeling this was the only the beginning of changes, not only for her but for all of them.

 

TBC


	19. The Homecoming

**_A/N: Please forgive any mistakes. I hurriedly got this ready to post. :)_ **

Jennifer took a deep breath as she raised her hand to knock on the door of the King's study. These kinds of visits made her nervous, but she supposed that realistically such visits could be commonplace since she now resided on the palace grounds. She waited until she was given the word to enter; at once stepping inside and closing the door behind her. Respectfully, she curtsied, only rising when the King waved his hand in an upward motion.

 

"Have a seat, Jennifer... and please refrain from such protocol when we are alone. I don't adhere to such a practice, nor do I care for the gesture." He smiled tightly at her. "All around, it just makes me uncomfortable."

 

"As you wish, Your Highness. I don't want to do anything that makes you ill at ease." She returned his smile, finding once she did, his began much less tense. "I have always been such a stickler for protocol. Perhaps in time, I will relax in that."

 

"I guarantee if you remain here indefinitely, I will insist on it." Brian laughed at her wide-eyed response. "Seriously, though, I'd like to discuss the burial of your husband." He watched her carefully, a slight bit surprised when he glimpsed only a brief look of annoyance following the reminder of her newly deceased husband. "I will be blunt and state that I don't feel that Craig Taylor deserves any sort of a proper burial; however, out of my respect for you, I will give him one if it is your desire. Needless to say, if any sort of services is to be held, they would need to be on these grounds. With Sapperstein on the loose, I cannot have Justin on the outside."

 

"I understand." She bit her bottom lip, looking fearfully at the King. "I assume there were no clues leading to the whereabouts of that vile man?"

 

The King shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It's really not unexpected. He is conniving, but not a complete fool. Sapperstein will lay low for awhile. I hesitate in telling you this, realizing the delicate nature, and not intending to upset you... but, your husband's killer had a very precise aim, one that makes me feel instant death was the intention. Either he knew something that Sapperstein didn't want me to find out, or he was hoping to lure his prey out of the safety of my palace."

 

Jennifer deliberated on that for a long moment. "Of course. If Craig was killed, it would be a natural course of action for services to be held and Justin to be outside of the palace walls. It's actually very clever; although, the evilest thing I've ever heard. After all that I've heard about this Sapperstein, that analogy seems extremely likely."

 

"That thought didn't immediately occur to me, but as I investigated the prison and the surveillance tapes, it is the most likely answer. I haven't ruled out the possibility that Sapperstein could have an ally inside the palace. I will be watching everyone closely, but the odds are strong that such a person is a mere informant and nothing more." The King's stare was intense, and extremely cold when he finished, "No matter how heavy the involvement, that person will be brought to justice. I will show NO mercy."

 

Jennifer swallowed. The King was indeed fearsome, and yet,  a mesmerizing man. She immediately concluded that any man or woman would be a fool to incur his wrath. "I do realize you have your own self-serving reasons for doing so, but I am extremely grateful for your protection of my son. In regards to Craig, I have no interest in a service that is designed to honor his life. You may dispose of him as you will."

 

The King nodded his head, his brows furrowing together as he thought about Jennifer's statement, not the least bit concerned about her thoughts about his reasoning in regards to Justin. The boy belonged to him, and they both knew that. Discussing that was a waste of his time. "A thought occurs to me, Jennifer, one that could be our best opportunity to capture Sapperstein in a swift manner."

 

"What is it, Your Highness? A quick capture would mean Justin's safety is more assured. I can't tell you how much I'd like to see that---"

 

"I feel the same." He didn't mention, a safe Justin would allow him to indulge in more pleasurable matters. That was something he eagerly anticipated. "I am going to have a formal burial planned... and outside of the palace walls. I will make certain that news of it travels around the palace." At Jennifer's look of panic, the King further explained, "My decision regarding Justin leaving the safety of these walls has not changed. It will be implied that Justin will be in attendance, but, he will not be. A trap will be set for Sapperstein or anyone that seeks to take Justin to him."

 

Jennifer smiled. "That's extremely clever, and it could work. Please let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

 

"Only one thing, and I know it will be difficult. When you're around others, try to pretend some sadness regarding your husband's death. It would appear more plausible that you would leave the palace for his services... of course, neither you or Justin will be leaving."

 

"I can do that, especially if it helps you capture that horrible man..." Jennifer shuddered as she thought of Gary Sapperstein, the thoughts of his intentions toward Justin running rampant through her mind. "Do you really think he'd be so foolish as to approach Justin at his father's funeral services? He has to know what his fate would be!"

 

The King's gaze became hooded for a long moment, his shoulders giving a slight shrug. "Men have been known to make some very reckless choices when driven mad by lust." Arching a brow at the flush that immediately colored Jennifer's cheeks, Brian decided to soften his manner; although realizing that Justin's mother needed to become accustomed to his free speech - something that he knew might not be easy for this lady to do. "I doubt that Sapperstein would intend to be visible at the actual services, but he could try to use the opportunity to lure Justin into a dangerous situation. I am a realist, Lady Jennifer. If Sapperstein gained support within my prison, and with the men that served him before his capture, it stands to reason that he could still have other supporters."

 

Feeling foolish that the same thought hadn't occurred to her, Jennifer opened her mouth to speak, instead, a gasp escaping at the raised voices she heard outside of the King's study. "What on earth..." she turned to look at the door, expecting them to be barged in on at any moment, unable to identify the two voices, only knowing they grew louder each passing moment. "Perhaps I should leave."

 

Standing to his feet, the King rolled his eyes. "Yes, that would probably be best, Lady Jennifer. The noise you hear is the Queen making a grand entrance, and my guard doing his best to keep her from interrupting." Moving quickly past her, determined to silence Lindsay before she had every nearby guard rushing to his aid, he opened the door, glaring at his so-called wife, raising his hand to silence her.

 

Lindsay brushed past him and into his office, hissing at him beneath her breath, "I will not be silenced like a common servant!" She ran her eyes over the woman that looked almost regal, her back stiffly arched, and head angled high. "Who are you?" she spat out. "I didn't know the King was in a meeting..."

 

"Did you even bother to inquire?" Brian snapped, his eyes not warming until he touched on Jennifer's sudden pallor. "I'll speak with you later, Lady Jennifer. In the meantime, if Justin is still at the cottage, instruct him that I wish to speak with him."

 

After a quick nod, Jennifer hurriedly answered, "I will do that, Your Highness." She moved to the door, knowing she had the King's permission to leave, wanting to be out of the room before she forgot herself and told the newly arriving Queen just how rude she thought her to be. Queen indeed! First impressions could be faulty, but she couldn't fathom why the King had chosen her to produce his heir.

 

Once the door was closed, Lindsay whirled around, her mouth agape as she stared at it, before turning to watch Brian returning to his seat behind the desk. "Brian, I demand that you punish that rude woman."

 

"Punish her for what?" he snapped. "She immediately vacated when she was the one invited to my study for a meeting. You are the one out of line---"

 

"Out of line?" her eyes widened in disbelief. "I am the Queen... your wife! First, she didn't answer my question... and then, she ignores me when she leaves. Is this the homecoming your wife receives!?"

 

Brian sat behind his desk, staring at her blandly, determined not to allow her to rile him, most especially before Justin arrived. He had much to say to his slave and he didn't want to start the meeting aggravated by one of Lindsay's endless tirades. "Welcome home, Lindsay. As it is..." Brian said in a monotone voice, "I have someone else arriving soon. Unless you have something urgent that needs addressing, this will have to wait until later."

 

Lindsay gasped, staring at Brian as if he'd completely lost his mind. "Brian! What the hell is going on here? I arrived home not even an hour ago, and you are tossing me out to meet your new slave?" When Brian's eyes narrowed at her, she reminded him, "The servants do talk, Brian. My maid couldn't wait to tell me about the addition of Jennifer and Justin Taylor; I am assuming that was the high and mighty Jennifer that just left your study? Your behavior is inappropriate, Brian! They are in private quarters and not with the rest of the servants. What are you thinking??"

 

Smashing his lips together, Brian moved his eyes up the side of the far wall, keeping them everywhere but on the vicious viper that was quickly threatening his control. "Lindsay, what I do is my own fucking business. You have never challenged that, or even questioned it. I would suggest you NOT start with the Taylor's. Now, I will speak with you at length later... for now, I have things to do!" He turned his gaze to her, affixing a cold look on her, contempt in his eyes. "Why don't you do something that isn't self-serving and spend some time with our son!?"

 

Lindsay flinched, uncertain of how things could have changed so quickly, but knowing when not to push her husband. "Fine, I'll go. I wouldn't want to upset your little arrangements... but I expect to speak with you later!"

 

Rolling his eyes, Brian spat out, "I have no doubt!" He shook his head as she made her exit, this time not quite as boisterous as her arrival. Running a hand through his hair, he couldn't help thinking to himself that he'd wished she'd stayed away longer. She would be nothing but a distraction, and with Sapperstein on the loose and plotting what he was sure would be depraved acts against what belonged to him, he needed to be attentive and ready for anything. No matter how much chaos Lindsay brought, he had to keep his focus. If she interfered, Brian knew it would only take a reminder to his dear wife of how easy it would be to reveal her true status...

 

* * *

Justin took his time approaching the King's study, pretending to be oblivious to Emmett sighing dramatically at his side. He looked over at Emmett's tense demeanor, a look of irritation on his own face. "What?" Justin asked. "I don't recall hearing an expected time to arrive before his excellency---"

 

"Must you always look for ways to antagonize the King? Admittedly, I often do the same... but I am in a completely different position, and I know where to draw the line---"

 

Justin snorted. "I'm not interested in drawing any lines - imaginary or not. I don't belong here, and the sooner he realizes that the better for all of us!"

 

Now at the King's door, Emmett shook his head, a hint of censure in his tone when he said, "Justin, you are far safer within the walls of this palace than you ever could be on the outside of it. Especially, with a madman on the loose!"

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Justin indifferently replied, "I can't imagine that being a very long lasting circumstance. Sapperstein doesn't strike me as smart enough to elude the King's soldiers for long."

 

Tapping briskly on the door, Emmett awaited a response, uncertain if the King's dear wife was still with him. "Smart enough to have planned for his escape before he was even captured. It's doubtful he planned that from the inside."

 

"Probably not, but at that point, he still had my father helping him..."

 

Despite his irritation with Justin's attitude, he remembered the young man had just lost his father, quickly biting back his retort of, "not any longer.' Groaning when he heard the roar inside of the King's study admitting entrance, deciphering from his tone alone that the ruler's visit with his wife hadn't gone well, Emmett knew that Brian's patience would be very short-lived. In a low whisper, Emmett advised, "Mind your tongue, Justin. The King is irritated. Rebellion won't go well for you."

 

"Does it ever?" Justin snarked, his hand reaching for the all too familiar door handle, turning it to cross into his majesty's inner sanctum. Stepping inside, Justin ignored the flushed and clearly aggravated monarch when he foolishly addressed, "You summoned me, your liege?"

 

A savage snarl curled the King's lip. "Now is NOT the time for any of  _that_ , Justin. I caution you to mind your manners; I doubt that I'll give any additional warnings. Close the door!"

 

Justin did so, at this point, finding that a minor point to argue over, not the least bit timid as he approached the King seated behind his desk, and abruptly flopped down into the chair directly across from it. "Apparently someone is having a bad day..."

 

"Please do have a seat, Justin." The King's tone was dripping with sarcasm, tension continuing to build in him. Brian momentarily closed his eyes, doing all that he could to keep his temper in check, knowing that his anger was truly toward his previous visitor and not so much toward what had become commonplace behavior from his reluctant new slave. "I am having a very difficult morning, not to mention the unpleasantries of the previous night. Now isn't the best time for your more spirited disposition."

 

"Uh huh. So, the King is having a bad day, and that means we are all supposed to be meek and compliant with your wishes? I'm sorry, your highness. That just isn't my way." Knowing he could be sorry in the aftermath but urged on by the little voices inside of his head, Justin continued to rebel. "Perhaps you'd be wise to simply send me back to my tower, then, we can all go on about our day---"

 

Surprising even himself, Brian began to laugh. "You are such a delight, Justin... even when you're trying to provoke me." The King's eyes became more intense, in one long glance deeply penetrating the young blond. "Perhaps I just need to kiss you into compliance again. That was working so well before duty called."

 

"No!" Justin countered. He remembered how he had felt in the King's strong, unrelenting arms. He had felt helpless, hot, and irresistibly drawn to the monarch. He could only imagine what would have happened if the King hadn't needed to leave for the prison. "Uhhh, why am I here?" Justin asked, deciding a quick detour from that particular subject was definitely to his advantage.

 

Brian considered that very question, his eyes thoughtful on the beautiful blond. "Hmmm, let me see. One day I went on a journey to judge my prospective new property. I saw something I liked and I took it. That being so, here we are..."

 

Justin rolled his eyes. "Cute."

 

"Cute? Probably not... but you can call me a handsome, unmerciful, unscrupulous devil when it comes to taking what I want." Brian rose to his feet, moving around his desk and closer to his enticing prey. His voice suddenly becoming hoarse with desire, Brian told the suddenly wide-eyed blond, "I think it's time that this particular claiming commenced..."

 

Jumping to his feet, his eyes looking wildly around the room, half expecting one of the doors to open up into some elaborate bedchamber, Justin stammered, "N-no. I-I don't want that. And, you promised you wouldn't force the issue..."

 

Brian moved closer, his eyes smoldering and possessive on the beautiful blond, uncertain of how much longer he could resist taking what belonged to him. Advancing forward until they were nearly toe-to-toe, Brian reached out and brushed his hand along Justin's cheek, as always luxuriating in the softness of his flawless skin. "I would never force you, Justin. That is NOT who I am. However, I may feel compelled to seduce you. And, deny it all you want; I know that I would succeed."

 

"Don't be so sure..." Justin spat out, determined to display confidence in his ability to resist the hot-blooded King, even though he was extremely doubtful of his success. "I want to return to my rooms. I see nothing for us to discuss further. Unless it is to negotiate the destruction of my contract and my immediate release!"

 

The King moved away from the enticing blue-eyed blond, laughter beginning to erupt in him, his shoulders shaking in the process. "Justin, you amuse me. Release you? Negotiate? I have become very lax with you, but I assure you, that will change as of tonight."

 

Justin gasped in response. "T-tonight? What happens tonight?"

 

Affixing an intense gaze on the suddenly nervous young man, Brian moved further away, not trusting himself to be within touching distance. His rage was still strong regarding Sapperstein's escape, and what he intuitively sensed was the madman's master plan for revenge. Justin was a target, and more security needed to be attained. If Sapperstein could compromise the prison, there was no way of being certain he didn't have someone within the palace as well. His own personal guards were the only ones that had his complete trust. In selecting them, a more thorough security protocol was utilized. That being so, there was only one viable option.

 

"You will be returning to the tower to gather anything you wish to have with you for the next several days. After dinner tonight, you will be temporarily moved to my chambers." The King's eyes flared as lust consumed him. Justin would be at his mercy. It was the moment he had been waiting for since the instant he had first laid eyes on him. Finally, he would claim him. "Not only will your security be more enhanced, I will also be taking what is mine."

 

"You're out of your mind!" Justin spat out. "You just said you wouldn't force the issue. There is no way I will fall into your bed like a mindless fool. You are wasting your time!"

 

Brian arched a brow, staring possessively at his beautiful slave. "Am I really, my own? Shall I come closer and kiss you into submission again? We both know that you want me, and tonight, you will be unable to deny it."

 

Justin felt his heart racing in his chest. He wasn't sure how to effectively refute a single word. It was true. He did want the King... but he didn't want to submit to his will. Biting his lip, uncaring of how the ruler hungrily watched him, Justin huskily replied, "Perhaps I do want you. Who wouldn't? You are beautiful, powerful, and completely mesmerizing. At the same time, though, I hate what submitting to you means. I am not a man that can ever be happy as a possession. Not even to a King."

 

The King's eyes savaged Justin in one smoldering glance. "You will adapt. Now, go and do as I have commanded. I will see you at dinner. After that, your entire reality changes..."

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: And, here we go... What will happen next? At least for now, I have taken this story from any type of regular posting schedule. RL as it is, I just don't know how much time I will have each day to write, and until it's finished, my other story is the priority. To this point, this story hasn't been supported to the degree of what I have received for 'The Client.' Perhaps that will change in time, but it does affect my motivation at times. As always, thank you for reading, comments are greatly appreciated and more encouraging than you'll ever know. I will post the next chapter as soon as it's ready. :)_ **


	20. An Enemy Lurks

**A/N** : As advised before, this story will be updated as I have a finished chapter, and unlike my other WIP, not on a regular schedule. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Justin began throwing his clothing into the bags provided, cursing the arrogance of the exalted King in the process. He was aware of Emmett's presence in the tower room, as he silently watched and waited, uncaring of how his harsh words were received. "Arrogant dictator! Who the fuck does he think he is? I shouldn't be ordered around like this. I'm innocent in any of this. Why the fuck did it have to be me?"

 

Emmett began to cackle. "Now that's the silliest thing you've said yet, sweetie. Why you? That can be answered by looking in the mirror." Placing his hands on his cheeks, Emmett shook his head from side to side as he visually examined the King's prize possession. "I'm just amazed it's taken the King this long. He's not known for his patience."

 

"I don't know what any of you think is going to happen... but it isn't THAT. I won't submit to him; and, since I do believe he's not a rapist, that only leads to one outcome." When he met Emmett's skeptical gaze, he clarified, "Quite simply... he isn't going to have me. He can summon one of his other slaves for that!"

 

Emmett burst out laughing, aware that mockery was the last thing the outraged blond needed right now, but unable to hold it in. Poor innocent lamb. He had no idea of what he would be facing in the King's bedchamber. Justin was right on one count, though. Brian wasn't a rapist, but he was skilled in various arts of persuasion. It was his prediction that Justin would be underneath the lusty King in quick fashion, mindless to anything that didn't center around the passionate ruler and all that he was making him feel. And, after Justin had that first taste of that level of bliss, he wouldn't be able to resist Brian's many desires. What doomed the young blond, even more, was that Brian was aware of that too.

 

Justin glared at Emmett, unable to fathom how traitorous he was. "I knew you could never be my friend. It's all about ‘ _his majesty_.' I don't care if you don't believe me. Everyone will know when he tosses me out of his rooms and back to my private chambers."

 

"Impossible..." Emmett told him. "It won't matter if you elude the King's most seductive tactics, he still won't release you from his quarters; at least, not until Sapperstein is brought to justice. And, I am your friend... at least, I want to be - if you'll let me."

 

"Sapperstein..." Justin sneered. "I almost wish the King had split him in two as he did all of his other men. That man and his depraved lust is the cause of so many things that have gone wrong for me. And sorry, Emmett. I know you probably mean well, but you are too close to the King; I doubt I could ever really trust you."

 

Emmett gasped, his hand lifting up to his chest. "So bloodthirsty!" He grinned at the guilty flush that colored Justin's cheeks. "I like it." A moment later he immediately sobered, Justin's last statement belatedly coming to him. "I'm sorry to hear that; I hope in time you'll change your mind."

 

"I hope so too, but I'm not sure I see it happening." Justin tossed his bag on the bed, deciding he had packed more than enough for a few days time; although he had his doubts his stay would be limited to a mere few days. No matter how few, he knew the time would feel interminable as he struggled against his own attraction to the gorgeous ruler.

 

Moving closer to the confused young man, Emmett looked at him closely, deciding he wasn't nearly as rebellious as his outspokenness portrayed him to be. Underneath the tough exterior, all he saw was a lost little boy, desperate of finding his way. Without any warning his world had been upended from beneath him; in actuality, part of that had been a good thing. As he thought of Craig Taylor and the abuse he was certain Justin had suffered at his father's own hand, he decided this new life had been a blessing, whether Justin accepted that or not. "Justin, let's talk for a bit. I might be skilled at running a grand estate, but at times, I have been known to offer sage advice as well."

 

Justin snorted, eyeing the King's servant and friend warily, not immediately arguing, but instead, taking a seat in the chair next to his bed, his gaze alternating between his ‘watchdog' and the patrolling guards in the courtyard. "I doubt your advice is any that I'd want to hear. I think we both know that you are basically an advocate for the King. That position doesn't serve me well."

 

Choosing a chair next to the window, Emmett sat down, his eyes momentarily focusing on Lindsay walking with Gus in the courtyard. He was astounded really. She spent very little time with her son, leaving all of his needs up to the servants, and to the King himself. It was a bit disheartening to know that despite the King's enormous duties, he still spent more time with their son than Gus' mother ever did. In his opinion, the Queen's return wasn't advantageous for anyone. Turning back to face the young man, Emmett disagreed. "On the contrary, Justin. You may view it as me promoting the King's wishes, but much of what I tell you is in your best interest. I only want to make things easier for you... a smoother transition. It is what you make of it."

 

"What it is is fucked up, and we both know it. It's not right to be uprooted from all you've ever known to have every choice stripped from you. My father may have been a bigoted psychopath, but I never knew until that day the King arrived to take me that I had been so callously given away." Justin looked intensely into Emmett's eyes, thankful that he at least saw a glimmer of sympathy in them. "It's not that the King is an ogre. We both know he's hot as blazes, but to give myself to him under these bizarre circumstances goes against everything I believe is right."

 

"Justin, I won't say I understand because the length of time I have lived here I have a different outlook on proper behaviors. This is the way of the land. Our King isn't even the one who established most of our laws, but for the most part, he has adhered to all of them. The King is often accused of being a primitive; and yes, I suppose he is, but also keep in mind, Justin, this is a savage land that has old customs, ones that some unknowledgeable people might view as archaic. The King is actually very laid back in comparison to his predecessors. In time I think you'll see a deeper side to him. For example, a man that will do anything for his country... his people. And, to be perfectly honest, in the same position with another monarch, things would be more difficult for you." Emmett smiled at the much younger man, his eyes filled with kindness, yet with great concern. More than anything he wanted to get through to him. There were unknowns in their world presently, and if Justin was more agreeable to the King's wishes, his safety would be easier to achieve. More than anything, he wanted to make sure that Justin remained unharmed.

 

"I will give your words some thought... but I can't promise anything. Whenever I'm near the King, I seem to be compelled to provoke him. At times, it's as if I act outside of myself... if that makes any sense." With a deep sigh, Justin shook his head, while turning to look out the window, his eyes narrowing at the woman that was dressed too casually to be a servant. He couldn't help wondering who she could be. He arched a brow as she looked away from the King's son to pull out her phone, her fingers beginning to speedily move over the keys in what appeared to be deep concentration. "Who's the woman? She doesn't seem overly attentive to the King's son."

 

Emmett grimaced. "The woman is the King's wife. I would suggest keeping your distance from her. Typically I have something good to say about everyone... but not her. She is a viper, and I can guarantee that she won't like you." Glaring for a long moment at Lindsay only glancing at Gus in passing, Emmett shook his head in disgust. "She hasn't seen her son in months, and still, she's more interested in her social connections. I truly abhor her." Breathing in deeply, Emmett turned away from the window, forcing himself to push aside all of the negative vibes that Lindsay's presence evoked, his voice teasing when he spoke again, "And, I know why you are driven to provoke the King. It's called sexual chemistry. No matter how you feel about the circumstances of your new reality, the bottom line is quite simple - you want him."

 

Justin shuddered. He didn't need Emmett to remind him of that unwanted fact. Justin knew he had been thinking about the King entirely too much; at times, he had ever fantasized about him, and how things could be if he wasn't the King's slave, and they were on an equal footing. He realized that he could never be an equal, but if he was free to come and go as he chose, everything could be so much different. Sadly, he knew that would never be his reality. "It doesn't matter what my body wants. I am strong. I can resist his most relentless pursuit." He watched the woman that he now knew to be the Queen, squinting his eyes in the distance, unable to get a good view of her face. "She doesn't mind the King having slaves, and obviously preferring the company of men?"

 

Emmett laughed exuberantly. "Heavens no, sweetie. They don't have that kind of relationship. She wouldn't even exist in the King's world, if not for him feeling honor bound to give respect to the mother of his child... his heir. Truth be told, he has none for her. Years of frivolous behavior and neglect of their son has made her barely tolerable to him. In my opinion, she wouldn't have to cross much of a line for him to make her an outcast."

 

Both of them so attentive on the activity in the courtyard, neither of them noticed the footsteps that had crossed into Justin's bedroom, both of them turning when they heard the loud sound of a throat being cleared, both men knowing who was now upon them, and assuming that he had heard every word.

 

"Emmett, if you are finished dissecting the status of my marriage, I would like to speak with Justin..." His eyes narrowing when Emmett sat frozen and unmoving, the King spat out, "That means you need to leave!"

 

Justin remained silent, instinctively knowing this wasn't one of those moments he should provoke the King. Why was he so angry? Was it because of Emmett divulging personal information about the King's marriage to one of his slaves? Or was it something else entirely? He was fairly certain they would all find out. For now, though, he knew silence was best.

 

Frowning, despite his typically more casual relationship with the King, Emmett knew he had crossed a line. He shouldn't have been telling Justin, a man that was essentially a slave of the King's, no matter if he believed Brian already valued him as more and would elevate him even further at some future date, such personal details of his life. Nodding to Justin, he briefly bowed his head in the King's direction. "My apologies, Your Highness. I expect we'll speak on this later."

 

"Undoubtedly..." the ruler snapped, his eyes dismissing him, and returning to his rarely silent slave. Before Emmett could fully exit, Brian whipped his head around. "There's been a change of plans. Inform Benjamin to be nearby. Once I am finished here, I want Justin escorted to my rooms immediately!"

 

Eyes widening, uncertain of what caused the King's change of plans, Emmett obligingly responded, "Of course, my King. I'll inform him right away."

 

As soon as they were alone, and his outbursts would be heard by them alone, Justin hissed, "I thought this was to happen after dinner!? What's the rush?"

 

Taking a seat in the chair Emmett had just vacated, Brian gave his blond slave a reproachful glance, before turning to look out at the view in the courtyard, his lips compressing into a grim line as he observed how detached Lindsay was from their son; Gus was running, playing, and alternatively returning to his mother's side, obviously desperate for both her approval and attention. He was disgusted by her behavior. She had been gone for months, and she still ignored the needs of their son. He was just a child, and she seemed not to care. Was he hurting his son by allowing her to remain in his life, even if her returns were always minimal? That was something he truly needed to think about. Returning his gaze to the beautiful man that was far too hot as he glared at him, Brian's response came out in a growl. "Because that is what I have decreed!"

 

"Yeah, that's a good answer..." Justin grumbled. "Why aren't you with your wife and son? I'm sure they would be more enthusiastic about your attention."

 

The King smiled ferally. The boy sought to play with him... now? It was his intention to be possessing him in a few short hours. Now wasn't the time to incite any of his passions further. "You would be wise to keep a still tongue, my own. Later I will teach you how to use that acidic tongue to please me."

 

"That will never happen!" Justin insisted, his hands clenching around the arms of the chair he sat on, determined he wouldn't stand and begin pacing like an unruly child. Also, in the back of his mind, he knew standing and moving around made him a more accessible target for the lusty King. Forcing himself to concentrate on the King's dictate, Justin knew a more reasonable approach could be more effective. "I know you must have a reason for doing this now and not after dinner. Is it really too much to ask what it is?"

 

Smiling his approval, Brian answered, "There's the reasonable boy I knew you could be. Of course, I have a reason. I am the King. Every action has a purpose."

 

Gritting his teeth, Justin smiled benignly, knowing he was forced to play this game. "And, that would be?"

 

"Your mother's servant, Alba arrived a few hours ago. For whatever reason, your mother has decided to take her meals at the cottage." The King wouldn't be the least bit surprised if she did so because of her unpleasant encounter with his wife. He envied Lady Jennifer the option of choice. He couldn't say he was looking forward to Lindsay at his dinner table with any sort of warm anticipation. "And, as I began to explain earlier, I am anxious in regards to your safety. Keeping you close is what is best for securing that. I want you there now... not hours later."

 

Swallowing almost convulsively, Justin observed, "You believe that Sapperstein has a spy within the palace walls."

 

"Yes, I do, Justin." The King's voice bespoke of seriousness, his concern deep for not only Justin, but for his son, and everyone under his protection. "If he could gain support within the prison, I would be a fool not to take that into consideration. A completely different security process is administered for the selection of the King's personal guards, including those that guard my quarters. I trust those men with my life. Therefore, that is where I need you to be, as we know you are what Sapperstein is after."

 

"Fine, I understand that... but, do you really think he would be bold enough to come onto the palace grounds? That would mean instant death!" Justin did understand the threat to him that Sapperstein represented, but he just couldn't envision him bringing it inside of the King's home. The deranged man had to have a deeper plan.

 

"Do I think he will try to access any of the rooms inside of the house? No, probably not. I think he will attempt to use the traitor to lure you out of the house and to a location that isn't as secure. That would be his best chance for success, and depending on who is helping him, your new living quarters will limit his opportunity."

 

Justin sighed. "I see. I guess I can't argue your decision or even your logic. You are the King, and clearly, know how to protect your domain. Either way, though, this madman is still out there, and won't stop until he's either captured or killed."

 

"That's very true, Justin, and I have an intense search effort ongoing. In addition, I have a tentative plan, one I discussed with your mother earlier... one that could trick Sapperstein into revealing himself---" The King frowned, knowing this could be a sensitive matter; although, knowing it was the best chance of flushing Sapperstein out. "I am deliberating on staging a memorial service for your father, outside of the palace grounds. If the news is leaked that you will be present, Sapperstein could possibly seek you out there. Of course, neither you or your mother will be there."

 

"Sapperstein seems arrogant enough to fall for that, especially if he trusts his source. But, wouldn't it seem odd that you would be honoring my father with such a service? After all, he was wanted for treason..."

 

Brian shrugged his shoulders, finding himself uncaring of that part of the plan. The overall appeal of Justin being accessible would be all that Sapperstein would think about. He would be obsessed even more, and it would be his ultimate downfall. At first, he had been pessimistic about this plan being successful, but as he thought about it, in particular, how a depraved animal like Gary Sapperstein thought, he determined that this could actually work. "Sapperstein probably won't dwell long on my motives. He will assume I am doing this to ingratiate myself to you and gain your mother's approval. It can only work if Sapperstein's informant believes this to be a genuine event and that you will truly be present. In that, I need your cooperation."

 

Justin grinned. "Fine. You have it. Even more than provoking you, I want to see him brought to justice."

 

"Good boy... " the King virtually purred. To his way of thinking, this was an extremely productive day, leading up to what he believed would be a hot and satisfying night." Standing to his feet, Brian reached his hand out to pull Justin up. He was slightly surprised when the younger man willingly complied. "I will begin making the arrangements. In the meantime, however, I want a kiss to tide me over until after dinner." When Justin's eyes narrowed, a spark of resistance flaring in them, Brian huskily urged, "Don't fight me this time, Justin, not in something so small. Save that for later..."

 

Justin opened his mouth to protest, instantly realizing he had been skillfully maneuvered. His mouth had become instantly engulfed by the dominating possession of a man that was determined to claim him... and to do so soon. Justin moaned into the King's possessive kiss, at once feeling acquiescent to a desire that he knew was felt by both of them. Fuck. How would he resist this man? A mere kiss always had his legs feeling like jelly. What more could this fierce and passionate warrior do to him?

 

Little did they know that their passionate embrace was being maliciously observed. From below, an image was discreetly and quickly snapped, the form of the monarch and the beautiful blond slave easily discerned. A moment later, the photo was sent, with a short and precise message.  ** _He is in the tower rooms. Inaccessible._**

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: Who took the picture and sent the message? Was it Lindsay... or is someone else around? I guess time will tell. Thank you for reading. As always, comments are greatly appreciated!_ **


	21. Friend or Foe?

Gary Sapperstein glared at the message, aware that having someone on the inside did very little to help him when the blond slave was being so ridiculously hidden. What exactly did it mean? Could the King know how close he was? No, that was impossible. If the arrogant and blood-thirsty ruler had a clue, he would have his army tearing apart the area, his capture imminent.

 

Only two possibilities came to mind. One, he was punishing the headstrong blond... or it was his way of keeping him out of reach. At this point, he decided it had to be more the second choice. He was actually surprised that the monarch didn't have the blond secured in his own private chambers. His protection and isolation would be achieved even more there... but it would probably raise questions he didn't want to be asked. The boy would be a stand-out; although, anyone with eyes in their heads should know that Justin Taylor would be favored over the other slaves. Licking his lips, a snarl curled his lips. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that delicious mass of flesh. He vowed that he would... and it would be much sooner than anyone would expect...

 

Sending a quick and decisive message, he typed,  _Call me when it is safe. It's time to strike._

 

An evil smile curving his lips, he thought of how he would soon escape with the King's most valued possession. His only regret was that he hadn't fucked Justin before the King had discovered them. Being the first to attack that tight virgin ass would have been so damned sweet. He would have to settle for being second... but the hot little blond would remember his possession far longer than the ruler that owned him. A cold laugh escaped, echoing in the dingy shack he was now forced to call home. Justin wouldn't have to agonize for too long over the comparisons. As soon as he satisfied his lust for the boy, he would slit his throat, making sure the blond's body was returned to the King. He had been demeaned by the primitive King. Even if it ended up in his own death, his retribution would be sweet... and in the end, it would be worth it.

 

His eyes glittered when his phone began to vibrate on the table, cautious enough to have it silenced from anyone possibly snooping outside. "I'll talk, and you listen." Gary walked over to the door, peering anxiously through the windows, making certain no one was near. He had already noticed patrols and increased activity of the King's soldiers. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that a massive manhunt was now underway. He still wasn't sure that he could trust his accomplice on the inside. The man had sought him out, a man that was trusted by the King. He hadn't asked why the influential guard had lost respect for his King. In truth, he didn't really care. All that mattered was results. And, the fact that this traitor had full access to all of the King's activities was too much to resist. He had always lived by his instincts, and so far, nothing had alarmed him. Realistically, he told himself that if the man had sought to betray him, the King would have already closed in on him.

 

"Tomorrow night. I just need access to the grounds; I can figure out the rest once I get in." Sapperstein tuned out the expected objections, spitting out, "I decide when and where. You are only needed to make it easier! All I need from you is entrance past the gates, and photos of the inside. I've already told you what I need. And... if anything new develops, in particular regarding Justin, I need it immediately! Do you understand me?" he demanded, always hating that he was forced to deal with underlings, but in this case, knew it was vital to his success. And, this man had the power to bring Justin to him, should his own plan go awry. He couldn't lose sight of that.

 

"Yes, I understand. There has been much movement on the grounds tonight. I'd surmise that something is happening. Another thought occurred to me..."

 

"What is it?" he snapped, figuring that the informant's information wouldn't be that useful, yet not foolish enough not to hear it.

 

"The boy's mother is staying at the cottage on the grounds. She is protected by a few guards, one in particular never leaves her side... but if Justin is difficult to get to, perhaps the boy will be foolish enough to walk into a trap if his mother needs him---"

 

That was a very good idea and one that he knew he should have thought of himself. "Good thinking; although, how would Justin even slip away from his own guards, since the King seems to be guarding him so zealously?"

 

"The blond seems to be an enterprising young man. If his mother were in danger, I think he'd find a way. All things considered, I do think she is the key." A mocking laugh followed. "Also, I think you forget how much access I have to the King. That also extends to any of his slaves---"

 

"Fine, for now, we'll go with targeting the widow Taylor. From what I've observed she is weak and wouldn't put up much of a fight. As long as it ends with me getting my hands on Justin, I don't care who is used to make that happen." Feeling his dick hardening at the very thought of being closer to his victim as soon as tomorrow night, the plans began to deepen in his mind. "Call me in the morning and advise me of any changes on the palace grounds. I need to know everything, no matter how slight it may seem."

 

"Of course. I had better get back to the others. I don't want the King to become suspicious. It's not a simple feat alluding the King's radar. The fact that he trusts me makes our path much easier."

 

A cold laugh followed. "Well, I do try to think of everything... Keep in touch, and watch your back. Having you discovered or killed isn't in my best interests long term. I need a source that has access to the King, as well as those around him."

 

"You have that. I have already so sworn." Ben pocketed the phone, moving back toward the palace, unaware of the Queen's eyes following him, and not even at a distance, but close enough to have heard every word.

 

Interesting, Lindsay thought to herself. Ben was a traitor to the King? Incredible! She pondered that for a long moment, wondering what she could do with that information to secure her own position. Brian would be devastated... and out for blood. If the knowledge of such a shocking betrayal found its way to the King, it would be total chaos and destruction within these walls. It would be better to use the information to enhance her own goals. Far from a fool, Lindsay realized she had pushed Brian too hard on her return. Nor did it ever escape her recollection that she wasn't legally married to the King. Not any longer. Should Brian ever want to bring on the scandal, he could cast her out in an instant. She had to proceed with caution, but first, she wanted to see this slave Brian was so obsessive about. Only then could she determine the validity of the threat to her own lifestyle. Should he be the threat she feared he could be, Ben wouldn't find an enemy in her, but a sudden ally.

 

* * *

Justin pushed his dinner around on his plate, as always the taste delicious, but his confusion and nervousness of the night to come even affecting his appetite. That in itself was an oddity for him. His eyes moved around the table, a frown falling on his face when he observed everyone watching him. The Queen sat at the far end of the table opposite the King, her eyes glacially staring at him from the distance. In that instant, he realized he had an enemy... but for what reason? It was apparent that there was no love between the King and his wife, and yet, hatred emanated from her. He looked away, the menace in her eyes disturbing, his attention briefly falling to the King, immediately observing the narrow-eyed gaze the ruler directed toward his wife.

 

"Is your dinner not to your liking, Justin?" the King asked, not a doubt in his mind that wasn't the problem with the blond's lack of appetite.

 

"It's fine, Your Highness..." Justin responded in a low whisper, not even looking up from his plate. "I'm just not very hungry." Looking over to his far left, he met the King's burning gaze, he swallowed slowly as he realized tonight was the night, and he couldn't possibly evade the reality of it any longer. Perhaps it was for the best, he thought. There wasn't a doubt that he was physically attracted to the gorgeous and hot-blooded King, although he still wasn't happy with how this night was to come about. If only he wasn't the King's slave, and that archaic contract didn't exist. Then, he would be looking at this much differently.

 

"I'm sure that's not the problem, my own, but I'll allow leniency tonight." Brian licked his lips as he feasted his eyes on the beautiful blond... one that he would be possessing very soon now. This dinner needed to end, and his duties attended to in an expedient manner. He had to have him. In fact, he couldn't imagine lasting out the hour without slaking his lust deep within this entirely too beguiling man. "Should you wish, you may be excused from the rest of dinner. I'm sure dessert can be delivered to my rooms later... should you desire it."

 

Justin shivered. His rooms. There was nothing like announcing to all those closest to him that Justin was about to be moved into the King's bedchamber. Once more, he looked down the length of the table, only to find an even more intense look of hatred shooting from the Queen's eyes. She truly despised him for whatever reason; in fact, her look was almost murderous. He would need to watch his back. That was more than apparent now. "I doubt that I will... but I would like to be excused."

 

Emmett watched the awkward exchange, his eyes not missing the animosity in Lindsay's gaze. This wasn't at all good. He genuinely feared for his new friend, even though he was under the King's highest level of security. She was up to something, and whatever it was, it spelled trouble for the innocent young man. "My King, I can escort Justin to your chambers. I am all but finished here."

 

The King nodded curtly, his attention drifting between Justin and his so-called wife at the end of the table. He needed to speak with her before he joined Justin. Her malicious stare would not be his last thought before he claimed his most precious possession. "Yes, that's fine, Emmett. Take one of the guards with you, and advise my personal guards that no one is allowed entrance unless I am present."

 

Standing to his feet, Emmett smiled warmly at Justin. "I'm ready whenever you are, Justin." He looked once again to the King. "I will stay with him until you arrive... if that pleases you."

 

"Thank you, Emmett. It pleases me very much." Brian returned, silence immediately falling over the room as the Queen spoke in what was a sudden and antagonistic outburst.

 

"What the hell, Brian? This is an outrage!" Lindsay protested, her anger making her not only lose her temper but speak out of turn as well. "He is a slave. The coddling is ridiculous!"

 

His hand clenching into a fist on the table, Brian spat out, "Once you are finished with dinner, Lindsay, I want to speak with you in my study." He watched as Emmett hurriedly escorted Justin from the dining hall, another guard quick to follow. He wouldn't be surprised if everyone present wanted to escape the sudden tension in the one place he always tried to instill calm. Typically, it was his goal to have a relaxing dinner, passing that along to his guards. They deserved no less after all they did on a daily basis keeping his home and people safe. He knew he shouldn't be surprised that Lindsay would callously interrupt that peace.

 

Lindsay inclined her head, knowing in the presence of the guards she needed to back down. Arguing with the King in the presence of witnesses was forbidden. "I'm ready whenever you are."

 

Ignoring Lindsay's outrageous and unforgivable behavior, Brian looked at Ben, telling him sternly, "I need you to be on high alert, Benjamin. Make certain that our guards are distributed appropriately. I'd also like you to personally make tours of the grounds at intervals. There can be no areas of weakness. I'll meet with you in the morning and we'll discuss our strategy in more detail."

 

"Yes, Your Highness." Ben glanced apologetically at Michael, surprised that he didn't receive a pouting response, both of them knowing that his attention would be fully on the King's business tonight, and probably in the days to come. "I will make my first round as soon as dinner is finished."

 

"Thank you. We will get through this." Standing to his feet, the King advised, "Stay and enjoy your dinner. You may need all of your strength in the days to come." His eyes icily touching on Lindsay, he told her, "I will be in my study..."

 

Silently, everyone watched as the King left the dining hall, two of his guards dutifully by his side. Once the King was gone, eyes watched as the Queen stood to her feet, her head held high, her eyes condescending on all of them. "Good evening, gentlemen. I don't require an escort."

 

All at the King's table breathed a sigh of relief. Although unspoken, none of the guards wished to accompany her, even if one man seated at the table was brave enough to mock her as she passed by. "Welcome home, dear Queen..." Michael's tone was derisive, his dislike evident in both his voice and in the scathing glance that followed, a gasp escaping when his partner not so discreetly elbowed him in the side.

 

"Michael..." she sneered. "Good evening. I'm afraid I can't stay and chat. The King is expecting me---"

 

Snickering, Michael responded, "Yeah, we know. Do have fun with that, dear."

 

Gasping, Lindsay slammed through the doors, muttering her outrage for anyone to hear. This had been the most horrid of homecomings... and she deduced the horror hadn't ended yet. She had overstepped her boundaries at dinner and knew she would be facing an enraged King. Of course, it wasn't in her to be demure, but she knew she would be forced to show a degree of humility. Otherwise, life could quickly become unpleasant and disruptive for her, and that was something she wasn't about to allow.

 

To her surprise the door was ajar, with the King pacing back and forth, obviously waiting for her arrival. She didn't delude herself that it was out of any great desire to talk to her, but more as a chore he hoped to conclude quickly before he returned to what was most prevalent on his mind - bedding his little blond slave.

 

"Close the door behind you..." the King snapped, his eyes savaging her in one angry glance.

 

Knowing this wasn't the time to either protest or provoke the King further, Lindsay complied with that simple task, turning to face him, attempting to be her most apologetic, a smile of pure innocence on her face. "Brian, I didn't mean to upset you or cause an incident. Your slave's presence in the dining hall is just extraordinary... and to install him in your bedchamber on the night of my return is an insult to me. Surely you can see that?"

 

"What I can see is that you have once again behaved inappropriately in front of my men. And, you know I can't have that!" The King exhaled, forcing himself to remember exactly why she was here. His contempt for her was only growing, his respect for the mother of his child being nearly non-existent now. Lindsay was foolish not to see that and respond more favorably. "My slaves are none of your business - now or ever! When and where I have them is my decision alone! This is your final warning, Lindsay. Continue to provoke me and your true status will be revealed, and in doing so, you will be banished from my home and my country!"

 

"M-my true status?" she began to stammer. Was Brian actually threatening to reveal to the entire kingdom that she wasn't truly the Queen? That they were no longer married? "Brian, you've never suggested this before! I thought you wanted the convenience of a wife. You would throw that away because I was degrading to your new toy? This is unbelievable, Brian. I deserve your respect!"

 

Brian looked at Lindsay with a suddenly gaping jaw. "Deserve my respect? Are you out of your fucking mind!? Get out of my sight before I forget the fact that you gave birth to my son and heir. That is the only thing that saves you. However, keep up with your behavior and that won't be enough for much longer!"

 

Lindsay made to approach him, her eyes widening in sudden fear as she watched a cold mask transforming his face. "B-Brian, I'm sorry. I'll try to do better."

 

"Just get out, Lindsay. I've had enough for today..." Brian's voice was weary, with a slight level of anguish that Lindsay wouldn't be astute enough to catch, but a feeling he understood all too well. In time, he knew he would probably have to banish her. Despite her words of contrition, he was well versed in reading others. She didn't mean a word of it. And, after watching how she visually attacked Justin at dinner, he knew a storm was on the horizon. He would need to tread cautiously. The feelings of his son would have to be considered. Once the crisis of Sapperstein was handled, then he would determine how to best handle Lindsay and her venom.

 

There wasn't a doubt that both situations were ticking time bombs. They both needed to be remedied... and soon.

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: Questions, questions... Has Ben betrayed his King, or is something else going on? I guess we'll have to wait and see. :) As always, thank you for reading. I will update this as soon as I can. In the meantime, please let me know what you think. Your comments continue to be extremely motivating..._ **

 


	22. Ready To Accept Destiny

**A/N** : FINALLY, an update to this story, although a shorter one than usual. RL isn't cutting me many breaks these days, and for now, I just wanted to get something posted in order to begin moving on this again. FYI, after this chapter, I will work exclusively on 'The Client' merely to finish it. That story will only have 1 or 2 more chapters, and then, this story will be the  **only**  one. Hopefully, that will lead to more frequent updates. As always, thank you for reading. Your comments are deeply appreciated! :) 

* * *

Lindsay approached the lone figure in the garden, a smirk twisting her lips when she realized it was Michael. They had never liked each other, and even though she knew she felt that way because of Michael's snarky and disrespectful attitude toward her, she had never determined why he disliked her so much. It didn't matter to her, though. What she did enjoy was knowing something that could hurt Michael, and essentially cause problems between him and Brian. She couldn't think of any better time to burst Michael's sanctimonious bubble, whether it be a wise course of action or not. Refraining from doing so would be difficult.

 

"All alone, Michael?" Lindsay virtually sneered, stopping to sit next to Michael on the ornate bench, the arched lighting causing the flowers to have an almost luminous glow. "It must be tedious being second on your lover's list of things to do, morning, noon and night..."

 

Michael scowled, his peace disturbed by the last person he ever wanted to see. "At least I have a lover."

 

"Who says that I don't?" she snapped, angrier at immediately rising to Michael's baiting than at the words he spoke. "I travel extensively, and typically for long periods of time. How do you know I don't have someone outside of this harsh land?"

 

Glaring at his unwanted visitor, his intention simply being to enjoy the warm, night air, Michael discarded any attempt at the standard protocol, when he snapped, "Why don't you stay away if you hate this land so much? I'm sure the King wouldn't mind---"

 

"In case you have forgotten, I am the King's wife! In other words, I am YOUR Queen. You will speak to me with respect, whether in private or not!" Lindsay spat the words out, barely refraining from destroying his faith in his lover by revealing what she had discovered earlier.

 

Michael snorted, not the least bit intimidated by ‘her royal highness.' "I think that title is a temporary state of affairs, and since I am not a native of this country, I don't view you as my Queen. So, if that is all you have to discuss, I'd suggest you move on---"

 

Lindsay stood to her feet, hands placed angrily on her hips. "Who do you think you are, Michael? You have no position here. The only entitlement you have is being the lover of the King's head of security. What if Brian's trust in Benjamin waned? Where would you be then?" She moved her hands, essentially flailing them about wildly. "And, I know you respect the King. I am due the same treatment!"

 

Michael snorted again, realizing that would be an ongoing response in this pointless discussion. "Hardly!" He shook his head ruefully, uncertain of how candid he should be, knowing she would probably rush straight to the King with an exaggerated tale of his impropriety. "I am not trying to be rude, Lindsay, but you force me to speak my mind. The King is a man of honor. No matter how I might feel about how he handles his personal relationships, he is a great ruler and deserves respect. You take advantage of your position as Gus' mother. And, before I say too much, I will leave it at that. In regards to Ben, though, you couldn't be more wrong. Ben is loyal to both the King and his homeland. He will NEVER lose favor with him---"

 

A cruel smile twisted Lindsay's mouth. "You are such a besotted fool. No one is perfect, least of all Benjamin. In time you just might make that discovery. When you do, where will you be then?" Lindsay laughed in cold mockery. "I hope I am here to see it; I will certainly enjoy the fallout."

 

Michael stood to his feet, his eyes accusing on the Queen, like everyone else in the palace, wishing she had stayed gone. "It seems you have something to tell me. Why don't you come out and just say it!?"

 

Cunningly, Lindsay told him, "I don't know what you mean, Michael. It's just an observation. For you to question it means you have your own doubts as well." Her voice softened, almost as if telling a deeply hidden secret. "The King is a generous man. If you play your cards right, he may possibly take you on as a house servant. Better than being tossed out on your ass. Isn't it?"

 

"Pardon my disrespect, and report me all you like, but... you are a bitch!" Michael didn't pause when Lindsay's face filled with angry color, uncaring now of how his brashness could affect him. "You don't deserve the life you have here, and you certainly don't deserve to be called the mother of the King's wonderful child. I detest you, and I always have. Your actions here today only reaffirm my original opinion of you."

 

"And what is that?" she snapped, her anger provoking her to entertain even more risks. Despite how much it could cast her in a bad light, she had made up her mind. She would be revealing what she had heard to Brian. Then, the tables would be turned. And, for once, Brian's wrath would be pointed away from herself... something she desperately needed to do.

 

"You are nothing but common trash. Goodnight, Lindsay. I'd say it's been a pleasure... but it never is." Michael walked away without a backward glance, moving directly toward the palace, Ben being the person he most needed to see. No matter how disapproving Ben would be regarding his flare-up with Lindsay, he had to acknowledge his actions. There was no way that Lindsay would accept his words with humility. With that conniving bitch, there were always consequences. Michael knew he had to be ready to face them.

 

* * *

 

The King approached the doors to his rooms, his eyes steely with purpose, his body filled with want and need. Finally, he would claim his most perfect prize. A man that was his by right, and one that he would possess many times, in a variety of ways before this night was through. Then, tomorrow, he would finalize his plans that would lead to Sapperstein's brutal demise. Life would return to a semblance of normalcy.

 

"I am not to be disturbed tonight unless it is the height of urgency." Narrowing his gaze on his guard, the King emphasized, "I wouldn't want to be the man that did so without cause."

 

Bowing to the waist, the anxious guard hastened to reply, "On my life, Your Highness... you will not be disturbed."

 

Nodding curtly, the tension of the day, and of what would come tomorrow, immediately was banished once he opened the doors to his bedchamber and viewed the hot and, at long last, accessible blond stretched out on his circular sofa, staring at him, not in his typical display of hostility, but more of ambivalence... along with unmasked desire shining from his beautiful blue eyes. The King kicked the door shut behind him, turning around only long enough to secure the unnecessary lock. Tonight of all nights, he wasn't leaving anything to the hands of fate.

 

Remaining unmoving, unable to do anything else under the King's hot gaze, Justin simply grumbled, "This preparation is ridiculous. I look like some slave offering straight out of medieval times... except that I'm not a girl."

 

A deep chuckle emitted. "It's a good thing that you're not..." Brian told him, his hands making quick work of unknotting his robe, deftly tossing it aside to reveal his riding clothes beneath. "And the preparation is perfect. You are unbelievably hot. A gift meant for a King," the monarch rasped, eyes roving over the oiled skin, he slightly sniffed the air, groaning when he recognized the musky scent mingling in with Justin's natural aura. To him, the combination was pure ambrosia. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would spend tonight, and so many more hereafter, learning everything about the young man's body. He hadn't even touched him yet, and he was an addiction. What would happen when he finally possessed him? Moving closer, the King watched as Justin slowly stood to his feet, his eyes only briefly noting that Justin had laid out on the sofa with caution, his oiled body resting on a protective sheet.

 

As the King came closer, Justin swallowed nervously, unable to believe the moment that he'd always been curious about had finally arrived. Not only was he about to have sex for the first time, but it would be with this primitive ruler, a proud and merciless man, one that he innately sensed would pace himself to ensure they both enjoyed the maximum of pleasure. Part of him feared what was to come, as well as resented the circumstances that had brought him here... but one reality had become the overriding factor. Plain and simple, he wanted this man. "Bear with me, my King, and remember I am a novice at this."

 

Feeling his dick twitch at the revelation he had already known to be true, but his more primitive side soaring to life hearing Justin speaking the words, Brian kept advancing toward his vulnerable prey, uncertain how he was going to pace himself tonight. The savage in him wanted to lift him into his arms, barreling him into the nearest place of comfort, before relentlessly pounding into him, placing his mark of ownership on him so thoroughly that the other man would never feel free of his possession. His hand slightly shook as he lifted it to caress the side of Justin's cheek. "Trust me, my own. The pleasure will be what you remember from this night."

 

A bit jerkily, Justin nodded his head. "No matter how I feel about you in regards to some things, I do trust you, Your Highness. I know you would never deliberately hurt me, and, without a doubt, I know you would kill to protect me."

 

"I would... and I will do so again." Continuing to stroke Justin's smooth and pale skin, the King surprised himself when he spoke in a more gentle, almost requesting manner. "Justin, as much as I love everything about controlling you, I don't want to be seen as your King tonight."

 

Shaking his head, completely confused by the King's words, Justin asked, "What do you want?"

 

"Very simple. First off, I don't want to be referred to by any title. My American name is Brian; I'd like for you to call me that within these rooms. I want to be seen as a man, but not just any man. I want you to see me as the man that wants you more than any man has ever wanted another. Do you think you can do that?"

 

Justin sighed. He liked this side of the King. In fact, this slightly more tender side of the ruler almost melted his heart. As he had waited for Brian to arrive, he had started to acclimate himself to what fate had decreed for him. Brian's actions since his arrival only strengthened that decision. "Yeah, I think I can handle that... Brian."

 

"Excellent." Brian trailed his hand down Justin's cheek, his fingers moving in a downward path, not stopping until he covered the bulge in the front of the tight golden briefs he had been adorned in. "Let's go to bed. I have been hungering to show you my desire from the very first moment we met. Finally, you will learn what being mine truly means. It is a lesson that I intend to teach you - over and over again."

 

TBC

 

* * *

**_A/N: *Sigh* Not the ending point most of you were probably hoping to see, but due to my limited time recently to work on this project, it was how it needed to be. I think the next chapter will have much more substance in those regards - if you catch my meaning! Haha. And, what about Michael? Have I done the unthinkable and actually wrote him as a good guy? I know it doesn't fit in with my typical writing style, but I do enjoy a good challenge. That does seem to be how he's evolving here. Again, I am planning on finishing 'The Client' before returning to this story, but that shouldn't take very long, and then this will be the only WIP ongoing. Any future projects will remain on hold until both stories are complete. Thanks for reading and your support. It motivates me more than I can say. :)_ **

 


	23. Staking His Claim

Justin's eyes were wide as he visually absorbed the extravagance of the King's bedroom. It was opulent and somehow bespoke of pure sin. He watched as the King pulled the red silken coverlet down, silent as he did the same with the sheets fashioned from the same shade of red, certain that the King's bed was covered with the finest of silks. There was a bar on the far side of the room, bottles of various liquors and different sizes of glasses were lined up neatly. Behind the bar was a full-sized silver refrigerator. Justin shook his head. The King wouldn't ever need to leave his suite of rooms if it wasn't his desire to do so. He had every possible necessity, as well as luxury, held within.

 

"Would you care for a drink, Justin?" the King asked, hoping it was merely the boy's curiosity that held him so enthralled with the bar, and not the need to bolster his nerve. He was barely restraining the urge to go at him like a hungry bull. Further delays were not on his agenda tonight.

 

Swallowing nervously, Justin shook his head. "Uhhh, no... but thank you. I was just amazed by the display. Your bedroom is so luxurious. I can't believe you ever want to leave it."

 

The King chuckled huskily, it was a purely carnal sound. "My life necessitates me to do so; however, I'm sure I will struggle with that in the morning."

 

"Well, we could always postpone our little interlude until it's a more sedate time for his highness..." Justin teased, both of them knowing he didn't really want that, and for certain, knowing the King would be firmly against the suggestion.

 

Brian's face became a grim and straight line, nearly unreadable. "That is humor? It doesn't matter. There won't be any more delays. Any man that interferes tonight, could be at the end of my sword!"

 

"You can't possibly mean that..." Justin stared at the King with his mouth open, his eyes growing even wider when the stern expression didn't change. "Damn. You are primitive."

 

Inclining his head in agreement, Brian wasn't about to deny that. "You should have observed that already, my own. If not, you will more fully understand that soon."

 

"If I am to think of you as a man, and not the domineering King, would it be possible to dispense with the ‘my own' references? At least for now?" Justin asked, his hands moving to rest on his oiled hips, knowing in his near nudity he had to appear ridiculous, not realizing how provocative he was to the King.

 

Brian could barely concentrate on the words Justin spoke, his eyes feverishly moving over his hot prize. He licked his lips, a slow smile curving his lips. "I can do that, Justin... at least, for tonight. Bear in mind, though, it changes nothing." Unable to wait for Justin to come to him, Brian began to advance forward, determined to have his hands, mouth, and body on him in the quickest manner possible. "Whether I call you by name, or by another form of address, the reality is the same. You are MINE."

  
  
"So, uhmmm what happens after we're done here? Am I back in the tower, or will I be living with your other slaves?" Justin asked, uncertain of the process, and more than anything, he needed to know exactly where things stood.

 

For a moment, Brian's eyes widened in a jealous rage, his steps suddenly stilling. The very thought of Justin sharing quarters with his other male slaves filled him with a blinding rage. He knew how such hot-blooded men thought. They would want to touch him... and so much more. They would ignore what was forbidden and seek to assuage their desires. No. He couldn't ever envision placing him in the slave quarters. That was a problem, and one he would think on later. Already, he had shown a large degree of preferential treatment to Justin. Where would it end? And, when would someone overstep and speak to him about it, or cause discord with the others?

 

"We will worry about that another time, Justin. For the immediate future, at least, until Sapperstein is captured, you will remain in my chambers. I will not relent on that..." Brian spoke fiercely, his eyes blazing, knowing that both his protectiveness toward Justin, as well as his jealousy were guiding him in his decision. "Now, if this is a case of nerves or stalling, enough is enough. It's time." Brian extended his hand forward, his eyes beckoning, his face flushed in a clear display of hungry desire. "Come to me." Brian's eyes blackened, attentive on his nervous prey, almost wishing Justin forced him to pounce, unable to deny how appealing that was to him. "The hunt is over." Brian's nostrils flared as Justin took timid steps forward, finding himself barely restraining the urge to lunge at him to close the distance. "This isn't the time for games, Justin. You know what I want... as you also know that I AM going to get it---"

 

Justin's eyes flickered, his heartbeat elevating, as his cock twitched in his brief covering. Why was the King so incredibly hot when he became all possessive and predatory? If he could resist that part of this man, he would have been able to resist all of him. Looking at the beautiful ruler that stood so impatiently before him, Justin knew he was glad he had failed in resistance. He wanted this man, even if it turned out being only for tonight. Not only would he know what it felt like to be with another man, he would know what it felt like to be with  _this_  man. He had no doubt that a lifetime of memories would be the result. "Well, since you are determined to be the primitive, perhaps you should just come and take me---"

 

Brian growled, his eyes flashing red, hot fire as he immediately closed the distance between them. In one fervent moment, Brian slid his arm around Justin's still oily waist, uncaring of how slippery his skin may still be, or the effect it would have on either his clothes or the bed linens. All that mattered was getting his hands and mouth on his beautiful prize. His heart began beating feverishly as he pulled Justin close, his lips twisting into a grim line as he realized the audacious little blond had out-maneuvered him once again. He was the one that was to control the pace and/or progression of events... not his slave! Justin's provocative manner continuously brought out the primitive in him. When would it ever end? "Careful about what you unleash, my boy..."

 

Justin's heart began to pound in his chest. He wouldn't be surprised if it jumped out of his body, even if he knew that would be physically impossible. Blinking, his breathing escalating as the King pulled him closer, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he was caught by the ruler's seductive spell. He was absolutely mesmerized. Justin found he only wanted to get closer. He felt much as a fly must feel to a spider, beguiled by the inviting and complex webbing, and upon venturing into that dangerous unknown, captured and vulnerable to the predator's hunt. Clearing his throat, unable to look away from the lust and intense need within the hazel eyes, Justin brazenly admitted, "I've never been one to take the easy road." Justin smiled, encouraged by how Brian's eyes flared even brighter at the sight. Even knowing the dangerous game he was playing with this fierce savage, unable to stop himself. "As I said... perhaps you should take what you want---"

 

Brian hissed, in one swift motion, he lifted Justin over his shoulder, quickly moving them to the bed. Without speaking a word, Brian placed Justin in the middle of the bed, his eyes hot and admiring on the blond's body, as he completed stripped himself down. This wasn't going to be a slow introduction into every erotic pleasure he wanted to share with his hot slave. Justin's continued provocative behavior had escalated this encounter. He needed to fuck him NOW.

 

A nervous chuckle slid from Justin, the King's intentions more than clear. He reminded him, "I'm going to get your linens greasy from the oil still on my skin."

 

The King grunted. "I don't give a damn about that. I have a closet filled with linens, and our skin sliding against each other is going to be hot..." Brian licked his lips, his hand reaching for lube and condoms. He looked at the package angrily, briefly hating that anything needed to come between them. What the fuck was he even thinking? He had never had that thought when he was about to fuck a man. And yet the thought kept stabbing at the back of his mind. What would it feel like to fuck Justin with nothing but his bare cock? Brian shook his head, unable to fathom such a ludicrous thought. That could never happen, and it was just another sign that his need for this man had grown to a ridiculous level. That would be eased soon. It had to be, or he would never be able to function rationally again. "All that matters now is fucking you, and I am about to do that. I was going to ease slowly into this, but I need to be inside you too fucking badly."

 

"Well..." Justin spoke in an almost hushed murmur, his voice unintentionally husky and seductive to the more experienced man, "you are the King. It should be according to your will."

 

"Not to worry..." the King growled. "It WILL be." Brian lowered his body onto the bed, initially laying on his side, his hand slowly beginning to move down Justin's chest, pausing to tweak at his nipples, before trailing further downward, his fingers searching and easily finding the engorged organ that thrust against the bare golden briefs that were Justin's only covering. Savagely, he ripped the offending material away, finding anything, no matter how small, hiding his prize from him, to be the most grievous offense. "It's a shame to sacrifice such perfect materials; however, it's what is beneath that I find to be of the most value."

 

Justin gasped, both from the words, the King's actions, and the lust shining in the other man's eyes, certain the time had now come. He was about to be taken and taken by a man that was skilled in such a possession. He was nervous, and yet, he was aching in anticipation. "I'm r-ready. T-take me now..."

 

Enclosing Justin's plump cock in his hand, Brian lightly tugged on it, his tongue swiping along his lips as he admired it, his slave's beautiful cock, and the sight of him already writhing on the bed in clear need. "I will; however, I will delay long enough to enjoy an appetizer. Your beautiful dick looks too good not to eat, and I am a man that is accustomed to indulging his whims."

 

There wasn't time to ask a question before Brian slid down the bed and began lapping at his dick like he had found a tasty lollipop that he wanted to lick all the sweetness from before he fully devoured the rest. If Brian kept this up, Justin knew the licking would drive him out of his mind. At the very least, it would be enough to send him spiraling over the edge. Justin bit at his bottom lip, his hands reaching out to tightly grasp the sheets beneath him, his hips unintentionally arching upwards, his eyes rolling back in his head when Brian slowly began sucking him into his mouth.

 

"Mmmm..." Brian moaned, his tongue licking, his mouth pulling Justin into his mouth in slow measure, not because he wanted to go slow and easy, but because he wanted to drive his blond crazy with desire. He wanted Justin mindless with the same lust that was driving him. Hungry, aching, and desperate for the release that only he could give him... Oh yes, the King thought to himself, possessive and jealous thoughts now consuming him. He would be the  _only_  man that ever gave Justin pleasure. It had only taken the briefest of tastes for him to know that no matter how many times he ended up possessing Justin tonight and the nights to come, he would never let him go. Justin was his, and after tonight, there would be no doubt in Justin's mind either. "You taste so fucking good. And now, I'm going to make you wild, my own---"

 

As Brian's mouth opened around his cock, fully enveloping him, Justin was too lost in his own desire to care about reminding Brian that he had agreed to abandon his pet names for tonight. In actuality, whether he ever told Brian or not, it didn't really bother him that much. Brian's possessiveness towards him was hot, and he didn't think he ever wanted that to change. Justin began to pant, his head thrashing on the pillow, Brian's mouth sucking in fierce and determined abandon making him crazy. "B-Brian... please---"

 

A husky chuckle rumbled from deep in Brian's throat. Justin's desire would only serve to make him more his, and he couldn't wait to bind him to him even more. Pulling his mouth off of him, Brian rubbed his face firmly against Justin's throbbing and leaking dick, his tongue rolling around it in exquisite torment. "Don't worry. Not only will I please you, I will make you crave me, Justin. It will be an ache that never goes away."

 

His chest rising and falling with each breath, Justin hazily watched Brian reach for the bottle of lube, relieved that Brian was about to speed things along, but soon to discover the cunning King was only increasing his torment. Brian's mouth once more captured his cock, at the same time, a suddenly lubed finger slid into his ass. Justin closed his eyes, unable to imagine how he would survive this bittersweet torture. He began to whisper Brian's name in breathless, gasping chants, almost a litany to attest to the skillful possession. It was too much. He didn't think he could hold back much longer.

 

Brian knew it as well, and he was exhilarated at Justin's passionate nature. It was something he had foreseen from the moment they first met. So much passion, it would be only for him. His dick twitched as he thought of it and all of the interludes they would have tonight and in the days to come. He slid another finger inside, thrusting and stretching him open, his own cock beginning to leak as he felt the tightness, finding himself elated at the confirmation that his beautiful slave was indeed a virgin. Not for much longer, he reminded himself. "Don't fight your pleasure, Justin. Come for me. NOW!"

 

Justin wasn't sure if it was the commanding tone that had returned to the King's voice, or if it was due to the intensity of Brian's ministrations, it could have been both. Whatever it was, it had Justin reaching for that sweet release, the thrusting of his hips causing Brian's fingers to penetrate him even more deeply. The combination of Brian's mouth and fingers working him had him reeling in pure ecstasy. It wasn't until he had given himself over to his full release that he noticed Brian's mouth moving from his dick, with his fingers still sliding in and out of him, readying him for the next stage of possession. In an instant he decided, if this was the beginning, he couldn't wait for what was to follow...

 

TBC

****

**_A/N: First of all, don't kill me for the ending point. I am working on the next part right now, and I am hoping you won't have to wait for too long. At any rate, the night is progressing, and I think you know what comes next. I'm sure nothing could possibly happen to disrupt that. Right!? I would pity anyone who even tried! Haha. Anyway, I'm hoping we will all find out very soon. :)_ **

****

**_Thank you for reading. As always, comments are very much appreciated and encourage the writer more than I can say._ **

 


	24. Taking Care of Business

Michael stepped into the suite of rooms he shared with Ben, frowning at the sight that greeted him. He had expected to find Ben relaxing, preparing for a night of rest - per the King's orders at dinner, but that wasn't what he found. Ben had just stepped from their bedroom, but he wasn't dressed for bed. In fact, it was the exact opposite. Ben was wearing dark clothes, ones he generally only wore when trying to be discreet, in essence... to blend in. He watched as Ben attached his sword in the holder at his side, as well as multiple knives and a gun.

 

"Ben?" Michael asked, his voice both hesitant and inquisitive. "What's going on? I thought the King instructed you to get plenty of rest tonight." Michael pointed to Ben's appearance. " _That_ doesn't look the slightest bit restful. In fact, it looks like you're going into battle."

 

"I am trying to be prepared, Michael." Ben shook his head, finding himself unable to explain his actions to Michael when he didn't even understand them himself. "I feel extremely ill at ease tonight. Something is in the air, an aura of evil. I don't believe it could be Sapperstein, but who's to say? I have to patrol the grounds; I need to be sure."

 

Michael nodded his head, his eyes were alight with love and respect for his partner. "I love you so much, Ben. You will keep us all safe because that's what you do. Your dedication to both your King and your homeland is beyond admirable. Exactly what I told Lindsay when she tried to malign you---"

 

Spinning around, Ben pierced Michael with an intense stare. "Malign me how? I have been more tolerant and kind to her than anyone in this palace!"

 

"She was just being her typical bitchiness. Although, she did keep dropping very unsubtle innuendos that you could be disloyal to the King and that if he ever discovered that, you would be exiled and I would become a common servant." Michael's face was red with rage as he told Ben of Lindsay's deplorable accusations, unable to fathom why the astute King continued to keep such a vicious viper around, even if she was the mother of his only child.

 

Ben's eyes widened in alarm. Had Lindsay heard something? He couldn't have been that careless. No one could find out. That would be disastrous, and impossible to cover up when everything was over. Fuck. He needed to think! Most of all, he desperately needed to talk to one person, and one that wasn't quite accessible. What did he do now!? Turning his back on his lover, Ben shakily answered, "I'm sure she was just trying to get under your skin, Michael. I wouldn't worry about her."

 

"I'm not worried about her. She's a venomous bitch! I am more upset that she would attack you, a man of true honor and integrity." Michael shook his head, before moving toward the bathroom, deciding he may as well get ready for bed. It appeared his partner was about to be in business mode tonight, something he had long ago become accustomed to, but really didn't mind at all. Ben's loyalty was one of the many qualities he loved about him. He wouldn't want him to change. "I won't keep you; I know you have your duties."

 

Ben smiled, nodding his head, his eyes soft and warm on his lover. Michael could be brash and outspoken at times, but he completely adored him. "It won't be much longer, Michael and things should settle down. Perhaps as soon as the next few days."

 

"That sounds wonderful. I'd love for us to have a quiet evening together, without any of the King's emergencies or dictates interrupting our peace." Michael grimaced, knowing he probably sounded bitter and judgemental against the King. That wasn't his intention, but he did resent him at times. Deep down, though, he respected the King. He knew this country couldn't be in more capable hands.

 

"We'll plan on it." Ben took a deep breath, before moving to the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Hopefully, I am overreacting... but I fear something is very wrong."

 

"Just be careful, okay? And if anything is truly amiss, promise you will alert the King."

 

Ben nodded, uncertain if he would truly do that. The King was with Justin tonight, and he knew an interruption had better involve a case of life or death. He shuddered. Even with that being the case, he wasn't sure it would be enough to pacify the King. In all of the years he had been in the King's service, he had never seen him so enamored with another man, particularly a man he called his slave. It would be interesting to see how that relationship played out. For certain, it would never be boring.

 

* * *

Brian had just slipped the condom on his dick, while he attempted to push to the back of his mind how he wondered what it would feel like to fuck Justin's bare ass. Silently, he had cursed himself. That could never happen. His lifestyle prohibited it... and he wouldn't change that for anyone, not even for this delicious specimen of a man. He would always fuck whoever he wanted - and whenever he wanted. His lust for Justin wouldn't change that... nor would it change him. He refused to allow it.

 

"Put your legs on my shoulders. I'm going to fuck your tight little ass - face to face." Sweat was sliding down his face, dripping and falling away, his eyes possessing the beautiful blond in continued scorching glances. He had never wanted anyone like this. It was impossible to believe that any man would ever affect him as deeply. Still, this man wasn't going to change him. He was the King of a nation, he made the laws of his home and of his land. This tempting piece of blond boy flesh wasn't going to cause him to change how he lived his life. He was determined in that.

 

He paused only to place his lips over Justin's, moving them slowly at first, and then, with a hungry fervor. Everything about this man was tempting and delicious. He couldn't get enough, and he hadn't even tasted all of him yet. As the intensity of the kiss increased, Brian ran his hands down Justin's sides, his sheathed cock beginning to slide inside, in his mind, repetitively telling himself that Justin was a virgin. He wanted there to be as little pain as possible. It was his intention to drive his hot slave wild with desire.

 

Justin was slightly surprised that he didn't flinch at the initial entry, even if his mind and senses were intensely focused on their kiss. He had felt a twinge of pain at the expected invasion, but not enough to cause him to jolt in response. Justin wasn't naive enough to believe that would be worst of it. He knew Brian was trying to distract him from the pain that was imminent, the fervor in the King's kiss, displaying all the hunger the primitive man was barely holding in check. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that these encounters would be much different once he had gained some experience. Brian was obviously handling him with care, not wanting him to recoil from this act in the future. As Brian continued to inch forward, his mouth on his and virtually devouring him with his kiss, Justin knew that the King didn't need to worry about that. Despite some slight tensing and discomfort, Justin loved the feel of Brian inside of him. At least, what he had felt of him so far.

 

Feeling like he could kiss his blond all night long, Brian forced himself to pull his lips free, deciding Justin was as relaxed as he was going to be, and at this point, he wanted to watch his responses, making certain he wasn't hurting the inexperienced young man. He had no way of knowing how long this fever Justin instilled in him would last. None of his past experiences could compare. For now, he had to believe this was different, and that it would be for a long duration. As he slid further into the tight warmth, he heard himself groan as Justin's muscles gripped him, the pleasure so immense that he had to focus on the visible pain on Justin's face. If he did not, he knew he would be fucking him mercilessly... exactly what the younger man didn't need at this moment. "Don't fight me, Justin. Push against me. Soon I will be all the way in, and then, your pleasure will start."

 

A gasp sounded at the words.  _When_  he got all the way in? Fuck. Wasn't he there already? He couldn't imagine feeling more filled than what he did right now. Justin bit at his bottom lip, his eyes momentarily focusing on the sweat that dripped from Brian's body onto his own, knowing it was a mirror of his own body's responses. And, for some reason, he found it hot as hell. Following the King's directive, knowing that he was only trying to make this easier for him, and in the quickest manner possible, Justin pushed his hips forward, fully meeting Brian's thrusts, a cry of pain escaping, unaware that their combined efforts would end his discomfort, and begin the pleasure for both of them. "B-Brian..." Justin tremulously whimpered. "Fuck me. I - I think I'm ready."

 

Brian didn't think he'd ever heard anything more worth hearing. "Yes, my boy..." His tone came out guttural, his heavy tone filled with immense want, his body quivering as he moved to claim and conquer this man, his slave, and a man he desired beyond any sort of rational understanding. "You are ready, and I AM going to fuck you... over and over again. I want you to burn with this memory..." Brian gruffly uttered the words, steadily changing his rhythm to move in and out of the man beneath him, his eyes drilling into the beautiful blue orbs of perfection. "Move with me, Justin. I need to feel you clenching around me... and then, I will fuck you like I've always imagined fucking you."

 

Justin moaned, unable to bear the mixture of Brian's erotic wordplay with the sensations he was evoking by moving his cock in and out of him. Brian felt amazing inside of him. Why had he waited so long to experience this? His answer was more than clear. He had been waiting for this man, and even when fate had decreed they would meet, he still hadn't been ready for Brian's world. He still wasn't sure he was prepared to accept all it entailed, but for now, he could adjust. Justin licked his lips, his eyes hungrily caressing Brian's slightly parted lips, almost able to feel the heat of them against his own, finding himself wanting that more than anything during this pinnacle of intimacy. "B-Brian? K-Kiss me. Pleaseeee."

 

An elemental growl ripped from Brian's throat as he smashed their lips together, his pace quickening, as he mercilessly took the hot blond that had become his single obsession. Fuck, he felt so good. Nothing could compare. And, he knew one thing for certain. This wasn't going to taper the urgency of his lust for the blond. He felt as if a fever had been instilled in him, and a condition that could only be alleviated by the possession of this man. When would that change? As his mouth moved hungrily over Justin's, not leaving one avenue unexplored, Brian could feel his bliss approaching, hoping that Justin was in the same place.

 

Pulling his lips free, Brian's eyes were dark and intense on the quivering man beneath him, a knowing smile on his lips when he observed the telltale sign of dilated eyes, flushed skin, accelerated breathing, all pointing to the fact that Justin was nearing his own release. There wasn't a chance of the blond being alone in that. He pulled back, almost all the way out of Justin, and slammed back into him with a savage fervor, his gaze hot and possessive on the younger man.  _Mine_ , he thought to himself, in exaltation. His for as long as he chose... and there wasn't a doubt in his mind, that would be for a very long time to come.

 

Justin gasped, unable to believe how good the fierce possession of the King had felt. He was overwhelmed, utterly consumed by this controlling and fierce ruler. As much as he always tried to keep a clear and concise head, he just couldn't with this man, a man that had complete control over every aspect of his life. Right now, he didn't mind that. He actually found it to be hot; although, he knew his outlook could change in the days ahead. At some point, this fever had to lessen in both of them. As he arched up to meet the King's frenzied and perfectly timed thrusts, Justin doubted that would be anytime soon. By the time he was spraying his own release across the King's stomach, Justin was panting, barely able to catch his breath. It wasn't until the King had found his own pleasure that he was lucid enough to look at him, frowning at the self-satisfaction on the monarch's face. Justin grunted. "So arrogant..."

 

"With good reason, my own." Brian slowly pulled free from the tight warmth that he had found more satisfying than he could have ever imagined, his eyes appreciating the perfect body that stretched next to him on the bed. His voice was once again guttural when he spoke, "You are so fucking hot. And you are mine. No one else will ever touch you---"

 

His skin immediately flushing at the complimentary words, and the possessive tone in the King's voice, Justin reminded, "Unless you should tire of me. I am quite aware that you do have other slaves that are more than happy to cater to your every desire."

 

"As you will too in time." The King smiled as the reproachful look came over the blond's face, his tranquility instantly shattered when he noticed a flashing light on his bedside table. Vicious curses in Arabic began tumbling from his mouth; in great haste, the King slid from the bed, reaching for his clothing, uncaring in this moment of urgency that he would have no time to clean up. "Get dressed..." Any tenderness immediately left him, as the reality of events assailed him. He had lowered his guard in order to spend this night with Justin, his obsession. A depraved lunatic was on the hunt, willing to kill anyone that stood in his path to success, as well as a traitor within his walls... one that he still hadn't unmasked. Tonight had been a mistake. As pleasurable as it had been, it hadn't been the right time. Sapperstein should have remained his sole objective, and now he had to worry that devastation would be the result.

 

Hurriedly, Justin stood to his feet, rushing to find his clothing that was far out of his reach. "What's happening? I am assuming the red button is very bad."

 

"It is a silent alarm so that intruders don't realize how quickly I become aware of them. I am assuming Sapperstein has snuck past the gates. There is a secret room within my chambers; I will see you there, and my son will be joining you. You won't be able to leave until this over, nor will anyone be able to access it. You will be safe."

 

Justin nodded, never a doubt in his mind of his personal safety. "My mother... please don't let anything happen to her."

 

Brian lowered his eyes, in his gut knowing she would be Sapperstein's first target. He finished dressing, quickly retrieving various weapons that he knew would be of use to him on this night. "This is the last time Sapperstein terrorizes you, Justin. I will finish this... and him tonight!"

 

TBC


	25. An Enemy Revealed

**A/N** : I promised answers in this chapter. Let's see if anyone is surprised. :) 

* * *

Lady Jennifer peered through the curtains as the sound of gunshots resounded in a deafening roar throughout the cottage. She could hear Alba screaming from behind her, urging her to move away from the window... but she was frozen; she couldn't move. They were under attack, and it seemed the cottage was the target and not the palace. What did it all mean? "Alba!" Jennifer hissed in a low voice, certain that they couldn't hear her outside, but leaving nothing to chance. "Go upstairs and call the palace. The King needs to be alerted!"

 

"Yes, Ma'am... but you should come with me. It's d-dangerous down here---"

 

"Just do as I say!" Jennifer snapped, a gasp escaping when she watched two of her guards falling to the ground, clear victims of gunshot wounds. "Go now, Alba! We don't have much time."

 

Not watching Alba making her retreat, but hearing her footsteps racing up the stairs, Jennifer kept watching, knowing they would be coming for her soon, and realizing there would be nowhere to hide. She just had to be strong until the King arrived. There wasn't a doubt that he would come to her rescue, nor did she doubt that this must be the imminent attack of the vile man that hounded her son. She would sacrifice anything to help in his capture. Then, Justin would finally be safe.

 

Jennifer jumped back from the window when she saw a man holding a gun looking toward where she stood. She realized it was an act of futility. Obviously, the man had seen her through the curtain, and would soon be forcing his way inside. Suddenly, she heard elevated voices, two men deep in argument, one was recognizable to her, but in her paralyzed fear, unable to distinguish it. A few moments later, there was silence, but no further gunshots. She wanted to steal another peek but was afraid to do so. Instead, she backed away from the window and the door, hoping that help would arrive before anything happened to her; however, as she heard footsteps loudly rushing up the steps, she realized her chance of being rescued was less than likely.

 

"Lady Jennifer!" Alba called out. "The phone lines are down. I can't make a call."

 

Her hand lifting to her chest, her heart painfully expanding, Jennifer simply nodded, accepting they both could be truly doomed now. The King wouldn't reach them in time, but perhaps Justin would be safe. Right now, that mattered most of all. "Try to hide, Alba. I'm sure the King will realize we are under attack." She didn't add her final thought, knowing the last thing her nervous housekeeper would need to hear was her doubt that it would be in time.

 

At once, there was pounding on the door, unbeknownst to her, the man alone on the other side, but heavily armed and prepared to kill anyone that stood in his way. "Oh, my lady..." the voice sneered. "Let me in before I break the door down; I really don't care which way I come in. Only know this... I  **will**  be coming in."

 

With timid steps, her heart racing, and her hand shaking even more as she reached the door, she stalled in the only way she could think of, knowing it would be laughable at best to this monster. "Who is it?" she asked. "I'm indisposed at the moment."

 

"I don't give a damn if you're naked and fucking half of the King's army! Open the door now, or I will torture you in front of your son's eyes. Do you want that?"

 

Jennifer's back stiffened, a sudden sense of strength materializing in her. Now, there wasn't a doubt who this man was. This was the depraved Gary Sapperstein. If she was going to die, she would tell this scum what she thought of him first. Uncaring of the risk she took, Jennifer flung open the door, her eyes spitting fire at the disgusting man, her first sight of him both surprising and revolting. "You are Sapperstein?" Jennifer laughed mockingly. "The King will rip you into shreds!"

 

"Bitch!" Sapperstein snarled, in one sudden motion, he backhanded her across the face, sending her crashing to the floor. His lip's twisted into a look of pure menace when he spat out, "You don't look so regal now."

 

Her hand lifted up to touch her throbbing cheek, her finger touching on blood that now slid from her bottom lip as her teeth had sliced into them during her fall. Remaining as she was, unhurried in advancing his plans, she continued to goad him, "You'll never get near my son. The King has him under protection... and is with him now. You lose again."

 

"I would kill you now if I didn't need you." His eyes filled with hatred, unwilling to admit that his plan had major flaws, but one he intended on seeing through. Harshly, he ordered her to stand. "Get up! I need to get you out of sight before the King shows up." Gary cackled maniacally. "Then the fun really gets started---"

 

* * *

 

Justin was silent as he listened to the King, now his lover, issuing commands into the phone. He was positively mesmerized by the strength and power he exuded. Thankfully, the classes in Arabic his mother had insisted he take several years ago was paying off. Living in this country, his mother had deemed it essential, even though his father had thought it to be an unnecessary expense, and that other methods could always be utilized to make him understand Arabic context. Despite her fear of Craig Taylor, she had insisted, and since his father had found it to be a small concession, he had relented. As much as he could understand what was being said, his skills didn't extend as much to speaking what was an extremely difficult language... but this would more than suffice. It had amazed him how much Brian had accomplished in the past half hour. He had briefly gone to his office, and then returned to him, and been on the phone most of the rest of the time, essentially getting his plan of attack in order. The King was both formidable and captivating. He wasn't sure why he hadn't understood that more from the very beginning.

 

Striding in quick steps to the only entrance to his suite of rooms, outside of the balcony that was too many stories up to be a factor, the King opened the door, nodding curtly to his guard, relieved to see another had already joined. Tersely, he told them, "You are to be on high alert. There is an intruder, possibly more than one. No one is to enter my rooms unless accompanied by me. No exceptions!"

 

Bowing their heads, they answered in unison. "As you wish, Your Highness."

 

Looking away from them, the King watched the long corridor anxiously, his eyes anticipating the arrival of two people. He slightly grimaced when he saw four people turning the corner. Lindsay being one of them. How could he have forgotten about her? Immediately, he discarded that thought. It wasn't as if Sapperstein would ever view her as a source of leverage against him. He was quite sure she would be ‘up' for the task of reminding him of his immense neglect, once the dust had settled. Holding up a forestalling hand as Benjamin and Michael both made the gesture of kneeling, he waved them off impatiently. "There's no time for that. Benjamin, secure Justin and the others in the secret room. Once I speak with you, I will close you in with them."

 

"Y-your Highness, I should be with you..." Ben uncharacteristically disagreed. He lowered his head as he met the disapproval in his master's eyes. He had never contradicted his King's edict in the presence of others, most especially not in front of Lindsay, and the guards in particular.

 

Lindsay mockingly laughed. "Obedient servant you have there, husband."

 

Brian gritted his teeth, the reference of ‘husband,' not to mention her insolence, grating on his very last nerve. "That's enough, Lindsay. The door is open. Secure it behind them, then we will proceed." He smiled fondly down at his son that Ben was carrying in his arms, sleeping as if nothing irregular was developing on this night. He followed them into the suite, his eyes watchful as Ben followed his commands, waiting in the hallway that separated his bedroom from the spacious living room, his eyes attentive on Ben's return.

 

His head bowed as he made his way forward, Ben told his King, "I've failed you, Your Majesty."

 

Shaking his head, Brian asked, "Failed me? How can you say that? You have just brought my son to the safest of havens. Justin is here, out of Sapperstein's reach as well. There is no one that he can use as leverage against me."

 

"Let's not forget about Justin's mother, my King." Ben knew the ruler was well aware of how much danger she could be facing, but wondered how much that truly concerned the fierce monarch. Despite his obvious fondness for Lady Jennifer, the King was clearly prioritizing two people - Gus and Justin. He doubted the King had considered how difficult Justin would be to handle if anything happened to his mother. And, in all honesty, he hated the idea of the sensitive young man losing the parent that truly loved him.

 

"I haven't forgotten anything!" the King snapped. "I am heading to the cottage now. It's my guess that if my guards haven't surrounded him, then he's killed them, and probably moved her to a hidden location." He didn't bother with the reminder that he would know Sapperstein's precise location long before he arrived at the cottage. Ben should know he had every possibility covered.

 

"Please let me come with you..." Ben interjected, hope shining in his eyes.

 

"No!" Brian answered adamantly. "I need you here, making sure that nothing or no one gets to my son." He didn't add the other member of the secret room that he was so zealously protecting... but Ben already knew that. Brian looked into Ben's eyes, trust and determination displaying in his own. "I trust you with the people that mean the most to me, Benjamin. I can't finish this if I don't know they are safe."

 

Ben smiled, pride making his chest slightly swell. "I am honored, Your Highness." He winked at him discreetly, knowing he was safe to do so in this room, needlessly reminding him, "Our plan might have gone a bit awry, but our goal remains the same. This madman will be out of our lives tonight."

 

"Indeed he will." Brian patted Ben on the shoulder. "It's to be expected, Ben. Sapperstein never really trusted you. He was toying with you for information, knowing he had someone else on the inside. Your heightened security tonight has revealed that man... and they will die together."

 

"I was saddened to make the discovery, but glad I followed my instincts." Ben shook his head as he remembered the sight of Sapperstein slithering through the front gates, his partner in crime aiding in his easy entry. "Tucker was a good friend and a warrior of immense skill. I don't know why Tucker betrayed you and his countrymen, but it's a senseless tragedy."

 

A muscle jerked in the King's cheek, revenge glowing in his unmerciful eyes. "The reason doesn't matter, Benjamin. I have reviewed the surveillance cameras, something Sapperstein hadn't counted on me discovering so soon. His every movement is now being tracked. They have both killed loyal soldiers tonight. I will show NO mercy. Within the hour, they both shall be dead!"

 

TBC


	26. Awkward Encounters

**A/N** : What is happening in Brian's secret room? Let's find out! As always, thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! :) 

* * *

Lindsay looked around the room, briefly, her lip curling up in distaste. She supposed it was functional enough... but it was too small for her taste. Most especially, while trapped inside it with these other people. Ordinarily, she couldn't care less about a quick resolution of the King's business, but under these circumstances, she hoped that Brian ended it quickly. She glanced at each one of them in turn, uncaring of how much her distaste was showing on her face.

 

First, there was Ben. She not only found him untrustworthy after the phone call she had overheard but found him weak as well. Next to him was Michael. She loathed him completely. Michael refused to respect her and the importance of her title. It didn't matter what type of relationship she had with Brian. She was still his wife - the Queen. There was such a thing as entitlement, and Michael had never grasped that.

 

She looked off to the side at the small bed that was only large enough for a child. Gus was still sleeping, entirely oblivious to the events of this tumultuous night. Perhaps that was for the best; although, she thought being awake and alert would be a learning experience for him. Should she wake him, or was it best to allow him to wake up on his own, adjusting to his new surroundings? Parenting definitely wasn't one of her most refined traits. Displeasing Brian probably wasn't the best of decisions. Since she had returned, that seemed to be what she had become best at. Typically, that didn't bother her much, but recently, she had been pushing him too far. Brian wasn't the most controlled of men. She knew his patience was far from unending.

 

Then, there was Brian's obsession. She looked at the blond slave that was sitting on a chair in the far corner of the room, seemingly tuning out everyone, but she wondered if that was truly the case. During the few times she had observed him, it had been easy to detect that Justin Taylor wasn't the typical slave. She didn't know the exact circumstances of his placement here. The gossip had been plentiful; however, she had lived this lifestyle long enough to realize not everything should be believed. Right now, one thing stood out - this blond was the cause of the turmoil that had upset her life tonight. And, for that, she found him even more of an irritant.

 

Justin was silent, staring into a far corner of the room, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. He felt consumed with both guilt and regret. His actions had led them to this night. Had he not fled from his parents home, none of this would have happened. As he reflected upon the most recent events, it was easy to recognize that his actions had begun a chain of events. Now, lives were in danger as a result, and he didn't know how to make that right.

 

Without looking up, Justin mumbled, "I'm sorry."

 

Ben and Michael looked at each other, exchanging a confused frown, while Lindsay looked at the young man with contempt and accusation. She was the first one to speak. "You should be sorry. We are all trapped in this small space, adequate though it may be, all because you enticed the wrong man. I can't help but wonder if you did it deliberately... all to provoke your master's jealousy!?"

 

Justin looked up, his eyes widening at the context of the hateful words, not to mention the menace in her voice. "I think you're overreacting - just a bit. I had no way of knowing any of this would happen."

 

"Perhaps not... but as a result, my child is in danger. We all are!" Lindsay accused, her eyes savagely attacking Justin. This man deeply unsettled her, instilling a fear in her that none of Brian's lovers ever had, and the most fearsome thought being - she had just met Justin, and it was already so apparent. He was different than the others. She doubted Brian had even realized that, but for her, it was so clear.

 

Michael snorted, gaining him a slight elbow in the side, yet uncaring of the protocol that Lindsay thought was due to her. "I doubt you are in any danger, Lindsay. I believe this lunatic would only go after the people that are closest to the King. That being so, I would guess that Gus and Justin are the ones most at risk."

 

Lindsay stood to her feet, for the moment, her contempt for Brian's lover forgotten, turning her rage quickly in Michael's direction. "How dare you, Michael! Once again, you forget your place." She laughed shrilly. "Oh yes, how could I forget? You are nothing more than a sponge. You have no position here!"

 

Instantly, Michael also stood to his feet, facing Lindsay head-on, knowing he would be reprimanded by Ben, but at the moment, he honestly didn't give a fuck. "A sponge? What the actual fuck?? Let's talk about positioning." Michael gave a mock bow, along with a sneer. "You are here only because you gave birth to the King's heir. You have no feelings for either father or son, and even less for this country. You're never here! I don't give a fuck about your title. Funny thing about those, they can be taken away just as quickly as they are given."

 

Ben groaned, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop the train wreck that Michael was so intent on amassing. He realized the King had placed him here for two reasons. One, to protect those closest to him, and two, maintaining the peace among them. It was easy to see, one would be much simpler to do than the other. "How about we don't let these tight confinements get to us. Everything we could need is inside, and I doubt we'll be here for long. Our King is a skilled warrior. Sapperstein will be captured quickly."

 

"Shut the fuck up, Ben! I'm tired of your sanctimonious speeches when we both know you have just as much to hide!" Lindsay glared at Ben, unable to believe he was still trying to play the loyal servant when she knew he had played a part in landing them in this position.

 

Ben narrowed his eyes, certain now that Lindsay had overheard his call with Sapperstein. She was such a gullible fool, but he wasn't going to allow her to interfere with his task here today. His King was depending on him, and he refused to let him down - now or ever. "Appearances are often deceiving. If you have a question regarding my loyalty to the King, perhaps you should take your concerns up with him. In the meantime, I intend to attend to my duty."

 

Justin silently watched and listened, unable to believe the Queen's inappropriate behavior, although, he also realized Michael's comments were out of line. This Kingdom completely baffled him. Lindsay was the Queen, and yet, no one treated her with any respect, except for Ben... and he seemed to only grudgingly do so. Even if he found her to be cold and cruel, he had also been tutored in the ways of the hierarchy. He hoped to refrain from an argument with her, but right now, as tensions soared high, he wasn't sure he could manage it. "Perhaps everyone should calm down before the shouting wakes up the child."

 

Ben smiled warmly at Justin, shaking his head in wonder. "The youngest adult in the room shows the most wisdom. We should pattern our actions after you, Justin."

 

Lindsay sat back down, crossing her arms in front of her. "He will get no gratitude from me. He's the cause of this, and we all know it. How long will this take, Ben? And, what if something happens to Brian? Does anyone else know how to let us out?"

 

A long-suffering sigh escaped. He hated dealing with this woman, or even answering her questions. Being respectful to her was his most difficult task. "The King is a skilled warrior, as I've already said, he will handle this efficiently and expediently. And in regards to the room, I wouldn't worry, we are far from trapped." Ben didn't speak the obvious, that he could release them from this room. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Lindsay would demand it, but he wouldn't do anything that could jeopardize his task here, no matter how pleasant it would be to have her gone.

 

Everyone was silent, and suddenly watchful on the child that sat up on the small bed, his eyes looking around the room in confusion, clearly seeking out the identity of each inhabitant. "What's going on? Where are we?"

 

Michael held up his hand to stop Ben from approaching Gus, thinking that in this case, he was the best choice. He often played with Gus out in the yard, mostly when Gus had his dog with him. The future King was not only accustomed to him but comfortable with him as well. He walked over to the bed, sitting next to him. "Nothing to worry about, young Sir. You are safe here. This is a special room that your Daddy had designed should any bad men ever try to invade his home. Your daddy is dealing with those people now, but in order to do that without any worries distracting him, he made sure the people he cared about the most were protected."

 

Gus nodded, smiling brightly, not a doubt in his mind of Michael's words. He looked at Justin closely for a long moment, turning to ask Michael, "I know everyone else except him. Who is he?"

 

Justin was silent, uncertain how Michael would answer, and not wanting to say anything that would incite the spiteful Queen again. When he met her eyes, he could see the hatred for him glowing in them, realizing she was barely restraining the urge to speak more of her pointless venom.

 

"That's Justin, and I think someone you will get to know over time." Michael glanced at Justin, and then over at a glowering Lindsay, deciding this was the perfect time to twist the knife deeper in the Queen's back, exhilarated in the knowledge that she couldn't fight back in the presence of her son. "He's here with us, Gus, so he's important to your daddy too."

 

Lindsay gasped, unable to believe that Michael would humiliate her to such a degree. She opened her mouth to speak, and closed it just as quickly. That was what Michael was trying to accomplish. If she exploded in front of Gus, and in the presence of all of these witnesses, Brian would be livid. For now, she would be silent... but Michael was quickly moving to the top of her list of people to deal with... Justin now a very close second.

 

Gus nodded, the explanation making perfect sense to him. He stood up and walked over to Justin, extending his hand almost formally. "I'm Gus." He examined Justin closely, trying to decide why his Daddy found him to be so special. He knew his father rarely expressed emotion to others. If he did so with Justin, then he really had to be special.

 

"I'm Justin. It's nice to meet you, Gus. I've heard a great deal about you, and I have seen you playing in the gardens on multiple occasions." Justin smiled as Gus sat down next to him, uncertain of how it had happened, but finding himself instantly charmed by the King's son. What a delightful child, he thought to himself. Getting to know him, and perhaps seeing a more innocent version of Brian in him, would be fascinating.

 

It didn't occur to Justin that this could be another stage in falling for the arrogant ruler, but in time, that particular connection would be realized.

 

TBC

 

* * *

**_A/N: Good grief. I am not used to writing a story where I am cheering Michael on as we go. LOL. The next part will be back to Brian dealing with Sapperstein and Tucker. Hang in there. That part should be resolved very soon. :)_ **

 


	27. Capturing An Enemy

 

 

**A/N** : There is no Justin, or whatever is going on inside the secret room in this chapter. Let's just surmise that everyone is safe, whether getting along or not. Lol. Things advance along here, with the next chapter wrapping up that part of the story. Thanks for reading. 

* * *

Brian nodded to the guards that stood inside the front entrance of his home, telling them in a cold final certainty. "If anyone attempts to force his way inside, do NOT try to kill them. If it all possible shoot to maim them, but not kill. That is to be left for me!" Knowing this would be the most difficult part for them to understand, he spoke with authority and succinctly. "That includes Tucker or any guards that are stationed outside of the house." He looked at each one sharply, looking for weakness or any sign of disobedience. "Do you understand these instructions?"

 

The guards all bowed to the waist, answering in unison, almost as if the words came from only one man. "Yes, Your Highness."

 

Hurriedly, the King proceeded down the front steps of the palace, briefly glancing at the guard that accompanied him. He didn't want to stand out more than usual. Having one guard with him was customary, an entire troop at his side would spook the men he sought to quickly capture. Whether seen or not, he did have an army of guards spread out strategically around him. He had the general vicinity of Sapperstein's location, with the Lady Jennifer as well; however, he had a bigger concern than Sapperstein. Tucker was eluding the cameras, therefore, currently undetected by him. He wasn't a fool. That was deliberate.

 

There wasn't a doubt that this mission would be more manageable with Ben by his side. He wished that he could be, but the protection of his son made any concession acceptable. In that placement, he realized he had gone a bit overboard. The odds that anyone not him making it past the armed guards outside of his suite of rooms was highly unlikely. Yet, he didn't feel he could take that chance. The night he had spent with Justin had been enough of one. Regardless of how ill-timed that night had been, he couldn't find it in him to regret it. He had wanted him too much. He wanted him even more now. As soon as this was over, he would have him again and again.

 

Reaching for the handheld communication device he insisted his guards carry, and now carried himself, he spoke into it in a hushed, yet commanding voice. "Close in on your target. Neutralize the intruder, but do not kill him. If Lady Jennifer is in the path, wait for a better opportunity. She is not to be harmed. I will only communicate under emergency circumstances. I don't want either of them to hear us coming."

 

Brian silenced his radio, doing so with mixed feelings. As much as it was safer for Tucker and Sapperstein to remain oblivious to his movements, it was also beneficial having the contact with his men. He could work around that. Sapperstein was trapped whether he knew it or not. The unknown variable now was Tucker. That disturbed him. Tucker knew the lay of the land, and how he directed his guards to react to every situation. He needed to locate him quickly.

 

He had only taken a few steps when he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun clicking behind him. Gritting his teeth, knowing the battle was already on him, his hand reached for his sword as he swiftly twisted around, his blade extending forward to disarm his assailant and forcefully push him back until his attacker's backside was against the side of the house. He scowled when he observed the turban and concealing scarves over the man's face, not foolish enough to relinquish his position of power holding the sword against the man's trembling throat even for a mere instant. "Show yourself..." the King demanded, his blade poking at the sensitive jugular vein that now visibly throbbed in fear. "Now!" he hissed. "Or I will split you in two - sight unseen!" Not pausing to look at the guard accompanying him, the King demanded, "Keep a lookout. It's doubtful this man is alone."

 

The hand slowly pulling the scarves away, Tucker revealed himself, his eyes filled with hatred, directed entirely at the ruler that had once thought he possessed his complete loyalty. It was clear to see that the King was already wise to him and his association with Gary Sapperstein. This was the best of diversionary tactics. Sapperstein had thought this plan out well and was far from the fool the King thought him to be. "You've got me. If you're smart, you'll finish me now. A retreat is your best option."

 

Laughter erupted in the King, the shaking of his body causing the tip of his sword to nick the skin of Tucker's throat. Once he sobered, he looked at the cut that began to slightly bleed. "How careless of me; I seemed to have prematurely injured you. Not to worry, though. Your end will come quickly. I desire a speedy resolution."

 

"I don't think so..." the voice spoke from behind him. "I would suggest you lower your sword. I can shoot you in the back in an instant... and I think you know that."

 

Brian's back tensed as he recognized the voice of the guard that was his shadow. What the actual fuck? Wasn't anyone loyal to him? Briefly gnashing his teeth together, a snarl the instant result, the King angrily spat out, "How many treasonous cowards can there possibly be? And... under my own watchful eye."

 

"A man of power always has enemies... and you have clearly been distracted by your more pleasurable pursuits." Tucker laughed as the King lowered his sword, more than ecstatic by this turn of events. Finally, they had the upper hand... and he intended on keeping it. "This is what will happen, my dear King." Tucker's smile was cold and unfeeling, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he cautiously watched the unpredictable monarch. "We are about to take a little walk. I'm sure my partner in crime has much to say to you. Then, we wait for Justin's arrival. After that, I'm sure we'll leave you to ruling your kingdom." Swiftly, Tucker kicked the King's sword and gun in the guard's direction, roughly patting the ruler down making sure no other weapons were present. This was a humiliation for the controlling King. He loved every moment of it.

 

The King's eyes glinted savagely at the mention of Justin's name. What kind of lunacy did Tucker speak? Why would he even think Justin would be vulnerable to their capture? It was unfathomable and sheer insanity. Tucker and Sapperstein both knew that Justin was under his most intense protection.  "Your partner in crime, as you say, has probably already been captured. You forgot to disable the surveillance cameras; I know his precise location."

 

"Fuck!" Tucker swore. "How could we have forgotten that!? It doesn't matter. With or without Sapperstein, this plan will play out. I have no use for the blond, at least, not like Gary does... but if taking him away hurts you, well, I am all for doing that." Tucker pushed the King forward, elated by how exerting force on this man felt. It was euphoric.

 

Brian stilled his steps, turning to pierce Tucker with cold, unforgiving eyes. "Tucker you are making a grave mistake. Nothing positive can come from this for you. Justin is protected, he won't be accessible to either of you. And, at the right moment, I will kill both of you." He almost snickered when the guard gasped and took a step back. Despite having obvious loyalty to Sapperstein, his former guard apparently feared him as well. It wasn't a good mix for these criminals to be successful. Nor would they be. "I just want to know why. I have treated you with honor and elevated you within my ranks. Why do you betray me?"

 

Shifting on his feet nervously, the guard that now carried Brian's gun and sword, hurriedly advised, "Tucker, we should keep moving. We are open targets out here. The King has guards following him. They could move in on us at any moment."

 

"We are not holding a weapon on him. They will not engage without a direct command." Tucker looked around, uncertain of the truth of his own words. "Call them and tell them to go back. If you don't, things will get even more unpleasant." Tucker sneered. " _Your Highness_..." He hoped the King didn't realize he was speaking with pure bravado. There wasn't a doubt of the King's skills as a warrior being the most superior. If he engaged in battle, the King would hold the advantage, despite the fact that it would be two against one.

 

Piercing the disloyal guardsman with an intense, searching gaze, Brian decided to play along, more to stall for time to weigh his options. All in all, this was only a waiting game and one that he would win. When the right moment was present, they would each be disarmed... and dead. No other outcome was acceptable now. He reached for his radio, upon turning on the volume, hearing his guards calling out in distress and clear confusion of what to do next. "Relax. I am fine. Split up into two groups and monitor all the entrances to the house. Alert me as soon as Sapperstein is captured." His lips twisted into a savage smile as he spoke the last words, sensing that if they received news their obvious leader was captured, they would essentially collapse.

 

"You can play all the mind games you want. I know how you excel at them. They won't faze me." Tucker kept his chin held high, determined not to show this menacing ruler any kind of hesitation. "Now, let's get moving. I know someone is eagerly expecting us."

 

Brian nodded, walking along slowly, giving the impression he didn't have a care in the world. That was far from the truth. He was strategizing his next move, and the one after, and so on. It was his way. Much would hinge on how adept Sapperstein had been at evading his men. If he was captured before they reached him, then the resolution would be swift. If he wasn't, and still had Lady Jennifer in his grasp, then, he would bide his time. "So, Tucker... tell me how your deranged leader thinks Justin will miraculously come to him when he's under my most intense security?"

 

"That's very simple. Ben will cause that to take place." As they walked along, he noticed the King's look of amusement, a look one had when he possessed a valuable secret. "Of course, we know Ben isn't truly with us. I told Gary he was a fool to enlist him. There is no way he would ever betray you or his country."

 

"I know this."

 

Tucker continued on, eager to tell the King how powerless he was now, and how unpleasant things would continue to be. "Once Ben discovers you are in danger, he won't stay behind protecting your lover or your son." Tucker laughed when the King released an uncustomary gasp. "Yes, we know exactly what's going on inside the palace, and where all our players are. Don't forget - one of your house guards is with us now; he has told us everything. Ben will rush to save his King, complying with our demands. And we both know what Sapperstein will demand from him."

 

It took all of his restraint not to kill the traitorous guard that walked with them, knowing he had divulged everything that was happening inside of his home. Brian's nostrils flared, rage causing his stomach to clench, his breathing quickening as he fought the impulse to strike out now, even knowing the timing was not right. "Justin..." he snarled. "Why are you doing this, Tucker? At least answer me that."

 

Shrugging, he continued to walk, not the least bit ill at ease now, knowing he would be at the meeting point very soon. "Your father..." Tucker spat out. "He was evil and a terrible King. He raped and then killed my mother in front of my father's eyes. Mine as well; although, my presence wasn't known to anyone at the time. I was thirteen years old." Briefly, he met the King's eyes, to his surprise he thought he detected a glimmer of compassion in them. "I do realize that the son is not the father; however, I promised my father that revenge would be met. He died less than a year after my mother. I will have my revenge."

 

Brian stopped, his body turning in Tucker's direction. "I can't undo what happened in the past, but I am sorry about my father's actions. Sorry is not a word I often use, but it is all I can offer. I am not totally without mercy; I can see how a young man could be provoked by a horrific tragedy to right a terrible wrong. If you surrender and assist in Sapperstein's capture, I will spare your life. However, if you do not, you will die at the end of my sword."

 

Tucker actually thought about the King's words, giving them careful consideration. He had been on this path for so long, he couldn't back down now. He pointed his gun at the King's chest, fear merging with hatred in his eyes. "You talk a nice game; in fact, you always have. But, one thing will always be unchanging. Every time I look at you, all I see is your father and his evil. Nothing can change that now."

 

"I see." The King's tone was sad, realizing without an uncertainty remaining that he would be forced to kill this man, one that he had hoped could be saved... but no longer. He had played along for about as long as he was going to. It didn't appear to be productive, and so far, he hadn't been alerted as to Sapperstein's capture. At this point, he had to assume Sapperstein had eluded his men... and that was something that troubled him. Was there even a remote possibility that Sapperstein could get to Justin in the house? It was unthinkable, and yet, he had to consider it. This had to end now. "I'm afraid that makes my choice very simple. You must die tonight."

 

His former guard gasped, taking an immediate step back, while Tucker stiffened his spine and stared coldly at the King. "You forget that we have weapons and you are now unarmed. There is very little you can do,  _oh fierce and powerful one_..." Tucker's voice dripped with sarcasm, the mockery present in every word. Despite his words, he wasn't oozing with confidence. Unarmed or not, this was the King of Tehara, a fiercely skilled warrior. The King could change their circumstances quickly.

 

The King laughed coldly, his eyes brutally assessing each man. "I realize your fear is choosing your words, Tucker. You know that isn't true. As I also know that your boss isn't foolish enough to assassinate his King. That would bring more attention to him than he could possibly want. I suspect he is simply trying to maneuver his way around my movements, hoping you will buy him enough time." Brian paused when he heard a nearby sound. Footsteps that could barely be detected, but with a motion he recognized. Things were about to get interesting. "Trust me, it won't be."

 

Everyone stilled as a shot fired, and the guard that stood closest to the King fell helplessly to the ground, Brian reaching out to grasp his sword when it was just in reach. A feral smile twisted Brian's lips as he turned to face Tucker, the gun in the other man's hand trembling... even now, displaying extreme cowardice. "Drop the gun, Tucker. It's over."

 

"You heard the King. Discard your weapon, or I will fill you with holes too." Ben came out from the shadows, his eyes attentive on Tucker, watching and judging his every move. Shaking his head in sheer disappointment, Ben sadly admonished, "I'm deeply ashamed, Tucker. I valued you as a friend and a trusted comrade. I've been such a fool."

 

Leaning down, the King picked up Tucker's weapon, swiftly securing it before he motioned for the trio of guards that he noticed rushing toward them. "Search him, and then we can move on." The King turned to look at Ben, his eyes narrowing on the loyal subject that knew he could soon be facing his master's wrath. "Later, we will discuss your blatant disobedience; however, in the meantime, I will thank you for your assistance."

 

"You're welcome," Ben smirked, sensing that he wasn't in too much trouble. "Perhaps this will ease your mind - Sapperstein has been apprehended, and he is in custody inside the cottage, surrounded and bound. I took Lady Jennifer to the secret room. And... now I'm here with you."

 

The King whistled in surprise, inclining his head in response, laughing at the curses that now slid from Tucker's throat. Tucker knew he was doomed to failure now; in actuality, he should have always known it. In other circumstances, he would have enjoyed it more, but this truth about Tucker was bittersweet. "Let's move. I want to wrap this mess up tonight." Watching as his guards pushed an unresisting, and clearly defeated Tucker forward, he turned to Ben. "Excellent work, Benjamin. Now, let's get this finished..."

 

TBC


	28. Unleashing the Savage

**A/N** : A long chapter, but again, lacking any contact between Brian and Justin. I have a feeling in the following chapters, there will be a large amount of that. :) 

**WARNING**  - This chapter contains violence. That should be expected in accordance with where the last chapter left off. The good news is that I have wrapped up the Sapperstein part of the story in this chapter, and now, we can move forward. 

As always, thank you for reading...

* * *

Lindsay watched as her son scooted even closer to Justin, malice in her heart, hatred shining in her eyes. Justin alarmed her in more ways than she would have ever thought possible for a mere slave. Except, she knew he was anything but that. Justin wasn't ordinary, nor did he come from common bloodlines. His mother was another indication of that. The dear Lady Jennifer. Her head turned to look at Justin's mother as she watched as her son interacted with the King's child, a look of approval and deep pride on her face. There wasn't a doubt of her aristocratic ways. It was in every gesture and word that she spoke. From what little she had heard of Justin speaking, it was the same with him. Neither of them belonged in this country, nor in this particular life.

 

She looked at Jennifer, narrowing her eyes at the regal way she held her head, the straightness of her back, the definition of prim and dignified. At once, she envied and hated her at the same time. Only one thing marred her perfect appearance, and that was the ice pack she held to her mouth where Sapperstein had struck her. Once again, she looked in Justin's direction, astounded by how her son listened to him so raptly. It was inconceivable. Gus rarely took to strangers; in fact, he was quite reserved for his age. Brian kept him sheltered from outsiders, and in her opinion, went overboard in his protection. It was odd that Gus would respond so enthusiastically to Justin. Even more so, it being the first meeting between them. She didn't dare speak the words aloud, but she couldn't help thinking that it would have been in her best interest if Sapperstein had succeeded in removing him. Then, her life would be much simpler.

 

Standing to her feet, moving closer to where Gus sat with Justin, she took a seat that would be much closer to them, feeling the need to absorb everything. She wanted to hear everything Justin had to say to anyone. Being rid of him was her top priority, much more than dealing with Michael's cryptic remarks. The more she learned about Justin Taylor, the better position she would be in. "Justin, tell me how you ended up as my husband's slave." When the pristine Lady Taylor gasped, Lindsay waved her concerns away, telling her, "I don't have a problem with it. My husband has an insatiable appetite for the male flesh." Lindsay clicked her tongue. "As long as Justin doesn't mind being one of many, then I guess it's a perfect fit for him too."

 

"I wasn't displaying shock for myself or for Justin." Jennifer looked pointedly at the King's son that was so rapt on listening to Justin that he hadn't even looked up when his mother spoke. That surprised her, but with the context and venom in her words, she thought that was for the best. "I was actually referring to your child. This is hardly appropriate."

 

Michael snickered. "Our dear Queen knows very little about etiquette." Casting a warm and hopeful smile in Jennifer's direction, Michael made a suggestion that he knew would enrage Lindsay, doing so largely for that reason. "Perhaps you can tutor her in that, Lady Jennifer."

 

"Tutor me!?" Lindsay screeched. "How dare you, Michael! These people are lowly servants, and I am a Queen.

 

Jennifer flushed in embarrassment, Justin's head suddenly turning in her direction. He looked incredulously at the King's wife, in his mind, unable to think of her as his Queen. She was the most unpleasant woman he had ever met, and undoubtedly lacking in the most basic of manners. He couldn't fathom how this adorable child could belong to her but decided that she had had very little to do with Gus' upbringing. When he noticed Gus slightly recoiling away, and standing to his feet, Justin was silent as he watched the child that was so mature for his years walking toward his mother.

 

Everyone was silent as Gus spoke to his outraged and unreasonable parent. "Momma, I realize you must be scared with Daddy's enemies attacking him, but don't worry, Daddy can handle anything. Please don't take it out on these people. They are good and don't deserve it."

 

All eyes widened at the maturity of the child that would one day be a King. Not a word was spoken as the future ruler had what could have been another vicious outburst from the Queen effectively silenced. Unblinking, he looked into his mother's angry eyes, kindness in his own as he waited for her to respond, all of them knowing that Lindsay only delayed in order to calm herself first. They were all aware that if Lindsay lashed out at her son, whether directly or not, there would be harsh consequences from the King later. She wasn't that much of a fool.

 

A forced smile on her face, Lindsay concentrated on blocking out all the opposing forces around her and focus on the task at hand. One, pacifying her son... but just as important as that, saving face here so it didn't get blown out of proportion to Brian, and in doing so, having her facing his unforgiving wrath. "Gus, sweetie... I didn't mean to upset you. Mommy is just a bit upset right now, and not used to being locked up with strangers. Please forgive me."

 

Justin rolled his eyes as he met his mother's from across the room, each of them saying in a single glance that neither of them believed the act the unpleasant woman was trying to convince her son of. He wasn't about to dispute it, nor did he think anyone else present would, either. Everyone seemed focused on keeping the enchanting child happy, most of them for Gus' well-being, but the mother, more for her own self-serving needs. Despite not knowing much about Lindsay, Justin had already easily deduced that sad fact.

 

"It's fine, Momma. But... I'm not the one you should apologize to." Gus stood with his arms crossed in front of him, his determined stance and fierce expression almost mimicking the one his father possessed. When his mother remained silent, Gus asked her, "Is it too much to ask? I think you know that Daddy would demand it of you."

 

Clearing her throat, Jennifer awkwardly spoke, "It's quite alright, Gus. I'm not offended; although, I can't speak for Justin. Right now, I think we just need to co-exist in this tight but extremely adequate space. I'm sure we're all anxious about what could be happening outside."

 

Lindsay gritted her teeth, barely able to tolerate the clearly sanctimonious Lady Jennifer. Everything she said was proper, and yet, she could easily discern the cutting undertones that in her opinion was encompassed with layers of subterfuge. She despised both mother and son and vowed to have them gone - one way or another. Each of them was a threat in their own way, but Justin could be the one with the most lasting impact... and that was something she needed to remember and act on in the quickest time possible. For now, she had overplayed her hand, and she needed to make reparation. News of her behavior couldn't reach Brian's ears. After this night finished playing out, she knew his patience would be non-existent. It would be most unwise to do anything that caused him to find displeasure with her again so soon.

 

A forced smile on her face, Lindsay's eyes touched on everyone in the room, not making any attempt at displaying any kind of warmth, not even toward her own son. She resented the fact that Gus would side with these outsiders over his own mother, something she blamed Brian for, more than anyone else. "I apologize if I offended anyone's sensibilities. It wasn't my intention." Instantly, she knew it to be unwise to look in Michael's direction. She only did so for a moment, but in that short span of time, the mockery was clearly displayed. She hated Michael so much, almost as much as she was beginning to despise the Taylor's... Justin in particular. The day would come when she would even the score with all of them. Having them gone would be enough to pacify her, but if they did not leave, she would find another way to make them all miserable. "I am not accustomed to being trapped in such close quarters, nor of having a deranged criminal so close."

 

Grunting, Michael cut in. "And, what changes, my dear Queen? The venom will have no excuse then. At the very least, let's be honest within our captivity."

 

Casting a scathing glance at the man that she perceived to be one of her greatest oppressor's, Lindsay spat, "Cease with this now, Michael. No matter how you feel about me, I am still your Queen. If you persist, I will demand that punishment is rendered. I assure you... it will be dire!"

 

Gus frowned as he looked between his mother and Michael, continuing to display an aura of strength, despite his young years. "Michael, why don't you come sit with me and Justin. You can tell us the story of how you met Ben. It always makes me laugh, and I'm sure Justin would enjoy that too."

 

Michael smiled, unable to deny the future King anything his young heart desired. Gus wasn't only an adorable child, he was also skilled in the protocol and etiquette his station required. As much as Gus was constantly encouraged to live in the moment and be the child that he still was, he had also been tutored in his heritage. One day, Gus would make a remarkable King, but at times, the young man needed to be reminded all that being a child offered. As he approached Gus and moved with him toward Justin, he decided a gentle reminder was definitely in order.

 

* * *

 

"Despite how much pleasure I would derive from torturing this filth, I want this finished quickly..." the King hissed, his eyes focused on the door he was about to smash through, uncaring that he could just as easily open it. He was about to make a statement, and do so in his own way, with Sapperstein having no doubt of the outcome, and who was in charge - now and always.

 

Ben grunted, agreeing with the King's decision, and yet, surprised by it. He had expected the ruler to drag the punishment out, deeming to torture Sapperstein as long as possible. In yet another way, it was an example of his greatness as a King. Despite how much pleasure he would gain from a prolonged torture, he also accepted that a quick closure was best for everyone involved. In this decision, as well as many other difficult ones he had witnessed his King make over the years, this one deepened his respect for him. "I'm by your side, Your Majesty. I know you want to lead this charge, but I am here for anything you require. Always." Ben's words were heartfelt and earnest, earning him a nod of approval from his King, and a scathing look of contempt from Tucker.

 

Silently, the King waited for more guards to pour in, essentially swallowing up the small cottage, before he gave the order that he wasn't certain that Ben would be comfortable with, but the one he felt he had to issue. Ben wouldn't be there to witness the act, that was the only concession he could grant. "This man is a traitor to his King and to his country. He is to be taken to the prison and put to death in the morning." Brian looked at Tucker in disappointment, almost wishing another reality could exist. "This is as merciful as I can be with you, Tucker. You wrote your own end."

 

Tucker was silent as the guards took him away, knowing nothing positive would come from lashing out at the King, and with all things considered, his end could have been more torturous. Briefly, he glared at the cottage. He was about to die, as was the man being held inside, but he felt the fool now. For years he had plotted and waited for the right moment to take his revenge against the Safar family. It didn't matter to him that the son wasn't the father, all that mattered was the restoring of his own father's honor. He had listened to the plan that Gary Sapperstein had flawlessly outlined. In the aftermath, he realized he had been guided by his desire for revenge, a fool for believing the outcome to be a possible reality. Now, not only had he failed, but tomorrow, he would die.

 

Ben watched his leader intently, yearning to ask him if this end for Tucker was the only way, but quickly pushed the thought aside when he met the stormy gaze of the monarch, knowing that this was clearly not the time. The King was about to burst into the cottage, and unless he was mistaken, the enemy would be quickly dispatched.

 

"Do not distract me with inconsequential matters, Benjamin... not now!" the King spat, his eyes filled with fire, his body tensed and ready to spring into action. "Let's get this done---"

 

In one sudden motion, the King kicked at the door, the wood quickly beginning to split, a long and jagged line displaying even more breakage. Unable to help himself, Brian snickered. He would need to replace the door immediately, and do so with more sturdy materials. Kicking the door aside, he proceeded confidently and full of aggression into the room, pausing only when the guards fell to their knees before him. The King looked past them and over to the man in the chair, his legs tied together, his hands tied with thick ropes behind his back. Even in his most hopeless hour, rage and contempt blazed in the eyes of his most dangerous enemy. Briefly, he toyed with playing mind games with this insidious man, making him beg for a mercy that didn't exist... but he wouldn't do that. A quick resolution was best for all of Sapperstein's victims. That was what they would have...

 

"Rise," he told them, his eyes coldly piercing the unflinching gaze of Gary Sapperstein, waiting for the moment his hatred transformed into that look of futility, and that unmistakable look of fear. Brian looked to his side at Ben's stoic stance, deliberately asking a question he already knew the answer to. "This depraved man struck Lady Jennifer, a guest under the King's protection, to the extent of blood being drawn. Is that correct, Benjamin?"

 

Ben nodded, anger turning his own cheeks red upon the reminder. "Sadly it is, Your Highness."

 

Rolling his lips under, Brian spoke in a hollow tone, the sound the only thing heard in the room filled with armed guards and a doomed prisoner. "I see. Well, my ancestors always believed in an eye for an eye." Tilting his head to the side, Brian considered his prey carefully, as a slight flicker of fear flashed over Sapperstein's face, he knew they would soon be building to the much-anticipated end. "I have always found that to be barbaric, even more primitive than I am accused of being; however, perhaps they were onto something. What do you think, Benjamin?"

 

"I think that circumstances often dictate extreme reactions." Ben met Sapperstein's icy stare, one that was beginning to display genuine fear. That being the case, he doubted the King would delay much longer.

 

"Yes, I couldn't agree more." Moving closer to the vile man that had occupied too much of his mind and time these past weeks, Brian realized it was time to resolve this turmoil. Only then could they look to a future. A sneer on his face, Brian reached out and backhanded Gary Sapperstein across the face, the force moving the chair backward, yet remaining upright. When Sapperstein began to curse at him, the King's lips curved into a cold smile. "Did that hurt? Trust me, there's so much more---"

 

"Just fucking kill me!" Gary raged, his cheek throbbing, despite his immense fear, and anger at his failure, knowing that a quick death was his only way out. "Unless you're not man enough to do that---"

 

The King released a tirade of Arabic curses, each one more vicious. The guards winced at the tone of the King's voice. Ben watched the ruler warily, doubtful that he would stick with his decision of giving this evil man a quick and merciful end. He backhanded Sapperstein again, this time on the other side of his face, the force of the blow causing the wooden chair to collapse, this time resulting in the prisoner falling to the floor. Brian looked on incredulously, none of them believing that this man continued to rebel, but the icy stare he directed at the King, and the King alone, indicated he was far from done.

 

"Savage!" Sapperstein hissed, soon beginning to cough, cursing again when blood began to ooze from his mouth. "Send your guards away and let's fight this out - man to man. I know you won't do that. You are a coward." He continued to stare malevolently at the King's impassive face, knowing there was another way to push him over the edge. It would either give him what he requested or an instant death. Either way, the limbo would be over. "It's a shame I never got my hands on your hot little slave. He needs a real man to master him... not a man that hides behind his guards and title!"

 

Ben gasped, unable to still his tongue, he pleaded, "My King, let me end this for you. He's trying to provoke you into taking a risk that he can take advantage of... please don't allow that."

 

"I know what he's doing, Ben. I won't fall for that." Turning to look at his guards, Brian told them, "Take him outside, behind the cottage. I don't want all of his blood spilling inside. Untie his legs; he can walk to his death."

 

The King followed at a close distance as Sapperstein was dragged to his feet, and pushed in the direction of the door. Ben followed closely behind the King, more than certain this would be over quickly. The King had shown more restraint than he'd ever thought to be possible. It was admirable.

 

"Stop..." the King ordered. "This is far enough. Turn him around to face me," he further commanded. Once Sapperstein was facing him, Brian coldly asked, "Do you have any last words before I carry out my judgment?"

 

"Fuck you, and all that swear loyalty to you..." Sapperstein spat out. At once, he laughed maniacally. "You have other enemies in your country, men, and women that despise you for how openly you display your sexuality. This is an old country, with outdated ideas, one day your lifestyle will bring about your destruction. I regret that I won't get to see it."

 

"That's all you can say in your final moments?" The King turned to his guards, instructing them to take ten steps back. "When I count down from five, light it up. A single shot fired from each of you. However, I want them strategically placed. I will be the one to send this parasite to the depths of hell!" Brian looked over his shoulder to see Ben's shocked expression. "You don't have to watch, Benjamin."

 

"I'm fine, Your Highness. I would prefer to be here with you... should you have need of me."

 

Nodding, Brian turned back to face the suddenly squirming Sapperstein, panic replacing the fight in his eyes. "Very well. Five. Four. Three. Two."

 

"S-stop! Please don't do this. Lock me up. Hang me. A-anything else! Don't torture me like t-this---" Sapperstein pleaded, yet instantly seeing there would be no mercy from the King, the response following his plea, an unmistakable confirmation.

 

"One. Fire!" The King watched as each guard fired a shot into Sapperstein, as commanded each placed to inflict pain, but not immediately life-threatening. Almost instantly, Sapperstein fell to the ground, his body writhing in agony, unaware of the King approaching, and that his end would be swift now.

 

Summoning two of his guards forward, he ordered them to pull him to his feet and hold him upright. Brian waited, his eyes icy and unforgiving, the other man's death clearly displayed in them. "You disgust me. Death is too good for you; however, I want to wash my hands of any further association with you... so, this ends now. You spoke of a regret, although yours was a depraved one; I have one as well. I should have done this when I found you trying to rape what belongs to me." Looking into the madman's eyes that were now dilated in pain, barely holding on to lucidity, Brian slid his sword into Sapperstein, twisting it with precision, knowing in this instance, he was the primitive he was accused of being. As he pulled the sword out, he nodded to his guards to release the now dead man, allowing him to fall to the ground. "Have this filth cleaned up. His stench is nauseating."

 

Approaching Ben that awaited him, a pallor on his face that bespoke of how much such graphic violence disturbed him, Brian chuckled, slapping him on the back before they walked. "This is why you supervise my personal security and not manage my armed forces."

 

"Yeah, that's a good thing." Ben shook his head as they walked, still trying to grasp everything that had happened tonight. It had been a long and eventful one, starting with his time in the King's secret room. He had to talk to him about that as well. "It's over, and that's all that matters."

 

"Yes. It's finally over." Brian frowned as he thought of the changes that should logically bring. The end of Sapperstein had been the timeline for Justin being under such strict security. He would have to determine exactly what to do with him now. He had no intention of placing him with the other slaves; although that would be what was expected, or questions would be asked. First, he would release them from the room, and then, he would figure out the rest.

 

Ben glanced over at the King as they walked, sensing that he was still troubled, even if danger no longer hung over them. "You're thinking about Justin, and what his safety now means." When Brian nodded in response, Ben told him, "I know you'll make the right decision, one that works for both of you."

 

"I hope so." At the moment, Brian wasn't sure what that decision would be, but he knew one thing for certain. It wouldn't involve him letting Justin go. He wanted him. He had killed for him again. Justin was his, and that was how he would stay...

 

TBC


	29. The Night Isn't Over Yet

"Your Highness?" Ben asked, keeping step with the King as they neared the house.

 

Continuing his quick stride, Brian cast an annoyed glance in Ben's direction. No matter how many times he had asked, Ben always followed royal protocol in regards to how he addressed him. He had never viewed him as just another guard, and most definitely not a simple servant. Ben was an advisor of sorts, not that he ever took anyone's advice but his own, and even within their different social structures, he considered him as a friend. "Benjamin, I've asked you this before... when we are alone, you can call me by name."

 

Ben shook his head, his answer quick to come. "No, I couldn't do that. It just feels too strange. You are my King. I must show my respect to you... always."

 

Brian sighed as they continued to walk. He realized he needed to surrender in this fight. He had never won this battle, and by now, he probably never would. Clicking his tongue, he decided to use one other tactic to catch him off guard, fairly certain this attempt would fail as well. "I should have tried harder to get you into my bed. If I had fucked you, I doubt you would insist on such formality."

 

Ben surprised himself, as well as the King when he laughed. "As enjoyable as I'm sure that would have been, I worry that I would have become uncomfortable. I am built more for one-on-one relationships. Over time, I may have resented your other lovers, perhaps even became jealous of them. Momentary bliss wouldn't be worth the risk of me losing focus. Your safety, along with Gus' is superseded by nothing else."

 

"I can't argue that logic; although, I'll probably always wonder. Michael is extremely fortunate to have your devotion. It's a rarity to find." The King quickened his pace as they neared the house, turning to add, "I hope he realizes that."

 

"I think he does." Ben frowned, at once, he remembered what he had wanted to mention to his King, the unexpected turn their conversation had taken, having completely distracted him. "Your Majesty, I wanted to alert you to what occurred in the secret room... before I left and came to find you."

 

The King stopped walking, turning to pierce his security advisor with an intense look. "What happened?" he snapped, Ben's wording causing him to expect the very worse.

 

"I would explain that simply as - the inhabitants are very diverse and don't coexist very well," Ben answered with a slight chuckle.

 

Brian swore. "What has my hot-headed little blond done now?"

 

"Justin?" Ben asked in surprise. "Actually, it would be the blonde that is your wife. While I was still in the room, Lindsay had been extremely unpleasant to Justin... and well, you know how she and Michael get along. He didn't help much in keeping her calm. God only knows how much that has escalated---"

 

Briefly, Brian averted his eyes, feeling a slight bit guilty that he had never divulged the truth of his marriage to Lindsay to the man he trusted above anyone else, a man that had always been consumed by his duty to his King. "I'm sure they'll be fine." Clearing his throat, uncertain of how to broach the subject, but feeling the deep need to do so. "Ben... about Lindsay."

 

Ben was silent for a moment, waiting for the King to continue, and yet, uncertain if they should be taking the time to talk now. "I'm listening... but, perhaps we should go let them out. That could resolve much of the discord."

 

"I don't envision any violence breaking out... and if it gets too unpleasant, I expect Gus will speak his mind." A rare soft smile touched the King's lips. "My son will be a remarkable King one day. He already exhibits so many characteristics."

 

Nodding, Ben spoke before thinking. "Perhaps too many for a boy of his age."

 

"What are you implying?" Brian asked in his most authoritative voice.

 

"I didn't intend any disrespect, Your Highness." Ben took in a deep breath, knowing that in some cases it was imperative to proceed with caution. The King was extremely protective and doting on his young son; this was definitely one of those times. "I don't need to tell you how fond I am of Gus, and how confident that I am that he will make a great ruler one day; however, that day shouldn't be now. He needs to be a kid too."

 

"Very well, Benjamin. I suppose I can concede that point. Even though Gus will never be the same as other children his age, I do admit that he can be much too severe. I will see what I can do about that." Casting a momentary glance in the direction of the house, Brian turned to face Ben, determined to be honest with him about Lindsay, for some reason, feeling it was the right time. "What I am about to tell you must be kept in the strictest confidence. You cannot tell anyone. Is that clear?"

 

Eyes widening, his face attentive on his King, Ben nodded emphatically. "Of course, Your Majesty. Always..."

 

"Very well. There is a variable to my marriage that very few people know; in fact, only myself, Lindsay... and Emmett." Brian smiled at Ben's look of surprise. "Emmett received his knowledge on a night I was drunk and raging about Lindsay's continued improper behavior. It was then that I blurted out that Lindsay is no longer my wife. The marriage was dissolved shortly after Gus' birth."

 

"What!?" Ben exclaimed. "This is incredible! So, she's actually not the Queen? At any time of your choosing, you could make that public knowledge, and she could be out of our lives forever!"

 

The King grunted. "Precisely. Sadly, I think that day is rapidly approaching. Her decorum leaves me little choice. The scandal the announcement would cause is minimal to the daily stress she inflicts on anyone she comes in contact with. My patience is quickly evaporating..."

 

"Completely understandable, Sir. I have to admit it's a relief that she would be so easily dispatched should you desire to do so. Keeping this from Michael will be difficult, but I am a man of honor." Ben couldn't describe how elated he was by this news. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that his King would one day cast out the woman that had provided him with an heir but had no other positive characteristics to contribute to her worth. It would be a day of celebration for all of them.

 

"I appreciate that, Benjamin. Michael despises Lindsay. He wouldn't be able to keep from goading her unnecessarily. It has always been my hope that she would develop a normal relationship with our son; however, that doesn't appear to be the case. I have a number of decisions to make, with Lindsay being a key one. I will do that soon." Jerking his head in the direction of the house, Brian advised him, "that is for later, for now, it's time to let them out."

 

Ben followed along, his heart much lighter with this unexpected piece of news. Somehow, the future didn't seem as bleak as it normally did when Lindsay was around. Now, he knew the King was thinking of throwing her out. After listening to the King, he surmised it was only a matter of time.

 

* * *

 

Lindsay was the first one that rushed to the door once it was opened, with an irritated King glowering at her. "It's about time, Brian. I cannot believe you would expect  _me_  to suffer the company of these common people, and in such tight quarters!"

 

"Silence!" he snapped, his eyes looking past her and around the room. "I believe your mouth has run rampant enough tonight."

 

Michael snickered from behind them. "That's an understatement." Raising his eyes to meet the King's disapproving stare, Michael contritely added, "My apologies, Your Highness."

 

"It's fine, Michael. I realize this wasn't an ideal situation for anyone... but it was the safest solution." He stepped into the room, his eyes momentarily resting on his son that was asleep. He doubted he had been for the entire time, but he was relieved that he had managed to find some rest amidst all the chaos. "Lindsay, I wish to see you in my office in the morning. We have much to discuss. For now, I will say goodnight."

 

"That's all you have to say to me? Your wife!?" Lindsay raged, her disbelief at Brian's callous treatment of her in front of these people that she viewed as her enemies, causing her to take this risk that she knew wasn't wise to take. She didn't back down, not even when she viewed the ice in Brian's eyes, knowing the King as she did, there was no going back and no mercy for her in his heart. "B-Brian..." she began, her voice suddenly becoming timider.

 

His eyes cold and unforgiving, he didn't look away from Lindsay when he addressed Ben. "Benjamin, escort Lady Jennifer to a suite in the house. If Emmett is awake, he can assist in that." The King glanced briefly in Jennifer's direction. "I'm afraid the cottage isn't habitable at the moment." He knew this next request would enrage Lindsay further; although, he didn't really care. "Michael, could you see that Gus is settled in for the night? My son is comfortable with you, and I would be most grateful for your help."

 

"Of course, Your Highness." Michael inclined his head, honored that the King had entrusted him with such an important task.

 

Lindsay appeared to be on the verge of protesting when Brian effectively silenced her. "I wouldn't say another word if I were you."

 

"If you are finished humiliating me in front of everyone, I would like to go to my rooms..." Lindsay wasn't a fool. She knew she has pushed Brian too far. Time and distance was her only hope now.

 

"Whatever happens from this point onwards is your doing entirely. Goodnight, Lindsay. We'll speak in the morning."

 

As Jennifer stood to her feet, briefly exchanging a look with Justin, before moving to pass the King, she graciously expressed, "Thank you for all that you've done to keep us safe. When you have time I would like to meet with you regarding my choice of where I would like to live. I've made that decision, but it's nothing that can't wait."

 

"Certainly..." Brian found himself mildly curious about her decision but did remember that he had told her she was free to choose. "I can meet with you sometime tomorrow. I will have Emmett give you a time in the morning. Goodnight, Jennifer."

 

Justin frowned as he listened to the King interacting with his mother. What had she decided? Either way, he wouldn't interfere. She had gone through hell, not just recently, but during her entire time in Tehara. He would respect any choice she made. He turned his attention to the King, not surprised to find his eyes on him, hungry and wild, more intense than he'd ever seen them. Soon, they would be alone. He had the feeling the King was intending to pick up where they had left off. Feeling captured and possessed by the King's hot gaze, he decided he was fine with that... at least for tonight.

 

Brian remained silent as his instructions were carried out, and one-by-one, everyone filed out of the room... everyone except the one he desperately wanted to spend some time with - his gorgeous slave that he craved even more now than ever before. "Alone at last..." Brian breathed huskily, his eyes devouring the hot blond, the lust riding him causing his heart to pound as fiercely as the throbbing in his cock. He began to advance toward the blond, this time going to him instead of demanding the opposite. "Once more, I have killed for you, my own. I do believe I am owed some kind of recompense for that."

 

Deliberately, Justin's tongue swiped at his bottom lip, his body language, and sultry expression, displaying how much he welcomed the King's advances. "I suppose some recompense could be awarded."

 

"I'm glad you feel that way," Brian growled, his nostrils flaring as he came closer to his enticing prey. He wanted him so fucking much. It would be a miracle if they made it back to his bed. "My hunting instincts are still soaring inside of me. It is the way at the end of such a savage encounter. Now, my desires are moving in a different direction. I want what I fought so hard to protect... what belongs to me. This will be a long night for you."

 

"Well then, I guess we'd better get started..." Justin whispered in a hoarse voice, his eyes drowning in the lust that turned hazel eyes black. Tomorrow, he would think about the future, and what he would and would not accept in his new life... but for tonight, he belonged to his King. As the ruler's arms swallowed him up, Justin clutched at his lover, their lips meeting in an exchange of fiery promise. It would be a long night, with an unknown future on the horizon... but for now, the present was all that mattered.

 

TBC


	30. Obsessive Desire

Justin nearly squealed when Brian hoisted him over his shoulder. "Brian!" he began to protest. "Put me down! I'm too big for this---"

 

"Nonsense..." Brian responded, punctuating his words with a swift smack on his blond's ass. "I would carry you across my entire estate if it ended with me deep inside your tight little ass."

 

Drolly, Justin replied, "Why, Your Majesty, you do say the sweetest things."

 

A feral growl tumbled from the King's throat. "I'm not a sweet man. By now, you should have realized that." The King solidified his statement by dropping his warm and abundant package onto the bed, more than eager to begin with unwrapping his enticing gift.

 

"I have, but I'm sure you're not as  _hard_  as you project yourself to the world..." Justin arched a brow, being deliberately provocative with both his tone and his choice of words. As he watched the muscle that jerked in the King's cheek, and the color rising to his face, Justin realized his goading had the desired effect. The ruler was showing every indication of being the primitive he was accused of being; in this instance, he couldn't wait to feel the full extent of his merciless passion.

 

"One day you will push me too far, my own." His hand quickly unsnapped the offensive jeans that Justin now wore, making quick order of pulling them from his legs and methodically stripping him of every stitch of clothing. After a few moments, Brian leaned back, satisfied with his labors, his eyes openly admiring the man spread out beneath him... a man that belonged solely to him. "You're mine. Tell me you know it's so." The King's eyes continued to move possessively over the most seductive creature he had ever beheld. It was without question he had fucked more handsome men, ones that were ripped and darker toned as was his preference... but none held him enthrall like Justin did. This man was the definition of sinful seduction, and it was his intent to scorch himself in Justin's flames - over and over again. "Tell me - NOW," he demanded, certain his lust would soon force him to act, but first, he wanted that admission that would serve as an acceptance.

 

Instantly, Justin felt at war with himself. His body urged him to respond in the manner that would move things along; the answer that would be pleasing to the King. However, there was that more rebellious side of him, a part of him that was just as dominant as the domineering King... that voice screamed at him to deny any acceptance of the ruler's ownership. In the back of his mind, he remembered confessing to it during their first time, but that had been in the throes of deep passion, with a desire that was painful in its intensity driving him. He wasn't in the same need now; at least, not quite yet. Justin knew that Brian could evoke such a response at any time.

 

Leaning further back, Brian began to disrobe, his eyes narrowing as he watched Justin's expression changing from accepting to rebellious. Back and forth it went. "Don't overthink it, Justin. What I am asking is what you know to be true. I. Fucking. Own. You." The King cursed at his own choice of words. He knew they were not ones that would lead to a smooth path to what he most desired - his cock deeply embedded inside of the man he desired above all others. With the greatest of difficulty, Brian softened his tone, and he hoped his approach as well. "Justin, rebel against me tomorrow; I wouldn't expect anything less. For now, though, give me what I want. Tell me that you're mine. That's all I need tonight."

 

Justin swallowed, unable to look away from the fervent need in the ruler's eyes. Brian really did need to hear it. Was it because he had just hunted and killed a man to protect him? Or was there even more to it? He didn't understand... but decided it wasn't that much of a sacrifice. At least, not for tonight. As Brian had suggested, there would always be tomorrow. As much as he wanted to be with this man, tonight, and perhaps even beyond, he didn't like the manner in which he was held here. The fight would return... but for now, compliance gave them what they both wanted. "Fine. Tonight I belong to you. I can't promise how I will respond tomorrow, but tonight I'm yours..."

 

Brian felt his cock expanding at Justin's words. He didn't like the emphasis on tonight, realizing he didn't want to lose the blond's capitulation... but he could work with that. Justin was his, and he knew that Justin wanted him as much as he desired him as well. Everything was fated for them. The barbaric contract an example of that. He wouldn't relax his possession, not tonight... not ever. "Good boy. We'll work on that answer, but for tonight, it is exactly what I want---"

 

Justin immediately felt overwhelmed by need as he watched Brian lean back, completely stripping down, before leaving the bed only long enough to grab condoms and lube. The King was so incredibly captivating... and in a variety of ways. In lust, he was sin personified, when he was in his authoritative and commanding front, he struck awe in a man. Justin loathed admitting - even in himself. As Brian's darker skinned body returned to the bed, Justin's eyes moved from the King's jutting cock to the flush on his beautiful face, as always becoming lost within the heat of his intense gaze. "Fuck me, Brian. No playing around. Just fuck me..."

 

Quirking a brow, Brian crawled upwards on the bed, one knee on each side of Justin's legs. "My slave is bossy. I'm not sure if I like that..."

 

Grunting, Justin thrust his hips upward, deliberately making contact with Brian's throbbing organ, more than willing to call bullshit on the King's arrogant statement. "I think you love it. My resistance fuels your possessive desires."

 

"You may think you have me all figured out, but you don't. No one truly understands me, Justin. It's best to give up on that and just follow my commands." Brian laughed at the scowl that crossed Justin's face. Even during a moment when the younger man ached in his own need, he still found the strength to slightly rebel. A part of him actually did admire that.

 

"Commands..." Justin muttered. "Can't you ever just be a man... and not the all-controlling King?"

 

Brian's eyes darkened as they moved over the man in his bed... a man that he wanted with a painful intensity. He licked his lips as his eyes hungrily moved over Justin's body, a craving to possess him overriding every other rational thought. "It is nearly impossible to separate the two, but for tonight... and for you, I will make an attempt."

 

Justin gasped, surprised by the King's words, most especially his declaration to do it for him. It was astounding really, and something he was sure he would think about later. "Well then, maybe you should get started---"

 

"Cocky little fucker..." the King rasped, his hand reaching for a condom, quickly and efficiently sliding it on, following the action with coating the covering with lube, determined that his possession would be met with the greatest of ease. Justin's eagerness made his semi-innocence easy to forget, but despite their session earlier, Justin wasn't ready for one of his more savage possessions. He couldn't wait until he was. He would ride his ass so hard and fast. Justin would feel him for days afterward. Sadly, that couldn't happen tonight. But very soon.

 

A slow smirk came over Justin's face. There was something so exhilarating about provoking this man. It turned him on... and, he was quite certain it turned Brian on too. Justin provocatively tilted his hips forward, groaning along with the King when their cocks came into contact. "I can play games all night, but I don't think that's what either one of us really wants. Or am I mistaken?"

 

Brian emitted what was a ferocious growl.  Leaning forward, he smashed his lips against Justin's, knowing that was one of two effective ways of silencing the blond's provocative tongue. Perhaps they would utilize the other way later; however, for now, there would be very minimal foreplay. He needed to feel Justin's ass gripping his cock, and he needed it NOW. Instantly, Justin's mouth opened to ease his invasion, his tongue immediately seeking out the familiar territory, his hands moving down Justin's body, in a determined trek to the boy's luscious and enticing ass. Before he removed his lips from Justin's mouth, his cock would be inside of him. He couldn't wait any longer.

 

Justin kissed Brian back just as intensely as the King was purposely taking his mouth; in his mind, it was a kiss of equal dominance, with each of them fully committed to the kiss and the giving and receiving of pleasure. It was euphoric, and he doubted he could ever kiss this man enough. Justin moaned into Brian's mouth, his tongue battling with the other man's, each of them craving to forge a deeper connection. When Brian's hands slid underneath, and tightly clasped his ass, Justin knew the wait was nearly over. The ragged breathing of the man mercilessly plundering his mouth left no doubt of what was next on his agenda.

 

Unable to wait another moment, Brian began to guide his throbbing cock inside, thankful that he had over lubricated himself, doubtful that restraint would come easy for him. As he slid into the tight and hot space, the unbidden thought once again occurred to him. If Justin felt this amazing and so warm clenching around him, how would he feel with nothing but skin between them? Brian cursed under his breath. These thoughts needed to stop. That could never happen. Even more than that, it was ludicrous that such thoughts had become existent after such a short acquaintance. That was another sign of how much Justin affected him. He was realizing that Justin's impact on his life was both good and bad.

 

After a few slow tentative thrusts, Brian pulled back to look into Justin's eyes, desire making the blue eyes sparkle, a flush on his face transforming his already beautiful countenance into one of sheer perfection. Brian couldn't look away from him as he increased his pace, Justin's beauty totally fascinating him. "You are so fucking beautiful, and totally mine. Say it again, Justin. Say it as I fuck your hot little ass---"

 

Justin moaned, at this moment unable to deny the arrogant King anything he desired. He was so lost in need for this man, desperate to attain the pleasure that he knew would be found in his arms. "Yours, my King. Completely yours..." A whimper tore from his throat when Brian immediately increased his pace again, suddenly hammering into him in wild abandon. It was amazing that it didn't hurt. He was still so new to this... but all it did was make him want more. "N-Not gonna last long if you keep moving like that..." Justin's voice was raspy and barely audible, and yet, he knew the King understood him. Brian's response was an immediate confirmation of that.

 

Brian arched his head back, his hips pumping even more fiercely into the man beneath him. Justin's ass was made for his cock, and he was more than happy to show him what that kind of connection evoked. "I don't want you to last. I want you to come apart in my arms, knowing I am the  _only_  man that can give you this pleasure." A muscle jerked in Brian's cheek as he thought of his words, jealousy at once assailing him, an emotion he hadn't truly identified with until this man came into his life. His eyes bored into Justin's as he pumped in a rhythm that would soon have them both flying over the edge, his eyes savage and filled with determination. There wasn't a doubt remaining that he was obsessed with Justin Taylor. Territorial and possessive of everything that embodied him. No other man would ever touch him.

 

As they rode out their mutual orgasms much as one, the King had a thought that was far from fleeting, and one that he knew could one day become a reality, most especially in keeping with his more primitive nature. He had killed to protect this man on multiple occasions now. Would the day come that jealousy inspired the same? He couldn't rule it out. The mere thought of another man touching him as he was now filled him with a murderous rage. Should another man attempt to do that, whether by provocation or not, Brian knew it could possibly mean that man's death. He hoped that his hot-headed blond never put him in such a position.

 

TBC


	31. Looking for Answers

**A/N** : I have just finished a 9-day stretch of work, so please forgive me for any mistakes that could be found in this chapter. I have been writing in extremely limited blocks over the past week, so something could have been missed. This chapter, the plot moves forward. I hope you enjoy it. :) 

* * *

 

 

Brian stepped from his dressing room, his official suit and robe neatly in place, his eyes briefly moving over the lump that was still entangled in the sheets on his well-used bed from the previous night. It was with regret that he couldn't discard his numerous responsibilities and rejoin his hot little slave in bed, introducing the young man to even more erotic pleasures. Sadly, this wasn't the time. For a long moment, he stood looking at him, knowing that decisions needed to be made regarding his sleeping quarters - none of them pleasing the territorial beast that raged within him.

 

One thing was a certainty. Now that Justin was out of danger, he couldn't remain with him or in the tower. The King's bedchambers were private. A slave entered to serve his King. They did not sleep with him. At least, not on a recurring basis. His options were limited. He either installed him in his own rooms in the house, something that would bring scrutiny on him - should the knowledge of the contract be made known... or he placed him with his other pleasure slaves. The latter was abhorrent to him. Just the very thought of one of his slaves looking on Justin with lust in their hearts filled him with an unforgiving rage. This was one of many difficult decisions he needed to make, and one that he needed to make soon.

 

Shaking his head, realizing he wouldn't make his decision by watching Justin sleeping in his bed, as he continued to yearn to strip and rejoin him to claim what belonged to him, the King proceeded to the door, gritting his teeth as he addressed his guard, while relieved he could relax Justin's security, a part of him feared the consequences of Justin abusing his new freedom. The last thing he wanted to do was punish Justin, or act in a manner that would renew Justin's rebellious nature. It was his hope that Justin would be practical, and make his choices wisely. This day could be quite the test for his beautiful slave. He was both curious and anxious to see what path Justin would take.

 

Once outside his suite of rooms, he advised his guards, "I will be in meetings most of the morning. Emmett will be arriving soon to spend the day with Justin. He is free to explore the palace and the grounds as he pleases. No one is to interfere with that."

 

As his guards responded their understanding of his orders, Brian walked away, hoping that his special slave didn't take advantage of his new mobility. He felt that they were on relatively good terms now, but that could change in an instant with this volatile young man. Hopefully, Emmett could keep Justin on track, with one objective in mind - being pleasing to his King. However, knowing Justin as he already did, he knew it wouldn't be as simple as that.

 

Stepping into his office, he nodded curtly to the guard, before rolling his eyes at his first appointment of the day. Michael. The King shook his head at the sight Michael made of pacing in the waiting area, apparently fearful of facing a firing squad. "Michael!" he barked, laughter erupting when Michael jumped several feet from the floor. "Come inside, and close the door behind you."

 

Not waiting to see his orders being carried out, Brian stepped into his office, moving immediately behind his desk, taking a seat as he waited for Michael to join him, his head shaking again at Michael's nervous and extremely hesitant approach. "Relax, Michael. You aren't in any trouble."

 

Michael looked at the King skeptically. Not in any trouble? Why would he be summoned here first thing in the morning? Especially after his outrageous banter with the Queen in the secret room the previous night... "I apologize, Your Highness; I just thought after last night... the Queen... the r-room, and everything that happened---"

 

Taking a deep breath, the King looked at the other man in understanding; although, still irritated that this meeting would take longer than he'd planned. Michael was in need of pacifying, and in order to get the answers he wanted, he would need to calm his nerves first. "Michael, I realize you were out of place in how you handled Lindsay; however, I know she is skilled at pushing the wrong buttons and at the most inopportune of times. I am not here to condemn you for your actions." Brian chuckled almost morosely. "Lindsay would tempt the patience of a saint, and I know neither one of us are that---"

 

At once, Michael relaxed. The King was joking with him. Everything was fine. "I was worried that Lindsay would make everything worse than it was... and admittedly, it was bad enough."

 

"I haven't met with her yet, but I do know how much she tends to embellish. I was hoping to get the substance of what happened from you - since you were an active party... and I know that you will do so with complete candor." Brian's voice was stern, yet with a degree of compassion for the man that he knew had played a role in Lindsay's misconduct, realizing he probably had his own reasons.

 

"I will do my best." Michael's eyes were wide and focused on the King, trying to read his every expression, fearful that his understanding could turn without warning.

 

Nodding, Brian continued. "I'm not seeking to hear who said what, or who started the conflict, my interests are primarily in regards to my son. I want to know if my son was awake during any of her tirades, and if so, what kind of damage control am I facing?"

 

"I'm not entirely sure, Your Highness." Michael's eyes widened when the King's flared in immediate anger. He knew he needed to explain his answer quickly. "What I mean by that is that I don't know how deep of a sleeper Gus is. They say people can hear a lot in their subconscious; I have no way of knowing how much Gus heard then. At the time we thought he was asleep, things were very loud and hostile."

 

"I see..." the King hissed. "I suppose it doesn't really matter if Gus was asleep or not. Lindsay is his mother and she shouldn't have taken such a risk." His eyes narrowed on the nervous man. "Neither of you took my son's presence into consideration."

 

Michael couldn't argue that point. "You're right; I can't deny my part in that. The things she was saying to Justin, and then his mother who I can see is a true lady, enraged me to a point where I just couldn't hold back."

 

"I don't need the specifics, but can you give me an idea of what she said?" Brian asked, rubbing at his temple, already determining that this would be a long morning.

 

"Basically she did her standard routine of belittling everyone around her, Justin in particular. She blamed him for her isolation, stating that if he hadn't set out to incur your jealousy and favor, this night wouldn't have happened. Then, she went on to say that he would only be one of many and that it would never change. I'm sorry to say that part was when Gus was awake and sitting with Justin."

 

Brian cursed, both in English and Arabic, causing Michael's face to pale in the process. He slammed his palm down on the desk, momentarily oblivious to Michael's surprised gasp. When he looked up and noticed Michael's pallor even lighter, he held up his hand to wave away his concern. "My anger is directed at Lindsay, not at you, Michael."

 

"Well, I'm glad to hear that... but I haven't finished. After Justin's mother admonished Lindsay for her improper behavior in front of Gus, I made a remark about Lady Jennifer tutoring the Queen in some manners and decorum. Lindsay started screaming then."

 

Unable to stop himself, Brian started to laugh; although, he realized there was nothing humorous in this disastrous situation. "I would have enjoyed watching that... if my son hadn't been present."

 

"I guess it was funny seeing her totally freak out." Michael laughed for a moment, then smiled with a slight head shake when he remembered how Gus managed the situation. "I don't think she would have stopped if not for Gus' intervention."

 

"Gus? What did he do?" Brian asked in surprise, displeased that his son had been involved in this encounter in any way.

 

"It was the strangest thing I've ever seen. He simply walked over to his mother, was understanding about her situation, but ridiculed her for her treatment of everyone else in the room. At that moment he seemed years older, too much really, but what he said worked. He forced an apology out of her; although, it was grudgingly given." Michael shook his head as he remembered the scene exactly, still unable to believe how effortlessly Gus had taken charge of his mother.

 

Brian frowned, uncertain how he felt about that development. Gus was acting far too mature for his age, and he would need to sit him down and determine the best solution. His childhood was rapidly passing, and he was missing it. He realized that was probably the result of the teaching he had received, and seeing how his father conducted himself, but Gus' rule was many years from now. It was time to slow things down. "Thank you for your honesty, Michael. I know I won't get the same from Lindsay; at least, not without dragging it out of her. This saves me a great deal of time and effort."

 

Michael stood to his feet, sensing their meeting was nearly over, a sigh of relief escaping that the King seemed to believe his side of the story. "Your Highness? You actually believe me? Without questioning any of the others first?"

 

"Of course I do. I have no reason to doubt you. And, Michael, I am a very astute man. I can read people extremely well. I know when someone attempts to deceive me. After watching your face as you told your story, it was so real that I felt I was there in the room. Lies never have such an effect."

 

"You are extremely wise, and Tehara is fortunate to have you as King." Michael bowed to the waist, rising when the King inclined his head, knowing that he had been given a silent permission to leave. "Before I go, could I ask a favor of you?" When the King nodded impatiently, Michael hurried, more than aware that the ruler was pressed for time, and upsetting him being the last thing he wanted to do. "I wonder if you had some sort of job that I could do around here. I feel a bit awkward that I am just here, not contributing in any way."

 

"You are Benjamin's mate and a trusted companion to my son. You contribute more than you realize." Briefly giving the matter some thought, the King hastened to answer, "I will think about it and get back to you. At the moment, I have serious matters to attend to, but I'm sure I can find something for you.

 

Michael smiled, realizing Lindsay's reference of calling him a sponge had been taken to heart more than he'd thought it had. Not only did he think this was the right thing to do, he was also eager for both a challenge and a passage of time when Ben was working. All in all, he thought it to be a very positive thing. "I look forward to hearing about it. Good day, my King."

 

"Good day, Michael." Brian watched as Michael left, immediately pressing a button that would connect him to Lindsay's suite of rooms. "I wish to see you now, Lindsay. Do NOT keep me waiting!"

 

* * *

Justin walked with Emmett through the palace corridors, peering with interest into each room as they passed, unable to believe the beauty and simplicity within. The decor was elegant while being conservative, everything aligned perfectly without anything out of place. The King obviously employed an extremely proficient staff. They took pride in their work, and it was obvious from a mere glance. "The King's home is quite beautiful. I guess you get some of the credit for that since you oversee the running of it."

 

"Well, I do love design; although, the King doesn't allow me to make it as vibrant as I'd like." Emmett clapped his hands enthusiastically, his eyes nearly dancing in excitement as he looked around the spacious sitting room. "There are so many things I could improve upon." Emmett sighed dramatically. "Maybe someday. And, don't forget that this is your home now too."

 

Looking at his guide with an upraised brow, Justin corrected, "Actually, you mean prisoner---"

 

Emmett gasped, his tongue clicking in censure. "Hardly that, Justin." Waving his hands around dramatically, Emmett gave a reminder. "You are walking around the house unencumbered. Free to do the same on the grounds. I am merely with you to guide you in your passage. Your lockdown is officially over."

 

Shaking his head, Justin wished that to be true but knew it wasn't his reality. "We both know that could change at the King's whim. I don't care what that ridiculous piece of paper states - I am not destined to be the King's slave. Until he accepts that and makes reparation, we can't move forward."

 

"Justin, I won't say that I agree with the circumstances that have brought you here, but despite that, I don't see where it has been such a hardship either." Emmett smiled at the younger man, hoping Justin would see the good as well as the bad. "Sometimes a man has to play the hand that fate deals him, and not contest how the cards fall. It is clear that the King is deeply fascinated by you. Play your cards right, Justin, and you could win the King's heart, along with so much more. Don't lose sight of that..."

 

TBC


	32. An Unexpected Discovery

**A/N** : Yes, an update! It's amazing what days off can do. I can actually update in a timely manner - haha. This chapter is where a new plot point enters into the mix. Let's see how shocking it is... As always, thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

Justin rolled his eyes at Emmett's constant insistence on what should be viewed as a positive in his new life. He didn't see things the same way. In fact, he doubted that he ever would. No matter how unique and special Brian had made him feel when they were alone together during an intimate encounter, he was still aware of the realities. He was with the King because the ruler had commanded it... and, just as importantly - he was only one of many. If he had forgotten that aspect, the Queen had been more than open reminding him of that important fact.

 

How long until the King placed him with the other pleasure slaves? Despite Brian inferring that he wasn't going to do that, Justin was a creature of realism. It was inevitable. And when that happened, the King's overt sexual antics would be thrown in his face on a daily basis. He would never know which man he would pick to ease his lust. Justin wasn't even sure he wanted to be that man in such a circumstance. However, that wasn't for him to decide. He was the King's property. There were no words that Emmett could say that would portray that differently. "I appreciate your positive outlook, but it isn't how I see my life here, and to be honest, it's quite unrealistic. The King will continue to live as he chooses and use as many men as he likes. I am new, so possibly favored. But another will always come along." Justin turned to look into Emmett's eyes, confidence fully displayed in his own. "We both know that to be true."

 

Emmett smiled, unable to deny Justin's assertion, and actually admiring him for his practical views in one so young. It was too soon to tell, but he did believe that Justin could be the man to bring the King to his knees... in a manner of speaking. "Justin, there is no denying that the King is a highly sexual being. There will be times he will call on one of his other slaves to pleasure him, for whatever reason. I do know this, though. Our King has never reacted to another man, slave or not, as he has with you. It's more than a case of simple lust. Your safety is of paramount importance to him, as is his desire that you will adapt and come to cherish your place here. Perhaps that won't happen as he likes, but the fact that he craves it is significant. He wants you to be content in your captivity, as much as you possibly can be. That outlook is not typical for the primitive King. It means something. It has to!"

 

Justin shrugged his shoulders, continuing to idly stroll through the hallways, determined not to give Emmett's well-meaning advice too much credence. "I find the meaning simple to grasp. The King is an extremely possessive man. In turn, that would extend to him being protective as well. It doesn't mean that he values me more."

 

"I think you are mistaken, and in time, I think you'll discover that for yourself." Emmett nodded politely to the servants and guards that passed them in the hallway, noticing how quiet the house was this morning. He wasn't really surprised. After the events of last night, and the King's bad temper this morning, everyone was walking around on eggshells... no one wanting to incur the ruler's wrath. "So, uhmmm, Justin... was there any particular area you wanted to explore?"

 

A calculating glint flashed in Justin's eyes, a look that would cause Emmett to be wary -  _if_ he knew him better. "As a matter of fact, yes. I'd like to see the King's slave quarters." Justin laughed as he watched Emmett's mouth drop open in shock, and the instant fear that appeared in his eyes.

 

"Uhhhh Justin, I understand curiosity... but, I really don't think this is such a good idea." Emmett's eyes were wide and assessing Justin's determined expression, certain the younger man was seeking to stir up trouble with his request. Brian would be livid, and that wasn't what he wanted to be involved in today. He knew that the King was due to meet with Lindsay today. That meeting would only escalate his bad temper. Should Justin begin playing ‘these' kinds of games with his other slaves, revealing things that the King would prefer to keep hidden, there would be consequences... and they could affect them all in a variety of ways.

 

"You asked and I answered." Justin stared at Emmett with an impassive, unflinching gaze. "You say I am free to wander the grounds as I please. If you won't take me, I'm quite sure I can find someone else that will---"

 

Moving them off to the side, realizing they were in the way of the cleaning staff trying to go about their morning tasks, Emmett quietly asked, "What can you hope to accomplish with this? Other than incurring the King's wrath? I don't think he intends on placing you in those living quarters. He won't want you there."

 

"Perhaps the King needs to see the consequences of his actions. He can't leave me in private quarters indefinitely; after all, I am just the same as them." Justin felt a momentarily stabbing in his heart as he spoke the words, hating the fact that he cared, but knowing that he did. "Please don't argue that, Emmett. We both know it's true. In time, the King will view me the same."

 

Emmett pursed his lips, realizing he had to make a decision that would anger the young man, but one he felt he had to do... both for his sake, and everyone that came in contact with him going forward. "I think we should return to the King's suite. I am not about to get in the middle of this dispute."

 

"You don't have to get involved in anything." Justin's eyes were cold, his emotions much different than they had been the night before, the reality of his situation settling in with the cold light of day. "Simply direct me in the right direction, then, you can be on your way."

 

"It's not the simple, Justin. Entrance is only allowed to the slaves, the cleaning staff, and the King himself. As you do not have a place in that wing, it is inappropriate for you to be there."

 

Rolling his eyes, Justin answered, "I'm not looking to settle in with the group, Emmett. I'd just like to see it. Surely it would be okay if the man that oversees the running of the King's home, introduced someone to the others. I promise to make it brief. I just need to see what my life could become." Confusion and a slight hint of anxiety fell into Justin's eyes, his intense gaze imploring Emmett to understand.

 

Emmett uncharacteristically swore uncaring who heard him. "Fine. A brief tour and introductions." As he motioned Justin in the direction of the wing that housed Brian's pleasure slaves, he felt all kinds of a fool for complying with Justin's wishes. Despite it being a reasonable request, he knew the King would be enraged. He enjoyed a rather easy going relationship with the King. It was his fear that his involvement here today could drastically change that. Walking beside Justin, he clicked his tongue when he warned him. "I hope you know what you're doing." When Emmett turned his head to look at Justin, it was impossible not to see the cunning look in the deep blue eyes. This wasn't a trip of idle curiosity. Justin was up to something. There wasn't a doubt in his mind, it wouldn't end pleasantly for any of them.

 

* * *

"Have a seat, Lindsay." The King didn't even look up as she swept into the room, her agitated breathing displaying her irritation at how abruptly she had been summoned. "I would advise you to dispense with any of your typical drama. I know what happened in that room last night. It is unacceptable, most especially that you conducted yourself in such a manner in the presence of my son!" The King looked up, piercing Lindsay with a cold and unforgiving gaze. "Now it is time to deal with the consequences of your immature and foolish actions."

 

"What are you talking about? All I did was state my opinion. Some people just can't handle the hard truth!" she snapped, determined not to show any fear, remembering in the back of her mind, she had more power than Brian realized. How she used that power would be decided upon how this meeting progressed.

 

Brian slammed his hand down on his desk, the force of his action causing Lindsay to jump in response. "Enough with the sanctimonious attitude! Look at yourself, and look and the two you sought to malign. Your social status is only due to your connection to me. Lady Jennifer and Justin are completely different. They have a rich and royal ancestry. When you ridicule them, you only mock yourself!"

 

"Mock myself? Brian, I get that you're upset with me, and maybe for good reason, but that's a bit harsh!" Lindsay took a deep breath, aware that she needed to not only sound reasonable but not screech like a madwoman either. That was what everyone would expect, especially Brian's informant, which she was almost certain had to have been Michael Novotny. "Keep in mind that I don't know these people. All I see are intruders, and ones that have changed everything virtually overnight."

 

"I will concede that point; however, it doesn't matter. I am the King, and I decide the laws of my land, as well as within my home. You don't question it, you simply obey my rules." The King shook his head, looking at Lindsay with censure, his tone even more cutting when he spoke, "We are no longer married, and you know this. You have no position. I have been extremely generous with you since you gave birth to my son... but that generosity has reached its limit."

 

"What exactly are you saying?" Lindsay asked, leaning forward in her chair, at once alert and attentive on the King, his words carrying a finality she hadn't expected.

 

The King pursed his lips, his expression looking stern, yet conflicted. "I think the time has come for you to make your life outside of Tehara. You are not an example that I wish the future ruler of Tehara to look upon. If you leave decorously, I will provide you with an ample monthly allowance. No matter how lacking your mothering instincts may be, you still gave birth to my son. I won't forget that."

 

"How magnanimous of you!" Lindsay spat out. "I can't say that I will miss this hot and dry country, but I am appalled that you condemn me for speaking the truth! You are obsessed with this young man that you call a slave, but in reality, he has enslaved you! In time, that alliance will have repercussions for you... but you're too blinded by lust to see it."

 

"Be silent, Lindsay. I won't warn you again. This is none of your business, and I will not have you interfering with my decisions - now or ever!" Glaring at her hatefully, Brian told her, "I will give you adequate time to make arrangements and say your goodbyes to our son. Then, you are gone forever."

 

Lindsay inclined her head, realizing now was the time to drop her little bombshell. It was something she had hoped never to reveal. Having this secret, knowing she had outsmarted the all-knowing King, a scandalous secret she had hoped to always enjoy. "It's fine, Brian. I will go. I mean, it's not a total loss for me. I'll still have your money... and there is our other child."

 

Eyes widening instantly in rage, the King demanded, "What madness are you speaking of now? Our daughter died in childbirth. Only Gus lived. You will cease with these games now!"

 

"Games? I don't think so, my dear King. You were out of the country when I went into labor. I paid a great deal of money to deceive you; I had hoped you would never find out. It amused me to steal something of such value from you. But now, I will tell you. I expect even more money from you, and I also expect you to leave us in peace. You have Gus. You don't need Jasmine as well."

 

"You immoral bitch!" Brian stood to his feet, Arabic curses tumbling from his mouth. "This cannot be true. It is more treachery devised by your deranged mind. You know I can kill you for such a deception."

 

Lindsay laughed in a completely hollow tone. "However, you won't. One, you would have to explain that to our son... and two, you would never have the chance to even catch a glimpse of our daughter. Jasmine isn't living on your lands, Brian. Why do you think I traveled so much? It wasn't to see the world---"

 

"Get the fuck out of my sight. We will discuss this later!" The King stared viciously at the woman that for now had an advantage over him, but one that he vowed she wouldn't have for long. As she all but ran from the room, Brian summoned Ben, recognizing that a plan of action needed to be placed. If Lindsay was telling the truth, and at this point, he gathered that she was, a new adventure was about to begin. His daughter needed to be found, and safely brought home. He wouldn't rest until he achieved that. After that, Lindsay would feel the full measure of his merciless wrath.

 

TBC


	33. There are always Consequences

The King was pacing back and forth when Ben re-entered his office, his eyes anxious, silence permeating around them as the monarch waited for Ben to speak.

 

"It is done, Your Highness." Ben looked at his King in confusion, hopeful to get some answers now that the King's most urgent task for him had been completed. "Lindsay is comfortable in your secret room, well as much as she can be considering she has no cell phone, computer, or anything to connect with the outside world."

 

"It's more comfort than that bitch deserves!" the King shouted, before taking a seat behind his desk. "I won't invade her privacy enough to install cameras, largely because I don't want to see her in any state of undress, but she will be fed and given what she needs for survival; however, nothing more!"

 

"Your Majesty, you rushed me to secure her so quickly that we couldn't talk. Am I allowed to know what she has done?" Ben asked, knowing the King would probably confide in him, but primarily hoping he would so he could help him. He had never seen the King so distressed. There was a pain in his eyes that he couldn't describe, and for sure, didn't understand. What did Lindsay do to him during such a short meeting?

 

Nodding impatiently, Brian motioned Ben to take a seat. "Sit down, Benjamin. This is quite the story."

 

After what equated to a long and detailed explanation, with the King speaking without any interruption, Brian explained how he wanted to proceed, all in the hopes of finding his daughter in the quickest amount of time. "It goes without saying... this is my top priority. I  **must**  find her." His fists clenched and unclenched as he stared angrily ahead. "Years of her life have been stolen from me, from both of us. Ben, I can't begin to explain how this makes me feel."

 

"Your Majesty, I have to ask. Are you certain Lindsay isn't playing a twisted game with you, making you believe and hope that your daughter survived when she really didn't?"

 

"I had the same questions, Benjamin. I am hardly a fool. As I listened to her, more or less, congratulating herself for her grand deception, I thought back to that time. I had been out of the country, and you were traveling with me. Lindsay had insisted on choosing her own medical team, which I had agreed to at the time. I already had her signature awarding me all parental rights, I wanted her to be as comfortable as she could be. In hindsight, that wasn't a good idea." Brian shook his head, unable to believe how Lindsay had deceived him. He had lost eight years of his daughter's life. What had they told Jasmine? Did his daughter think he had abandoned her? He doubted she even knew who her father was. There would be so much damage control... but that was far down the road. First, he had to find her. And, once he did. She would be back home. Exactly where she belonged.

 

Ben felt a slight jolt to his heart as he viewed the raw pain in the King's eyes. This was having an effect on the ruler that he would never have anticipated, but, not being a parent himself, he knew he couldn't fully grasp the ramifications of this horrific act of treachery. "Not to worry, we will find her. It will take some intense research, but we will get there."

 

"Yes, we will. First, I want the best investigator hired to put the pieces together. I have already contacted the airlines regarding a report for the first month of Jasmine's life. Lindsay insists that Jasmine is not in Tehara, and with her frequent travels, I would be inclined to believe her. Obviously, a stranger transported my child out of the country since Lindsay was still recuperating from childbirth." Abruptly, Brian slammed his fist down on his desk. "I could kill her for what she's done. I'm not sure I won't!"

 

Ben smiled, not the least bit surprised or concerned by the King's savage outburst. "But you won't. At this point, you have no way of knowing what kind of relationship Lindsay has with your daughter. I have no doubt you will render justice when this is finished, but it's my feeling that you won't kill her."

 

"Probably not," Brian snapped, slightly annoyed at how easily Ben could read him, hoping that others couldn't do the same. "I can think of far worse punishments than death for her, and I assure you that I will... but only when I have found my child. In the meantime, I want you to personally search her former suite, and bring me all of her electronic devices - any cell phones, her laptop, etc. If she has been foolish enough to maintain contact while in Tehara, I will find the link."

 

"Very good, Your Highness. What about her bank accounts? Surely she is paying these people to care for Jasmine..."

 

"I have already contacted the bank and her statements are being faxed to me. Of course, I don't know if she has accounts elsewhere. If she does, the investigator will easily uncover that. I doubt we will find anything in her bank account that I established for her. Lindsay wouldn't be that stupid." The King shook his head, completely recognizing all of the steps that would be needed to get to the truth. In time he would.

 

"Yes, I agree. She is clearly trying to extort more money from you. I think she knows she has covered her tracks as best as she could. She is foolish to think that will be good enough." Ben frowned, uncertain of how Lindsay could think she could outmaneuver the King. It was impossible. Even if he didn't have unlimited resources to find his answers, he would still find them.

 

"I will give her a few days of solitude in the secret room. One day will probably have her desperate for release." The King coldly chuckled. "I think you remember how a few hours in there affected her. And now, she has no social media, no contact with anyone, either here or in the outside world. After a few days, I will present her with an offer. It will be her only chance for a life of freedom. All she has to do is give up Jasmine's location."

 

"I hope for once she does the right thing and gives you some answers. Jasmine is the daughter of a King, therefore a target should that ever be discovered." Ben was silent as he met the King's eyes, easily reading in them that the ruler had been having the same thought. "She is a princess and should be with her family. I vow that I will do everything in my power to make that happen."

 

Brian smiled, trust and deep gratitude in his eyes. "Thank you, Ben. Your support is invaluable to me. For now, all we can do is wait and put all the pieces together once we gather them. In the meantime, I don't want Gus aware of this. In the event that Jasmine cannot be found, or if Lindsay has totally duped me, I don't want him to be disappointed."

 

"I won't say a word, Your Highness." When the King inclined his head, Ben rose to his feet, making haste for the door, hoping his search of Lindsay's rooms would give them a place to start. The pained look on the King's face had almost been too much for him to bear. He had never expected to see such a sight and was now determined to replace his look of despair with one of hope. His hand on the door, Ben remembered what he had discovered when he had been moving Lindsay to the secret room. Justin. Hell. The King would be livid. He was glad he would be busy with other matters and not involved in  _that_  encounter.

 

"Was there something else, Benjamin?" the King snapped, knowing Ben hadn't paused in the doorway for no reason.

 

Turning around, Ben nodded. "Your news completely pushed this out of my mind. Before I returned to meet with you, one of the guards informed me that Emmett was giving Justin a tour of the house. I know you had approved of him moving about freely... but, Emmett took him into the slave quarters. The one that houses your pleasure slaves."

 

Brian began to swear. "That rebellious little fucker!" he exploded. "I don't need this now. Fuck!" Running a hand through his hair, Brian ordered Ben along. "Go ahead and do what I told you to do; I will deal with my troublemaking slave."

 

More than happy about the reprieve, Ben rushed forward, knowing he was thankful not to be either Emmett or Justin. In the King's present mood, his encounter with both men could be extremely dire. He knew Emmett would respond respectfully, but if Justin didn't do the same in the presence of the other slaves, he didn't know what the King would do.

 

* * *

 

Emmett groaned as they stepped into the suite that housed Brian's pleasure slaves, all of their eyes a little too inquisitive on Justin. Fuck, he thought to himself. This could turn out bad. One by one, they stood to their feet, each of them slowly approaching, all falling behind the slave that had been here the longest, the one they always looked to for guidance.

 

Justin looked at Emmett in surprise. "Is everyone here? I thought there would be more---"

 

Following a brief, but nervous laugh, Emmett answered, "The king doesn't have a harem, Justin. He is a very busy man, and often his sexual exploits are exaggerated. There are only four of them, five if we include Ethan." Emmett pointed in the direction of the curly haired man that was standing behind the rest, staring admiringly at Justin, along with the other four men. Explaining himself further, Emmett told him, "Ethan is a new addition, a man I discovered that was down on his luck. I took pity and brought him here. The King hasn't decided about his placement as of yet."

 

"I don't see anything wrong with him." Justin was surprised at the number of men. He had expected Brian to have one for every day of the week. That was hardly the case. Justin's eyes moved over the dark-skinned man that approached, a tall and muscular man, with dark brown eyes, and hair that touched his shoulders. Black pants clung to his hips, but further above, he was completely naked. He slightly nudged Emmett. "Are you going to introduce me?"

 

Emmett looked around the room, opening his mouth to make the introductions, but froze as he couldn't decide how to best go about it. Did he openly introduce Justin as the King's slave? Would Brian want them to know that? Hell and damnation, Emmett thought. What had this boy gotten him into? Silently, he watched as Asad circled Justin like a hungry shark. This wasn't good. Already, lust was instilled in one man. Would the others follow? "Uhhhh, good morning, gentleman. I was just conducting a tour, and Justin wanted to meet the King's more special slaves."

 

"Special?" Asad stopped his circling motion, to lean down and whisper in Justin's ear. "He is being tactful, for once. We are here for our King's pleasure. Not exactly enslaved. We can leave at any time."

 

Justin grunted. "Good for you." He started to add that he wished he could do the same, but stopped when Emmett loudly cleared his throat in an obvious attempt to stop him from saying too much. Looking around, his eyes briefly touching on all five men, Justin decided to comply. At the moment, they were all eyeing him like a prime piece of meat. Even though he knew any advances from these men would probably enrage Brian, he wasn't sure he wanted to infuriate him to such a degree. "I'm Justin, by the way. It seems that Emmett has momentarily lost his ability to speak."

 

"Understandable when he is delivering something so pretty to us." Asad licked his lips, reaching his hand upward to touch Justin's blond hair. "I've never seen such beautiful golden hair. It's not common for us here in Tehara. Absolutely stunning."

 

Emmett cleared his throat from behind them, quickly advising Asad, "I wouldn't touch him, Asad. He isn't here for that."

 

Asad took a step back, knowing that the beautiful blond belonged to their King. "Such a shame. I thought our King had given us something to play with since he hasn't visited us for so long." His eyes moved over Justin, before looking back at the others that had already retreated following the mere suggestion that Justin was taken by their King. "This one must be special not to be in here with us."

 

Justin smiled, his eyes touching on each one of them in turn. "Perhaps that will change in time."

 

At once, they all jumped when the door slammed shut behind them, the King standing just across the threshold, his eyes glittering dangerously in the direction of Justin and Emmett. Before the King could even speak, they all dropped to their knees to pay their respect, all except Justin, something that didn't go unnoticed by either the King or his other slaves.

 

Emmett bowed to the waist, before rising to address the incensed ruler. "Your Highness, I apologize. I was giving Justin a full tour of the estate. I guess I got carried away."

 

Justin snickered, rolling his eyes as the slaves gasped from behind him. "It's not Emmett's fault. I insisted on coming here."

 

His nostrils flaring, Brian advanced forward, rage overwhelming him to the point of being unsure if he could prevent lashing out. "Silence, my own. You have said and done enough!" He glanced at Asad, then to the others that fell in line behind him. "You may rise." Moving over to where Justin stood, the King looked at Justin coldly, saddened that the blond was forcing him to teach him a lesson, but after disrespecting and humiliating him, feeling he had no other choice.

 

Everyone remained still as the King removed his robe, all of them knowing that one of them was about to be chosen to pleasure their King. "Emmett, take Justin to the tower until I have time to decide what to do with him. The guards are to keep him inside. He will not have any visitors."

 

The King held back his sigh of relief when Justin allowed Emmett to move him in the direction of the door without saying another word. If he had disrespected him further, a full punishment would have been necessary, and he really didn't want to do that. Before they reached the door, Brian deliberately called out to Asad. Turning his head, he met Justin's eyes, before telling his slave, "Tonight, you will come to me, and bring one of the others. I don't care which one you choose. However, for now, I need some relief." Brian watched as pain and disbelief entered Justin's eyes before he walked through the door with Emmett, the consequences of the young man's actions cruelly enacted.

 

Laying down on the round bed that was for his pleasure, he motioned Asad forward, closing his eyes as the others moved in around him, gently removing the rest of his clothing, Asad's mouth lowered to enclose his cock, while his other slaves moved in closer, hoping to be the next one chosen. As he momentarily blocked out the stress induced by Lindsay, and then, Justin's bold and improper actions, Brian gave himself over to the pleasure his slave administered, pushing the thought aside of how he wished it was Justin's mouth on his dick. He had to get his world under control again. Justin had upset the entire balance since his arrival. Now, with the search for his daughter underway, his control over everything would be absolute. It was the only way.

 

TBC

 

 

**_A/N: *Sigh* I know some of you will oppose some of the variables in this chapter... but attempting to find some realism, I think this is what Brian would do under these circumstances with all that he has endured on this unusual morning - most especially, in this particular 'verse. As always, thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think. The feedback motivates me more than I can say. :)_ **

 


	34. Surprising Visitors

**A/N** : After the drama of the last chapter, I think you might like this one better. :)

* * *

Justin stared broodingly out the window as Gus walked with his dog, Michael at his side, by all the animated hand motions he made, telling the future King something of an exciting nature. He wished he could walk and explore the grounds with them. The time he had spent with Gus in the secret room had been both special and memorable. At the time, he had hoped it could be repeated... but after his unwise choice yesterday, he would be surprised if he ever left the tower again.

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Justin decided that wouldn't be so bad, unless he went insane with only his own company. The tower was actually almost luxurious for such a structure, and he didn't doubt that the King would personally oversee his protection. After all, hadn't Brian been doing that all along? He wasn't sure how many men the King had killed in defense of his honor and this was how he repaid him. What had he been thinking of!?

 

The answer was simple. Rebellion, pure and simple. He knew his presence in the slave quarters would enrage the territorial King. If Brian had wanted him in that setting, he would have been there from the beginning. The danger that Sapperstein had represented wouldn't have prevented that. Brian could have just tightened his security measures. It was a given that he had been curious about their environment, and the life that they had here. Seeing and hearing what he had, he acknowledged that he didn't belong there, even more than he had thought before his visit.

 

First and foremost, he had not been raised to be a slave to any man, not even the mesmerizing and seductive King of Tehara. And, perhaps even more important than that, his circumstances were completely different than the slaves that resided in the King's private quarters. They were here by choice. He found that to be incredible, no matter how alluring the King might be. It didn't seem like a full life to him, especially with how little time the King seemed to spend with them. Of course, he realized that might be a new development, and not how it had always been. The slave that seemed to be the leader of the group had remarked about the King's recent lack of attention to them. Was that because of the King's professional duties, and his protection of him... or did it mean something more?

 

Justin moved away from the window, beginning to pace back and forth. He was so confused, and couldn't manage to grasp all of his thoughts - for sure, he didn't understand the ramifications of them. Why had he been so impulsive? He knew he had acted in the most improper of ways. He had been immature, and he had disrespected the King. Sure, his life was in a virtual limbo. There was no way of knowing what Brian would do with him next, undoubtedly, there had been no answers as to his placement. Looking around the tower room, he wondered if this would be his future home, for now... and for a long time to come.

 

When he heard a light knock on his door, Justin steeled himself for the battle that he knew to be forthcoming. It wasn't quite time for dinner, and he had been forbidden any visitors; therefore, that only left one option. Brian was here to more effectively put him in his place. "Come in," Justin responded, uncaring that his tone dripped with sarcasm. "The lock is on  _that_  side of the door... certainly  _not_ on mine---"

 

Justin slightly grimaced when the door opened and it wasn't the King that greeted him. Instead, it was his mother, with a disapproving glower on her face. "Uhhh, I wasn't expecting it to be you, Mom. I'm not to have any visitors, so I thought it would be his imperial highness..."

 

Jennifer gasped, before closing the door with unladylike force, quickly advancing forward to admonish her son. "Justin! This attitude and self-destructive behavior have to stop. Immediately! There are guards out there. Don't you care if they hear you and report back to the King?"

 

Shrugging, Justin moved to sit in the chair next to his window, his head downcast, at the moment, he didn't want to see the disappointment in his mother's eyes. She was so proper, and in most ways, just so damned perfect. She had tutored him in all of the rules of etiquette, and some of them had stuck with him; at least, they had until he had met the King of Tehara. "I'm sorry, Mom. I don't know why I do the things I do. It's the King. He provokes me in unreasonable ways."

 

"I agree that the King can be blamed for many things, but not for what happened here yesterday morning. This is all on you... and it is unacceptable. You are better than that!" Jennifer sat down in the chair across from him, her eyes sharply assessing him, determined to help him work through whatever demons were presently driving him to make such foolish decisions. "I just came from a meeting with the King, so yes, I know everything, Justin."

 

Justin snorted. "Of course he  _would_  tell you everything."

 

"Why wouldn't he?" Jennifer's voice uncommonly squeaked, as she became both shocked and appalled by Justin's blase attitude. "You publicly disrespected your King. And, no matter how we may feel about it, the man that owns you until he deems otherwise." Jennifer waved her hand around the room. "This isn't a punishment, Justin. He could have done so much worse than returning you to the tower. Your class is of a slave now. I don't like it, but it is your reality. You need to start remembering your position and act accordingly!"

 

"You make it sound so easy!" Justin protested. "I suppose it is for you, after all, you are free to stay or go. I won't ever have that choice!" Justin shook his head in irritation, unable to believe that his mother couldn't understand his hopeless position.

 

Jennifer sighed, unable to deny that she couldn't fully comprehend the torture Justin was now enduring, but in a way, thinking that her life with Craig had been much the same... except perhaps worse since she was basically his prisoner, but abused as well. If there was one thing she took comfort in, it was knowing that Justin would never be physically harmed by the King or anyone else. No matter how the King treated Justin in some ways, he was also fiercely protective of him. That was the only positive in this entire mess. "Justin, I'm not saying that I understand how you're feeling. Two situations are never the same. I am just saying that you need to make the best of the situation. I can't see things staying as they are indefinitely."

 

"Why wouldn't they?" Justin demanded to know. "You can't think that one day the King is going to decide to release me from that contract. It's improbable at best. In fact, it goes against his entire character---"

 

"You don't know him well enough to decide what goes against his character." Jennifer smiled, before she told him, "perhaps he just needs a reminder that you don't belong here. One that doesn't come from you or me."

 

Justin narrowed his eyes, as he looked at her sharply. "How is that even possible, Mom? You say it like you have something in mind."

 

"Perhaps I do." Jennifer shrugged her shoulders, not the first time the idea had occurred to her since she had decided on her future. Although, she wasn't sure it would be wise to implement her idea. It certainly carried a degree of risk. But, if it brought about Justin's freedom, it would be worth it. "I didn't come here today merely to scold you, Justin. I made a decision, and I just informed the King. He allowed me to visit you because of my choice."

 

"And that is what?" Justin asked, in his heart, already knowing the answer.

 

A sad look briefly crossed over her face, before she responded, "I want to go home, Justin. I think you know I don't mean the home that I shared with your father; I am referring to my own country. I want to reconcile with those in my family - if that's even possible. The King has granted me that right, and is going to see to a smooth transition for me and Alba."

 

"Wow..." Justin whispered, uncertain how he should feel, but more importantly of how he should visibly respond. Undoubtedly, he would miss his mom, even if she did spend the vast majority of their time together schooling him on what she deemed to be the ‘right' thing to do. That aside, he accepted this was something she needed, what she had dreamt of for longer than she even realized. "I'm stunned. It's a big move. What if you can't make peace after all this time? Won't it be even more devastating to be home, and yet, not be home?"

 

"I've thought about that, Justin, but, whether or not my family reconciles with me, I need to be home. I realize you probably don't understand since Tehara has been your home for most of your life, but I just can't be here any longer. My entire time in this country has been filled with hate, and more violence than I ever thought existed. It's time that I lived the life I was meant to live."

 

Justin swallowed the lump that slid into his throat, a short nod his only answer, knowing in his heart this was what was best for his mother. "Well then, you should do it. Your life has been on hold for long enough, thanks to my psychotic father. This place was never right for you, but that's exactly why my father brought you here - to isolate and separate you from anyone that could help you."

 

Nodding, Jennifer agreed. "Yes, that's exactly what he did. He didn't need to choose this country, but it did fit in with his idea of how a man should be superior." She looked at Justin thoughtfully for a moment, unable to deny feeling selfish about her choice, but also wondering if it would be better for him in the long run. She hadn't given up hope that the King would one day see the error in his choice, and accept what they both knew - Justin wasn't meant to be any man's slave, not even the King of Tehara's.

 

Frowning, Justin looked at his mom accusingly, determined to make sure she did what was best for her, in actuality, for the first time in her life. "Mom, I know that guilty look. I want you to go and make a life for yourself; hopefully, one that would be similar to the one you should have always had. It will actually give me comfort that you have managed to survive my father's destruction of your life. Mine is hopeless now, but you have a chance. I want you to take it!"

 

"Don't say that, Justin. It's not hopeless. Now that Craig is gone, nothing is. I had a thought, one that I want to share with you, but not one that comes without risk---"

 

"Risk?" Justin asked, doubtful that any action could make his present circumstances direr.

 

Jennifer nodded. "Once I return home, and if things go well between me and my father, perhaps if I mentioned your situation to him, he could intercede on your behalf." When Justin's eyes widened in alarm, Jennifer told him, "I realize that the legalities are on the King's side. Since you are a citizen of Tehara, there isn't anything that legally can be done... but perhaps the King can be convinced of doing the right thing---"

 

Unaware that they were no longer alone, another voice was heard, one that neither had expected to hear in such a private moment. "I allow you to visit your son, one that had been forbidden visitors, while I am utilizing all of my contacts to speak to your father on your behalf... and you use that time to plot against me!" the King felt himself sweltering in rage. Perhaps this woman was a true lady, but she was nearly as manipulative as Lindsay.

 

Justin stood to his feet, knowing he needed to pacify the King. His mother truly needed to go home; not just that - she deserved it. "Uhhh, Your Highness... I don't think my mom meant any disrespect to you. She just wants to see me happy, and knows that I will never be that while settled in a lifestyle that I am not structured for."

 

"And as I have said, you WILL adapt." Brian stepped closer, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled Justin's unique scent. After having him the one night, he craved him all the more. The men that had taken his place last night hadn't come close to satisfying his lust. He had sent them away after using them repeatedly; in the morning, he had awakened to find himself hard and aching, with one set of defiant blue eyes present in his mind. His desire for this man was nearly unbearable. There was no way he would ever let him go. Removing his eyes from the object of his desire, he coldly looked at Jennifer, telling her in cold crisp words. "I spoke with your father. He is open to a reconciliation and was grateful for the opportunity to explore one. You are welcomed back into his home. He also wanted me to let you know that he is saddened by the life you have endured, and would not gloat about being right about Craig Taylor's character."

 

Jennifer released a deep sigh of relief. In the midst of that unexpected feeling, she also felt remorse. The King had treated her with nothing but honor, and she thanked him in such a despicable way. There was no way she could make amends for that. "Thank you, Your Majesty. It is more than I ever expected."

 

"He also spoke of frozen trust funds that would be released to you upon your return. Your father thought that would ease in your transition should you feel uncomfortable after your return. You will have the financial independence to live how and where you like."

 

Shaking her head, unable to believe all that the King had accomplished in such a short time, Jennifer spoke with complete humility. "I can't thank you enough. I know I don't deserve all the measures you have taken, but I assure you, I will never forget it."

 

Brian inclined his head, thinking that her departure was the best thing for all concerned. Jennifer would never be happy here, and for certain, she would always resent Justin's position in his life. Interference and distractions were the last things he needed, especially now. "You can leave at any time it is convenient for you. There is no rush, but I think now that your father is involved, it should happen soon."

 

"I understand, and I couldn't agree more." Jennifer turned to face Justin, reaching out to hug him for a long moment, her eyes closing as she realized she wouldn't get many other opportunities. "I'm sure we'll see each other before I leave, but I want you to know one thing, Justin - I am proud of the man you have become. You have survived great adversity, and will probably face even more. I know you will get through it with honor and integrity."

 

"Thank you, Mom..." Justin whispered, realizing this could be one of the last private moments they shared, at least, in the foreseeable future. "I'm going to be fine."

 

Jennifer stepped back, looking between Justin and the King, a man that watched over her son so avidly. There was a look in his eyes that she hadn't seen in them before, it was a look that both surprised her, as well as gave her hope for Justin's future. Tenderness. She blinked and it was gone, quickly replaced by the cold mask that typically defined the King of Tehara. Very interesting. She bowed before rushing from the room and out the tower doors, knowing she had many preparations to make, and sensing that her presence was no longer welcome in that room, by her son, and the King especially.

 

Justin cleared his throat after a moment, before he told the silent ruler, "You are a man of many surprises."

 

Moving away from Justin, Brian stepped over to the window, watching Michael and Gus running with the dog, knowing the close proximity, as well as their solitude, would tempt him after too much time. "I try not to be too predictable."

 

Grunting, Justin responded, "You are hardly that. You are as silent as a cat; I never hear your approach." Justin didn't move any closer, deciding the distance was probably best. Their encounters always ended one way when they were in close quarters. He was determined that wasn't going to happen. "Thank you for everything you did for my mother. You saved her when this all started, and now to make it possible for her to return home... well, it's a dream for her."

 

"Your mother never belonged here. I refer to Tehara in general. It is best for everyone that she leaves." Brian turned to face Justin, expecting some form of censure from the younger man, slightly surprised when he received none. "I realize you will miss her, and I will make provisions for you to keep in touch. However, that will be supervised. At this point in time, I can't trust you with that kind of freedom. Yesterday is a prime example."

 

"I suppose that's true, from your point of view. And, I do thank you for allowing me the chance to connect with her, even if it's only over the phone." Justin stared at the King, frowning as he observed the monarch's tense concentration on his words, but his mind almost seeming to be elsewhere. Something was troubling the ruler, and for once, he sensed it wasn't something to do with him. "Is there something wrong, Your Highness? There is a tension in you I don't recall ever seeing before---"

 

"I am fine..." the King bit out, pissed that his displeasure was so easily transmitted. His release from the night before with two of his slaves had done nothing to relax him; in fact, he was even more on edge. Brian realized until he had any sort of clue leading to Jasmine's location, that was exactly how he would remain.

 

Justin shrugged. "Well, if you ever want to talk, it's not like I will see anyone to divulge your secrets to."

 

The King rolled his eyes. "It's not my intention to keep you in the tower forever, Justin. You disrespected me in front of my slaves. There had to be a punishment."

 

"So, this was all about me not bowing or being respectful to you... and not about me going into the slave quarters?" Justin asked, knowing the answer, but for some reason, he just needed to be sure.

 

"Of course!" the ruler snapped. How could the boy not realize that!? "I was angry about you going there, which you should have expected. I had already told you that I didn't intend on placing you in the slave quarters and that I needed to decide where you would be staying. Now, you have raised all kinds of speculation with the others, and undoubtedly, questions that I don't want to answer."

 

Justin smirked, knowing exactly what that meant, and unable to resist teasing the hot-headed King. "Does that mean I am more special in a way that they are not?"

 

Brian swore, laughing despite his own personal hell that consumed him at the moment. "You are an impertinent fucker and will be a constant handful." Not answering the question that he didn't want to answer at the moment, Brian told him, "Once I feel that you have been sufficiently punished, I will look into moving you. In the meantime, I have many calls to make. We will talk soon."

 

Nodding, knowing he had nothing to lose in asking, Justin stopped the King's departure. "May I ask a small favor?"

 

Narrowing his eyes, wary of where this could lead, the King asked, "And, that is?"

 

"The lighting in this room is so exceptional that I'd like to pass some of the time drawing and painting. I'd like some art supplies - paints, chalks, canvases, anything that you can find." Justin knew he couldn't fully make amends for his disrespect, or begin to repay the King for all that he had done for his mother, but he thought a painting of Gus with his dog might be a nice place to start. It didn't change how he felt about his captivity or his future in general, but he also understood how art took him to another place. It could be a form of escapism, but right now, he would take it.

 

Surprise entered the King's eyes. "You're an artist?" When Justin nodded, Brian smiled, before telling him, "I will have Emmett have supplies delivered to you sometime today. If they cannot be purchased here, I will have him order them for you."

 

"Thank you, Brian. That means more to me that you can know." Justin gave the King his most beaming smile, watching as the King shook his head, the other man seeming momentarily bewildered. "Is something wrong?"

 

"Not wrong, Justin. Your smile is dazzling, in fact, almost blinding. I hope to see you smile like that more often." Before he said too much to the man that he was forced to punish, whether he really wanted to do that or not, Brian moved to the door, deciding it would be best if this conversation ended - here and now.

 

"Brian?" Justin called out. When he noticed the tensing of the King's back, but the other man not turning back to face him, Justin told him, "I know your tension is sharp, for whatever reason. I hope you got what you needed last night."

 

"It was satisfactory; however, neither one of them is you---"

 

Justin held the gasp that threatened to escape, his eyes on the King's retreating back.  _Neither one of them is you._  What did that mean? They had shared one of their most positive interactions. Was it inspired by the stress that the King was obviously suffering... or could it be more? He was still confused about so many things, but also, he was now more curious about the future.

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: What could be happening here? Is Brian just stressed and anxious about the search for Jasmine... or is he truly falling for his favorite slave? I guess only time will tell._ **

**_Thanks for reading, as always, comments are appreciated, and make me write even more quickly! :)_ **

 


	35. Another Piece to the Puzzle

**Hours Later...**

 

Justin's eyes were wide with surprise when Emmett came into the tower room, carrying with him one bag after another, silently watching as they were placed on the large oval table that centered the room, in total disbelief that Brian had acted on his request so quickly. He opened his mouth to speak when Emmett left the room, only to return with a box with the top cut away, along with an easel and various sizes of canvases, all wrapped securely inside the box, tightly wedged with cardboard between each one, effectively protecting the surfaces - front and back.

 

When Emmett returned, Justin shook his head, amazed by the King's instant generosity and attention to his request. "Wow. I'm speechless..." Justin laughed, a smile full on his face. "That doesn't happen a lot."

 

"Uh huh." Emmett was quick to agree, standing back as Justin began emptying the bags, not wanting to interfere in what he instinctively knew was a special moment for the younger man. "The King wanted me to stay and make sure you had everything you needed. If not, he asked that you write down a list, and he will see that it is ordered."

 

Justin reached out, lightly touching the various supplies, unable to believe they were all here before him, and that they were actually his to use. His father had stifled his creativity, constantly inferring that art was for ‘sissies', and that Jennifer was a fool for encouraging it. He was actually amazed that his father hadn't stopped him from attending art school, but probably relented since it did have him away from Tehara for a large amount of time, particularly since he had obviously been ashamed of his son. "No, this is actually perfect. Thank you for bringing them to me. This should last me for a long time."

 

Emmett clapped his hands in glee. "I'm so glad I can tell his ‘pissed-off' highness that everything was satisfactory."

 

Laughing, Justin finished unpacking the bags, uncertain where he would start, but knowing he would inevitably begin with some sketches, then the task of mixing some paints for his more intricate colorations. "More than satisfied..." He looked at Emmett, a more serious expression on his face now. "Do you know why the King is so pissed? I had the feeling it wasn't about me this time."

 

"No, I actually don't. At first, I thought it was about your visit to the slave quarters, but this behavior is over the top... even for the King." Emmett frowned, unable to determine what had happened either before or after Justin's foolish trip that led to the younger man's inappropriate conduct, but realized he might never know. "I haven't seen the Queen around either. At this point, I am assuming she has something to do with his bad temper."

 

"Oh." Justin's eyes grew even wider. "Well, I suppose if the King was made aware of her behavior when we were in the secret room together, there could be some fallout there."

 

Emmett sighed dramatically. "I wish I could have seen it. I guess I was too drunk that night to be summoned." He happily giggled. "Oh well, I had a good time. And, you're right. I'm sure Michael told the King. I've already heard all about it from him, and he still hasn't stopped ranting about it."

 

"Is she always  _that_  unpleasant?" Justin asked, more than a bit curious how someone as fierce as the King could stay tied to the Queen, even if they were only connected legally.

 

"Sadly yes. I have never understood what makes her tick, but have come to realize that she's only happy when she dispenses misery on others. I would advise staying away from her---"

 

Justin grunted. "I doubt that will be a problem. I am on lockdown, and I doubt she would deign to visit me - even if I were allowed visitors."

 

Emmett rolled his eyes. "I think you know this punishment is only temporary. You disrespected your King. There had to be a consequence."

 

"Yeah, the King basically said the same thing." Justin motioned toward all the supplies on the table, still unable to believe the King made this happen so quickly. "This gesture really makes this not so much of a punishment. I wonder if the King realizes that..."

 

Arching a brow, Emmett gave Justin an all-knowing look. "I think we both know that he does. Give it time, Justin. I feel that you are making progress with the formerly closed-off King. It's up to you to determine how things continue to progress."

 

"Despite the fact that I can see that the King is more than the primitive he projects himself to be, I will never accept my circumstances, no matter how many grand gestures he extends." Justin's tone was emphatic, once and for all, he wanted Emmett to understand his position.

 

"Well, the heart can make one minimize more tedious matters--"

 

Justin's eyes narrowed in anger, as well as in disbelief. ‘Tedious? Are you fucking serious, Emmett?' Justin shook his head. "Of course, you are. You have one sole agenda, and that is gratifying the King. I suppose I understand; after all, you are NOT a slave. Please thank the King for his generosity, but now, I'd like to be alone."

 

Emmett inclined his head, knowing no possible good could come from arguing with the outspoken, and hot-headed young man. It was amazing how much Justin and the King complimented each other. In time, he was certain they both would see that. He also believed that Justin's circumstances would change over time... but that wouldn't happen today or tomorrow. "Enjoy your supplies, Justin, and make a list if anything is missing." Emmett proceeded almost stiffly to the door, unsettled that Justin believed he cared nothing for him, and only about the King's interests. That really wasn't the case. He hoped that one day Justin would see that. "And contrary to what you might think, I understand more than you know. If you ever need to talk, I am always available."

 

Silently, Justin watched as Emmett made his exit, uncertain of what to make of either the man or of his words. Emmett was often highly contradictory, but he did believe that he meant well. He wasn't sure he could ever begin a trusting friendship with Emmett. It would always be a worry that he would rush back to Brian with anything he said or revealed. Brian would know what he wanted him to know, and not something he heard from a member of his staff. He didn't have control over very many things here, but he could marginally control that.

 

Grabbing a sketchpad and a pencil to begin an outline, Justin sat in the chair next to the window, staring out at Gus petting his dog, with Michael close at his side. Michael was another member of the household that he was slightly curious about. He'd like to know his story, and perhaps get to know him. Ruefully, Justin shook his head. As long as he was under ‘house arrest' that wasn't about to happen. He smiled as he looked back at the table filled with every supply he could possibly need. Art was a great form of escape, and where he often found himself. For now, he was content.

 

* * *

 

Hours later found Brian tossing Lindsay's cell phone away in disgust. He hadn't found anything, either the first time he searched her phone, or after returning to it a second time. All of her social media relayed the same information - continuous posts of her shameless self-promoting; in doing so, she maligned his name, all because the public, and more importantly... his people, believed that they were together. In fact, that they functioned as a unit. The very thought made him shudder in disgust.

 

What had surprised him the most was that there were no contacts that were unfamiliar to him, and no banking apps, other than the ones that he had given her, and deposited all of her funds into. There had to be something missing. For certain, there had to be other bank accounts. She had to be paying someone to care for Jasmine. His mouth set in a grim line. If she had not been personally seeing to his daughter's health, safety and happiness, Lindsay's future would be even more dismal.

 

Could Ben's suspicions be correct? Was Lindsay deceiving him in the most cruel of ways? Brian shook his head, swearing at himself for even momentarily doubting his initial instincts. He was the King of Tehara. He did NOT second guess himself - EVER! As he remembered the talk with Lindsay, now that his rage was somewhat under control, he could more deeply analyze every word she had spoken, vividly recalling the arrogance with which she spoke. She had admitted to what he could easily classify as an act of treason; in fact, by definition, her actions could be construed as a double act of treason. That being the case, she still told her story and did so with confidence and no remorse. Both his instincts and common sense told him that Lindsay's words were factual. Now, he just had to find the pieces in order to put them together. That was what he was determined to do.

 

Contemplating his next course of action, uncertain which direction would lead to the quickest resolution, the King's head turned when he heard the fax machine, he frowned when it appeared to stop after about six or seven pages. This part of his search might not be lengthy at all. Standing to his feet, Brian approached the fax machine, impatiently pulling out the documents that had just stopped printing. His eyes scanned each page, disbelief, and confusion distorting his face. "What the fuck!" he exploded, none of this making any sense to him.

 

He had been specific with the airlines, doing so to narrow down the time of his search. He hadn't expected the list to be so minuscule. There was only one sheet for each airline, three of them were void of any entries, simply meaning they had no passengers to meet his search criteria. He hadn't requested any flight information on Lindsay for that time period. He knew she hadn't left the country. In fact, she hadn't gone anywhere for several months after the twins were born. He was searching for any handheld infants leaving on a plane from Tehara to any destination. That was the only way Lindsay could have transported Jasmine out of Tehara. None of the children listed on the airline manifests were of appropriate age. Brian scratched his head, unable to fathom the answer that stared him directly in the face.

 

"Ben, I need you in my office..." the King spat into the phone, rage renewed in him at what this report signified. It was time for him to visit Lindsay in her solitude... and he wasn't about to do it alone. If he did, he might disregard the fact that she was still the birth mother of his children, and kill her with his own bare hands. As good as it would feel at the moment, that could be a catastrophic way to begin with Jasmine. He wasn't about to sabotage that much-anticipated beginning.

 

"Fucking hell," Brian swore repeatedly, his eyes wide and unblinking as he scanned the pages repeatedly. "Lindsay never took Jasmine out of the country. My daughter is still in Tehara."

 

TBC


	36. Moving Toward A Future

 

 

 

 

**A/N** : This is what I would consider a pivotal chapter - extremely progressive. I look forward to hearing what you think about it! Thanks for reading. Your support is truly appreciated! :) 

* * *

Ben's eyes poured over the documents the King had pushed his way, reading them for the third time now. Much like the King, he found himself in disbelief. Had Lindsay been that callous... not to mention foolish? It was nothing short of cruel to have ripped an innocent child from her rightful home, denying her the love of her father, in addition to the life she had been robbed of thus far, only to keep her in Tehara, so close... and yet unattainable. It was unforgivable, not to mention being horribly twisted. In this, he doubted he would even try to still the ruler's wrath.

 

‘Your Highness, I truly don't know what to say. I never expected Lindsay would betray you to such an extreme." Ben shook his head, totally unable to fathom it. Keeping Lindsay alive in the aftermath would be much more difficult now. Did he really care to? Not at all, he thought to himself... but for the sake of his King's relationship with Gus and his future one with Jasmine, he knew he had to intercede on her behalf. "Has it occurred to you that this could be subterfuge? That she sent Jasmine out of the country at a later time, and not as an infant?"

 

"I'm going to kill her!" the King snarled. "There is no saving her from that fate! And yes, I have considered that. I quickly disregarded the idea. That would mean collusion from someone here in Tehara, as well as out of the country. She spent her entire pregnancy here; I insisted on it. No, I believe Jasmine is here... and that spiteful bitch will suffer immensely!"

 

Ben flinched, uncertain if he'd ever heard such venom in the King's voice. "I think you called me here because a part of you wants to fight your more savage instincts. In fact, you told me so when you called. Gus would probably forgive you. He is so much like you and far too grown up for his age. I think he would understand." Ben paused, making sure the King was attentive on his words, knowing the ruler's rage needed to be somewhat settled before they stepped inside the secret room. "However, Jasmine could be another story. One, she is a young girl, and undoubtedly sensitive. Also, we don't know how much Lindsay has been in her life, not to mention, how much she could fear and resent you as a result. There are so many disasters that could result from you killing their mother."

 

The King stood to his feet, angrily striding to the door, knowing he couldn't delay this any longer. He needed to finish this. Finding his daughter was all that mattered. Jasmine needed to be here with him, and safe from anyone that could potentially harm her. "Let's go, Benjamin. I do want you with me in the hopes that your presence will settle me. I'm not sure I can resist ending her life!"

 

"I think you will. You are strong. Lindsay isn't worth what it could cost you. When the time comes, I believe you will remember that." Ben spoke the words with confidence, even though a voice in the back of his head reminded him of the King's savage temper. For some reason, though, he believed his initial fears had been displaced. The monarch would get through this, and in doing so, he would have a more promising future with his children.

 

"I hope you're right, Ben. I really do---"

 

Ben swallowed the lump in his own throat as he followed directly behind the King, unable to quell the nervousness within him. He knew he was right about the King's restraint. When the time came to overcome his wrath, he would do so as he did everything else - with power and strength. Ben never doubted the ruler. He always did what was best, not only for him but for his people as well. He knew that he would do the same with Lindsay. The bad moments would just be getting through the initial confrontation. Whether intentionally or not, Lindsay would push him. The King knew that as well. That was why he was here with him.

 

"Here we go..." the monarch rasped, each of them passing the guards to the King's suite, and inside, without a word being spoken to anyone. "I am sorry that you will have to witness Lindsay's inappropriate behavior. There isn't a doubt that she will lash out. She detests seclusion, just as everyone discovered when they were trapped in this room with her."

 

"It's fine, Sire. As you know, I am more than capable of engaging in battle, just the same as the rest of your army." Ben smiled reassuringly at his King. "Although I prefer peaceful resolutions, I am aware that is not always practical."

 

Brian thumped Ben approvingly on the back, nodding his head in agreement. "Well said, Benjamin. You are a true warrior and one that I am proud to have loyal to me. A man with a conscience, and yet, one that knows when action is required. A rare and vital combination."

 

Ben was silent as he walked alongside the King, quietly reflecting on the King's accolade, keeping in mind that he needed to be the voice of reason during this encounter. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Lindsay would enrage the ruler. The question was simple - could the King maintain control, with the much-needed information about Jasmine being on the line? At this point, the only link to Gus' twin was Lindsay. Even trapped in her seclusion, Lindsay would remain hot-headed and obstinate. He could only hope that she used common sense when dealing with the King. It could be her only hope...

 

* * *

 

Lindsay paced, back and forth, in the room that was perhaps functional for most people, but much too small for her taste, inwardly raging at how Brian was disgracing her. How dare he! No matter what had happened, she had given birth to his children. He had no idea the ordeal that was. It was one that she would never suffer again!

 

She supposed she should feel some kind of remorse for taking Brian's daughter from him; although, at the time, it had seemed like a smart insurance policy for her future. If nothing else, she was realistic. She knew that Brian wouldn't keep her around forever. When he had told her that the marriage would be dissolved shortly after the children were born, she knew the writing was on the wall. She wouldn't always be young and beautiful. Work wasn't something she would ever do willingly. There had to be a backup plan. The money Brian settled on her each month was extravagant... but it wasn't enough should he ever toss her aside. After all, she had a certain standard of living to maintain. To her way of thinking, simply giving birth to the King's heir and future King entitled her. Jasmine was only icing on the cake. If Brian wanted her back, he would pay dearly.

 

When the door slid open, Lindsay didn't even look up. She assumed it was Ben removing her food tray. So far, only Ben had been delivering her meals. She knew that was due to the fact that Brian liked the knowledge of this room kept hidden... it had to be a demeaning task for the King's head of security. The maintenance of this room was another question. Who was cleaning it? The space itself was immaculate and undoubtedly attended to on a regular basis. She couldn't imagine which one of Brian's servants was trusted to such a degree. Her eyes widened when she heard that unmistakable throat clearing. Brian was here. What it meant she didn't know... but she knew that she needed to keep her wits about her. Brian was looking for answers and more ammunition to use against her. All that mattered was leaving Tehara in one piece... and with enough money to continue her life of luxury.

 

Standing to her feet, she stared at the King with a blank expression on her face, quickly discerning the contempt in his eyes. Brian hadn't calmed in the past 24 hours. In fact, his rage seemed even sharper. Unable to resist baiting him, she arched a brow, asking him in a tone of cold mockery, "how goes your search?"

 

Ben gasped, his head quickly swiveling to stare at his King. He watched as the King's face became even more reddened, his eyes lowering to see the King clenching his fists at his sides. He was familiar with all of the King's ethics, and what he would and would not do. Striking a woman had always been on his list of forbidden acts. Watching him now, he wasn't quite so sure that policy would continue.

 

"You are a bitch!" Brian snarled. "You do realize that my children are the only reason I allow you to breathe! In addition, Benjamin is present largely to keep me calm and focused. I won't succumb to your sadistic trickery, Lindsay. I want answers and I swear I will have them!"

 

"I'm not telling you anything, Brian. At least, not until I have passage to the airport, a ticket in my hand, and enough money to last me a lifetime." Lindsay laughed as the rage continued to distort the King's face, she began to shake her head at him in disappointment. "You really didn't think I would tell you anything before I was safe and wealthier than my wildest dreams?"

 

"You are truly delusional if you believed that I would give you anything before I had my daughter's precise location." Brian stepped closer, at the moment, feeling comfortable about his restraint... the thought of Jasmine all that kept him under control. "You should know that I have realized that Jasmine is still in Tehara. In fact, that she never left. I'm not sure if that was foolish, or extremely clever on your part."

 

"There are a large number of children in this country, Brian. I'm quite sure she blends in with the crowd; especially, since she doesn't physically favor me." Lindsay smiled at Brian, uncaring at the moment of how much she was enraging the King. She watched as Ben and Brian made eye contact, a silent message seeming to be passing between them, one that she doubted could be in her best interest.

 

An idea was forming in the back of his mind, one that could greatly benefit his search if Lindsay continued to be stubborn and not make the resolution more simple. "Are you saying that Jasmine has my coloring, or that she looks like Gus?"

 

"I'm not saying that at all!" she snapped, sensing she had already said far too much. "I shouldn't have to say anything. After all, Gus and Jasmine are identical twins---"

 

Ben gasped. Why was Lindsay making this so easy? The King would have a solid place to start with this information. It could still be a difficult search, but one that held promise. What was she thinking? Perhaps she just wanted this over and done, knowing she had lost every battle with the determined ruler.

 

Identical twins? Was it possible, Brian thought to himself. He knew exactly what he needed to do, and he wouldn't need Lindsay for any of it. "I am giving you twenty-four hours to provide details to Jasmine's whereabouts. I will find her - with or without you. The easier you make my search, the more generous I will be with you. Think about what I am saying, Lindsay. You have betrayed me, stolen what you had already signed away. There is no going back!"

 

"I don't want to go back!" Lindsay hissed. "I want to leave this wretched place, and live the life I should have always had. However, I am not a fool, Brian. I know how you deal with those that oppose you. Once you have your information, I will be Tehara's next missing resident... a victim of a vengeful King!"

 

Brian swore, seeing no point in denying that was what the primitive in him desired; although, recognizing that was not a viable solution. If he put the mother of his children to death, or even placed her in a position of public scrutiny and humiliation, not only could it make him repellent to his children, but despised by his people as well. He couldn't risk it. The momentary pleasure wouldn't be worth the overall cost. However, she would have a judgment! "Apparently you are a fool, Lindsay. No matter how much I would love to give you a punishment that equals your crimes, I will not traumatize my children in such a way." The King sneered. "I wouldn't expect a self-serving bitch like you to understand that..."

 

"You can call me all the names you want, but I was only looking out for my future. I saw an opportunity and I took it. I don't regret that---"

 

Ben's eyes widened as he listened to the long litany of curses spewing from the King's mouth, each of them growing louder in both volume and fervor. The King was close to his breaking point. Up until now, the monarch had been maintaining an unbelievable amount of control over his rage. He feared that it would end soon; and, if it did, so many consequences could follow.

 

Forcing himself to back away from the woman that he wanted to kill with his own bare hands, Brian spat out, "You don't regret a choice that separated twins that should have always been together, potentially placing Jasmine in danger not being under my protection, not to mention all the lost time, not only for me but for Gus as well!" His cursing began anew, his footsteps now taking him to the door. "Remember my words, Lindsay. You have a choice, but only twenty-four hours to make it. In the meantime, I have another option." Brian laughed coldly. "I might not even need your assistance." The King turned to pierce her with cold and cruel eyes. "If that's the case, where will you be then?"

 

Lindsay gasped as Brian left the room, Ben quickly following behind him. Brian was bluffing. He had to be! She understood the twenty-four hours he had given her... but another option to lead to the same result? It was impossible. What could he have discovered in such a short amount of time? It was true that Jasmine was in Tehara, but she had no contact with her daughter or the family that now raised her. Brian would never believe her, and to admit that she wasn't even slightly overseeing Jasmine's care, definitely wasn't in her best interest with an enraged King. She had to thoroughly think through her options. Another mistake would be catastrophic.

 

* * *

 

Justin stared at the King, his mouth dropping open in shock. He had listened to him speak for the past fifteen minutes, the most bizarre and unexpected story coming from the agitated ruler. "I-I don't know what to say, Brian. This is unbelievable. In a way, fantastic that you have a daughter, and that Gus has a twin sister... but Lindsay? The woman is hideous!"

 

Brian stared out the window, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. His rage was fully renewed as he relayed the story to Justin. The more he spoke about Lindsay and what her greed had caused, the harder it was not to carry out a swift vengeance. "That she is, Justin. And unfortunately, I can't punish her how I typically would for an act of treason. I have to think of how Gus and Jasmine would feel. And despite how horrible she is, I must remember they are still children, and she is their mother."

 

"I don't envy you that position. I can't imagine how you are holding yourself together. The worry alone of not knowing who has her, and how much they know... well, it must be frightening." Justin bit his lip, wanting to say so much more, but realizing the King didn't need such obvious reminders. He could only imagine the agony he was suffering. A man of a supreme strength and control going through something like this? It had to be unbearable.

 

Unwilling to fully acknowledge his fear, Brian simply nodded, before turning to face Justin, fire, and determination in his eyes. "I WILL find her. And, I am hoping you can help me."

 

"Me?" Justin squawked. "I am your slave... remember? What can I possibly do?"

 

Brian walked over to the table, idly picking up a sketchpad, marveling at the image of his son on the paper. It was remarkable and a mirror image of his child. "You can do  _this_. I want you to draw what would be a female version of my son. They are identical twins. It is my hope that your drawing will be close enough to what Jasmine looks like now. I will have her picture everywhere. Someone will recognize her and seek a reward from their King!"

 

"It is far-fetched, Brian... but I suppose it could work." Justin was about to instantly agree when another thought attacked the back of his mind. This was his chance, and probably the only one he would ever have. He didn't like the guilt he instantly felt... but he had to think of what was right for him too. Brian wanted his daughter returned to him... and he wanted his freedom. Before he could stop himself, the words were spoken. "I will help you... but, at a price---"

  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Brian angrily spat out, "A negotiation? Really, Justin? I am in a crisis now, and you want to play games? This is my daughter's life!"

 

"I understand that, and I don't feel good about it... but I know I won't get many opportunities like this - if I ever get another." Justin took a deep breath, before boldly continuing on, "I want the contract destroyed. I was never meant to be a slave, and I think you know that too. I'm not saying that I will want to leave here. I like it here... but not under these circumstances."

 

"I see." Brian rolled his lips under, his eyes carefully surveying the beautiful blond. He wasn't ready to give him up; but, did he have any other choice? A part of him actually admired Justin for essentially seizing the moment. In truth, he would be doing the same thing. However, he still wanted this man. He burned for him in ways he never had with another. He couldn't lose him. "Justin, my desire for you hasn't waned; I'm not sure it ever will. I don't want to release you."

 

"Think about it, Brian. Releasing me and establishing me as something else isn't losing me. In fact, it could be just the opposite. I would be more open to spending more time with you. And, isn't that what you want?" Justin asked, uncertain of why he was pushing so hard, but certain this was the time, and what was the right thing to do. In actuality, he would agree to help Brian in his search for his daughter regardless of his decision. He was a bit surprised that Brian didn't realize that.

 

Moving closer, Brian reached out and placed his hands on each side of Justin's face. Looking deeply into his eyes, he fervently answered, "Yes, Justin. It's all I've ever wanted since I brought you here. Chasing you might be enjoyable at times, but in all reality, I don't have time for those games. I am a King. As such, my responsibilities are immense. I know you can understand that." When Justin nodded, Brian continued, "That contract is an archaic piece of paper. Before I went to your home to meet you, I was half inclined to shred it... but, of course, once I saw you I had to have you. Accepting the offering was the most expedient way possible."

 

Justin smiled for a moment. For some reason, the knowledge that Brian, the King of Tehara, the most primitive man he had ever known; perhaps the most primitive man he would  _ever_  know, on first thought had rebelled against accepting the barbaric contract, filled him with more hope than anything else had before this point. He wasn't sure why it mattered so much, but it did. "Thank you for telling me that. For some reason, that means a lot."

 

Lowering his head, Brian claimed Justin's lips in a thorough and possessive kiss. In a mere instant, his tongue slid inside and claimed Justin's mouth. Brian decided he couldn't care less about the damned contract. He knew it was something that almost stood between them, and Justin's outlook on that would never change. Even without the contract, Brian was true to himself. He didn't need a piece of paper to solidify his possessive feelings toward this man. No matter what the legalities were between them, he would always consider Justin as his. He doubted he could relent in that. Passionately, Brian moved his mouth over Justin's, claiming the territory as his - over and over again.

 

A moment later, Brian pulled back to look into Justin's glazed and receptive eyes, his voice hoarse when he spoke, "It will be as you wish. The contract will be destroyed. You will be free. I am taking a chance, but I believe you to be a man of your word." Justin stared back at the King, speechless and attentive, clearly waiting for the ruler to continue. "You can remain in the tower; at least, for now. The guards will be removed, as will the locks. You can move about the estate at your leisure."

 

"Thank you, Brian." Justin leaned forward, hugging him tightly for a long moment, for the first time since this all had started, his heart feeling much lighter, even more, hope instilled in him. Pulling back to look at the King, Justin tried to reassure him. "I will work all day on various drawings, black and white, and one with color. I want you to be successful in finding your daughter. She needs to be here with you, safe and loved as I know she will be."

 

"It's what matters most right now." Brian pulled completely away from the beautiful blond, arching a brow when he told him, "Don't expect miracles from me, Justin. I am very possessive where you are concerned. The change in your status won't affect that."

 

Justin laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything else... and to be honest, it's fucking hot."

 

"One question before I go..." Brian began, forcing himself to continue in a softer tone, and not with the authority that was more typical for him. "I wish to come to you tonight... however, only if you want that too."

 

Justin's face transformed into a beautiful, blinding smile. "Yes, I want that."

 

Brian nodded, moving in the direction of the door. "I will see to your new freedoms immediately. Please come to me as soon as you have something ready. I am extremely eager to see how you perceive Jasmine."

 

"I will, Brian, and I have a good feeling about this. You are going to find your daughter, and I think it will be very soon. I truly believe that..." Justin told the King earnestly, not the least bit doubtful about the outcome of Brian's intense search. It was meant to be.

 

"I hope you're right, Justin." Brian turned to look at Justin before he opened the door, his expression amused and proud. "Well done here today. We both know that you would have helped me no matter what I had decided regarding the contract. Your instincts are good, and I have immense respect for that."

 

Justin frowned, the King surprising him again. "If you knew that, why did you agree?"

 

"I have decided that I was wrong about something. I kept saying you would adapt given enough time. I know that was poor judgment on my part. I don't want your life to be filled with misery here. I want you to desire our time together as much as I do. I think your freedom will make that happen." Brian rolled his lips under, studying Justin carefully, trying to keep his face a blank mask as he always did, but sensing he failed to do that with this incredibly intuitive man. "I am hoping this will feel like home to you in time."

 

"This changes so much, Brian. It already feels like home. I don't want to go anywhere." Not watching as the King left the room, Justin returned to the table, sorting through his art supplies, lining up everything he needed to perform his task. This would be the project of his lifetime, one that he was determined would go far in resolving the King's personal torment. He couldn't wait to see father and daughter reunited. That would truly be a special day.

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: As most of you probably know, identical twins are predominantly of the same sex; in fact, it is extremely rare for it to be otherwise. There are rare occurrences, which is explained in this article snippet below. (I knew I would be questioned.) I decided to go with the extreme since it fit in with my story here.** _

## Can identical twins be male and female?

Twins of different genders are universally accepted as a sound basis for a clinical determination that boy and girl twins are not identical. However, in very rare cases, boy and girl twins can stem from the same egg, like identical twins do. Occasionally an egg contains three sex chromosomes XXY. This is opposed to the usual XX for a girl or XY for a boy. If this XXY egg splits it can lose a Y in the process, leaving one embryo with a girls XX combination and her twin as an XY boy. It’s extremely unlikely that you would experience it, as only a handful of cases are known. These twins would not be sharing the same DNA, as identical twins do.

 


	37. A Vengeful King

Brian pushed the stack of papers away from him; since he had returned to his office, numerous reports shooting through his fax machine in rapid succession. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the beginnings of a headache approaching. At this point, he thought it could be an intense one. His mind was overwhelmed; and, his time to accomplish his tasks not much better. There were so many avenues to explore. Each lead he discovered only had a potential brick wall at the end. Initially, he hadn't thought that to be the case. He had believed his idea of Justin drawing a female version of Gus would be his answer; however, as he had thought about it, and replayed Lindsay's caustic answers in his mind, he wasn't so sure.

 

Her inference that Jasmine was Gus' identical twin was a ludicrous idea. At the time, he had been so focused on discovering every detail associated with his daughter and her whereabouts that he hadn't put all of Lindsay's words in perspective. Now, he felt that he could. Had Lindsay meant her words, or could she have been caught up in the moment as well? Did the insipid woman even know the difference between fraternal and identical? Brian shook his head in disgust. How did one pull the truth from a pathological liar?

 

Briefly, he gave the thought of hypnosis some consideration, However, he knew how the process worked. It was highly unlikely it would be effective on an unwilling participant. And, whether Lindsay verbally fought the idea or not, mentally, she would rebel. She would have everything to lose. A successful session would mean her trump card was eradicated. Lindsay would never be willing in such an experiment. In addition, such a method would jeopardize his privacy, but more important than that, it could compromise the safety of his child. The risks were just too great to take.

 

When the door to his office opened, and Ben rushed in without bothering to knock, Brian sat up straight in his chair, his eyes narrowing, immediately expecting the absolute worse. "What's happened?"

 

"I have a report from the high priced investigator you had flown in from the United States just yesterday..." Ben started, almost out of breath from his rush across the grounds to reach him. "It's a good thing you changed your mind about not hiring him. The report arrived through a special messenger, and not through your fax machine."

 

"That's rather quick," Brian admitted, his hand reaching for the file. "Let's see what it says." Arching a brow, Brian asked, "You've already read the file... haven't you?"

 

Nodding affirmatively, Ben acknowledged, "Yes, Your Highness, I did. This was of supreme importance. The mere fact that he reported in so quickly, well, I thought it must be of significance."

 

"Well, let's hear it. Then, I'll read over the details." Brian told him, deciding this would be the quickest course of action, on a day that was already overly full.

 

"The investigator wisely started with tracing the medical team that delivered the twins." Ben paused when the King's eyes darkened, the ruler's attention completely on what he had to say. "The doctor is nowhere to be found. It's my assumption that Lindsay used every dime she possessed to pay him off. However, the nurse is still in Tehara, and the investigator has tracked her to her hovel of a residence."

 

Instantly, Brian stood to his feet, his eyes glittering with rage. "Bring her to me - immediately!"

 

"It's already done, Your Highness. As soon as I read the report, I sent several of our most forbidding officers. She will be scared to death before she arrives." Ben flushed at the instant approval in the monarch's eyes, still unable to believe he had interceded to such a degree.

 

"Benjamin... I have begun to wear off on you. I am impressed---" the King stated with pride in his voice, before Ben uncharacteristically interrupted him.

 

"I know how distraught you've been. I think with all of your resources, this can be resolved quickly, especially now that we have found someone that was there during the birth." Ben felt the urgency that surrounded the King and understood it while knowing it would be best for everyone if it was resolved soon. This crisis could lead to the ruler taking risks, and that was something he was committed to preventing. To his way of thinking, Jasmine's return was beneficial in many ways. The child's safety and well-being - first and forefront, the King's ease of mind, and undoubtedly, his happiness as well, and lastly, a less chaotic homefront. Of course, his duties would be doubled when the Princess returned, but that was a task he more than welcomed.

 

The King nodded his understanding, as always, reading what was behind his security advisor's words, knowing Ben's job was more difficult when undergoing all the added stress of not only what they were trying to accomplish, but worrying how it upset the safety within the walls of the royal estate. "It will happen, Benjamin. I have a good feeling about it. This nurse will tell me everything I want to know; I won't accept anything else."

 

Ben swallowed, almost feeling sorry for the woman he couldn't remember, hoping for all of their sakes she had the right answers. "I don't doubt it, my King."

 

"How far away is she?" Brian asked, glancing briefly at the time, deciding if there was enough time, another visit with Justin might be in order. After starting out the day feeling agitated about his progress, he now felt more revived and optimistic. Going into his meeting with the nurse in a more relaxed state would probably be beneficial. As much as he wanted to both throttle and scare her to death, he did realize that might not be the most productive approach. And, whether he liked what it indicated on a personal level, he wanted to spend time with Justin. He missed that more than he cared to admit.

 

"Roughly I would say about three hours. When I came in here to see you, the soldiers were just about to arrive to intercept her. I advised them to radio in when they are at the gates; I told them I would admit them and deliver her to you personally---"

 

"Very good." Brian reached for a sealed envelope inside his desk, the documents inside ones that would be of great interest to his ex-slave. He was anxious to deliver them personally. "I'm going to check on Justin's progress, and then, I think I will go rattle Lindsay some more." The King chuckled coldly. "It can't hurt..."

 

Ben laughed. "Probably not, especially under the circumstances."  Silently, Ben watched as the King left the room, not a doubt in his mind that he was on his way to the tower. The King definitely needed to relieve some tension. Doing so could possibly save the nurse's life, no matter how forthcoming she ended up being. He would never divulge that thought to the King. Ben knew the King wouldn't want it known how much Justin had impacted his life, but it was more than apparent, that was exactly what had happened.

 

* * *

Justin looked up from the desk, various sketches spread out before him, not completely happy with any of them. Something just didn't look or even feel right with them... but he wasn't sure what was troubling him. When he heard the light knock on his door, he shouted out for his visitor to come in, deciding now was a good time for a break, even if he was pressed for time with this particular task.

 

Stepping into the room, the King smiled at the sketches pushed all over the desk, even from the distance seeing how full of detail each one was. "Is my artist extraordinaire struggling?" Brian asked, unable to fathom how being in the room with Justin almost immediately relaxed him.

 

Justin scowled at the array of drawings on the desk, disappointed that he hadn't found one that felt right to him. "I guess I am, and I'm not sure why."

 

Brian sat down on the edge of the table, picking one up to look at more closely. "Let's see what you have so far." He looked at the image, smiling as he saw Gus' face staring back at him, but in every other way, a dark-haired girl that he didn't know. Even more disturbing was the fact that it was a face that didn't move him. He frowned, shaking his head slightly, unsure of how to convey his thoughts. In a sense, he felt quite foolish. It wasn't a familiar feeling for the King of Tehara.

 

"You don't like it either..." Justin observed, a sigh of disappointment quick to follow.

 

"It's not that, Justin. Artistically, it is amazing. Gus isn't even sitting in front of you, and you have captured him in such detail, except, in this case, it is a girl with his face - which is exactly what I asked you to do. However, I'm not sure I gave you the best direction." He picked up another drawing, one that immediately captured his attention. "This one. I know I have nothing solid to base this on, but this girl is more what I see Jasmine as being." He looked at the drawing, seeing a slight resemblance between her and Gus, but not identical. Her hair appeared to be lighter, a darker shade than Lindsay's, but a few shades lighter than his own. For some reason, the image resonated with him.

 

Justin shook his head, leaning closer to observe the drawing that had Brian so transfixed. "It's amazing, Brian. I just finished that particular drawing. I wasn't happy with the sketches of your daughter as being identical to Gus. Something in them just didn't feel right. I don't know how else to explain it---"

 

Brian exchanged an equally incredulous look with the younger man, shaking his head in amazement. "I know it sounds ludicrous, especially to me. I am a man that believes and follows what is right in front of me; but, I feel that this child is very close to the one I am searching for. Hopefully, I will have confirmation of that soon." He looked at Justin questioningly, abruptly asking him, "I know you don't view this as completed work, but may I take it with me?"

 

"Of course. Do whatever you want with it." Justin frowned, suddenly remembering Brian's words. "Confirmation? Do you really think Lindsay will suddenly be that cooperative?"

 

A low grunt followed. "Hardly; although, I will give it a try. I hired an investigator to work on the case. He has already discovered what could be a breakthrough."

 

His eyes widening, Justin asked, "What kind of breakthrough?"

 

"The doctor that delivered the twins left Tehara many years ago; however, the nurse that attended to Lindsay before and after the birth still resides in my country. My soldiers have intercepted her, and are bringing her to me now." The King's nostrils flared, anger and anticipation making his blood burn. He couldn't wait to confront the deceitful woman. She would pay dearly for her crimes against him.

 

"That's wonderful, Brian. You didn't need my help after all." Justin smiled knowingly at the astute ruler, knowing they were on the same wavelength. "I guess you released your property all for nothing. Tsk tsk. What a shame---"

 

His eyes narrowing, Brian commanded in his most authoritative voice, "Come here." When Justin stared back at him with a smug expression on his face, Brian swore, upon realizing the blond was taking his new status a bit too far, he became determined to make things more clear. "I said come here, Justin. That is not a request. Regardless of your status here, I am still your King, and I will do what I want - slave or not!"

 

Justin snickered, slowly standing to his feet to approach a quickly agitated King. "You know, Your Highness... you really need to do something about that temper. Anger management could go a long way for you."

 

Grunting, the King took a seat in the chair closest to the table, and pulled Justin down onto his lap, adjusting them to both be seated comfortably, having a feeling they could be like this for a moment... or perhaps more. "Games? I advise you that now is  _not_  the best time for that."

 

"Right." Justin nodded his head. "I would hate for your savagery to be taken out on an innocent such as myself---"

 

Brian rolled his eyes. "And the jokes continue..." He looked into the beautiful blue eyes, thinking it had been forever since they had lain so blissfully entwined; although knowing it had been a matter of mere days. If not for the crucial meeting he would face in a few hours, he would seek to remedy that immediately. "I want you badly, Justin. I know you are aware of that." A purely carnal smile curved the monarch's lips. "As you are sitting on my lap, I'm sure you can  _feel_  that as well."

 

Provocatively, Justin wiggled into the hardness that was pressing up against him, a full smile on his lips at Brian's answering moan. "Yeah, I can definitely feel it. Such a shame you don't have time to do anything with it..."

 

The King growled, his hands reaching out to tighten on the teasing blond's hips, during the process, the folder he had been holding nearly falling to the floor. He had come here to deliver the offensive contract to his former slave, but as always, he had become distracted in Justin's presence. Brian couldn't help wondering if that would ever change. "Be a good boy and kiss me. I have work to do and something to give you... but I expect a reward first."

 

In confusion, Justin looked over at Brian's hand that held a thin file, his lips compressing as he guessed at what it might hold. If he was correct in his assumption, he didn't think he wanted to read over the contents. "I-is that what I think it is? My contract?"

 

Brian nodded, lifting his hand to offer the file, uncaring of what Justin did with it at this point. "Read it, destroy it, do whatever you want with it. Now, it is in your control. It no longer stands between us."

 

Justin took the file, tossing it on the table, not the least bit tempted to look at it for the moment. He leaned in closer, lightly brushing his lips over Brian's, telling the dynamic ruler in one simple caress how grateful he was for the gesture, and the trust the King appeared to be offering him. He had the feeling that the King didn't trust easily, and if he trusted him, they were not only in a good place but moving in a more positive direction. That was significant to him.

 

Once again, Brian's hands tightened on Justin's hips, this time to bring him closer as his mouth opened over the perfectly proportioned lips and began to devour what was hidden behind them. Justin's mouth was fashioned of the sweetest nectar to him. He couldn't seem to get enough. On all counts, this man was addictive to him. One day, when he had time to reason it out, he would determine why... but for now, indulging in his obsessive desire for this man would more than suffice.

 

For several moments, Brian moved his mouth ardently and intensely over Justin's, his hands moving from his hips to slide up and down his back, effectively pulling him as close as was possible, mentally cursing the clothes that separated them; and yet, knowing with him needing to leave soon, it was definitely for the best. Pulling his lips free from the enticing ones of the man in his arms, Brian stated with regret, "I'm afraid this will need to wait until later; I have urgent business to attend to soon."

 

Justin nodded, finding himself struggling to catch his own breath. "Right. Lindsay and the nurse..."

 

Gently, Brian urged Justin off of his lap, knowing he would be incapable of rational thought if their close contact continued for much longer. "Yes. I doubt that Lindsay will be forthcoming, but her foolish decisions will continue to cost her."

 

"I'd hate to be either one of them..." Justin responded with a shudder, his eyes widening at the sudden coldness and contempt he viewed in Brian's eyes. When the King's mind returned to this unpleasant business that currently plagued him, he transformed into the primitive he was reputed to be. It was almost eerie.

 

Brian's smile was filled with malice. "Although I could put Lindsay to death following her treasonous acts, I won't do that because of the children; however, I have already decided on her ultimate fate." Brian laughed coldly. "She will wish that I had chosen death---"

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: Hmmmm, what does the King have in mind for Lindsay? I think we'll find out very soon._ **

****

**_I know I had stated a while back that my goal was to have this story finished before I went on vacation mid-June... well, that obviously isn't going to happen. There is a bit more that needs to be tied up here, and I don't want to rush and do it at an unrealistic pace. However, I am going to attempt to do what I did with ‘The Client' and have regular weekly updates set for Tuesday's as the posting day. I can't guarantee every week it will work out, but I am hoping it can be managed. Thanks for reading. I truly appreciate that, and your feedback even more._ **

****

**_:)_ **


	38. A New Experience

**A/N** : This past week has once again taught me that I can't predict weekly updates with the chaos that is everyday life. I am only one day late, but I really had to scramble to get this ready. I go on vacation in two weeks, so at this point, I will post as I am able. There should be at least one more chapter before I leave - two IF I can manage it. No promises...

I hope you enjoy the chapter. I will advise, this chapter is probably  **NOT** meant for office reading. We haven't had 'this' kind of chapter for quite some time, so I thought I would remedy that. :) Thanks for reading, as always comments are greatly appreciated!!

* * *

Justin looked away as the King retreated, his eyes returning to the table filled with his scattered drawings, settling instantly on the one that had stood out to the ruler. Immediately, he reached for it, shouting out just as Brian was about to open the door. "Wait! You forgot the drawing you wanted..."

 

Brian smiled, quickly turning to face Justin, waiting as the blond rushed toward him. He took the sketch from him, smiling at the image, and then, back at Justin, speaking in an almost admonishing tone. "Thank you, Justin; although, my mental lapse is your fault entirely."

 

Placing his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes, and stiffening his spine, Justin asked, "How is it my fault?"

 

Reaching out, Brian smoothed a finger over Justin's cheek, and then over to his lips, slowly outlining them until they parted. Understanding all too well where that could lead, Brian pulled his hand back. "You are much too distracting, Justin. Especially since it's been so long since I've had you."

 

Justin's face quickly flushed. He still wasn't accustomed to Brian's outspokenness. In a low, barely audible voice, Justin answered, "It hasn't been  _that_  long... and it's not like your needs haven't been attended to." Justin bit his tongue, regretting that he mentioned that, knowing that his inflection could indicate jealousy... and that was the last thing he wanted to do with this man. The King had relinquished one aspect of his control over him, the knowledge that his sexual exploits could inspire jealousy in him only made him vulnerable again. During these early days of the progression of their relationship, or whatever it turned out to be, he hoped to establish a more even footing.

 

"I think I already inferred that my other slaves are not my preference these days. At one time, their bodies were interchangeable with virtually anyone that I chose to fuck; however, I can't deny that doesn't apply to you." Brian shook his head, unable to believe what he was revealing. He didn't even understand it, and yet, it flowed so easily from him. This young man had greatly affected his life. He would be a fool not to see that. "In that instance, discipline was on my mind, as well as my desperation to escape my own private hell for a few moments."

 

Justin gasped, the realization just now occurring to him. Brian had known about his daughter then. Everything made more sense. Private hell indeed. He knew that Brian was still suffering not knowing if his daughter was safe, or where she was living now, but fresh after hearing the news? He couldn't imagine what he had been going through then. Now, with the stunning discovery of what Brian had been struggling with at the time, he realized his visit to the slave quarters could have produced more dire consequences. He was truly fortunate. "It just occurred to me that you knew about Jasmine when you followed me to the slave quarters. Knowing you as I believe I do now, your restraint was commendable."

 

The King's eyes darkened, suddenly displaying a wild, hunted expression. "I was angry, yes. When I saw my slaves looking at you with lust in their eyes, I wanted to fuck you in front of them... branding you as mine!"

 

Instantly, Justin's cock jumped in his pants, a gasp escaping at the surprise of his unexpected response, his eyes lifting to meet the King's, knowing that his desire for the passionate ruler was openly displayed. "You really are a primitive and in every possible way." Justin shook his head, unable to dispel the hunger that gnawed at his insides, aware that Brian was closely observing him, and was about to move in on him. "Uhhh, didn't you need to be on y-your way?" Justin brokenly stammered, knowing he needed to regain his composure. His vulnerability was an obvious turn-on for the hot-blooded monarch. He needed to establish some form of common ground. But, with this man, was that even possible?

 

"Yes," Brian spoke in a low growl, his eyes devouring the hot blond, his body beginning to ache in an all too familiar way. "However, I have some time, and regardless of that, I am only rushed when I allow myself to be. I am the King. These meetings won't begin without my presence!"

 

Justin's eyes widened, to his dismay, his cock quickening again. Now was not the time for his body to betray him. He needed to remain strong, and not so weakened every time Brian expressed his desire for him. Was it even possible? He wasn't so sure. Brian was much like a jungle predator at the first sign of weakness. He knew when and how to pounce, and he did it so well. And now, he was using his superior ‘lord of the manor' tone. He wasn't sure why, but there was something about that tone that turned him on, whether he wanted it to or not. Somehow, he had to appear strong, and in equal control of the situation, even though, he knew that kind of equality would never exist between them, but he was certain some sort of compromise could be reached.

 

Brian's eyes widened as he watched Justin's tongue slowly sliding over his lips, his face flushed, and his eyes reflecting a similar hunger that now consumed him. Arching a brow, Brian suggested, "I think it's time for another first-"

 

"I couldn't agree more..." Justin answered, more than eager to continue their explorations, but hoping to remain in some control of the situation as they did. Teasingly, yet his voice dropping in deliberate provocation, Justin told the edgy King, "It would be beneficial if you lost your cumbersome robe. If you do so, I will endeavor to please you." Justin knew he was failing at any attempt at nonchalance, his own desire openly displayed in both his voice and his eyes.

 

The King growled, his cock twitching from the mere thought of Justin's lips wrapped around his dick. Hurriedly, Brian untied the sash around his robe, before pulling it completely off, his breath catching when Justin's hand reached out to cover his own when he attempted to move things even further along by unsnapping his pants. "It appears that you have this all figured out."

 

Oh yes, Justin thought to himself. He did have this figured out. Although he didn't have any practical experience to rely on, he was a very quick learner. Despite being in a state of mind-numbing bliss, he had paid attention when Brian had blown him. He realized his skills would be lacking, but, he had the feeling he would more than make up for that lacking with his enthusiasm. "I do. You are an excellent teacher..." Justin smirked mischievously before he added, ‘Well, at least in some things. There are others I think I need to educate you on... but, that's for another time."

 

Brian scowled when he realized that was a reference to his more savage behavior, but found that he really didn't care. All that mattered was the end result, and this action was looking to have an extremely positive ending. "Get on with it. I have a schedule to keep, and a cock that is aching to know what your mouth feels like----"

 

Inclining his head, Justin's tone was filled with mockery. "Your wish is my command."

 

Rolling his eyes, about to elicit a caustic reply, Brian was stunned to silence when Justin abruptly dropped to his knees, his fingers swiftly pulling at his zipper, before his hands urgently pushed them to fall around his ankles. Thankful for his positioning, Brian backed up to brace himself against the door, for some reason sensing he would need something solid to rest against. Laughing at Justin's look of surprise at his lack of underwear, Brian told him, "I hate wearing them. If I am in the office for the day, I rarely do. And, in cases like this, that practice is a convenience."

 

Justin frowned, for a moment thinking back to that moment when Brian's slave serviced him during his visit to the slave quarters. Why was he dwelling on that? It was something he couldn't change in the King's life. He wasn't even sure he should want to change it. Feeling that way would mean that deeper emotions were involved. He wasn't sure he was even ready to think about that, or what it would mean for all of them. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the moment and see where it took them. As Brian's cock thrust forward, a single drop glistening from the tip, Justin decided this wasn't the time for deeper thinking. It was time for the pleasure. Pushing his face into Brian's thigh, Justin licked up the inside of it, his tongue slowly dragging along. He reached out to clasp his hands around the back of Brian's legs, his mouth moving around to kiss the tip of Brian's cock, the lone droplet of pre-cum falling on his tongue. Immediately, Justin moaned at the taste. He wanted so much more.

 

Leaning his head back, Brian hissed, the brief little kisses and swipes from Justin's tongue making him wild with desire, not to mention, unbelievably hard. He wanted to push him down on all fours, eat his hot little ass, and then fuck the shit out of him. Later, he would do just that. "Enough games, Justin. Suck me already."

 

His eyes lifted to meet ones of hazel that were lust-filled and hungry - all for him. Justin swallowed, the snarky reply he had been about to render, almost totally eradicated from his memory. Right now, he wanted what Brian wanted. And, he was going to give it to both of them. "I'll give it a try. Do let me know if I proceed incorrectly."

 

Brian grunted, uncertain if he could wait a moment longer. Justin's mouth was something he had hungered for since their first meeting. A kiss was one thing... but to finally take his mouth as he'd dreamt of doing, it was nearly enough to make him explode - here and now. "Just cover your teeth, and move at a pace that is comfortable for you. I have a feeling it will all be instinctive for you. However, enough talk. It's time for action."

 

Justin nodded, before moving into a better position to follow what he was certain was sage advice. If any man knew about the technique of sucking cock, he was sure that man was Brian. Opening his mouth, Justin slowly lowered it onto the pulsing organ, a low moan escaping his own throat at the initial feel of it in his mouth, as well as the enticing scent of the other man that suddenly assailed him. This man was pure sex, regardless of the fact if he was on the giving or receiving end. He couldn't imagine a time when he wouldn't desire the beautiful, yet aggravating King.

 

Looking down, Brian smiled in approval as Justin slowly took his length in, wanting nothing more than to slam his cock into the other man's throat, but realizing this wasn't the time. Once Justin became more accustomed to servicing his cock, they would have some rougher play... interludes they would both equally enjoy. "That's it," he praised him, his eyes closing when Justin continued to pull him in deeper, elated that the smaller man could take him so well. There were many men that couldn't handle the size of his dick. It already appeared that Justin wouldn't be one of them. Brian closed his eyes as Justin's mouth continued to surround his cock, his tongue working in tandem with his sucking motion. As he had thought. Justin was a natural. This was only the first of many such encounters. He would see to that. "Faster when you're ready. You are doing so good, Justin. Fucking amazing..."

 

Justin moaned around Brian's cock, Brian's words causing his own cock to drip. Was it possible to cum just from sucking another man off? He supposed he would find out, but as he thought about it, he decided it could be more than possible when it pertained to sucking off Brian. So far, Brian had remained almost motionless; although, he sensed that wasn't his way. It was clear that Brian was trying to ease him into this new experience, undoubtedly hoping it was one he wanted to repeat, time and time again. Now wasn't the time for talk, but he was fairly certain he would want to do this over and over.

 

Once Justin began the swallowing motion that signaled he was more than accepting of Brian's cock in his throat, Brian placed his hands on each side of Justin's face, tilting it just enough to look up at him without causing him to pause in his ministrations. "Look into my eyes, Justin. See my want for you. In a moment, I am going to feed you my cock the way you were meant to be fed by me. If you don't want that, you simply need to pull free and tell me. I want this experience to pleasurable for you too."

 

Justin didn't need to think about it. He wanted what Brian wanted, even if he did recognize that he was returning control to the arrogant ruler. Did it really matter though? They both wanted the same thing. How they reached their respective peaks didn't really matter. What mattered was how they made each other feel. Justin's eyes closed briefly before they opened and met the hot gaze of the hungry King, in a look telling him to proceed. Brian might be re-assuming control, but they would both benefit from that.

 

Brian didn't need a nod or a verbal acknowledgment. He could read Justin so well. They were on the same wavelength, and it was time to take his boy. Justin would never forget his first time sucking cock. Even if he had freed Justin, he vowed to himself that no other man would ever have the pleasure of Justin's mouth on them. No matter what he had to do to keep him - he WOULD keep him. "I'm going to start moving in and out of your mouth. It will be like I'm fucking you, but you are still in control. If it becomes too much for you, all you need to do is pull your mouth away. I won't try to stop you." When Justin nodded his understanding, Brian's lips curved into a beautiful and sinful smile. "Okay then, let's finish this..."

 

In an instant, Justin relinquished the control he had temporarily held. And, he didn't mind that. In fact, he loved it. He looked deeply into Brian's eyes as he continued sucking on the throbbing member, mutual desire redolent in the air. He had to concentrate on his task when Brian began to thrust, realizing this was probably due to his inexperience. As his throat began to stretch to accommodate the large girth that so skillfully possessed him, Justin decided he would get used to that in time. As he fully gave himself over to Brian's care, he didn't think twice about it or the pressure the thrusts created. On all counts, he trusted Brian. Several hard thrusts later, Justin felt himself relaxing, at once adjusting his sucking to be in rhythm with Brian's movements. Once that happened, his pleasure began to escalate.

 

Brian gritted his teeth, utilizing every ounce of control he possessed not to hammer mercilessly into Justin's mouth. He had already been rougher than he'd intended, all due to Justin's eager response, but Justin was handling his first blowjob like a seasoned professional. He hadn't eased off. "I'm close, Justin. If you don't want to swallow this time, I'd suggest you---"

 

Justin's response was only to suck with more urgency. He knew what he wanted, and it wasn't only to please Brian, but also to savor every aspect of the experience. A few moments later, Justin moaned as he found release inside his jeans, not the least bit embarrassed by it. He continued sucking on Brian, his eyes widening when he felt the warmth flooding his mouth. Quickly he reacted, swallowing as the warmth spurted out freely. Brian tasted so good. Fuck. He couldn't believe how fucking good...

 

After he pulled his mouth free, he had a slight ache in his throat, but it felt good. "So, uhhhh, how did I do?" Justin stood to his feet, unable to believe how weak his knees now felt, but all in all, it was another good ache.

 

Brian chuckled, quickly getting dressed, uncertain if Justin was simply looking for a compliment, or actually that clueless at how incredible he had been. Men with years of experience had given him less pleasure than Justin's first blowjob had given him. With practice, something he intended to make sure the blond had, and his expert tutelage, Justin's skill would one day rival his own. His robe restored to order, Brian walked up to Justin, smashing his lips down on the unexpectant young man, his tongue swiping at the full lips, briefly engaging in a tongue-tangling kiss. He moaned as he tasted himself on Justin's tongue, wishing he had the time to engage in a day of frenzied fucking, but in this case, understood that business far surpassed their mutual pleasure.

 

When they separated, Justin scowled at the smug look on the King's face, immediately knowing how he could put the territorial King in his place. "You know, Brian... you really tasted good. I wonder if all men taste the same." He glanced at Brian out of the corner of his eye, knowing he had his attention, the smile now gone from the ruler's face. To his immense glee, he realized he had struck a nerve. He wasn't finished yet. This part would be even more fun. "Well, I guess I'll find out in time."

 

Rolling his lips under, knowing he didn't have the time to show the younger man just how much he still belonged to him - slave or not - Brian enforced calm over himself, remembering he had to deal with Lindsay, and then the traitorous nurse. He couldn't leave this room filled with a jealous rage. "I realize you are testing your new freedom and boundaries, but I would choose a different path, Justin. This one is simply - unwise."

 

Justin shrugged his shoulders, replying with an indecisive, "I guess we'll see what happens."

 

Clenching his teeth, having much more to say on the subject, but accepting that the time wasn't right, Brian told him, "Change into some clean pants, then, grab your sketchpad and pencils and come with me."

 

"Come with you where?" Justin asked, instantly perplexed since he knew Brian was planning on visiting Lindsay.

 

"To see Lindsay, of course." Brian's face held a blank expression, but inside was amused by Justin staring back at him with an open mouth, and on all counts completely incredulous.

 

"T-that's crazy, Brian. She h-hates me..." Justin stuttered. "You want her to talk to you; I can't see how having me there will make her open up about your daughter."

 

Brian pointed to the sketch that had fallen to the floor during their heated episode, his eyebrow arching as he shared his idea. "When Lindsay sees what you can do with only Gus' image in mind, she will know that her deceit is even more short-lived. And, if she gives you any detailed information, you will be there to capture it."

 

"Okay. I can't imagine it working... but it should be interesting."

 

Brian grunted. "I can guarantee that. The odds of her giving me any useful information is probably slim, but perhaps your presence will shake her up." As Justin stepped into his bedroom to get dressed, Brian spoke his words aloud, uncaring if he was heard or not. "It will be her last chance."

 

TBC


	39. A Father's Heart

Immediately upon entering his private chambers, Brian turned to face Justin, his back already filled with tension, as he anticipated yet another hostile meeting with the so-called mother of his children. "Once we are inside, you don't have to talk to her, but I would like for you to observe her. Perhaps you can see something that I am missing. She fills me with rage. The entire time I am in her presence I have to recount the reasons why I can't choke the life out of her."

 

Justin nodded. "I can't imagine how difficult it is; I would never condemn you even if you did slip up and kill her. In fact, I doubt anyone would fault you if they knew the horrific crime she has committed against not only you but your son as well."

 

"Gus, yes. She has cheated them both of knowing each other. Twins should be together. They never knew the other existed. That is disheartening." Brian shook his head, knowing now wasn't the time for regrets, and of all the what-if thoughts. Finding Jasmine was all that mattered. For now, it really wasn't about the reunion with his child, it was more about making her safe. Bringing her home was the best way of seeing to that.

 

"I'm ready whenever you are..." Justin smirked, adding as a slight afterthought, "I will try to be respectful to you this time as well."

 

Rolling his eyes, Brian lifted his hand to push in the access code, shrugging his shoulders indifferently. "It's only Lindsay in there, and I doubt that your disrespectful behavior will be her greatest concern." Smiling coldly, he muttered, "And who is the bitch going to gossip to now?"

 

Justin's eyes widened, in an instant, thinking Brian's statement meant something. Was Lindsay going to be exiled or incarcerated forever? Her crime could result in much worse fates, but to the vindictive woman who seemed to be completely self-centered, she would only blame everyone else. It truly saddened him. The children had been deprived of a mother's love. Not because she wasn't allowed to give it, but because she didn't love them. The knowledge of that only made him hate her more. He couldn't imagine how Brian controlled himself with her.

 

About to open the door, Brian turned when he heard Ben shouting for him from the distance. Clearing his entry, he made certain the door remained locked before he approached his security chief. "Ben? What's wrong now?"

 

Ben bowed his head while nodding briefly to Justin. "I'm not sure wrong is the proper definition. Perhaps unexpected is more appropriate."

 

"I don't have time for wordplay, Benjamin. What's going on?" the King demanded, impatient and furious, instinctively knowing this had to involve the nurse that should be arriving at any time now.

 

"Yes, of course, Your Highness." He had been so stunned by the development that he hadn't given a thought of how he approached the King. For a very good reason, the King was on edge. He hadn't helped with that. "The guards made excellent time; in fact, they are ahead of schedule. They just passed the front gates. I am about to meet them in the foyer... but I saw something on the surveillance camera, something I didn't expect. It could change how you want to intercept them."

 

The King's eyes narrowed, his face darkening in anger. " _Them_? I don't remember ordering anyone other than the nurse's presence."

 

"Uh you didn't, but it appears she brought someone along." Ben breathed in deeply, exhaling even more quickly. "Brace yourself, my King. There is a child in the car. I couldn't see her clearly on the screen, but she had long brown hair, and her size indicates she is around Gus' age."

 

Justin gasped. "Could it be Jasmine? Did the nurse bring her to you?"

 

"Impossible!" Brian exclaimed. "It's too fucking easy."

 

"Perhaps, but what if the summons caused her to fear for her life? What better way could she bargain for it?" Justin insisted, unable to deny his own skepticism, but what if this horrible ordeal was resolved so simply?

 

Ben agreed with Justin, although, he wasn't going to get the King's hopes up by admitting it. He had studied the camera image for several minutes before coming to find the King, realizing that if the child was Jasmine, how they proceeded would take a quick turn. "What shall I do?"

 

Brian ran a hand through his hair, suddenly doing what was uncharacteristic for him. He paced. As he did so, he couldn't find an answer. At least... not the right one. Ben and Justin looked at each other incredulously. This more human side of the primitive King wasn't something any of them had seen very often.

 

Moving forward, Justin laid a hand on Brian's arm, smiling warmly up at him, thinking at this moment when he looked into confused and pain-filled hazel eyes, he might have instantly and irrevocably fallen in love with the larger than life ruler. This intense man had more to offer than he had ever realized. It wasn't about regaining possession of his lost child. This man felt a father's love for his children. The renowned savage King of Tehara was so much more than people thought him to be. He could love. Justin wanted to do everything he could to make this reunion happen. "Let me help. Gus took to me instantly, perhaps the same will hold true for Jasmine too - if this child is truly your daughter."

 

Brian swallowed, he turned to look at Justin, his eyes filling with unspoken emotion. As soon as Justin had suggested the child in the car could be Jasmine, he had felt chills coursing up and down his spine. He realized that could simply be him hoping she was here, but the more practical side of him denying it was possible. "What did you have in mind?"

 

"I can go with Ben to meet them. The nurse can go with Ben to your office as planned, and I can take the child up to the tower. I can talk to her, hopefully, get her to talk to me too." Justin thought about the possibility, deciding there was much he could do. "I will sketch her as we talk. I think she would enjoy that." Justin laughed. "Most girls do."

 

"Thank you, Justin." Brian shook his head, unable to believe how much he was at a loss for words. "I find a simple ‘thank you' grossly inadequate, but I don't know what else to say right now."

 

Justin reached for Brian's hand, squeezing tightly, before releasing it. "That is more than enough." Moving toward Ben, Justin asked, "Are you ready? I'm sure the guards are waiting for you."

 

"Yes, Justin." Ben looked between the King and Justin, quickly determining that a lot had changed between them, and it was definitely a change for the better.

 

"We'll talk soon." Brian's eyes were on Justin, his trust in the younger man absolute. "Don't tell her anything that isn't necessary. She is probably already frightened." A rare shaky laugh escaped the monarch, the thought of his first meeting with the girl that could be his daughter, making him anxious and unsure of himself. "I'll be there as soon as I'm finished with the nurse."

 

"Don't worry, Your Highness." Justin inclined his head in a form of a respectful bow, surprising both himself and the attentive King. "She will be in very good hands."

 

"I know that, Justin." Brian watched as Ben and Justin hurried from his chambers, his eyes narrowing in anger as he glanced back at the hidden panel that led to the secret room. "Sorry, Lindsay. Your fate could be sealed now."

 

* * *

Ben grabbed Justin's arm, quickly pulling him to the side, wanting to observe their guests unobtrusively for a moment. "Shhhh. I want to see how the woman acts when she is escorted inside. The guards will hold her in the foyer until I greet her. Her temperament will show how deeply involved she is with Lindsay's plot."

 

"Uhhhh, okay." Justin shrugged, deciding that made perfect sense. If the woman was hostile and demanding answers, she could be innocent of some wrongdoing. She would be confused about why she was here, but a docile woman could indicate collusion with Lindsay. Or she could have either kind of expression due to fearing for her life. There were really too many possibilities to entertain. He just wanted to know if the young girl was indeed the King's daughter. Nothing else really mattered.

 

As they stepped through the front entrance, they both watched as the woman kept her head and eyes downcast, but the young girl was looking around with avid curiosity. The nurse appeared to be in her mid-forties, not old at all. She was of a dark complexion, slightly heavy around the waist, her hair long and pulled back from her face. Undoubtedly, she was a descendant of Tehara. The girl, however, wasn't quite the same. Her hair was a very light brown, she was thin, with a much lighter complexion. This girl was obviously not the birth child of the woman by her side. When the girl turned and looked off in their direction, Justin gasped, unable to believe what he was seeing.

 

"Ben..." he whispered in a hushed voice, "it's Jasmine. I know it is."

 

"Now Justin, we don't know anything just yet. Let's go meet them and see what we can find out."

 

"Hmmph. I know all I need to know. Look at the child. Other than her coloring, she looks so much like Gus, and almost identical to the girl I sketched. There's no doubt..." Justin's voice was filled with conviction. This girl was the King's daughter. Now, they just needed to be brought together.

 

Ben squinted his eyes, examining the girl for the first time. His attention had been predominantly on the nurse. As he looked at what Justin had pointed out, he had to agree. This girl could easily pass for Gus' sibling. If Jasmine was discovered like this, it would be the most fortuitous of resolutions. Moving in on the anxious pair, Ben's voice was heavy when he spoke, "I am Benjamin, the King's security advisor." He looked pointedly at the woman that had allegedly taken the young princess away from the palace. "I need you to come with me."

 

The young girl stepped forward, instantly placing herself in the middle. "Why? What have we done?"

 

Unable to stop himself, Justin chuckled. This had to be Brian's daughter. She certainly appeared to be energetic, and one that felt comfortable in speaking her mind. He had the feeling that Ben would have his hands full in the days ahead. Glancing at Ben, seeing he was perplexed after being questioned by the child, knowing he was trying to be precise in his duties, and not disrespect the child that was probably the King's daughter, Justin intervened and answered, "The King has some questions for your companion. I'm sorry, I don't know her name or your relationship with her. By the way, I'm Justin. What's your name?'

 

In an almost haughty tone, the girl replied, "I will only answer questions from the King.  Can you take us to him?"

 

At once, the nurse hissed, "I told you to leave this to me. I will speak with the King privately or not at all."

 

Ben's eyes on the nurse were harsh and full of his own anger. "You don't dictate to us." Keeping his eyes fastened on the woman, and not the child that looked on in interest, Ben told the guards, "Escort the woman to the King's private office. He is waiting for her there." Briefly, Ben addressed Justin, "Please take the young lady upstairs for now."

 

Silently, Justin motioned the girl forward, noticing how she glanced at the older woman but did nothing to stay with her. The child had become silent and tense when the woman reprimanded her. He wondered if there was a story to tell there. As they walked, Justin tried again, more than anything, he just wanted confirmation of what he already knew to be true. "Since we're going to be spending some time together, can't I at least know your first name?"

 

"I don't see how it matters, but it's Jasmine..." the girl said dejectedly, "I can't imagine we'll be here for long."

 

Justin smiled. That was all he needed to know. "Oh, I think you'd be surprised, Jasmine. You might be here for longer than you might think---"

 

* * *

 

The King remained seated as the woman was escorted into his office, on close inspection seeing she wasn't as old as he had expected. His eyes were chips of ice when he looked up at Ben. "Is the child with Justin?"

 

"Yes, Your Highness." Ben smiled for an instant. "She's a very beautiful and spirited young lady. Obviously, she is quite special."

 

His eyes flickered for a brief moment. Discreetly, Ben was inferring that the child that was now in Justin's care was actually Jasmine. He was elated and apprehensive. His first impulse was to rush to his possible child and learn all there was to know about her and her life so far. But, would she even want to see him? It was too soon for that. For now, he needed to resolve the mystery that had surrounded Jasmine being taken from him. It started with the interrogation of this woman.

 

A woman that may or may not walk out of here alive.

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: At this point, I don't know if there will be another chapter before I leave on vacation next week. I am working almost every day until then, so it's difficult to predict. If it's at all possible, I will update again next week. Thanks for reading. As always, comments are much appreciated! :)_ **

 


	40. A Mystery Unraveled

Justin followed Jasmine into the tower room, maintaining a close, and yet an unobtrusive distance. He didn't want to crowd the young girl. Despite how strong she appeared to be on the surface, he still sensed that she was deeply troubled, and perhaps a little afraid. Anything else would be unlikely. A girl of eight, summoned to the King's home, whether or not she had been included in the summons. Her very presence here had to be daunting. "Have a seat, Jasmine." When she looked at him apprehensively, Justin amended his words, "I mean... if you'd like."

 

"Why am I here?" she demanded as she had downstairs in the foyer, once again, her hands planted firmly on her small hips, and her eyes shooting fireballs at the man that had escorted her away. Jasmine compressed her lips, determined to be strong and assertive. For as long as she could remember, she had the feeling of not fitting in with everyone else; in her mind, whether it made sense or not, she had to remain strong... much stronger than her years. In this new and hostile environment, she couldn't afford to be weak.

 

Unable to help himself, Justin laughed. He was still completely amazed at how much Jasmine resembled her father, the King. It wasn't just in her aggressive attitude; although that did factor in, it was even in her more complex expressions. He couldn't read her, just like he couldn't read the austere King most of the time. When he thought he glimpsed a moment of fear, it was quickly replaced with strength and determination. In his estimation, she was even more like her father than Gus appeared to be. He couldn't wait to see the twins interact, and for a family to be forged. It would probably take time, but it would definitely be a sight to see. "I'm sorry, Jasmine. I wasn't laughing at you. You simply remind me of someone. I got lost for a moment."

 

Answering with a slight shrug, Jasmine turned her back on him and walked over to the window, idly looking out into the courtyard. "It's no big deal. I'm used to being mocked. My mouthy attitude causes me a lot of problems."

 

Mocked? Justin's eyes widened. The King wouldn't want to hear of his little girl being treated poorly in any way. He couldn't imagine his reaction to that. "Let me assure you, Jasmine, you will not be mocked here. The King will not condone disrespect to any guest in his home." Justin almost gasped when he turned to look at the drawings still scattered on his table. Quickly, he placed them in the folder with his former slave contract, not wanting Jasmine to see them and make any possible connections. From what he had observed so far, and of no real surprise to him, Jasmine seemed to be a smart little girl. He would need to choose his words carefully.

 

"The King..." she grumbled. "He's the reason we're here. Why were we taken from our home? What did my mother do?" she asked, not knowing how much she had revealed with her questions, her eyes only imploring Justin to give her some answers.

 

"So, uhhh, the lady that was brought to see the King is actually your mother?" Justin asked, trying to appear detached, hoping he wouldn't reveal how interested he was in her answer. "I mean, you don't look anything like her, so I just assumed you were a distant relation."

 

Jasmine narrowed her eyes when she looked at Justin, accusation in her eyes. "You are looking for answers. Why? What does the King want to know? Let me talk to him, and I'll tell him myself!"

 

"Relax..." Justin held up his hands, trying to calm the agitated girl, uncertain of quite how to proceed with her, only knowing that he was failing so far. "I just figured we could get to know each other while you wait. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want me to know." Justin knew he had to change his approach, if not, he would have a defensive female miniature of Brian facing him. "Are you hungry? I have some milk in the refrigerator... and some freshly baked chocolate chip cookies the cook just brought me this morning."

 

Silently, Jasmine watched as Justin walked into the small kitchen, her eyes wide when he produced two glasses and a pitcher filled with milk. He carried them to the table, before going back to get a covered container, with what she expected to be cookies inside. She slowly approached the table, telling herself that she moved closer out of curiosity, and not out of acceptance of what this man had to offer. Sitting at the table, Jasmine guardedly accepted. "I suppose I could have one."

 

"Excellent," Justin answered, focusing his attention on pouring them each a glass of milk, and setting up a couple of plates and napkins for them to use. In an almost conspiratorial voice, Justin told her, "This gives me an excuse to have a cookie too." He grinned at the more relaxed child. "Perhaps a couple of them---"

 

Jasmine laughed, shaking her head in amusement, clearly uncertain of what to make of this stranger. "Thank you. I guess I am a little hungry."

 

Frowning, unsure if he liked her choice of words, Justin asked, "Shall I call down and have the cook make you something more filling? The King has some wonderful chefs. They can fix just about anything." Surely, she wasn't suffering from malnutrition, and merely hungry in a more natural way? What if she had been mistreated? Justin shuddered at the thought. The King would kill everyone that had ever come in contact with his child.

 

"Uhhh no, this is fine." She took a couple of large bites of the cookie, forcing herself to take her time, for some reason not wanting to reveal just how hungry she was. "I'm sure the King will finish his business with my mother soon. I will eat later."

 

Even though Jasmine gave away very little in the words she spoke, Justin couldn't help but feel trepidation about what could be discovered if the child decided to open up. "It's difficult to say. The King can often be long-winded over the strangest of subjects."

 

Nodding, Jasmine answered with a slight smile, "Don't all grownups do that?"

 

"At times they do." Justin smiled, slowly pushing the container of cookies in Jasmine's direction. "Help yourself to as many as you like. I can always get more."

 

Reaching into the container, Jasmine took two more cookies, quietly laying them on her plate. "Thank you, Justin. They are very good. I've never tasted anything like them."

 

"The King has several cooks, but the baker told me that these cookies came from a recipe handed down through generations. I will let him know he has your seal of approval." Justin smiled, pleased that Jasmine was enjoying one part of her arrival here while wondering how angry the child would become when she found out she was here to stay. Studying her closely, Justin observed, "You are very well spoken for a child of eight." His eyes widened when Jasmine's hand paused in raising the cookie to her mouth, her eyes flashing a look of suspicion.

 

"How do you know how old I am?" she demanded to know, at once, back on the offensive.

 

Justin inwardly swore to himself. He wasn't good with the game of cat-and-mouse, in particular, when it was imperative that he kept vital information to himself. "Just a guess. The King's son seems close to your own age." Looking at the suspicion in the child's eyes, Justin added, "I am an artist, that kind of detail is simple for me."

 

"Uhhh, okay." Almost instantly, a glimmer of excitement began to shine in the girl's eyes. "Can I see your art?"

 

Surprise on his face, Justin told her, "Sure you can. I'll get you some of my most recent sketches, many of them of the courtyard, the King, and some of his son."

 

Silently, she watched as he reached for a sketchpad, moments later, taking it from his hand. Her hand slowly leafed through the pages, her eyes widening at the sketches, her hand freezing when she looked at a profile sketch of the King in all of his royal attire. "This is the King. I've seen photos of him, and on TV."

 

Justin smiled, absorbing Jasmine's fascination with Brian's image. It almost melted his heart seeing the spark in the child's eyes, knowing what he did, but the girl oblivious to the fact that she was transfixed by her father's image. "He may seem imposing, and I'm sure in anything you've seen of him on television, he certainly was... but, he is a fair King, despite how he is thought of publicly." Justin chuckled, realizing that had been his point-of-view until recently. "I haven't known that side of the King for very long. He is a good man, Jasmine."

 

Once more, the child shrugged in response, returning her eyes to the sketch, and moving on to the next. Justin silently observed her, while he did, he couldn't help wondering what was going on with Brian and his interrogation of the nurse. The only thing that he did know for sure was that Jasmine wouldn't be leaving with that woman when the meeting was over. In fact, he couldn't think of a scenario that would allow the woman to leave here of her own accord. Some kind of punishment would be rendered. It was just a matter of how severe that would be.

 

* * *

 

"I believe you know why you are here..." the King spat out, his eyes only lifting from the quivering woman to briefly glance at Ben guarding the door from the inside. This woman wasn't going anywhere.

 

Nodding, she answered in a low, and suddenly frightened voice, "I-I have a good idea, Your Highness."

 

The King exchanged a surprised look with his security advisor, neither one of them expecting the woman to be so instantly forthcoming. "I will try to remember that you are cooperating now. Depending on what is revealed in this conference, that may or may not help you."

 

"I understand..." she answered, her head downcast, afraid of looking into the King's angry and vengeful eyes again.

 

"Look at me!" he demanded, uncertain if he could restrain his anger if she continued in this demure role that he sensed was not who this woman truly was. Brian picked up a pencil from his desk, harshly rolling it between his fingers. "The child that came with you today, is she my daughter?"

 

Nodding jerkily, the woman acknowledged, "Yes, Y-Your Majesty. Jasmine is your child."

 

The King began to swear, every word in Arabic. He wanted the woman to know how enraged he truly was. He couldn't think of a single reason why he shouldn't kill this woman with his bare hands. It wasn't the legal process... but, he was the King of Tehara. He could do whatever he wanted! "I want to kill you with my bare hands. I have been deprived of eight years of my child's life. She is a stranger to me and to her twin brother - your future King. Do you understand what you have done!?"

 

Beginning to sob, the woman nodded. "Y-yes, I u-understand, Your Highness. I have returned Jasmine to you. I am begging for your forgiveness."

 

Abruptly, the King stood to his feet, kicking his chair backward until it smashed into the wall. He kept his eyes on the ridiculous woman, totally oblivious to Ben watching on nervously, waiting for the savagery to commence. "Forgiveness? You have stolen my child at birth and you dare to ask me for that? I am close to forgoing all of my answers, and ordering your immediate execution!"

 

"P-please, Your Majesty... allow me to explain---" she stammered, her eyes filled with tears, her hands shaking in her lap.

 

"Explain? What can you possibly say that will vindicate your part in this criminal and immoral deception?" Brian demanded to know. Moving around to the front of his desk, he watched as the woman huddled even closer to the chair, knowing she was expecting him to attack at any moment. She could be correct in that assumption. "Fine. Let's start with ‘why' you took my daughter."

 

Swallowing deeply, she began to explain. "Why is simple. The doctor ordered me to do so. After the birth of your children, I was informed that Jasmine was unwanted and that a placement needed to be found for her."

 

"Unwanted?" the King exploded, his eyes briefly moving to Ben when he heard him gasp in surprise. Meeting Ben's concerned look, he realized it wasn't only a gasp of surprise, but also, fear of what he would do next.

 

"Uhhh yes, Your Highness. The doctor told me that you had emphatically stated that only boy heirs would be acceptable. This was a standard set by your father before you." She blinked, her hand moving to wipe away the falling tears, her voice lowering when she added, "I mean no disrespect, my King, but your father was cruel and perceived as heartless, and many of your people still abide by his laws, even if you have changed many of them."

 

"All right. I'll give you that. My father was an unfeeling monster, and those that lived under his reign still live in fear. However, I am NOT my father. By your own admittance, you know that I have abolished many of his laws. Both of my children are wanted, no matter what sex they are. That was true then, now, and always." Brian shook his head, unable to believe this was all there was to the story. "Let's move on. I know the doctor fled the country. I am assuming he took the money and left you with my child?"

 

Nodding, she quickly answered, "That is correct, Your Highness. He deposits an allowance in my bank account monthly for the child's needs, basic food and clothing, nothing extra. I was told to accept that or face the consequences of your judgment... since you couldn't reach him. The doctor said once Jasmine was an adult, then, I would receive my payment."

 

Brian looked up to see Ben rolling his eyes. He was too enraged to do the same. Who the fuck would ever agree to such a one-sided arrangement? Obviously, the ‘good' doctor had been stringing this woman along, giving her a pittance to care for his child... that, and nothing more.  _Unable to reach him?_  "The doctor is an idiot, but what should I expect from a doctor that Lindsay chose? I want to know about Lindsay's involvement." Brian's lips pressed together, his attention completely on the woman, not a doubt in his mind that he was about to hear something that would seal his ex-wife's fate.

 

"Well, it was from your wife that we discovered a girl child was unwanted. Your wife paid the doctor handsomely to take the child away, leaving you with only your son. I have raised Jasmine with the money that has been sent to me, in addition, I have schooled her at home. I didn't have her out in the open in case her identity was ever discovered."

 

His eyes narrowed, as he looked at her closely, silent as he moved to sit on the edge of his desk. "If that is true, that could be what saves your life." Standing to his feet, he began to pace around his desk, tapping his cheek thoughtfully, ready to dispense his judgment. "I have heard enough for now; however, I may have more questions later."

 

Ben straightened his stance, knowing he would be required to remove the woman soon - one way or another. After watching his King closely, he couldn't quite determine which way the ruler would go but he was certain he would find out very soon.

 

"For now, your life will be spared. I will investigate your claims of privately educating my daughter, keeping her protected from exposure to my enemies. You will be placed in confinement until I have the doctor in custody. Once that happens, and everything you have said here today checks out, you will be exiled from Tehara." When the woman's eyes widened, and tears began again, he brusquely stated, "Do not question my judgment or your situation will become direr! You have made some very bad choices, but I don't believe you are the one that is deserving of my full wrath. I am being generous with you. Don't make me regret my rare display of generosity."

 

"I-I understand, Y-Your Highness. It is more than I deserve..." she looked up, tears still shimmering in her eyes. "Am I permitted to say goodbye to Jasmine?"

 

The King twisted his lips, a sneer quickly developing. "No!" he snarled. "You should have never had my daughter with you. Although, I understand you may be attached to her, and also, her to you, that connection is now severed. I do not want to prolong her anguish."

 

Looking at Ben, he nodded his head. "Take her away. She is to be confined, without any visitors. I cannot allow her to reach out to this doctor until he is brought before me." The King watched as Ben gently urged her to her feet, his eyes hard upon them as they walked through the door. Once more, he sat down on the edge of his desk, his thoughts jumbled and confused.

 

Lindsay. He needed to deal with her... and he would, very soon. However, first, he needed to meet and introduce himself to his daughter. Anxiety churned in his stomach. He had never been nervous in his life, not in battle, or anything that his wretched father had ever thrown his way. Coming face-to-face with his child instilled fear in him. How would his daughter respond? Breathing in deeply, Brian left his office, his footsteps taking him in the direction of the tower. Soon enough, he would find out.

 

TBC


	41. Long-Awaited Meeting

Brian paused in his footsteps to the tower room, doing something he never did -something that would have been unthinkable to him before Lindsay had instilled chaos into his life. He questioned his decision regarding his placement of the nurse. He shook his head in disbelief. Not only was he questioning his decision in regards to her immediate fate, but he was still referring to her as ‘the nurse.' He had read the report on her. But, did he remember her name now? Of course, he didn't. People that were insignificant to him were always easily forgotten. This nurse was falling into the same category.

 

In the back of his mind, he kept asking himself the same question. What would Jasmine - his daughter - think of him imprisoning the only parental influence she had ever known? He had no way of knowing the closeness of their relationship but had to believe that some kind of fondness had developed; in particular, from Jasmine to the woman that had cared for her during these past eight years. After all, she was still just a child. He couldn't start his future with his daughter off as her seeing him as an unfeeling monster. There was only one thing he could do.

 

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he quickly connected to Ben, his words terse, yet crystal clear. "Benjamin, don't take her to the prison. I need to think this through a bit more." Immediately, he heard a slight sigh whooshing through his security advisor's lips. For a moment, his own lips twisted. He could actually visualize Ben smiling at his change of heart. Ben could be forceful and strong, able to kill when the need called for the action... but underneath, in so many ways, he was kind and soft-hearted. Brian didn't doubt this was one of those times, particularly since Jasmine could be traumatically affected if the wrong decision was made. "Return her to my office, I may need to speak with her after I have met with Jasmine. Make her comfortable, and stay with her until I return. At that time, I will make a final decision."

 

Brian didn't wait for Ben's response. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that his orders would be carried out. He doubted the woman would be foolish enough to attempt an escape while on the King's grounds, with guardsmen and house staff in every corner; however, he wasn't leaving anything to chance. Locating the doctor that had worked hand-in-hand with Lindsay was of high priority. He would answer for his crimes, and he would do so with his life. Lindsay's fate would be a bit more intricate...

 

On his way to the tower, he spotted Emmett in the distance, his hand lifting to summon him forward. "Emmett, I have a task for you... one of high importance."

 

Rushing forward, easily discerning from the King's voice that this was of urgency to the ruler, Emmett asked, "Of course. What is it?"

 

Brian frowned at Emmett's easy compliance. Typically, his good friend and employee liked to verbally fence with him, agitating him to a degree before agreeing to his wishes. "I need a suite of rooms prepared for immediate use. I will explain in detail later, but it is for a young child... a girl. I realize the decor can't be prepared on demand, but do what you can." The King cast imploring eyes on Emmett, in a look displaying how important this task was to him. "This is very important to me, Emmett."

 

Eyes widening, so many questions on the tip of his tongue, but easily seeing that Brian was pressed for time, Emmett inclined his head, before he answered, "I'll see to it, Brian. Should the child be in a wing by herself, or close to one of the others?"

 

"I want the suite next to Gus' remodeled for her, but for now, I just want her in a suite that she will be comfortable in." Brian shook his head at the open-mouth stare he received. "Jasmine is eight years old. Soon, I will have the two of you meet, and you can discover what she might like. No expense is to be spared."

 

Clapping his hands in glee, Emmett joyously announced, "A redecorating project! I am excited beyond belief. You know I will want details later, but for now, I am outrageously happy!"

 

Drolly, Brian replied, "I knew you would be. I will speak with you later." Brian watched as Emmett quickly moved away, shaking his head as he heard him verbally making his plans, arguing with himself as he went. Emmett could be such an irritation at times, but he was unique and through it all, always made him smile. Taking a deep breath, Brian began to climb the stairs. The wait was almost over. He not only had to meet his daughter for the first time, but he had to confide in her about her true identity. He couldn't risk her finding out in another way, and Gus needed to be told soon as well. Jasmine would be first. She had been deceived her entire life, just the same as he had been. That all ended now.

 

Lightly, he knocked on the door, deciding an abrupt entrance would probably scare Jasmine. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He hoped in this case, Justin would respond differently, and actually physically open the door. A shout from across the room to grant entrance wasn't how he wanted to appear, nor did he want such lax security measures taken in regards to his daughter. When Justin didn't immediately speak, he realized he didn't have to worry about that. Moments later, the door opened, with Justin looking at him with a beaming smile on his face. It actually resembled a look of relief. That wasn't surprising in the least. "Justin..." Brian murmured, his brow arching a bit speculatively. "Is everything going well?"

 

Justin debated on teasing the other man until he noticed the tense lines around the King's mouth. This was not the man he recognized, the one that exuded control and confidence. This was the man that had melted his heart earlier, the man that loved his children, and only wanted what was best for them. A man that every father should emulate themselves to be. "Yeah, everything is fine, Your Highness." Justin frowned at how easy it was becoming to refer to the King as that in the presence of witnesses. Not very long ago, doing that under any circumstances would have been abhorrent to him. "I expect you want me to go explore the estate now."

 

Shaking his head, Brian asked him, "Would you introduce us first? Then, we can see how to proceed further." Brian made his request short. He didn't trust himself to speak at any great length. This was a bizarre moment out of time. The King of Tehara was actually nervous. It was totally unthinkable; and yet, he was relishing every moment of the experience.

 

Justin proceeded Brian into the tower room, barely noticing Brian closing the door behind them. He cleared his throat, watching as the child looked at them with wide and accusing eyes, her eyes totally focused on the newcomer, not a doubt present that she knew exactly who he was.

 

"Am I supposed to bow, kneel... or whatever you people do?" Jasmine asked, standing to her feet, hands firmly placed on her hips. "I won't do it!"

 

Gasping in response, Justin looked at Brian, nearly jumping out of his skin when Brian began to shake in boisterous laughter. "Uhhhh sorry. I didn't get a chance to tell you how outspoken she is for such a young girl."

 

Smiling, Brian fully took in the image of the girl that was undeniably his daughter. She was absolutely perfect. On sight, she bore a striking resemblance to Gus, just a few deviations here and there, her hair color in particular. His daughter was stunning. He could only imagine the beauty she would grow into. "She's fine, Justin. And, no, Jasmine. You don't need to bow or kneel." He narrowed his eyes at her sternly for a brief moment, doubtful he could effectively discipline her if he needed to do so; at least, not right now. "I do expect respect. I will see that you are educated in decorum, among other things."

 

"Educate? I won't be here. I want to go home. Where is my mother?" she demanded, not backing down for a moment.

 

"I have much to tell you, and some of it probably won't be easy for you to hear. I haven't finished my business with your mother, but she is comfortable as she waits for me." Brian rolled his lips under, watching his child closely, knowing this last part will escalate her anger again. "This is your home now. You won't be leaving."

 

Justin anxiously looked back and forth between them, anticipating the explosion that would undoubtedly come down upon them soon. "Your Highness, should I go?"

 

Instantly, Jasmine rushed forward, urgently clasping her small hand around Justin's arm. "No! Please don't leave!"

 

Brian's gaze sharply turned to Justin. How had they connected in such a short amount of time? Jasmine seemed panicked by the mere idea of being alone with him. He supposed he should expect that. After all, he was the King, and certainly not the typical person she met on a daily basis. Jasmine appeared to have such a strong personality, and an uncommon strength for a girl of such a young age, but he wondered how much was superficial, and what was really beneath the surface. In time he would find out... but for now, he had to handle her with extreme care. "Justin can stay."

 

"Thank you," she whispered, with her eyes firmly on the King, she remained close to Justin's side. Although there was no explanation for her reaction, she trusted Justin. Smiling tremulously at the King, she openly observed, "You are much larger than you appear on television."

 

Laughing, he responded, "I'm not sure if that's good or bad." He motioned toward the table, smiling when he noticed the cookies, empty glasses, and plates. "I see that Justin gave you a snack."

 

"Justin has been very nice." Jasmine frowned as she looked up at the man that towered over her, confusion clearly showing on her face, uncertain of what she should be asking him.

 

Clearing his throat, Brian once more gestured toward the table. "Let's sit down. There are things we need to discuss."

 

Unmoving, Justin waited for Jasmine to move to the table, sensing that she wanted him close. It was strange how she was suddenly clinging to him for support. She had been antagonistic toward him at first, but now, he was obviously safer than the commanding King. He knew that would change in time. This little girl was destined for great things. The day that she would be spoiled and loved would quickly arrive. He wasn't so sure he wouldn't engage in that himself. Gently, he tried to nudge her forward. "Jasmine, perhaps we should go sit down."

 

She turned to stare accusingly at Justin, her bottom lip beginning to tremble. "You know what the King wants. Why didn't you tell me?"

 

Justin looked away, unable to bear the hurt that now shadowed the beautiful girl's eyes. "It wasn't my story to tell."

 

"Enough!" Brian snapped, silently cursing at himself when his daughter jumped in response. This was so difficult, and he knew of two people that would pay for every moment of torture he endured. More important than that, they would suffer for the pain that had been and would be inflicted on his innocent child. Nothing was more important than that. "Jasmine, I realize that Justin is a source of comfort for you, but, I believe we should talk alone. You will understand when we are finished."

 

Nodding, Justin moved away, certain this was best as well. As long as he was present, Jasmine could possibly turn to him. Her attention needed to be fully focused on Brian. If the young girl opened herself up to every possibility and saw the love that Brian had for his children, he was certain her outlook would change. He smiled reassuringly at the girl that suddenly became silent, sure that it was partly anger that he had withheld something from her and fear of being alone with the King. "You will be just fine, Jasmine. The King only wants the best for you."

 

Rolling her eyes, Jasmine spat out, "Easy for you to say. You work for him."

 

Justin snorted. "Actually, I don't." When he heard a not-so-silent grunt from the anxious ruler, Justin graciously told her, "It was nice meeting you, Jasmine. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

 

Aware that the young girl wasn't going to respond, Justin addressed the King. "Is there anything else I can do?"

 

The King nodded. "Yes. Find Gus and stay with him until I finish here. I don't want him making any premature discoveries."

 

"My pleasure." Justin smiled. Spending time with Gus wasn't any sort of hardship. He had been delighted with the future King at their first meeting and had been looking forward to getting to know him better. This would be an excellent opportunity to do that and to help Brian during these difficult meetings with his children.

 

Lowering his voice, Brian gently told his daughter, "Have a seat, Jasmine. I just want to see Justin out."

 

Surprised when she nodded her head in response, Brian followed Justin to the door, shaking his head at how versatile his daughter seemed to be. She could spit fire in one breath, and then, be docile and reasonable. She was a paradox, and something he was certain would be a challenge in the days ahead, but he couldn't wait to experience every moment.

 

Once Justin was over the threshold, Brian told him, "Thank you for everything you've done here, Justin. I know it wasn't easy keeping what you know to yourself, making her comfortable until I could be here. There are no words for how much it means to me."

 

"I don't need more words, Brian. You have more than expressed your gratitude. Now, I just want to see everything come together for all of you. It's long overdue and you deserve it."

 

Briefly, Brian leaned forward, kissing Justin softly on the lips, a kiss so sweet and tender, that it as gentle as a whisper. After a too short moment, Brian pulled back, giving Justin his most piercing stare. "Don't think this has made me all soft. Once I finish settling everything with Jasmine and Gus, and deal with a few other tasks, I want to spend the night with you." Once more, Brian brushed his lips over Justin's, this time lingering much longer. "At  _that_  time, I will show you once again just how  _hard_  I can be---"

 

Justin gasped, thankful that the door was far away from where Jasmine was sitting. He knew she couldn't hear them, but remembered to keep his voice just as low. "I'll look forward to it,  _Your Highness_... and I think you'll find me to be the very same."

 

Shaking his head, knowing this wasn't the time to engage in verbal foreplay, Brian said a final goodbye, closing the door behind him. Rolling his neck and shoulders, he advanced to the table, immediately tensing when he viewed tears sliding down his daughter's cheeks. Uncharacteristically, Brian spoke in a hushed tone, his voice slightly cracking, when he almost pleaded, "Sweetheart, don't cry. There's absolutely nothing for you to cry about."

 

Wiping her tears away, Jasmine shakily whispered, "I don't cry. I never cry! B-but, how often is a child called before the King?"

 

"Don't be alarmed." Brian sat down across from her at the table, unsure of how to say what he needed to say, but feeling that he couldn't delay any longer. The uncertainty had Jasmine in a panic, and that wasn't something he wanted to prolong. "This is going to be shocking and perhaps unbelievable, but it is the absolute truth."

 

"What is it?" she asked, unable to think of any news the King would have that would be so important to her and her life.

 

"When my son was born, another child was as well. Twins. I was led to believe my other child, my daughter, didn't survive the birth. I have only recently discovered that isn't the case." Brian paused, making certain he had the young girl's full attention. By her wide-eyed stare, he assumed that he did. "That child is you, Jasmine. You are my daughter... the Princess of Tehara."

 

TBC

 

Chapter End Notes:

**_A/N: Just a warning, after tomorrow, I work for 10 straight days, so I can't guarantee anything in regard to the next update of this story, or of the other story I recently started. I will be writing when I can, but I'm not sure if it will be enough to produce updates. As always, thank you for reading. Comments are always greatly appreciated! :)_ **

 


	42. Unforgettable Meetings

Justin hurried away from the tower, determined to find the King's son, feeling his own worry that news could reach the child prematurely. Even though he realized that was less than likely, he was realistic. In this palace, with guards and house staff everywhere, someone could have overheard something. Although Gus seemed to be strangely mature for his age, the gossip between servants wasn't how he should discover such extraordinary news. He only hoped he wasn't placed in a situation where he would have to answer  _those_  questions.

 

Rushing outside, knowing exactly where he would find the future King, Justin ran ahead, only halting when he heard his mother shouting out his name. Groaning, not wanting any delays, not even from his mother that could be leaving Tehara anytime now, he turned, his tone impatient, when he told her, "I'm kind of in a hurry, Mom. Can this wait?"

 

"Well..." Jennifer began to answer, a bit unsettled by Justin's strange abruptness, she continued to say, "I guess it can... but not for long."

 

Rolling his eyes, knowing that any reprieve would be short-lived, Justin motioned her toward the bench in the floral garden, his eyes scanning the area for any signs of Gus. If he wasn't here with his dog, he knew where he would find him. His dog and horse seemed to be the child's favorite hobbies. "Let's sit. Tell me what's on your mind."

 

Jennifer followed along, not increasing her pace, smiling as she looked around the King's palatial gardens, thinking to herself she would miss them, but knowing she would have one of similar compare, although much smaller, back in her own home. "This won't take long, but I wanted to let you know where things stand with my departure."

 

Sitting down on the bench, Justin turned to look at her in surprise. "Oh? Has something happened already? It doesn't seem that long---"

 

"Actually, it's been longer than you would imagine, but either way, the King works very quickly." Jennifer frowned, not for the first time thinking that the King could be eager to be rid of her, and any interference she caused in his developing relationship with Justin. "I wish you could come with me."

 

Justin shook his head. "I suppose I could, but I don't want to leave Tehara. In that respect, I am much different from you. This is my home; I wouldn't want to start over anywhere else."

 

"I suppose it's understandable." Jennifer sighed, not attempting to hide her disappointment. As Justin's words suddenly struck her, she swiveled her head around to look closely at him. "You said you probably could. What does that mean, Justin? Has there been a change in your status?"

 

"Wow. You didn't know. I hadn't realized we hadn't talked recently. Yeah, the King released me from the contract. In fact, he gave it to me to destroy. He wants me to stay, but my life is my own again."

 

Jennifer gasped. "I never thought he'd do that, at least, not so soon. Well, what are you waiting for? You should be packing and coming with me. My father would welcome you with open arms. The only thing that prevented that before was Craig's presence in our lives."

 

"Mom, apparently you didn't hear me. I said that Tehara is my home. I don't want to leave..." Justin shook his head, briefly looking away from the hurt in his mother's eyes, but needing her to understand that this was his life, and he was going to live it the way he wanted. "I want you to be happy, but you'll have to do it without me. This is where I belong... and where I intend to stay. In addition, I have no intention of catering to a grandfather I have never known, a man that would cruelly cast his daughter and unborn grandchild aside simply because my father wasn't his perfect ideal for his daughter."

 

"Yes, my father has made mistakes, but none of us are innocent in that." Jennifer sighed, going on to say, "You just don't understand, Justin. My father is very old-fashioned. When I went against his wishes, it was equivalent to a slap in the face... a blatant act of disrespect. That is not done in our circles. I don't know what the future holds, but I do know that my father is old now. I want to make amends while there is still time. I just wish you wanted to know him too."

 

Justin shook his head. "If he wanted to come here and meet me, then, I suppose I would agree... but, I'm not leaving to pacify an old man that I have no interest in knowing." He waved his hand around, pointing at nothing in particular, merely trying to emphasize the grand and lush land. "This is my home now; I don't want to change that."

 

"Okay, if that's what you want." Jennifer stood to her feet, holding in the tears that threatened to escape. She couldn't believe that Justin would so quickly reject a reunion with his own blood. Obviously, the King continued to maintain a hold on Justin, whether he had freed him or not. "I will be leaving in a few days time. If you change your mind, you know where to find me." Her voice slightly quivered when she said, "I hope we'll get a chance to say goodbye."

 

"I had no idea it would be so soon..." Justin whispered, all of a sudden, sadness in his voice. "Perhaps we can have a private lunch tomorrow. How does a picnic sound?"

 

Turning sideways, Jennifer reached out to hug Justin to her tightly. "It sounds wonderful, sweetheart. I'm going to miss you so much. You have no idea---"

 

A lump settling in his throat, Justin returned her snug embrace. "I think I do, Mom. I'm going to miss you too..."

 

* * *

 

Jasmine stared at the King, her mouth falling open, unable to believe what he had just told her. "I think you must be mistaken, Your Highness. I am an orphan and adopted by the woman that has raised me my entire life. Your daughter must be someone else."

 

"No, dear child. I am not a man to make such conclusions without having all of the facts before me. You are my daughter." Brian laughed as he noticed the slight anger lines around her compressed lips. Even though he had only been in her presence for a few short moments, he could see what everyone else had obviously already seen. Jasmine was so much like him in temperament, and in many of her mannerisms. To his astonishment, she might possibly be more like him than Gus was, the child that had been with him since he was born. When her face displayed more anger, Brian held up his hand, knowing he had to soothe her ruffled feathers. "I'm not making fun of you; I wouldn't do that. I am just seeing what others have already noticed so far. We are so much alike... our tempers in particular. It will make life interesting."

 

"B-but, it doesn't make any sense. How could you not know that your own child was alive? How can that happen?" Jasmine asked, tears brimming in her eyes, as much as she wanted to protest the King's shocking announcement, a part of her wondering if it could be true, and the answer to why she had never fit in. It had been such a problem that her adoptive mother had taken to homeschooling her... or had she done that for a completely different reason?

 

The King sighed, at once, shaking his head sadly. "We have all been victims of cruel acts brought about from different people. All I can say is that I fell for a grand deception, and I'm not proud of my ignorance. I had been out of the country on business when you and your twin brother was born. If I had been here, I don't think this would have occurred. As angry as I am about the events, I am thankful that fate brought you to me."

 

Standing up, Jasmine began to move around the room, not wanting to be too close to the man, in actuality, her King, who now professed to be her father. She wasn't going to make this easy for him; although, she did believe him. There was something so honest in both his words and his eyes. She didn't doubt him. "I have many questions, and probably some that you don't want to answer..."

 

Quickly, the King interrupted, "I will answer anything you want to know. Even though you are still a child, I can see both understanding and intelligence in your eyes. You are alike with your brother in that respect. He is extremely mature for his age. Perhaps too much so." Brian took a deep breath, exhaling just as quickly. "Ask me anything, Jasmine. If I can answer your questions, then, I will. First, though, please sit back down. I'd rather we do this face-to-face. In doing that, I hope you'll see how open I am with you."

 

"Okay..." she whispered, returning to the table, briefly looking into the King's watchful, and yet extremely warm eyes. "You seem very kind, Your Highness. Not like you come across on television."

 

Brian laughed. "I can't lie to you, Jasmine. I care deeply for my family and those that are close to me. I will protect them with my life; however, I am not kind. I can be a savage when I need to be. There will probably be times that my behavior will anger you... but, it's a part of who I am, and a necessity in being the King."

 

"I guess I understand that. A King can't be weak." Jasmine paused, before she asked, "You said my twin brother... will I be meeting him?"

 

"Of course, you will. Your existence will not remain a secret. I wanted to meet you first, and then, I intend on speaking with Gus. You can meet him after that, or whenever you are ready. I realize this is a difficult transition for you. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. This is your new home, the one you should have always had; I want you to love it as much as I do." Brian kept his eyes fastened on the beautiful young girl, noticing at times her head lowering, obviously in an attempt to hide her conflicted emotions from him. They were so much alike. It was astounding to him. His heart virtually ached as he thought of the time that had been stolen from them. Those crimes would not be forgiven... from either Lindsay or her unethical doctor. Soon, Lindsay would learn of her fate...

 

"I want to meet him..." Jasmine insisted. "Maybe that will make this easier." She bit her lip, asking the King, "What happens to my mother? I - I mean, the mother that raised me?"

 

"That's a good question. I will be honest with you, Jasmine. I'm not sure right now. I need to be sure that her story checks out, and that she isn't a larger part of this evil, not to mention criminal plot. For now, she will be secured."

 

Jasmine's eyes widened, accusation clearly displayed. "Prison? You've put her in jail??"

 

"At this point, I can't trust her to roam free, interacting with the doctor that needs to be brought to justice!" Brian's voice raised, inwardly he grimaced when Jasmine recoiled in fright. "I don't mean to yell, and it's not directed toward you. I did warn you that I am prone to savage behavior, some will be more aggressive, and others simple outbursts such as what you just heard. This crime is a serious offense, Jasmine. It is treasonous. And, to explain further, she is not in the prison system, merely guarded by my most trusted guard. She is comfortable."

 

"Okay..." she responded, despite how angry and confused she felt, knowing an argument with the King was pointless, even if the King did seem to be her father. "Uhhh, you said something about the doctor... but what about my actual mother? Where is she?"

 

A muscle jerked angrily in the King's cheek. "Your mother..." he sneered. "I am trying to keep your age in mind, and not be too detailed in the depths of her betrayal and cruel deceit. You don't need that, especially not now."

 

"I have seen a lot in my life, probably more than you can imagine. Some of it has been very bad... but I don't have to tell you that there are many bad people in our country. Regarding her... I just wondered if she was still in the country."

 

"Yes, she's still in Tehara, and very near." Brian shook his head. "No, my child, you don't. This can be a harsh land, with very outdated ideas, all brought about by my own father, and his father before him. I'm sorry that you have been so close to it. From here on out, you will be protected from that!"

 

Jasmine's eyes grew even wider. She wasn't accustomed to someone being so fiercely in her corner, and so protective it seemed. Did the King really care so much about her? "About my m-mother... did she ever want me or my brother?"

 

"I'm sorry to say that your mother doesn't have a maternal instinct in her body." Brian's hatred for Lindsay grew even stronger as he watched the tears falling from the young girl's eyes. "Sweetheart, she isn't worth your tears. She is nothing! What I am trying to say, and failing miserably in the process, is that you are home now. You are both wanted and loved. It doesn't matter how long it takes to convince you of that. I will be here to remind you."

 

"C-can I be alone for now? I - I need some time to t-think." Jasmine could barely speak, uncertain of how she should feel about anything.

 

Standing to his feet, Brian found himself yearning to embrace his shattered child but realized she wasn't ready for that. It wasn't the least bit surprising to him. She was a mini version of himself. Being closed off from emotion was what he did best. "Of course. I have rooms being prepared for you. In time, your permanent suite of rooms will be next to your brother's. For now, though, you may stay here as long as you like. I need to speak with Gus... and then, you can meet him at any time."

 

"Thank you," she whispered, not nearly ready to call him Father, but thinking in time, she just might.

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: For the most part, I will be working on this story exclusively until it's finished. If time permits, I will slip in a chapter of 'Insatiable' here and there. But, for now, finishing this story is my priority. Also, to anyone that doesn't follow me on social media, I made an announcement a few days ago that 'Insatiable' will be my last QAF story. Of course, nothing is written in stone, and I could evaluate that at a later time when that story is closer to completion, but, at this point in time, it is my decision for many reasons._ **

**_As always, thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated. :)_ **


	43. A Fate Revealed

Justin stood next to Michael at the high white fence, watching as Gus skillfully worked his horse, a slight laugh escaping his throat. "Wow. He's amazing. I've never seen someone so young move with such skill and grace. It's like he knows what the horse is thinking and adjusts his own movements to it."

 

"That he does..." Michael agreed. "Brian taught him how to handle his horse from a young age. He just keeps improving."

 

Turning his head to look at Michael, he observed the genuine fondness on the other man's face. "You care a lot about him. I saw that when we were locked in the hidden room, but I see it even more now."

 

"Yeah, he's great. I know I'll never have kids of my own, so it's nice watching Gus grow up, and having a small part in the process." Michael smiled at Justin, turning back to look at Gus, waving when the young boy glanced in their direction.

 

"That's a shame. I think you and Ben would make wonderful parents."

 

Michael laughed. "I'd like to think so too, but we get a lot of time with Gus since we all live under the same roof. I'm happy with that." About to say more, Michael paused when he heard the jeep approaching from a distance, not a doubt in his mind that Brian was inside. "That's odd. The King usually comes to the stable on foot. He likes to walk the grounds every day. Obviously, he's in a hurry."

 

Justin glanced back, quickly observing that the jeep was in a hurry, and close to being next to the fence. "It appears so." He wasn't about to divulge anything he knew to Michael. So far, everything had remained quiet, and this was Brian's story to tell. He was certain the news of Jasmine would be revealed to everyone soon enough.

 

"Hopefully nothing is wrong." Michael turned his head to watch the King's quick stride, surprised to see that he wasn't wearing riding clothes. Obviously, he hadn't come out here to ride with his son, but to attend to business, or whatever was troubling him. "There has been enough trouble in the last few weeks to last a lifetime..."

 

Biting his lip, Justin softly murmured, "I am guilty of some of that. I'm sorry about that."

 

"Don't be ridiculous. From what I've heard, you are a victim all the way around. If anyone is to blame, it's that viper of a woman that doesn't deserve to be either a mother... or a Queen." Michael winced when he heard a low growl ripping from the King's throat. ‘Sorry, Your Highness. Perhaps one day I'll learn to hold my tongue. Ben cautions me on that repeatedly."

 

Brian grunted, moving to stand next to Michael and Justin at the fence, his eyes proudly admiring his son, as he answered, "Don't bother. She's a bitch, and thankfully I can say she's not the Queen. In fact, she hasn't been for years."

 

Justin gasped, his head whipping around to meet the King's suddenly cold eyes. "Not married? That's not even publicly known... is it?" A soft whistle escaped Justin's throat when Brian shook his head in response. "Well, I guess that simplifies some things."

 

Michael burst into laughter. "I guess it's good that I wasn't aware of that when we were locked in that room. I doubt I could have kept quiet."

 

Chuckling, Justin reminded, "If  _that_  was quiet, I'd hate to see what cutting loose would be like---"

 

"I like you, Justin." Michael grinned from ear-to-ear. "I hope you stick around for a long time."

 

Justin met Brian's amused eyes, even though silence prevailed in the King, Justin more than interpreted his look. Brian hoped the same thing, and to be honest, he felt the same. "I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon."

 

Brian nodded his head in agreement, more than pleased with Justin's answer. Releasing Justin from the contract had been a calculated risk. He had known it had been necessary in order for them to move forward... but, he had feared what the action could cost him. Thankfully, Justin now wanted to be here just as much as he wanted him to be. Raising his hand, he motioned Gus over, deciding he had waited long enough to give Gus the extraordinary news. After that, he would deal with the venomous snake locked in his secret room. He couldn't wait for that. Unable to resist the impulse, Brian leaned over and kissed Justin briefly on the lips, wanting so much more, but accepting that the timing wasn't right at the moment.

 

A moment later, they all noticed as Gus began his approach, Justin turning to ask, "Is there anything else I can do?"

 

Nodding, Brian asked him, "Could you look in on Jasmine? She's still in the tower room." When Michael looked at him in confusion, Brian added, "I think I've found the project for you Michael... if you're still looking for more to do."

 

"Yes... what is it?" Michael frowned thoughtfully. "Uhhh, but who is Jasmine?"

 

"My daughter..." Brian answered, his eyes remaining on Gus as he spoke. Without turning his head, he told him, "A despicable crime was committed. When Jasmine and Gus were born, I was led to believe that only one twin survived. I have found my daughter, and she is home now."

 

  
Michael's mouth fell open. "Did you say a daughter? Gus' twin? How the hell does something like that happen!?"

 

"A lying and manipulative bitch!" Brian answered, He turned to look at Michael, his eyes beseeching when he asked, "Will you go with Justin and meet her? You have always been so good with Gus, that maybe the same will be true with Jasmine. Since you are not of my blood or one of my soldiers, perhaps she will be more comfortable with you."

 

"Of course, Brian. I'd love to try." Michael scowled as thought about the news and everything it implied. "I assume that bitch played a large part in this?" When Brian nodded, Michael grunted in response. "I can't believe Ben kept this to himself."

 

Brian nodded, a part of him surprised as well. "I am too, but in this case, it was a matter of security. I didn't want it getting back to Gus before I could tell himself myself." As always, he had great admiration for Ben's loyalty and total commitment. He was truly fortunate to have him. When Gus was almost up to them, Brian turned to Justin, softly telling him, "Please tell Jasmine that I will check in with her when I finish here... and, thank you for all that you have been doing to help."

 

Reaching for Brian's hand, Justin gave it a quick squeeze, before answering, "It's my pleasure."

 

Smiling at each of them, Brian watched as they walked away, his eyes and face filled with warmth as Gus slid from his horse, and approached his father at the fence. Releasing the latch that secured the gate, Brian stepped inside, engulfing his son in a fierce embrace, for some reason feeling compelled to connect with him. When Gus' surprised arms reached out and hugged him tightly, Brian's rage toward Lindsay grew even fiercer. He would speak with his son... and then, it was time for a visit with his ex-wife. She would find out today exactly what her deception had cost her. Her punishment would be of a long duration. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

 

* * *

 

"Father? Could you repeat that? I think the sun has affected my hearing..."

 

Brian laughed, shaking his head at how proper and adult Gus continued to sound, even with the bombshell he had just dropped on him. His son really needed to have more fun and enjoy his childhood. In the back of his mind, he wondered if having a sister could help with that. Remembering how serious Jasmine was as well, he doubted that would be the case. "You heard me correctly, son. A criminal and cruel act was perpetrated against me. Your twin sister didn't die in childbirth, but instead, was taken from me."

 

Gus' eyes filled with tears. "You have to find her, Father! Not only find her but bring these people to justice!"

 

"Relax, Gus. I  _have_  found her; in fact, she is in the palace as we speak." The King's eyes glittered dangerously for a brief moment. "And, you know me, my son. There will be dire consequences for those that have betrayed me."

 

Gus bit his lip nervously, showing a rare sign of vulnerability. "This is Mother's doing... isn't it?"

 

"I won't lie to you, Gus. I never have, and I certainly won't start now. Yes, she is behind this deception; although, she had some help. I can never forgive her for this deceit, nor can I allow her to escape punishment." Brian looked into his son's saddened, yet accepting eyes, hopeful that Gus won't try to dissuade him from any course of action against his mother. "I am hoping you are grown up enough to understand my position."

 

"Yes, I do." A momentary crack was heard in the boy's voice. "She hasn't ever been a mother to me. Has she had any contact with my sister?"

 

"She says she hasn't, and Jasmine has no knowledge of her existence... so, it appears not."

 

Gus smiled briefly. "Jasmine. It's a very pretty name."

 

"She is a beautiful girl, and she has my temper." Brian laughed, a sense of relief overcoming him that Gus seemed to be handling the news so well. "Life will not only change for all of us, but it should be more interesting as well."

 

"When can I meet her?" Gus asked excitedly, unable to contain his enthusiasm about this new and surprising development in his life.

 

"I left that for Jasmine to decide. She has left everything she's ever known and been pulled into our chaotic world; I don't want to overwhelm her. For now, though, rooms are being prepared for her, with her ultimate rooms being the empty suites closest to yours." Brian smiled when he noticed the disappointment in Gus' eyes. "I don't think you'll have to wait for long. She's a very curious and intelligent girl. I think she will seek you out very soon."

 

Gus nodded, looking back at his horse that was grazing near the fence. "I guess I'll finish my ride, and take my horse back. I want to be in the house when Jasmine is ready to meet me. Maybe I could give her a tour of the grounds, and the stables..."

 

"That's an excellent idea, Gus. I have some business to attend to, and then, I will check on Jasmine. Maybe she will be ready to meet her brother." Brian reached out, pulling his son into a tight embrace, realizing they had a lot of ground to cover before they became a strong family unit, but thought this was a very good start.

 

Moving away and back toward his waiting horse, Gus turned around, his tone angry and cold, "I don't care what you do to our mother. She needs to be punished."

 

"Trust me, Gus, she will be." The King watched as his son mounted his horse, his eyes filled with chips of ice as he thought about Lindsay and all of the havoc her deception had caused. Returning to the jeep, Brian drove back up to the house, his depraved ex-wife his next matter of business. As much as he wanted to kill her, or even incarcerate her, he was aware that one day his children might be repelled by that, so another punishment would be enacted. In fact, a punishment that would be horrific to her... one that she was moments from discovering.

 

* * *

 

 

Lindsay stood to her feet, glaring hatefully at the King, uncaring that her life was in his hands, but at the moment, going crazy being locked up with no contact with the outside room. "It's about time, Brian. I have been locked in here for days without you checking on me. I could have died in here!"

 

The King grunted. "Died? That wouldn't be my luck. However, I have decided on your ultimate fate, and I thought I would share it with you."

 

"F-fate?" Lindsay asked nervously. "You can't do anything until you've located our daughter. And, I know you couldn't have done that."

 

" _Our_ daughter?" the King bellowed. "I will caution you NOT to ever refer to Jasmine as your daughter as well. You do not have the right to be referred to as a mother, and you certainly won't be in regards to MY children!" Forcing himself to regain his composure before he did what was forbidden to him and physically struck a woman, he added, "Jasmine has been found and is now home. I don't need you for anything!"

 

Lindsay's eyes became wide, fear quickly materializing on her face. She had nothing now. Brian wasn't supposed to find Jasmine this soon. What would he do to her? He didn't need her for anything. "Y-you won't kill me. The children would never forgive you, especially Gus."

 

"Gus? Really, Lindsay? When have you ever been a caring mother for him? Let me answer that. NEVER! Gus just told me the same and gave me his full understanding and approval for any punishment I decide to enact. Perhaps you should sit down, this will be difficult for you..."

 

Crossing her hands in front of her, determined to appear strong, when she felt anything but, she adamantly refused. "No. I will stand. What is your plan?"

 

"You, my dear ex-wife, will be moving to the tower rooms. For now, you will remain here, as certain modifications will be made to those rooms. There is one large window in that room. I had thought of removing it, but I have another idea..." Brian paused as the horrified look entered her eyes. "The tower will be constantly guarded, and the window will be replaced with glass that you can see through, but that no one can see you from the other side."

 

"The tower? That's barbaric, Brian. You can't do this to me!" Lindsay protested, knowing she would go crazy without any contact with the outside world, not to mention jailed like a common criminal, whether it be in more comfortable surroundings or not. "Why would you do this?"

 

"Why? You are unbelievable!" Brian spat out, unable to fathom how the deranged woman couldn't see all that she had done wrong. "I want you to see the children going on with life, enjoying it and the life they have here, knowing you can see them, but they can't see you, and be traumatized more by your presence. Perhaps one day you will develop a heart, but I have my doubts." Brian moved to the door, laughing as she shrieked in outrage. "I will make these modifications top priority. I want you in your new living quarters as soon as possible."

 

"I despise you, Brian. There are people that will look for me. You will have to answer questions---"

 

Brian growled, his fist slamming into the door he was about to open. He turned around to face her. "People? You mean your accomplice? The doctor? Not to worry... I will find him as well! And, I will remind you... I AM the law. You are a citizen of Tehara. I don't have to answer to anyone!" Quickly, he pushed in the code, walking away as she continued to swear at his head. If he wasn't so angered by her, he would have laughed. This was the worst possible end for his attention seeking ex-wife. He couldn't wait for her true misery to begin...

 

TBC


	44. More Surprises Await

 

 

**A/N** : There is no Justin in this chapter; however, I think you'll find some interesting developments in the place of him. There's still so much to resolve in this story. I feel like I'm writing a B/J version of War and Peace - LOL. Slowly, we are getting closer to the end, but not quite yet. Thank you for reading. Your comments are greatly appreciated! :) 

* * *

Lindsay stared malevolently at the closed door. She refused to cry. No matter how hopeless her situation appeared to be, she wouldn't give up. She just had to get her anger under control before her next meeting with Brian. There wasn't a doubt that she had handled this situation, in particular - Brian, all wrong. There had to be a way out. Without being able to contact one of her few allies, everything was up to her.

 

How had he found Jasmine so quickly? Had the nurse turned the child over so easily? And, what had been her fate? She had known from the very beginning that the nurse was the weakest link. At her core, she was a devout caregiver. It had taken some manipulating to convince her that Jasmine, being an unwanted female child, would be better off removed from the King's household. Of course, she had known that to be false, but having Jasmine taken away had been her sole objective. Not only did she seek to torture Brian, but she wanted leverage to use down the road. She had vastly underestimated Brian's diligence in discovering the truth. If she had thought this through, she would have left Tehara, and then, contacted Brian from a safe place, with her monetary demands in exchange for his daughter's whereabouts.

 

Lindsay sneered.  _A safe place_. She was only fooling herself. With Brian's connections and power, was there really such a place? She assumed that the nurse's life would be spared. Obviously, the woman had made bad, and uninformed choices, but she wasn't the instigator, and in all likelihood, had given Jasmine as good of a life that she could with her meager means. The doctor, however, he would feel the King's full wrath...  _if_  he could locate him. Should Brian get his hands on the immoral doctor that had plotted with her, she had very little doubt that it would end up being his life. The doctor was a descendant of Tehara, a citizen for the greater part of his life. It would be simple for the King to force his return on the grounds of treason. After that, the doctor would undoubtedly meet his death.

 

A cold smile crossed Lindsay's lips. That was it. The solution to her dilemma was right in front of her. It had always been there. She had one ally within the palace, one that no one knew about. She had hidden the connection, and she was certain her baby brother had done the same. Somehow she knew he would find out what had happened to her... and when he did, perhaps he would search for her. Knowing her brother as she did, she knew that he would work at discrediting the King for wrongly persecuting his wife. She had to believe everyone still thought she was the Queen. That was vital in any possibility of publicly condemning the King.

 

Brian would be distracted with hunting the doctor. That was her best and only chance. When the time was right, she could extend one last offer. This time it would have a different price attached. Her freedom from this wretched country and all that tied her to it. Now, she did see the advantage in maintaining contact with the conniving doctor. If it meant leaving Tehara and starting a new life elsewhere, she would hand the doctor over on the proverbial silver platter. Lindsay laughed as she thought about it. Brian's plans for torturing her would be extremely short-lived. Once presented with the opportunity to capture the doctor, he would be forced to make a deal with her. When he did that, she would be gone from here forever, free to start a new life. In the meantime, she needed to refrain from any further outbursts. When she met Brian again, she would be patient, transferring all of his hunger for revenge away from her, and to the doctor that she knew he now hunted.

 

* * *

Glancing down at the file he had read numerous times, the King motioned for the nurse to be seated, his demeanor more patient than it had been during their first meeting. "Please relax, Mila. I am a man that follows my instincts, and I believe that you had good intentions in regards to Jasmine; although, you obviously made some questionable choices. That being said, I am grateful that you have taken such good care of my daughter. Having to give her up to me and her rightful home is punishment enough; I won't seek anything more."

 

"T-thank you, Your Highness. I have no words to express my gratitude." Mila bit at her lip hesitantly, tears shimmering in her eyes. "I will miss Jasmine; although she is quite a handful." A slight laugh escaped. "I'm sure you will discover that in time---"

 

The King joined her with his own laughter. "I already have, Mila, and that isn't something that is your fault. Jasmine is so much like me; surprisingly, her temperament is more like me than my son's. Life should be very interesting going forward."

 

"I had wondered where she got such a rebellious spirit. She is so different from my other children, and myself as well... but, she is not of our blood either. I realize I was deceived in a horrible way; I always had my doubts, but not enough to rebel against your wife and the doctor."

 

"Allow me to correct you, Mila. My marriage to Lindsay was dissolved shortly after the birth of the twins. For so many reasons, that will become public knowledge soon, but in the meantime, I would appreciate you keeping that information private." The King affixed a stern and uncompromising gaze on the woman, not much of a doubt in his mind that she would follow his simple command.

 

Nodding her head, Mila quickly agreed. "Of course, Your Majesty. I have to say that's a relief to me. After everything that's happened, I doubted that Jasmine's mother would be a part of her life now, but it's good to know that she doesn't have any real power to harm her further."

 

"Indeed." The King sneered, his rage developing each time he thought of his evil ex-wife. "Lindsay's fate is sealed."

 

"Also, Your Highness, if I would somehow hear from the doctor, or remember anything that could be useful to you, I want you to know that I will supply that to you. I feel a tremendous amount of guilt; I only want to set things right now. I just wish I had done so sooner."

 

"I appreciate that, Mila." Standing to his feet, the King moved around to the front of his desk, maintaining his distance from the woman, aware that too close of a proximity would most likely frighten her to death. "I am going to rescind my former decree and not require your banishment from my country. It will be your choice."

 

Mila gasped, that being the last thing she expected to hear. "I'm shocked, Your Highness. Thank you... but may I ask why?"

 

"Selfish reasons, I suppose. If one day, Jasmine wishes to see you again, I don't want to be the reason she cannot. I do think it is best for us all to move on and live our lives as we always should have... but I also want Jasmine to feel comfortable and have all that she needs. There may be a time that she wants to connect with you."

 

"Tehara is my home; I have no desire to go elsewhere." Mila sighed, shaking her head in slight sadness. "I doubt that Jasmine will ever seek me out. I'm not sure why, but I think Jasmine is going to adapt quickly to her new life, instinctively finding her way. She has been a bit of an oddity in my home. As much as she tried, she never quite fit in. I always thought it was because I knew who she truly was... but it was something I think even Jasmine sensed as well."

 

Brian smiled, not the least bit surprised. "Both of my children are incredibly intelligent for their young ages. I am anxious to watch them interact and be as twins are meant to be." Reaching behind him, Brian reached for an envelope he had prepared moments ago, uncertain of how she would respond but found himself compelled to thank the woman for the care she had given to his child, no matter how faulty her choices had been. "I want you to have this, Mila. I realize that caring for Jasmine has added to your own burdens, both financially and mentally. This should recompense you for what the true criminals withheld from you."

 

Opening the envelope, Mila's eyes bulged at the sight of a check endorsed by the King for twenty-five thousand dollars. "Your Highness, this is too generous! I don't deserve this, especially after what I have personally cost you---"

 

"Nonsense." The King waved away her protest. "You could have handled Jasmine's care much differently, especially after feeling forced into it and not having the means to see to her needs as well as for the rest of your family. Of course, you made some unwise decisions, trusted the wrong people, and have probably suffered years of anguish as a result. After meeting Jasmine, I know you took great care of her, and that is why I am doing this now."

 

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Tears rolled down her cheeks, as her eyes focused on the check. She couldn't believe it. For years she had sacrificed, but now, she could give her family so much more. She had been such a fool to fall for Lindsay's deception, but that was just how convincing the former Queen had been. "Am I free to go? I have so much to explain to my children, and so many plans to make with them as well."

 

"Yes, you may go. I will have one of my guards drive you home." He moved behind his desk, once again, a stern look on his face. "Don't make me regret this, Mila. You are to keep our business private, and if you hear from the doctor, I am to be notified immediately."

 

Standing to her feet, she bowed her head in response, a new respect born for her King. "I promise... and thank you again. I know that Jasmine will have a wonderful life now, back where she belongs."

 

Pushing a button, the King was silent as his guard entered, his words delivered in Arabic to advise him to have her escorted home. When they departed, it was only a moment later when a knock sounded on his door, a scowl on his face when the door opened without him granting the permission, irritation developing when he saw the identity of his improper visitor. "What do you want?"

 

Once through the door, Ethan kneeled, his head down, as he addressed the King. "I apologize for intruding, Your Highness. I was hoping for a moment of your time."

 

"Hoping? You barged into my office without an invitation. That is NOT how you get my attention, slave!" Brian cursed, seeing the man still on his knees, his sudden subservient behavior aggravating him even more. "Stand up and look at me!"

 

"Begging your forgiveness, Your Majesty, I wanted to ask----"

 

"Ask!?" the King exploded. How dare this imbecile? Taking this man in was the worst decision Emmett had ever made. "I realize you are displeased with the fact that I haven't chosen to make use of you, but to be perfectly honest, you simply don't appeal to me."

 

Briefly, a condescending look crossed Ethan's face. He couldn't delude the King any longer. "I realize I come across as brazen, but I am not slave material, Your Highness. I wanted inside of the palace, and well... here I am. Although you are exceptionally beautiful, you are not exactly my type." Ethan smiled dreamily when he observed he had the King's full attention. He knew his next words would induce a reaction. "Your favorite pet is a different matter. I would love some private time with him."

 

Immediately, Brian's hands clenched into fists, a jealous rage now glittering in his eyes. Justin. That wasn't a surprise to him. He remembered Justin's little visit to the slave quarters. Ethan had devoured Justin with his eyes. The lust had been unmistakable. "You are a fool..." Brian hissed. "Why would you come here to deliberately goad me? This is not the time for these type of games." Brian's eyes narrowed into tiny, glacial slits. "What is your true agenda?"

 

Ethan laughed. "I doubt you'd believe me if I told you."

 

Brian slammed his palm down on his desk. His impatience was growing, as was his temper. "I would answer quickly, or be prepared to face the consequences. I don't intend on wasting any more time with you."

 

"Fine, I will get to the point. I want something that should be very simple for you to grant. If I don't get what I want, your secrets will be exposed." Ethan stood to his feet, any respect he had been giving the King now long gone. He was only interested in results, despite the risks he took now. After observing the King for months now, he had learned one thing. The ruler wouldn't kill him if he hadn't committed a crime... and he had not done that.

 

The King also stood to his feet, his face now reddened in anger. "Are you actually threatening me!?"

 

"I suppose you could see it that way, but it doesn't have to be like that." Ethan shrugged his shoulders indifferently, facing the King's deadly stare head-on. "I am not a commoner or anyone's slave... but, I think you have always sensed that. Perhaps that's why you kept a distance from me."

 

"No. It's more of a matter of taste. You escaped my notice because I had no interest in fucking you." Brian cast a scathing glance over the smaller man. "That definitely hasn't changed."

 

"Okay. As much as trading insults with you is entertaining, it's not my objective. I want one thing, and then if you want to throw me out on my ass, then I'm ready to go."

 

The King rolled his eyes. "I can do that without granting your request."

 

"Of course you could... but, I don't think you want to do that, Your Highness. It would look really bad if it was revealed that the King had his wife imprisoned in her own home before it is publicly known that she isn't really the Queen---"

 

Once more, curses erupted, this time, long streams of Arabic that indicated the King's quickly rising wrath. "How do you know any of this?"

 

"That's a very good question, and one that I'll gladly answer," Ethan smirked, loving the shock value of what he was about to reveal. "I believe that you investigated your former wife before you married and inseminated her. I'm sure you discovered that she had a stepbrother." Ethan spread his arms wide. "Names can be changed; however, the connection remains. I am Lindsay's stepbrother, and I want to see her - NOW!"

 

TBC

 

 

 

**_A/N: You hadn't forgotten about the chin-rat, had you??? Let's see how our controlling and temperamental King handles this surprising development._ **

**_:)_ **


	45. Difficult Decision

His eyes pools of liquid fire, the King snarled in response, "You dare to threaten your King!? Do you have any idea of the consequences for such brazen behavior?"

 

"Obviously I do know, and I'm not intentionally disrespecting you; however, I won't stand idly by while my sister is persecuted."

 

"Persecuted?" the King exploded. "Her crimes are of the highest magnitude. In fact, she has committed treason. How much do you know about her current situation?" Brian watched the slimy weasel closely, knowing if this insolent fool was in collusion with her, the consequences would be dire - for both of them.

 

Ethan thought about his answer, uncertain of what to say, realizing he could do his sister very little good if he was locked up with her... or facing an even worse fate. "I know she made an unwise decision and is now being punished for it. Your Highness, she just wants to leave here. I don't intend any insult, but she hates this country. Allowing her to leave would solve the problem."

 

"Is that so?" the King queried, his face expressionless, but his eyes sharply assessing the other man. His instincts told him that Lindsay's stepbrother was involved in the conspiracy, but so far, the man hadn't admitted to a crime. In this case, he actually hoped he was mistaken. If this man was involved in his daughter's abduction, his decree would need to be changed in regards to his ex-wife, and in turn, her stepbrother as well. Already, there were too many involved in this maniacal plot. Keeping it a secret forever was unlikely. It couldn't be thought that the King looked away from treason. The fallout from that could be catastrophic. "I think you know more. It would be wise if you told me now."

 

"Everyone makes mistakes. I'm sure if I had the opportunity to speak with her, some kind of compromise could be reached." Ethan stood with his hands planted firmly on his hips, hoping that an assertive stance was the correct one. At this point, his sole objective was getting Lindsay out of lockdown, and away from this place. He had the funds to get them safely out of Tehara, but that didn't matter unless they were allowed to leave unencumbered. "I can't imagine you want to hold her here indefinitely. If we leave, I can keep her away. I promise you that."

 

Brian laughed, moving back behind his desk, deciding he needed to distance himself from this rat. Lindsay's brother was involved in this treachery. He didn't doubt that now. It was apparent that he was attempting to sidetrack him, not answering the questions asked, with the intent of redirecting his thoughts elsewhere. It was a classic form of evasion, and in his experience, another sign of guilt. This day wasn't going to end well for many people, in particular, his children. Now, he felt forced to make a decision he didn't want to make, but one that would haunt him in many ways for years to come. "You are guilty of conspiracy and treason. I don't need your confession. Every word and action emphasizes your guilt." The smile gone from his lips, the King stared at the foolish man with contempt, fires of revenge burning in his eyes. "I will find the doctor with or without Lindsay's help."

 

"What doctor? I don't know what you're talking about." Ethan's face was the vision of picturesque innocence. "Is someone ill? I'm terribly sorry to hear that, Your Highness."

 

The King gripped the edges of his desk, a harsh snarl emitting deep from within. "Don't mock me, imbecile! I am an expert at reading people, and every word coming from your mouth is a fucking lie. Admit what we both know, and perhaps I will be merciful. If not, your death will be the most torturous one in the history of my country!"

 

"You are a savage... just like your father. I should have known better than to appeal to you for compassion." Ethan's were wide in terror, knowing nothing could save him now, hating this man of power that held their lives in his uncaring hands. "She made a fucking mistake. It's been fixed. Be happy with that and move on!"

 

Closing his eyes for a short moment, Brian pressed the button under his desk that would immediately connect him to Ben's communication device. He couldn't endure this any longer. There wasn't a doubt that he was a savage, but he wouldn't be so - here and now. As much as he wanted to choke the life from this repellent man, he would do this through the proper channels... a public execution. "A mistake? No, you coming to me with your ridiculous pleas and demands was a mistake. Tell me what you did to help her. It is your last chance for any mercy."

 

"Mercy?" Ethan laughed sardonically. "You have none. I have been warned all about you and the coldness that emanates from you. Now I have seen it firsthand. Do I know about the twins? Of course, I do. My sister tells me everything! I didn't help her take your daughter away; in fact, I tried to discourage her. But, she was determined. Before I returned to Tehara, I was her go-between with the doctor you are hunting. She needed someone, so I was there for her."

 

"You have thrown your life away for a sister that has ice in her veins. She abandoned her children, endangered one of them, and is now throwing you to the wolves, knowing how I will respond to such a treasonous act." When the knock came to his door, the King barked out a command allowing entrance, not a doubt in his mind who had arrived. When Ben stepped inside, Brian raised his eyes to meet Ben's confused stare, his lips tight as he spat out, "This rat is Lindsay's stepbrother. I knew she had one, but I had no idea it was him. Apparently, they were so thorough that his name was changed - Emmett's little pet project. I will deal with him later---"

 

Ben gasped. "This is unexpected. What do you need from me, Your Highness?"

 

"He wants a visit with his sister." Brian smiled coldly at the other man that was finally beginning to fidget around nervously, at last seeming to accept that the end was near. "I will allow it." As he read surprise in both men's eyes, the King quickly interjected, "It's the least that I can do before they are permanently separated by death..."

 

Ethan's eyes bulged wide, his fate instantly overruling any common sense he had remaining. "My death will damn you in the eyes of your people. You have many faithful followers, but there are just as many that hate and fear you because of your father's savagery. Your decision will cause you to regress."

 

"So be it!" the King hissed. "Get this disease out of my sight! And, summon Justin to me. I need to see him now."

 

Ben's eyes widened, if not for Ethan's presence, he would have asked his King if ‘now' was the appropriate time for a visit with the lover that it was obvious the ruler adored, whether the King would admit that or not. "As you wish. I believe Justin and Michael are still entertaining the princess."

 

For a moment, Brian's heart lightened. The princess. It was a dream come true. One he never thought to realize. So much had been thrown at his children, all due to their mother's treachery; sadly, they faced another form of torment, one that he would be forced to reveal to them immediately. Thankfully, it would be over soon. He only worried about the aftermath, not knowing how or when it would strike.

 

* * *

 

Justin knocked lightly on the door to Brian's private office, groaning when he heard the bellowing command to enter. It was going to be one of  _those_  visits, Justin thought to himself. What had happened now? It amazed him how events always seemed to overtake the primitive monarch. He realized he shouldn't be all that surprised. So many things had to happen each day when one was the King. He couldn't imagine the constant stress and pressure Brian endured. Opening the door, he slowly stepped inside, watching his lover cautiously, uncertain of what to expect. It didn't take long for him to have his answer.

 

"Close the door and lock it..." Brian demanded, a mixture of rage and lust shimmering in his eyes. Brian's eyes moved over his hot little blond, shaking his head as he silently admired him from behind. Justin's ass was pure erotica. How this man tempted him should be a crime. Brian surmised it would be - if the temptation was directed at a man other than himself. "Come here," he said in a deep and throaty rasp.

 

Blue eyes stared helplessly into hazel eyes that displayed a deep, burning need; and, at the same time showing pain and loss. Something was very wrong, but his instincts told him now wasn't the time to ask. Now was the time to soothe the savage beast in this paradox of a man. His heart quickened at the thought of how Brian seemed to turn to him in his most urgent hours of need, aware that he didn't have to do so. Even though no words had been spoken to give credence to his feelings, Justin knew that the volatile King cared deeply for him. It was for that reason that he was determined to stay, and hopefully make a life here, no matter what direction that life would take. Standing immobile by the now locked door, Justin softly asked, "Are you sure this is the right time for what you have in mind?"

 

"I need you, Justin. I can't even begin to tell you how much..." Brian growled, quickly standing to his feet, and tossing his cumbersome robes away from him, sitting back down in his chair, his eyes beckoning the beautiful blond closer, desire still shining in his eyes. "Are you coming to me... or am I forced to come to you?"

 

As much as Justin enjoyed playing that game, he sensed that wasn't what Brian needed right now. Pushing away from the door, Justin stepped around the desk, not stopping until his legs were brushing against the man that was now leaning back in his chair, hazel eyes beginning to eat him alive. "What precisely do you need, my King?"

 

"I need a moment of something good, something that will distract me from this burning ache that now eats away at me..." Brian reached up, trailing a finger along Justin's cheek, sliding it down until he stroked it along his beautiful full lips, not leaving any doubt about exactly what he wanted. "Everything I have tried to do has been destroyed, Justin. I need this before I set irrevocable plans in motion."

 

Justin's eyes widened, fear instantly striking him. What could have happened? He knew that both of the children were safe; he had just been with both of them. Recognizing that now wasn't the time for either a delay or an inquisition, Justin went down on his knees, determined to give Brian a pause from the darkness that seemed to have enveloped him. As he lowered the zipper in Brian's pants, his hands reached for the organ that immediately began to grow in his hand, Justin licked his lips, thinking this wasn't any sort of hardship for him. In fact, it was just the opposite. Each intimate moment they shared was a hot and cherished memory. He couldn't imagine ever feeling any differently.

 

Leaning forward, Justin brushed his mouth over Brian's cock, at first, not taking it into his mouth, but beginning with inhaling his tantalizing scent, pausing to breathe him in deeply, his eyes lifting when he heard the groan erupting from the King's throat. Justin decided to tease and torment the ruler just a bit, realizing this was a torture that would end up pleasuring the impassioned King, and hopefully, focus him on completing whatever unpleasant task that needed to be done. "Do you enjoy the feel of my breath on your cock, Your Highness? I love how it rises and taps against my lips, demanding a way in, unable to find the way until I open up, yet knowing that's exactly what I will do."

 

The King growled, his nostrils flaring as the tempestuous blond inflamed him in a new and exciting way. "Now isn't the time to toy with me. There could be a dangerous payback..."

 

Chuckling, not the least bit intimidated by the big, bad King, Justin swiped his tongue along the head of Brian's dick, taking his sweet time in the process, knowing he was succeeding in distracting the ruler, and redirecting his attention to center entirely on him. Despite the fact that he was still very inexperienced, he knew he had learned a lot during the time he had been with Brian. At the almost elemental groan that whooshed through Brian's lips, Justin looked up to see the stark need in the ruler's eyes, a combination of need and torment, the latter he suspected not being directed at his ministrations, but what he had been going through before his arrival. Justin didn't think there had ever been a time when one of their encounters couldn't fully distract the King. Whatever was troubling his primitive lover, it was of great importance. Quickening the strokes of his tongue along Brian's cock, Justin whispered against the hard and throbbing flesh, "Just relax and let me take care of you. During this moment in time, let everything go and just let me please you."

 

Savage lights flared in the King's eyes, Justin's words only increasing his hunger for him. He wanted this man so fucking much. It hadn't lessened after having him; in fact, his desire had only increased. Brian thrust his hips forward, deliberately causing his dick to slide over Justin's full and perfect lips. If he had time, it wouldn't be with a blow job in mind. He would want so much more. Uncertain of when he would have the time, but knowing at some point he would, he accepted that he craved total isolation with Justin and all the time in the world to show the younger man how much he hungered for him, and what it meant to unleash all of his primitive desires. Circumstances hadn't allowed for him to fully explore this man without interruption; Brian vowed to himself that would happen. Once everything was settled, Justin would be learning how dangerous it was to provoke this particular predator. "Suck me, Justin. Now---"

 

Justin smirked, realizing that Brian was finally here with him, both in body and in mind. That was what he had been waiting for. Moving around on his knees, finding a more comfortable position, Justin opened his mouth, not the least bit surprised that he didn't have to do all the work, when he accepted Brian's determined motion of feeding him his obviously much in need cock. Justin moaned as he began to suck on the enlarged organ, deciding this was an exercise he could certainly become used to performing. Brian's wide girth felt perfect in his mouth, instinctively he seemed to know when to pause, and when Justin was ready to accept more. He longed for the day when he felt skilled enough to engulf him in one smooth lunge but realized he needed to gain more experience first. Thankfully, he realized that Brian would be more than willing to provide that.

 

As much as Brian wanted to remain still and allow Justin to control the pace, he just couldn't seem to manage it. His need for release was too immense, and Justin's mouth felt too good wrapped around his thrusting cock. It was astounding that Justin was a near novice in the art of sucking cock. He had more skill than his experienced slaves or any of the countless men that had pleasured him in the past. In every way, Justin was special, and he couldn't foresee a time that he would want another man as much as he wanted him. "Keep sucking, Justin. You are doing so good." Brian forced his eyes open, looking down into Justin's face, the sight of his cock sliding in and out of that beautiful mouth, along with the glazed and hungry look in the blond's eyes, already had his cock leaking, on the verge of an intense release. "Fuck..." Brian growled hoarsely. "I wish I had more time---"

 

The sound of Brian's voice was enough to make his own cock thicken even more; however, he wasn't focused on his own satisfaction. This was all about giving Brian what he needed. He sensed that Brian needed this for more than the brief slaking of his lust; although, he realized that need was always present in the passionate King. There was so much going on with him, he only hoped that Brian would confide in him when he felt that he could. They had developed such a different kind of closeness in recent days. On all counts, it had changed their relationship. Justin eased off only to whisper, "No need to worry. I will be here when you are more accessible."

 

Brian couldn't respond when Justin's mouth returned full force to finish him, only slightly shocked to find himself panting in quick order, both as he found his much-needed release, and in the aftermath as well. Fuck, this man was amazing. He couldn't even begin to define all that he found unique and remarkable about this man. Brian only knew that he wanted him over and over again. In his mind, what they had enjoyed so far, only being the beginning.

 

Justin stood to his feet, watching as Brian returned his clothing to order, relieved to see a smile on the ruler's lips, yet the lines of tension on his face quickly returning. "Did this help at all?"

 

"More than you know." Brian gestured to the chair on the other side of his desk, knowing now wasn't the most optimal time to touch or kiss the other man. His control was non-existent with this man, and he had important matters to resolve... and quickly. "I can't touch you right now, Justin. As we know, my level of resistance around you barely exists. I'm afraid we have to cancel our plans for tonight. After dinner, I need to meet with the children, whether together or separately, whichever Jasmine prefers. Changes must be implemented that will impact them."

 

"Changes?" Justin asked. "What happened?"

 

The King shook his head, unable to completely fathom how his plans had been altered in such a short amount of time. "It appears that Lindsay had another co-conspirator, of sorts, and one that has been living on the palace grounds... thanks to Emmett and his gullible heart."

 

"I don't understand..." Justin responded, feeling inadequate in keeping up with the conversation, knowing he had to be missing pertinent information, but knowing that Brian probably didn't realize he didn't know everything during his obvious state of turmoil.

 

"Right. Of course, you wouldn't." He realized he must be speaking in riddles, not even considering how odd it was that he wanted to share everything about his life with this man. It was almost as if he needed Justin to understand his reasoning and be accepting of the harsh choices he felt compelled to make now. "Emmett took pity on a man that appeared to be down on his luck, but that wasn't the case at all. He brought Ethan here, he became one of my slaves; however, one that I had no desire to touch... and  _that_ never changed. It turns out that Ethan is Lindsay's stepbrother and was aware of everything that she had done. I had investigated her before we came to an agreement about marriage and her producing an heir, her brother wasn't living in Tehara, and he had a completely different name."

 

"The name change makes their connection even more suspect..." Justin mused. "This is bad, Brian. There are too many people involved in this horrid conspiracy. What if there are others? You won't be able to keep this hidden from the public, and your leniency with Lindsay could cause you a great deal of trouble."

 

"I know..." the King hissed, although irate due to the horrible circumstances, he was pleased that Justin was being open-minded and could see the bigger picture. He had no choice. "One of the reasons I decided to allow Lindsay to live, although in a captive state here at the palace was in concern of how the children would feel years down the road." Brian paused, looking into Justin's eyes, resolve and pain in his own. "I no longer have that option. I was thinking more as a father when I made that decision. I have an even greater responsibility. I must respond as the King. I owe that to my people and to my country."

 

Justin nodded. "I understand completely. If it was thought that you looked away from this type of treachery, an act of treason on several counts, it weakens you - not only in the eyes of your own people, but to your enemies as well. What will you do?"

 

"I face an unpleasant task. I will speak with the children one last time in regards to their mother, explaining to them the consequences of her criminal actions. If they wish to confront her before I have her removed, then I will allow that as well, but my decision is made. Lindsay and her stepbrother will be transported to the prison. After that, they will be publicly executed. Together."

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: Too harsh? I don't think so under the circumstances, but I know it could be too much for some readers. Sorry about that, but I am trying to be realistic here. With so many knowing about such a blatant act of treason, Lindsay's punishment needs to be severe. I am hoping to finish this story in about 4-5 more chapters, but we'll see how that goes. :)_ **

****

**_Thanks for reading. As always, your support is deeply appreciated!_ **


	46. Endless Malice

Lindsay's eyes became wide and fearful when the door slid open and her stepbrother was roughly pushed inside, the one person she realized was probably her last hope of both survival or of ever being free again. Silently she watched as Ben left as quickly as he had arrived, surprised and worried that they appeared to be isolated together, and without any supervision. "Ethan?" she hissed, quickly rushing forward. "What have you done?"

 

"What I thought you wanted me to do!" Ethan yelled, his eyes moving frantically around the room. "Is this for real? The King actually has a secret room within his own bedchamber? How fucked up is that?"

 

"Ethan shut up! That is hardly a concern now." Lindsay's eyes coldly assessed her stepbrother, not a doubt in her mind that he had screwed up her last chance to leave this place. The force that Ben had used to push Ethan into the room left her with no doubt. "How did Brian find out about you? Please tell me you weren't foolish enough to confront him!?"

 

Looking at his sister incredulously, Ethan lifted his hands up in resignation. "What did you think I would do when I couldn't find you anywhere on the grounds? You have told me, repeatedly I might add, that the King was keeping your divorce secret, that he didn't want to flaunt his private life before the world. Why would I think that a threat of exposure wouldn't work?"

 

"Why? How about the simple fact that he can execute you on a whim?" Lindsay snapped, uncaring that she knew that Brian would never do that to anyone that was innocent. "I don't even need to hear the rest, Ethan. It's blatantly obvious! Now that Brian knows you had any involvement in Jasmine's disappearance, whether directly or not, we are both doomed. It will be either prison or death!"

 

"Oh, I can answer that, my dear deceptive sister..." Ethan sneered. "You fucked up. If you'd told me the truth about everything, I would have proceeded differently. Not only have you lost the bankroll that you should have collected - before - returning Jasmine to him, you now have cost both of us our lives!"

 

"Don't be ridiculous!" she scoffed, her voice lowering to a degree that displayed her lack of confidence. "Brian can't have me executed. The children would never forgive him. Jasmine hasn't even met me. How could she accept Brian as her father if he killed her own mother?"

 

Ethan rolled his eyes. "You are totally delusional!  _Mother_? Really? We are the same. Cold, uncaring, and only seeing what benefits us. I warned you that this would backfire, that you shouldn't have opened your mouth about Jasmine until you got out of this country... but you wouldn't listen. It was all about tormenting the King. That certainly didn't last long, now did it?"

 

"I made a mistake, Ethan. I have carried this off for eight damn years and everything just caught up with me!" Lindsay began to pace, her mind racing, panic beginning to overtake her. "That fucking doctor has been bleeding me dry. I told you that. I think he only agreed to fake Jasmine's death in order to extort more money out of me. He's done a damn good job at it too. He ended up getting everything I had, and all that I could withdraw from Brian's credit cards. And still, he keeps asking for more!"

 

"He should have been killed!" Ethan snarled, blaming the doctor that he had met on a few occasions, for everything they faced now.  "Maybe if you turned him over, the King would relent and only imprison us. It's the only chance we have now."

 

Lindsay shrugged her shoulders. "It's too late, Ethan. Brian will find the doctor without my help. Look how easily he found Jasmine! In fact, he will probably find him sooner than he realizes."

 

"How?" Ethan asked warily, having the feeling her answer would make everything even more hopeless.

 

"As a last resort to get that insane doctor off of my back, I sent him one of my credit cards. It had a 50 thousand dollar credit limit on it. Brian had given it to me for emergencies when I travel. If it gets used and Brian is alerted, it will be a simple matter to extradite him. Then, he will have him..."

 

Ethan sat down on the closest chair, thinking if he didn't, he would soon collapse. "I guess you're right. It's over."

 

"It is, although, there could be one last chance... a longshot of sorts." She smiled at her brother, malice in both her eyes and heart. "The children. I think Brian will give them a chance to see me, one last time. Gus will side with whatever his father decides. They are just that much alike. Gus has been groomed to be the future King. However, Jasmine is the weak link. She's never had a real mother." Lindsay laughed, desperation and hope in her eyes now. "I can play the part of the misunderstood mother that just became overwhelmed with the thoughts of twin children in this harsh environment. She must be confused and looking for where she truly belongs. I can play on that."

 

Ethan shook his head, admiration in his eyes. "You are one cold and manipulative bitch. It's one of the reasons I love you so much, sis. I guess prison would be better than the alternative. The best part will be watching the arrogant King forced into sparing our lives."

 

"Yes. That part will be sweet---" Lindsay agreed, not even close to being ready to give up, knowing while she still had breath left in her body, she would remain focused on continuing her cruel method of torture.

 

* * *

 

"Publicly?" Justin squawked. "Isn't that a little barbaric in the eyes of your people regarding a woman that they still perceive to be your wife?"

 

Brian shrugged indifferently. "It doesn't matter. I am damned by so many because of my father's policies and actions during his rule. I will be conducting a public announcement sometime today that will reveal Lindsay's true status, and the crimes she has perpetrated against me. It will be done privately from my office, a video without any members of the press involved. I won't have this turning into a circus within these walls. Of course, the reporters will be hounding me and my advisors mercilessly afterward, but I will keep it away from my children as much as possible."

 

"It will still be hard to do, Brian. The press always seems to find a way..." Justin observed. "I still think you should take some time to process everything once Lindsay and Ethan are transported to the prison."

 

"I'm not going to change my mind, Justin. I can't and not lose face. I don't think I have to tell you that I have executed other criminals for far less. If I am lax in regards to my ex-wife, I will look like a weak-minded fool. I won't allow that to happen!" Brian answered with gritted teeth, rage swelling him in again at what Lindsay had caused with her vindictive actions. There was no way out now. His only concern was the reaction from his children, not only now, but in the years to come.

 

Justin nodded, realistically knowing there was no other option, but he kept thinking about the children, Jasmine especially. How would they respond over time? "I've taken enough of your time. I know you have things to do."

 

"When this is over, I am going to seclude us for a day... if not longer. I want to spend some time with you." Brian forced himself not to dwell on that particular idea. He knew that if he did, he would go crazy in the meantime. He wanted him so much. Not only wanted him but craved him in such an elemental way. He wanted this man at his mercy, unable to look at anything or anyone but him. "Get some rest for now, Justin. I am going to go at you like you've never imagined. I just need time to do it."

 

Provocatively, Justin ran his tongue over his lips, smiling at the man that he knew could always turn predatory in an instant. "I'll look forward to that, Your Highness." Standing to his feet, Justin moved toward the door, the teasing now gone, and now concern openly visible on his face. "I'm going to spend some time with my mom since she's leaving in the next few days; however, if you need anything, I'm here for you."

 

When Brian simply smiled and nodded in response, Justin turned the handle on the door, and slipped out of his office, a soft smile on his lips. He was totally in love with the primitive King. If he hadn't realized it before, he truly did now. His words were more than true. He was here for the beautiful desert ruler. Unless something changed and Brian sent him away, which he hoped he never did, he would always be here for him.

 

* * *

Brian stepped into the tower room, his heart uncharacteristically heavy, aching over what he needed to tell the child that he had only just met. Once he walked further into the room, he was amazed by what he saw. Michael and Jasmine were sitting at the table playing a board game. If he wasn't mistaken, it was Monopoly. Where did Michael find that? He knew it hadn't been in this room previously. Brian assumed it had to have been from his own room.

 

Clearing his throat, he smiled warmly at each of them, his eyes softening the most when they rested on his beautiful child, relieved when she didn't immediately tense up from his presence, but instead, she grinned at him. "I would ask you to join us, Your Highness, but I'm whipping Michael bad. I don't want to risk it."

 

He burst out with unexpected laughter, the last thing he would have thought could possibly occur at the start of this particular visit. Brian leaned forward, speaking in a mock whisper, wanting both of them to hear you. "I'll tell you a secret, Jasmine... it's been years since I've played. I don't think I would stand a chance."

 

Jasmine pursed her lips, nodding in response. "Hmmm, that's good to know. It's not every day that a kid can beat a King at something."

 

Michael laughed, looking back and forth between them. Damn if she wasn't her father's daughter. He was completely flabbergasted and had been since Justin had introduced them. He about jumped when she demanded an answer from the King. Wow, he continued to think to himself. She was going to have this household standing at attention once she was really comfortable. He couldn't wait to see it.

 

"Where's Justin?" she asked abruptly. Casting accusing eyes at the King, she forcefully stated, "He was about to play with us before he got called away."

 

"I'm sorry, Jasmine. I needed him." Brian sat down at the table, staring anxiously at his child, uncertain how to approach her now. "Michael, could you give us some time alone? There is something I need to discuss with my daughter."

 

Jasmine's eyes widened, at once thinking she was in trouble for speaking her mind. "Uhhh, I'm sorry if I was rude. I am very bad at holding back."

 

Michael grunted as he stood to his feet. "You come upon that naturally, Princess."

 

Brian was set to reprimand Michael but paused to look at how Jasmine responded to Michael's slip of the tongue. He wasn't certain if it had been meant as an endearment, or if it was a proper address. Either would be fine, but he wasn't certain Jasmine was ready to hear that. "If you could call down to the stables and have Gus sent up; I need to speak with him too."

 

"Okay, shall I have him go to his rooms?" Michael asked, totally lost at how he would handle that, now that he was here with Jasmine, and they hadn't met as of yet.

 

"Yes, that will be fine, Michael. Thank you for everything. You have been tremendously helpful."

 

"Think nothing of it, Your Highness. I love Gus." He smiled warmly at Jasmine, unable to believe these turn of events that brought her home, Lindsay's treachery never ceasing to amaze him. "I know I will feel the same about your daughter as well."

 

Jasmine looked down with a slight blush on her face. She didn't know what to think about these people. The King was nothing like she would have expected, and the people that surrounded him were so kind and attentive. She didn't know life could be like this. "Uhmmm, could you bring my brother here instead?"

 

Both men looked at Jasmine, neither of them expecting the request. The King spoke up to ask, "Are you sure? I don't want to rush you into anything."

 

"I'm positive. I didn't think I was ready, but waiting isn't going to make me more ready."

 

Brian shook his head, unable to fathom how his daughter was so mature at such a young age. He realized Gus was the same, and in a way, he regretted that. At this age they needed to be having fun, experiencing all that he could provide for them. He couldn't help wonder if they could somehow change that. One thing was for certain. Brian knew he was going to try. "Okay then, Michael. Have Gus brought to the tower room. It's time for the twins to officially meet."

 

TBC

  
  


 

 

**_A/N: Previously I had predicted this story would be finished in 4-5 chapters. Although nothing is impossible, as I look at what needs to happen yet, and not wanting to ridiculously rush the ending, I'm not sure that can happen. So, I guess it will be however many chapters it needs to be. :) Thank you for reading and commenting. Your support is very much appreciated!_ **

 


	47. Reunited!

Brian looked down at Michael's abandoned position in the game, before gently asking his daughter, "Do you mind if I take Michael's place?"

 

Jasmine blinked in surprise, clearly that being the last thing she had expected. "Uhhh, I guess so." She shrugged and laughed. "I don't think you can help him at this point."

 

Sitting down, Brian took a moment to view the game board, and then at the properties and money each of them had accumulated. He frowned, uncertain of what Michael's strategy had been. It certainly hadn't been to win the game. As he thought about it, he decided this had been a method of relaxing his anxious daughter, and to his surprise, it seemed to have worked. "Yes, I can see that."

 

Rolling the dice, Jasmine took her turn, not speaking again until after she had finished. "You said you needed to talk to me about something important..."

 

Brian nodded, looking at his child intently, uncertain of how he would approach the subject of Lindsay, but deciding that would come after Gus' arrival. First, the two siblings needed to meet. "I did, but I will share that with you after you have the chance to meet your brother."

 

Jasmine watched as her father took his turn, her face suddenly becoming pale, she bit at her lip, her eyes wide and frightened, instantly unable to voice her thoughts.

 

Looking up, Brian became alarmed, that look of anxiety on his daughter's face not something he wanted to see, and a look that he sensed wasn't common for her. "Jasmine? What's wrong? If it's about meeting Gus, it doesn't have to be now."

 

Shaking her head, Jasmine told him, "No, it's fine. It needs to happen, and the longer I wait, the harder it will be."

 

"Of course." Brian finished his turn, watching as Jasmine simply sat there immobile, appearing less than interested in finishing the game. "We don't have to play this game. I am guilty of wanting to spend any time with you that I can. I have so much to make up for, and I want to get started."

 

A smile suddenly appearing, Jasmine told him, "I don't want to play it, either."

 

Brian stood to his feet, motioning for Jasmine to join him. "If we stand by the window, we will see Gus arriving. You can have a sneak peak... if you want."

 

"Okay," she agreed, immediately following, deciding that would be nice. "You said he was at the stables? Do you have a lot of horses?"

 

"Yes, we have a full stable. Gus has several horses but prefers one over the others. The same will go for you too." Brian turned to look at Jasmine inquisitively, before asking her, "Do you know how to ride?"

 

Jasmine shook her head, her eyes focused on the beautiful view of the gardens, and not the King that watched her so intently. "I was always around home and away from groups of people. I - I guess now it makes sense why my mother or whoever she really was, kept me away from strangers."

 

Brian knew he would never be certain of Mila's motives. It could have been to keep Jasmine's identity hidden, or it could have been done to protect her. After speaking in detail with the nurse, he decided it was a bit of both. "I believe she did the best she could to take care of you, and I have given her a token of my appreciation."

 

Turning her head, she asked the King, "What does that mean?"

 

"I released her to return home and gave her a sizable check to thank her for her care of you for all of these years." Brian looked down at his daughter attentively, watching every response that passed over her face. Despite the fact that she was extremely strong for her young age, her face was also very expressive. Right now, that felt like a blessing.

 

"Thank you for doing that, Your Highness. You didn't have to do it, and that says a lot about you." Jasmine laughed, shaking her head in confusion. "I don't know what to think. You are not like what I have seen on TV, but I guess I've already told you that."

 

The King laughed. "People rarely are, especially in political circles. I make a solid effort of keeping family and business separate. It's not always possible, but for the most part, it works out." Brian looked towards the garden, from the distance he could see one of the guards escorting Gus. Such heightened security wasn't really necessary here, but he took no chances with his children. They would always be watched. That would never change. "Here he comes now."

 

Jasmine watched, her eyes wide as her brother came into view. She smiled as she looked at him, even in the distance, his resemblance to their father more than apparent. "He looks like you, Sir. And... he moves like you. He's so confident and relaxed." She turned to look at the King, shaking her head at her own words. "Does that make any sense?"

 

Brian was frowning. Each time that Jasmine referred to him as ‘Your Highness,' and now, ‘Sir,' it was similar to a knife into his heart. He wanted a close relationship with his daughter, as he had with his son. More than anything, he wanted Jasmine to reach out to him, and to call him Father. God, how much he wanted that. Although he knew it was unrealistic and entirely too soon for that, he found himself aching for it. This was such a frustrating situation. None of this was his fault. Greed and betrayal had caused him to lose his child; and yet, he was still being punished. Realizing that she was waiting for him to answer, Brian quickly reassured her. "Yes, it makes perfect sense. Gus has always felt safe and loved. He is well adjusted but much too mature for his age." Brian smiled. "That is another thing the two of you seem to have in common. Hopefully, once the two of you get to know each other, you can spend some time enjoying your youth."

 

"We'll see..." Jasmine replied, not overly hopeful about that. She turned from the window and stared at her father, still with so many questions in her mind. "You said our mother didn't have much of a relationship with Gus either?"

 

"Not at all," Brian murmured, doing all that he could not to rant about the children's diabolical mother. Soon, they would know everything about Lindsay and her future... but not quite yet. He didn't want Lindsay to taint their meeting any more than absolutely necessary. "She traveled most of the time, and when she wasn't, she mostly kept to herself."

 

Jasmine smiled tremulously. "I guess she didn't just hate me then. Perhaps she dislikes children in general."

 

His hands clenched at his sides as he fought against the urge to punch the nearest object. Rage escalated in him each time he witnessed how much Lindsay had hurt both of his children. First, it had been Gus by her total neglect and disinterest in him. Gus had moved past that, or at least he appeared to on the surface, but he had to wonder if he truly had. How did a child recover from the knowledge that their own mother didn't give a damn about them? And, Jasmine... she had never known her mother, at least, not her true birth mother. How did she adjust to knowing her mother had so heartlessly tossed her aside, uncaring of the life that had been taken from her, placing her in what could have been an unsafe and unhappy environment? He didn't know how to ever make things right for his daughter, but he knew he would spend each day trying. "I can never make up for what she has done, but I promise you that I will make certain your future is much different."

 

Silent, Jasmine nodded, her eyes fastened intently on her father, the depth of emotion in his eyes clear to even a stranger. In her case, in the eyes of a child that had never felt like she belonged, but already, that seemed to be changing. She tensed when she heard footsteps hurriedly moving up the stairs, her eyes wide as she watched the door, not a doubt in her mind that her brother was near. "It's my brother." At once, she smiled. "I can feel him. How is that possible?"

 

Brian smiled gently at his daughter, his heart never feeling as full as it did at this moment. "You are twins, Jasmine. I couldn't possibly understand it, but I believe there is a bond present. Perhaps all it took was for you to be close to each other for it to come alive. I think it's just the beginning for both of you. In fact, for all of us."

 

Stepping away, Brian approached the door, opening it to wait for Gus' arrival, nodding to the guard and advising him to wait outside. Brian recognized he possibly went overboard with their protection on the house grounds, but after all the enemies he had recently faced, he wasn't about to take any chances with his children. "Come in, Gus. Jasmine is here waiting for you." He watched as Gus' steps slightly faltered, for the first time that he could remember, his son showing hesitancy. As he looked at his face, he could detect nervousness in him as well. It appeared that both Gus and Jasmine were alike in that sense as well.

 

"Yes, Father. I know she is." Gus shook his head in confusion. "I don't know how to explain it. I can feel her."

 

"It's the connection between twins." Brian urged Gus into the room, quietly closing the door behind them. Silently, Brian led Gus closer, stopping once they were all an arm's length apart. "Gus, this is Jasmine." He looked between Gus and Jasmine, amused at how they each seemed to be studying the other, neither of them in any hurry to speak. "Jasmine, this is your brother, Gus." Brian stared at them intently. They were so different, and yet so similar.

 

After a long moment of silence, Gus took the initiative. He extended his hand to Jasmine, closing his hand around hers when she accepted the gesture. "I'm pleased to meet you, Jasmine."

 

"Me too, Gus." Jasmine released his hand, her eyes moving from her brother to their father, then back to her brother again. "You look a lot like the King."

 

Gus chuckled. "You mean our father?"

 

The King cleared his throat. "Not now, Gus. Jasmine has just discovered that we are her family. Her life has been altered without any warning. She needs time to adjust to that."

 

Nodding, Gus answered, "Of course, Father. I wasn't thinking."

 

"It's okay, Gus. Everyone I've met so far has been nice, especially our father." Jasmine's voice quivered during the last part, leaving no doubt as to how awkward she was still feeling.

 

"Who have you met so far?" Gus asked in genuine interest.

 

"Justin and Michael. I might have met others, but I've been with them the most." She smiled. "I really like Justin, even if I haven't been as nice to him. I think I like Michael too."

 

Gus grinned, clearly in agreement with her choices. "They are both great. I don't know Justin that well yet, but I really like him."

 

Brian glanced back and forth between his children, suddenly feeling awkward. They had begun conversing in what seemed to be a normal progression, with no tension in the air. It was amazing at how quickly children could adapt to their surroundings. Unfortunately, he would have to reveal the unpleasant news about their mother. He only hoped it didn't cause any rifts between any of them. Clearing his throat, Brian waited until they were both looking at him before he spoke. "Could we sit at the table? I have something to discuss with the both of you."

 

Gus' eyes widened. He knew  _that_  tone in his father's voice. It wasn't good news. "Of course, Father." He looked at his sister, waiting for her to respond, but realizing she was still very hesitant around both him and their father. Once Brian led the way to the table, she finally followed along, with Gus directly behind them.

 

"This isn't easy for me, but I don't want any secrets between us. I just want you to know that no matter what decisions I am forced to make as the King of Tehara, I am still your father... and I love you both very much." Brian looked directly at Gus and Jasmine in turn as he spoke the words, slightly surprised when Jasmine didn't look away following his choice of words. That in itself was encouraging to him.

 

"It's about mother, isn't it?" Gus abruptly asked, upon speaking the words, tension instantly returning full force into the room.

 

Jasmine looked straight ahead, not looking at anyone, but anger clearly present in her eyes. Without any warning, she angrily announced, "I will never call her that!"

 

Uncertain if the gesture would be welcome or not, Brian took a chance and stretched his arm across the table, his hand gently covering the trembling one of his daughter. "Jasmine, you don't ever have to look upon her - if - that is your wish. In fact, I'd prefer you not be further harmed by her poison. However, I want to be fair to you and offer you the one chance to speak to her. It will be your only opportunity."

 

Gus' eyes closed for a moment, before he opened them, turning them to look at his father in understanding, but with a flicker of pain in them. "You've decided on her punishment."

 

"Yes, my son. I have." Brian lightly squeezed Jasmine's hand before releasing it, turning his attention to his son. "Another co-conspirator has been identified. There are too many people involved to keep this quiet, nor could I ever do that in good conscience. Your mother has committed treason, along with the others that have helped her. As the King, I must see that they are punished in accordance with our laws. I think you know what that means."

 

Jasmine gasped, instantly standing to her feet. "You are going to kill our mother! Why can't you just lock her up? What's the point of being the King if you can't change laws?" Jasmine began to cry, hating that she was displaying emotion in a way that she never did. "She could change her mind someday... and maybe actually w-want us."

 

Brian's head whipped around when he could feel Gus about to intercede on his behalf. The last thing Jasmine needed was to feel further attacked. Her entire life had been uprooted. She didn't need to be ridiculed now. "Not a word, Gus. Try to see things from Jasmine's perspective." Returning his attention to his distraught daughter, Brian hated Lindsay all the more. He wanted to kill her with his own bare hands, but knew that would forever damn him in his daughter's eyes. "Jasmine, I don't want to hurt you or your brother. Your mother has committed treason, plotted in advance with malice in her heart. There is no going back from that."

 

"Fine. Obviously, I never thought she loved me, but I need for her to tell me why she did it. Why she chose to toss me away. If this will be my only chance to find out, I need to see her." Jasmine placed her hands on her hips, in her typical stance of defiance, determination clearly visible on her face.

 

"Jasmine, she's only going to lie to you. She will do anything to save herself now. You should just stay away from her!" Gus exclaimed, unable to believe how stubborn his sister seemed to be.

 

Brian sighed, realizing this ‘talk' couldn't have gone much worse. "Gus, leave it alone. Jasmine has never met her mother. It's obvious she would have questions."

 

"I'm not that stupid, Gus. I will know if she is lying. And it doesn't even matter. I need to tell her what I think about what she's done." She looked at her father beseechingly. "Can you understand that, Your Highness?"

 

Gus rolled his eyes. "I get that, but why can't you call him Father? None of this is his fault!"

 

Brian began to pace, forcing himself not to swear, or break any object that could dispel his rage. Fucking Lindsay. He despised the witch so fucking much. Her death would be sweet to him, even though he knew he would need to keep his joy hidden. Thankfully, it would be over soon.

 

"I never said it was his fault! I just found all of this out. It's too soon for all of that!" Jasmine glared at her brother, unable to believe he was pushing her about  _that_  with their mother's execution looming over them.

 

Moving to stand in between them, Brian placed his hands on Jasmine's shoulders, primarily to keep her from launching herself at her brother. She was so much like him. In other circumstances, it would amuse him, but nothing was entertaining at the moment. "I realize it is too soon for that, Jasmine. I will wait for you to feel comfortable with me as your father and address me as such. For now, I want you to have the closure you need." Brian looked over his shoulder at Gus who was now looking down, clearly ashamed of his outburst. "That you both need."

 

Gus looked up, shaking his head in denial. "I don't need to see her, Father. I accept your decision. She has never treated me with kindness or respect, nor have I ever felt any love from her... only from you. I have no wish to see her again."

 

The King inclined his head, not the least bit surprised about Gus' decision. His son had previously told him the same. He hadn't expected him to change his mind. "Jasmine, I will take you to see your mother in the morning. After that, she will be transferred to the prison."

 

"Thank you..." she brokenly whispered. "May I be alone now?"

 

Although he didn't want to leave her, Brian understood her need for solitude. So much had happened to her in just one day's time. Sadly, he reflected, it wouldn't be resolved just with Lindsay's removal, and her imminent execution. Only time and the life and love he could provide would heal the damage his child had suffered. "Of course. I will check on you before dinner. In the meantime, if you need me, your guard always knows where to find me."

 

Gus stopped and looked at Jasmine, smiling warmly at his sister. "I'm sorry if what I said upset you. That wasn't my intention." When she briefly returned his smile, he told her, "I'm glad you're finally home. Our father is a great man. In time, you'll see that too."

 

Jasmine watched as her father and brother left the room, unable to explain the connection she felt to both of them. She thought about Gus' words.  _Our father is a great man. In time, you'll see that too_. Although she only just found her father, she already believed Gus' words to be the absolute truth.

 

TBC

 

* * *

_A/N: At last, they meet! Finally, I am in a better place with this story and should be updating every week just as I did with 'The Client.' I'm not sure it will remain a Tuesday post, but for now, I'll go with that. The next chapter is already finished and will just need a bit of editing. It will be two more chapters before Jasmine meets her mother. The next chapter will have other 'special' activities. "Grins*_

_Thank you for reading! As always, your comments are greatly appreciated! :)_


	48. A Much Needed Interlude

**A/N: I wasn't going to post this chapter until Tuesday, as per usual, but... tomorrow I get to start one of those not-so-lovely 10-day work stretches, so decided this would be a good time. I hope you enjoy the chapter. This chapter is only about Brian and Justin. I thought it would be nice to slip one of these in when I had the chance.**

* * *

Attempting to be as obscure as possible, Justin sat with his back against one of the dozens of opulent olive trees that led the way to the King's stables, in total awe of the majestic beauty that surrounded him. He took a long drink from one of the bottles of water that he had brought to sustain him, mindful that the heat in Tehara often escalated before mid-morning. Silently, he admired the view with wide-eyed fascination. He would never tire of the King's beautiful estate. From an artistic point of view, he realized it would take a lifetime to capture every image that beckoned him, knowing they would each vary depending on the season.

 

As he began sketching the large olive tree that stood proudly before him, Justin couldn't help but wonder how things had gone with the children last night. Briefly, he had spoken with Michael at dinner, and he told him that Jasmine had asked to meet her brother. He had been surprised about that. She hadn't even been here for an entire day at that time. Such was the resilience of children. Justin smirked at that thought. He knew if he had voiced it to Brian, he would have some mocking retort regarding Justin's own youth. It was incredible at how well he now understood the complex King that he had initially found so difficult to read. For so many reasons, he was glad this was his home now. His growing feelings for the gorgeous ruler only a part of his decision; although he recognized, that was a very large part of the equation.

 

So lost in his musings, and his concentration on sketching, Justin didn't notice Brian sliding down from his horse, the monarch leading his steed to water, before moving toward his unsuspecting prey, a calculating glint in his eyes. Brian smiled. Justin's lack of attention to his arrival suited him just fine. He doubted that this would be a good day overall. When he returned to the house, he would be taking Jasmine to meet with her so-called mother. Ethan had already been transported to the prison early this morning. He wasn't about to have his daughter subjected to both of them.

 

Stepping up behind his beautiful blond, Brian lightly touched the soft strands that were blowing in the slight morning breeze, his eyes briefly touching on the preliminary sketch in Justin's lap. Justin was so immensely talented... and in a variety of ways. This morning would be about enjoying one of them. "You are  _almost_  hidden here; however, not well enough for my discerning eye."

 

Unable to resist, Justin turned his head into Brian's gentle touch. What was it about this man? Even back when Brian's mere presence aggravated him almost beyond bearing, he would still melt at his slightest touch. Justin knew he was addicted to this man. There was no disputing that obvious fact now. "Are you stalking me,  _Your Highness_?" Justin asked provocatively, innuendo dripping from his tone.

 

Brian began to sift his fingers in and out of Justin's hair, his hand methodically massaging the back of his head, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop from taking those tempting lips for much longer. A deep chuckle rumbled in Brian's throat. "Stalk? Hardly that. However, I wouldn't rule out hunt." Moving his hand away, Brian sat down on the ground next to him, his eyes darkening as he visually devoured every angle of Justin's face, his attention centered on the perfectly shaped lips that he vowed would soon be opening up under the heat of his possession. His voice was a low growl when he roughly uttered, "I love hunting you. The only thing that supersedes that is how good your ass feels gripping my cock---"

 

Justin moaned. So, that was how this visit was going to be... "Hmmm, what happened to the man that advised me to get some rest, in preparation for the time coming when you are free to go at me. I do believe that was how you described it. Who is the impatient one now?"

 

"Touche..." Brian commended him. Smart-mouthed little fucker read him so well. "To be perfectly clear, though, I am always impatient when it relates to me having you."

 

Licking his lips, watching as Brian's eyes narrowed on the gesture, Justin teased him, "It's been such a long time too. Hasn't it?"

 

"More than a day is a lifetime..." Brian growled in his most Kingly voice. "In fact, ever since I met you, there have been more days than I care to count that my needs haven't been satisfied."

 

"And that's my fault when you have men available to see to your pleasure?" Justin asked, realizing this probably wasn't the right time for such a discussion, but still hoping that he would receive an answer that would be encouraging.

 

In one quick motion, Brian pushed Justin to lay on the ground, his legs moving to straddle over him, his hands framing his face as he stared heatedly into Justin's suddenly flushed face, his eyes moving down to watch his chest rising and falling. "It is when they can't compare..." Brian rasped, his hands moving down to smooth over Justin's chest, a purely carnal smile on his face when he unsnapped the younger man's jeans.

 

Groaning when his zipper was lowered, and Brian's hand slid inside to grasp his hardening cock, Justin fought to maintain lucidity, fearing this was a now or never moment, hoping to win what would be a much-desired victory. "If that's so, I wonder why you keep them around. I mean, is it really fair to them?"

 

Brian arched a brow, a knowing smile on his face. Was his hot-headed little blond jealous? Except for that one incident when Justin had pushed him over the edge with his actions, he hadn't flaunted his slaves in front of him; although, he was aware that Justin knew of their existence. He couldn't discount what Justin had suggested, though. The life his slaves had been living wasn't really fair to them. In actuality, they were living a life without sex, a radical change from how it had been before Justin entered his life. He hadn't been giving them much thought, but perhaps it was time that he did. Laying the palm of his other hand on the ground for support, Brian completely pulled Justin's cock from his jeans, his hand slowly but thoroughly working the enlarged organ, determined that they would both walk away from this early morning encounter deeply satisfied. "Probably not, but, I don't want to discuss that  _or_  them now. Right now, all I want is you---"

 

"H-here and n-now?" Justin asked brokenly, the slight catch in his voice only reaffirming the desire that was equaled in him.

 

"Yes..." Brian insisted, the urgency of his need clearly present in his voice. "Today won't be easy, nor is tonight guaranteed." In the back of his mind, he realized that Jasmine could be distraught after meeting with Lindsay, depending on how her deceitful mother decided to handle that meeting. He intended to be available for anything she could possibly need. Brian lowered his head to brush his lips over Justin's, a low growl escaping when Justin immediately opened his mouth, welcoming the thrusting presence of his hungry tongue. No man had ever tasted quite the same as Justin. With all of his experience considered, he doubted that any man ever would.

 

In an instant, Justin forgot about the wide open surroundings, trusting that Brian was confident of what he was doing, in particular, comfortable that the children wouldn't find them here. No matter how deeply the King was driven by his savage lust, he knew that he would never expose his children to that. A kiss perhaps, but nothing anything more intimate than that. Fervently, they began to kiss, Justin meeting Brian's tongue with his own, his hands sliding between them to slip the buttons on Brian's shirt through the holes, right now, desperate to have his hands on Brian's bronzed, bare skin. "I want you so much..." Justin breathed into Brian's mouth, his hips thrusting his cock into Brian's palm, his desire beginning to make him tremble.

 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard..." Brian pulled his hand free from Justin's throbbing cock, his own cock aching for the release soon to be found. "We don't have a lot of time, and I can't wait until later---"

 

"Don't wait, then." Justin urged his lover on with lust shining in his own eyes. "Fuck me now." Justin bit at his bottom lip, knowing precisely how to send the primitive King over the edge. "Take me as if you still own me. Show me again how that feels---"

 

A muscle twitched in Brian's cheek. Why had Justin chosen now? Fuck! How was he supposed to control himself when Justin said something like that. Brian's nostrils flared as he looked down at his captive prize. He had never wanted to ravage a man like he did right now. The only thing that stopped him was the knowledge that he didn't have time to indulge himself to the extent he so deeply craved. Although, there would be a time when he did. When that time arrived, Justin would be screaming out in pleasure. Reaching into his back pocket, Brian removed a foil package, quickly sheathing himself, his eyes hot and hungry on his provocative blond. "I'm about to show you..." Brian rasped, also removing a small package of lube, tearing it open, he rubbed it over his throbbing shaft, the rest he placed inside of Justin's hole, more than pleased that Justin had spread his legs open, positioning himself to be ready for him.

 

On the verge of taking him, Brian shook his head, deciding this wasn't acceptable to him. "I don't want your hot little ass busted open from me fucking you into the ground." Brian adjusted his pants so that his own ass would be mostly protected, before he told Justin in commanding fashion, "Lower yourself onto my cock. I want you to ride me." When Justin quickly began to lower himself onto Brian's extended member, Brian held up a forestalling hand. "Nice and slow for this, Justin. I don't want to hurt you. It is my intention to take you again later; hopefully, over and over again."

 

Even though Justin wanted to feel that special burn, and in particular, feel Brian throbbing inside of him, he wasn't stupid either. He wanted what Brian wanted... more time with him later. Being foolish now could cause problems that could easily be avoided. "Sounds good to me,  _Your Highness_ ," Justin responded with a cocky grin, deciding he liked this position as he lowered himself more fully onto Brian's cock, suddenly becoming breathless, desire soaring inside of him.

 

With calculated deliberation, Brian closed his hands around Justin's hips, slowly moving them around to dig into the two beautiful mounds of flesh, at once yanking him into him, a smile twisting his lips at Justin's answering gasp. "I decided you were ready  _now_." Thrusting upwards, Brian's head arched back, yet he maintained eye contact with the man that totally captivated him. He couldn't have his blond forgetting who was in control here; as his more territorial desires raged within him, he moved mercilessly against him, as always, finding each possession surpassing the previous one. "Grab your cock. I want you to come with me. Do it NOW..." Brian commanded, the urgency in his voice meant to signal how close he was to his own release.

 

Unable to wait a moment longer, Brian reversed their positions, keeping Justin's ass firmly in his hands, satisfied that the ride was almost over, and the force would be pushed into his own hands. As he thrust harder into the stunned and receptive man, Brian hissed, "I want you to feel me all day when we're apart. You set out to incite the primitive beast in me? Well, you succeeded. I won't be satisfied until I take you in every way I've ever imagined. And, believe me when I say - there has been a lot of them---" Brian continued to move deeper, pleasure soaring in him when he felt Justin releasing against him, knowing part of it had been caused by his words, aware that Justin sometimes missed the more savage side of him. His hot little blond didn't have to worry about that. He was primitive by nature, the lust they shared brought it out almost effortlessly. Brian reached for his own particular bliss, a long series of moans erupting when he found his own much-needed release.

 

Justin was silent as Brian restored his clothing to order, quickly doing the same, aware that their privacy here wasn't a guarantee. After a moment, all Justin could say was simply, "Well... that was hot and unexpected."

 

"Stand up." Brian's voice was rough, his hunger clearly not appeased. "I have to wonder why you keep awakening the sleeping beast in me, knowing what it releases."

 

Sliding his arms around Brian's waist, Justin smiled up at him. "Maybe I like it when you get all possessive. I think I've told you this before, but it's hot when you have that ‘I need to have you right now' mentality. It does something to me when I know you want me that much, especially when you have other options."

 

"It's good that my possessiveness doesn't turn you off. I don't think I can change that." Brian brushed his lips over Justin's, knowing what they had just shared would have to last him for now. "I need to go. I am taking Jasmine to meet Lindsay before she is transferred to the prison. I have no idea what the rest of the day will be like after that."

 

Sadness clouded Justin's eyes, in his mind and heart, unable to fathom how such a young girl could adjust to the reality of meeting a mother that only carried ice in her heart. Not to mention, a mother that would soon be facing execution. "I know it will be difficult for both of you. If you need me later, for you or for either of the children, I'll probably be with my mom."

 

"Thank you, but we should be fine. I don't want to intrude on what time you have left with her. I believe she's leaving tomorrow. I stopped to check on her before I went for my morning ride. She seems happy, but of course, sad about leaving you." Brian didn't speak of what he knew Jennifer wanted - Justin leaving with her. Fortunately, he knew Justin didn't want that... but, he had to wonder, if Justin asked for it, would he try to hold him still? Justin was free to come and go as he pleased; although, being honest with himself, would he ever let him go if he asked? The thought was deeply troubling, and one that hadn't occurred to him for the first time. Legalities would be damned, he knew that he still viewed Justin as his; in fact, he accepted that he probably always would feel that way.

 

"Yeah. She wanted me to come with her, but I have no interest in doing that." He released his hold on Brian, yet kept firm eye contact with him, not missing how Brian had tensed up from his words. "There are so many reasons why I want to stay, and even some for why I wouldn't want to go to my mother's former home. Why would I want to connect with a man that abandoned his daughter, never caring about her or his unborn grandchild, until my father that he hated was gone? My mother excuses him, but I don't. That was hate and I don't condone it."

 

"Nor should you." Brian believed what he said, not only because he wanted Justin to stay, but because he agreed with Justin's point of view. "Tehara is your home. I don't think she should have asked you to start over in an unknown environment, especially after all you have suffered at the hands of your family members." The primitive in him raged that Jennifer would attempt to take Justin away. As a parent he understood it, but as a man that was invested in a relationship, he viewed her attempt as a personal attack.

 

Brian frowned. Relationship? That was how he felt about Justin? Even though he knew he wasn't about to say it to Justin; at least, not right now, he realized it was exactly how he felt. His feelings went deep for Justin. He couldn't possibly deny that. Once more, Brian lightly kissed Justin, his arms reaching around him to pull him tight and close to him. Briefly, he nipped at Justin's lips, greedily licking them afterward. He pulled away when he realized they were both clinging a bit too much. Now wasn't the time... but once Lindsay was handled, they would have all the time in the world. He would make sure of that.

 

TBC


	49. Becoming Better Acquainted

**A/N** : This chapter doesn't have the anticipated meeting between Jasmine and Lindsay; although, it is the lead off to it. As this seemingly endless work week has progressed, along with a cold that doesn't want to release me, I've had very little time for writing. So, I decided to post what I had finished. Also, since this story seems to be dragging on for longer than I had ever imagined, I'm not going to keep working on this exclusively. Going forward, I am going to alternate between my two stories again. So, those readers that have been asking about an update to 'Insatiable,' that will be in the works very soon. :) 

* * *

Brian knocked on the door of his daughter's temporary suite of rooms, his heart heavy about what she had decided to face. He sighed in regret; although, knowing he couldn't have done anything to change these events - then or now. Lindsay had committed an unpardonable crime. There was no going back from that. The greed that existed in people amazed him at times. It was unfathomable that she would have pulled a formerly reputable doctor into her insane plot, not to mention, her own stepbrother. What kind of person enlists the support of a family member that carried the consequence of death if caught? It was ludicrous to think that she hadn't realized those risks, and yet, continued with her treasonous act. For what end? Revenge that he couldn't desire a woman and make her his Queen in all ways? Or did it begin and end with her greed? As he pondered his thoughts, he realized he still had his own questions to ask his vindictive ex-wife, uncertain if he would ever get the truth.

 

He smiled when he opened the door, surprise on his face when he observed Jasmine dressed in a white buttoned-up blouse, a light blue skirt, sandals on her feet, and a portion of her long hair pulled back into a ponytail, a bow that matched her dress fastened behind her head. "You look lovely, Jasmine." He motioned his hand forward. "May I come in?"

 

Nodding, Jasmine opened the door wider, allowing the King to enter, immediately realizing that his daughter wasn't alone. He narrowed his eyes at his friend that lounged on the loveseat next to the window, his eyes on his daughter's visitor, sharp and assessing. "I see you've met Emmett."

 

"Yes!" Jasmine enthusiastically agreed. "He's very funny."

 

"Indeed..." Brian responded drolly, his eyes continuing to be narrowed on Emmett, who to his displeasure didn't seem to find his attention the least bit intimidating. Very rarely had he ever rattled Emmett's composure. He was one of the few that knew him well, always knowing when it was safe to push any buttons. "Emmett, I do hope you have been appropriate. My daughter doesn't need to hear any of your wild stories."

 

Emmett held a hand to his chest, a gasp of mock horror escaping. "I would never! I am shocked that his highness would suggest such a thing."

 

Rolling his eyes, Brian kept his tone level, knowing that it wasn't in his best interest during these early days with his daughter that she witnessed him losing his temper. "Why are you even here?"

 

  
Emmett stood up, moving over to stand in front of Brian. "Well, that's simple. Last night, I introduced myself to your daughter and brought her to the temporary rooms you asked me to prepare for her. After getting her sizes, I called the best dress shop in the capital and informed them that the King required a rush order for all the necessities that our princess needs. They sent over some things to get her by for now, but obviously, she will need to be fitted with a complete wardrobe." Emmett smiled a toothy grin at the amusement he could see flickering in and out of the King's eyes. "I didn't think you would mind."

 

Hands on her hips, Jasmine shook her head. "Really Emmett? I don't think I need so many dresses."

 

"Of course you do, darling." Emmett gave her a look of disbelief, unable to fathom how the young girl couldn't understand that. She was a royal princess. The rags that she arrived in was now a thing of the past. "You are a princess. With that title comes much responsibility."

 

When Jasmine's eyes widened in fear, Brian lost his patience entirely. "Emmett, leave! I need to speak with my daughter... alone!"

 

"As you wish." Emmett bowed his head, moving quickly to the door without further argument. After the debacle of Ethan Gold, and his part in bringing him here, he was trying to do all he could to make amends. He could see that wouldn't be as easy as he had hoped. Turning to smile warmly at the new addition to the family, Emmett told her, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

 

"Thank you, Emmett. I think I have everything I could possibly want... or need." Jasmine motioned to her lavish surroundings, unable to believe this was her life now. Silently, she watched Emmett leaving, before transferring her attention to her father, unable to resist saying, "Is this actually real? I know you are my father. When I met Gus, everything just made sense. I could feel that I was finally part of something."

 

Moving closer, Brian stopped at a slight distance, not seeking to overwhelm her, or unwisely push her. Already, he could feel progress being made. He wouldn't risk that for anything. "You  _are_  part of something, my child. We are family." He smiled at his daughter, not even attempting to hide how much he loved her. She was a mini version of himself, especially in temperament, even more so than Gus. "Finding you again is a miracle. I just want you to know how much you are wanted. I don't doubt that your mother will try to convince you otherwise, and make you think that she acted in your best interest. I am hoping you quickly realize that isn't the case."

 

"I know it's too soon for me to understand you or anyone I've met here, but I know if someone lies to me. My life hasn't been easy, although, I know the mother that raised me did the best she could. I had to grow up fast and learn a lot."

 

Brian watched his daughter, frowning when he saw sadness on her face. Was it Mila? "Jasmine, I know you are probably missing Mila; after all, she did care for you. Those feelings are normal and what I would expect. It's my hope that in time you will embrace your new life and view the past as a distant memory."

 

"I do miss her, but it's more than that." Jasmine began to walk around the room, lightly touching everything as she walked past it. They were only objects, but they were delicate and in some cases priceless. Even at her age, she knew that. In fact, she knew more than she should for her age. She had spent her entire childhood closed away from the world. Now she knew it had been for own protection, but mentally, it gave her advantages that other children her age didn't have. She was smart, with a vocabulary advanced for many adults. What else did she have to do? From the time she could read, she vowed she wouldn't be a victim like so many other children in her neighborhood. She had planned to make something of her life. Now, she knew why she never fit in. Every book she could find, she had read and studied it, over and over again. Although she knew she probably hadn't memorized all that she had read, she knew she had retained a large portion of it. That made her different. Now, she wasn't certain that was a good thing.

 

Reaching for her hand, Brian led her over to the loveseat, deciding that a candid talk with his daughter far superseded a visit to Lindsay. As soon as the visit was over, Lindsay would be removed. He was the King; therefore, he wasn't bound by any schedule. "Let's talk for a minute before everything takes a more serious turn."

 

"Serious as in...  _her_ ," Jasmine mumbled, her head downcast, feelings of inadequacy overcoming her each time she thought about her mother. "I'm sorry, but I won't call her mother. I know Gus still refers to her like that, but I just can't do it!"

 

Brian scowled. "I will never ask you to do that. She doesn't deserve to be referred to as such, not now or ever. Gus is extremely proper. I would love to see him relax and be a bit more impulsive; at least, for now. He is going to be a great King one day, but for now, he really needs to be a child."

 

"I don't know much about being a child, either." When the King silently watched her, she went on to explain, "From the time I could read, I spent all of my time reading everything I could find. We didn't have money for a lot of children's books, but we did have a few. Once I had them all memorized, I just read anything I could find. Literature, medical books, even a dictionary."

 

"That explains a lot. You are perhaps even more well-spoken than Gus; although, he is advanced for his age as well. Once we are more settled, you will be attending school with Gus." Brian laughed when Jasmine visibly shuddered. "It's homeschooling with a private tutor. Gus is extremely fond of Miss Chanders. She is young, but she is quite brilliant."

 

After nodding, Jasmine nervously bit at her bottom lip, her eyes lifting to meet her father's intense gaze. "About what Emmett said... will I actually have responsibilities? I - I don't know anything about being a princess; I don't even know about being a kid. That makes me kinda nervous."

 

The King scowled. "That was why I sent Emmett away. I don't want you upset about such trivial matters. You are my daughter; and, of course, that makes you a princess. As a child, no, you are not responsible for anything. Emmett is overly dramatic. I will certainly speak with him about that!" Realizing his tone was far too brusque for his child that didn't know him well enough to understand his anger wouldn't suddenly transfer to her, he took a deep breath, forcing himself to both slow down and remember this was his daughter he was talking to now; a child that had just become aware of his existence a mere 24 hours ago. "I apologize, my dear. I don't want to alarm you. I think I warned you in one of our visits yesterday that I have quite the temper. These events that are to happen today are not what I would ever want my children to face. I am extremely angered by the entire situation."

 

Not the least bit afraid, Jasmine slid closer to the King, her hand reaching to briefly touch his cheek. "I may not understand everything that has happened, but I do believe you care about your children." She lowered her hand, blushing after such an impulsive response that wasn't in her nature. "I - I guess I meant to say, I know you would never hurt me or my brother."

 

Brian smiled, not about to divulge to his child just how far he went to protect those closest to him. She was far too young for  _that_  talk. "I will do anything to protect my family, my friends as well." He looked directly into his beautiful daughter's eyes. "I am always going to be there for you, Jasmine. There is so much I need to make up for. I don't intend for a day to go by that I don't work at just that."

 

Jasmine nodded. "Just don't push me too hard. I don't always respond well to pressure. I want to give you and Gus a chance; I just need time."

 

"Of course you do. I completely understand." As much as he yearned to pull her into his arms, vowing to her that everything would be all right after meeting with her birth mother, he knew that Jasmine needed to set the pace with the speed of their progression. For now, it was enough that his child had been returned to him, safe, although a bit jaded by the harshness she had faced in the world. It was his hope that in time, her painful memories would be pushed into the distant recesses of her mind, and replaced with happier memories, with a brighter hope for the future. For now, though, it was time to deal with the monster that he feared could break his daughter's heart. As tough as Jasmine appeared to be, one thought kept eating at him.

 

She was just a child and was forced to accept harsh truths about her mother. He would go into this meeting with great trepidation. His instincts forewarned him that once Lindsay accepted this was the end of the line for her, she would viciously lash out at their daughter, knowing that Jasmine's pain would equate a knife through his heart. Brian wondered if that happened, could he control his temper in front of his child? And, if he couldn't, what sort of consequences would that bring?

 

 

 

TBC


	50. Plans Gone Awry

"You summoned,  _Your Lordship_?" Justin's voice called out in amusement, his footsteps quickly taking him into the King's large suite of rooms, his eyes widening when he noticed that the King wasn't alone, but instead, with Jasmine standing by his side, her eyes looking back and forth between them in confusion. "Ohhh, sorry, I didn't realize you weren't alone---"

 

 _Your Lordship_ , she mouthed silently, her eyes darting back and forth between them curiously.

 

The King looked at Justin with censure in his eyes, the stiffness in his body displaying his displeasure. Why did the boy have to pick now to be so impetuous? What if Jasmine inquired about the specifics of their relationship? Although the twins were closer to nine than eight, it wasn't an appropriate topic for children. In time, he was certain he would have to divulge Justin's place here at the palace; however, not today. "Come in, Justin. I was hoping you wouldn't mind sitting with Jasmine while I briefly speak with Lindsay."

 

Placing her hands on her hips, Justin's improper behavior suddenly became the last thing on the child's mind. "Sit with me? I'm not a baby!"

 

Justin smirked. "I told you she's just like you. This will be so much fun." Justin laughed, his mind racing with all of the future scenarios he would get to witness between father and daughter. At this point, he wasn't even certain who would win their battles. The King always thought his views were correct, with him being superior to everyone around him, but his daughter was wild and stubborn. It would be interesting. As Brian's head whipped around to stare impatiently at his daughter, Justin's eyes widened in apprehension. Hell, he thought to himself. Please don't let him yell at her. He wasn't sure Jasmine would be ready for that side of her father so soon.

 

With the greatest of control, Brian tempered his tone, barely able to remember that snapping at his daughter could be ill-advised. "Jasmine, I am taking into consideration how much your life has changed, and how confusing everything must be. However, in our world, respect is always given. I won't tolerate anything less than that. As the King of Tehara, I simply cannot, whether it be an outsider or someone from within. I need you to understand that."

 

Watching as Jasmine began to slightly tremble, Justin moved forward, uncertain of what he could do to intercede, only knowing that he had to try. "Your Highness," Justin began, his tone respectful, as he addressed his lover more formally, knowing that in this instance, and for Jasmine's benefit, it would be for the best, "I don't think Jasmine meant any disrespect. I think this is simply a difficult time of adjustment for her."

 

Brian rolled his eyes, aware of what Justin was trying to do, but irritated by the timing of his interference. "Justin, I will thank you to just do what I asked of you. If you cannot handle that, I can summon someone else."

 

Justin gasped, the coldness in Brian's tone cutting him deeply. "Uhhh no, that won't be necessary. I would be glad to sit with Jasmine."

 

Nodding curtly, Brian returned his gaze to Jasmine, at the moment, not wanting to look at the hurt in Justin's eyes. They would need to talk about this later. He thought Justin understood how things must be in the face of others, but clearly, he didn't fully comprehend proper decorum. That had to be managed more effectively. "I won't be long. I am just going to advise Lindsay of the visit and then you can meet her." Brian didn't add that he would also warn the spiteful woman of the consequences of defying him further. Regardless of the fact that she was sentenced to death, how that death happened was still subject to change. Her end could be much worse.

 

Jasmine nodded, her eyes downcast when she answered, "Okay, thank you. And, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry. You have been very nice to me."

 

"We all have our own adjustments to make. You most of all. I understand that; I just needed to make you aware of certain expectations. Your actions will be observed by many, my child. Public outbursts toward your father, the King, breaks all of the rules of propriety."

 

She looked up, her bottom lip slightly trembling when she asked, "W-what if I don't always agree with you? Do I have to be quiet all of the time? I'm not sure I can do that---"

 

"Of course not." Brian moved closer to his daughter, the panic in her voice causing guilt to course through him. "We just need to keep our disagreements private, away from the public especially. I know that Justin would never say anything bad about you to anyone on the estate, but others might not be so trustworthy." Briefly, Brian glanced in Justin's direction, hoping his words would make some amends for his harshness from a short moment ago, immediately realizing that wouldn't be the case as Justin was staring off in the opposite direction, deliberately looking at anything other than him. Clearly, there would be damage control to manage later... but, he couldn't think about that now.

 

When Jasmine remained silent, a slight tremble still visible, Brian sensed that her anxiety was more directed at the meeting that was about to take place, and not about him needing to be sharp with her. It had occurred to him that her outburst could have been brought on by her nervousness over meeting Lindsay. It was his hope that the visit would be extremely short-lived. It was his feeling that Lindsay would show her true colors once she realized Jasmine wasn't falling for her deceptive lies. He wasn't sure why he believed it so strongly, but he believed that Jasmine wouldn't fall for any of Lindsay's trickery. That in mind, he realized it was time to get this unpleasant visit underway.

 

"Jasmine, I am going to tell your mother that you're here. Stay with Justin and I will return to get you soon." Brian's eyes drifted toward Justin, his attention watchful on the blond's body language, easily identifying Justin's unrest, resolving he would fix everything later. "Thank you for staying with her, Justin. I shouldn't be very long."

 

Justin shrugged. "It's not a problem." Justin maintained a low tone, attempting to sound neutral, not wanting to alarm Jasmine. He wasn't actually angry at Brian; in a way, he understood how he had spoken to him as he had. Even with that in mind, though, he couldn't help feeling hurt, in the back of his mind wondering if it would always be this way. Smiling at the young girl, Justin urged her over to the window. "Let's sit over here. There's a beautiful view from here. If you look closely, you can actually see the stables in the distance."

 

Silently, Brian watched as Jasmine moved to join Justin, pleased by how at ease she seemed to be with him. Despite how badly this had started, that was a positive. Stepping away from them, Brian moved through his suite of rooms, as hesitant as he was for Jasmine to meet her mother, eager to have the distasteful business concluded. Walking toward the secret room, Brian lifted his hand to type in the code, his eyes widening in disbelief as he found the door slightly open, his heart beginning to race as he rushed inside. His nostrils flared as he searched the room. Lindsay clearly no longer present. "Fucking bitch!" he snarled, his eyes seeing a quickly scrawled note laying on the small bed, his hand reaching for it, reading it in total disbelief.

 

_As much as I would love to say I'm sorry to have foiled your plans for my execution, I am fortunate that I was observant enough to watch your inept guard type in the code when Ethan was taken away. It's funny how gullible men can be when they believe they are faced with a distraught woman. I have friends on this island that do not support you; I will find someone to help me escape. Perhaps not with the riches that I should enjoy, but I will be alive. My only regret is that the twins didn't die in childbirth. My immense hatred for you is what drives me now. Your pain and suffering are what I yearn for the most..._

_Lindsay_

 

Reaching into his pocket, Brian called Ben, his tone low, yet the rage boiling in him causing his heart to hammer in his chest. "Benjamin, Lindsay has escaped. I need you to take Gus to the tower, I will be bringing Jasmine and Justin as well. The tower will be under the highest level of security. I won't take any chances with any of them! Alert all of the guards, beginning with those attending the gates. I will meet you in the surveillance room. My orders are simple. If Lindsay is spotted, she is not to be captured. Instead, she is to be shot and killed on sight!"

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: *Sigh* I know a very bad ending point, and a short chapter... but it ended off where I needed. I did say that there could be a twist or two remaining, and here we are. LOL. Will this story ever end? At this point, it won't be right away, but I really am trying - believe it or not! More to come as soon as I can, but as I advised in my notes for the last chapter, I will be slipping ‘Insatiable' back into the mix. That will be updated next. As always, thank you for reading and your comments. That motivates me more than I can say. :)_ **

 


	51. Justice Rendered

Brian rushed from the secret room, the note folded tightly in his hand, his eyes anxious as they touched on Justin and Jasmine sitting at the window, admiring the all-encompassing view. Clearing his throat, Brian gruffly spoke, "Justin, can I see you for a moment?"

 

Jasmine stood to her feet, moving forward to speak to her father. "Uhhh, I've been giving this some thought, and I - I was wondering if it would be okay if I changed my mind. I don't think I want to meet her or hear any of her lies. I-it's just too much."

 

"It appears that fate smiles on that decision, my child. Unfortunately, your mother has escaped. I have my guards on the way to escort you to the tower. I won't take any chances with your safety." Brian watched his daughter intently, uncertain why she had made this decision, but glad she had done so, regardless of the fact that Lindsay was no longer held in the next room.

 

"Escaped?" Justin gasped. "How is that even possible?"

 

"Apparently she deceived the guard that was leading Ethan out of the room. She could see him key in the numbers as she was standing directly behind him; no doubt, during an emotional display where the guard assumed she was simply distraught when she was in actuality playing him."

 

"Wow..." Justin breathed. "She can't possibly think to leave the grounds. What is she planning now!?"

 

Brian held up his hand, cautioning Justin to silence. He didn't want to say too much in front of Jasmine. The child had been through enough; and now, thanks to Lindsay's escape and whatever plans the diabolical woman had concocted, that might not be over yet. When one of his personal guards entered the suite, the King addressed him in fierce Arabic with his commands. "Take my daughter to the tower. Gus will be arriving shortly, as will Justin. I want them under the tightest security. No one enters or leaves without my direct order. NO EXCEPTIONS!"

 

The guard bowed to his King, before moving to lead Jasmine away. He only paused when the princess turned to face her father. "Uhhhh, will you be joining us?"

 

"Not immediately, my dear. I need to lead the search for your mother. When I can, I will come to you."

 

She nodded, softly biting at her bottom lip. "Please be careful. I-I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

 

At once, the rage sweltering inside of him decreased; at least, for the moment. He moved closer to her, smiling affectionately at her. "Not to worry, my child. I have too much to live for, especially now. I will join you soon." Brian nodded to the guard before watching as he led her from the room, his hand shaking as he handed the note to Justin, deciding that Justin needed to completely understand the monster he was facing. "I am showing you this because I trust you, even if I was harsh with you just a short time ago. My responses always have an underlying cause. I don't have time to debate that right now, but I didn't want to just leave things either."

 

"I'm a bit too sensitive at times, and I have become so comfortable with you that I sometimes don't see you as my King. But, you're right. Now isn't the time for this discussion. Protecting the children is all that matters---" Justin opened the note, his eyes widening as he read it. "That bitch! She can't mean this, Brian. It has to be to madden you and throw you off her trail. It has to be!"

 

"I don't believe that Lindsay has anyone else helping her. The doctor that plotted with her being the exception; although, I doubt he will interfere either. He will try to stay clear of me, not incite me further." Brian shook his head. "No. The more I think about it, the more I believe that this wasn't premeditated since she had no way of knowing one of my guards would be so inept. I also believe that Lindsay has accepted her fate, and is now looking for one last chance to destroy me. There's only one way to do that..."

 

"The children." Justin shuddered. "She can't get to Jasmine, but what about Gus?"

 

"Fuck!" Brian swore, instantly knowing where Lindsay would be headed - if she wasn't there already. Reaching for his phone, Brian called Ben, savagely spitting out, "Benjamin, I know where Lindsay is. Tell the security team to keep watching the surveillance videos, but I need you to meet me at the stables NOW. Call down to alert the stable manager. Don't radio Gus' guards. We will connect with them within minutes. I don't want this to be heard over the radio in case Lindsay is within hearing distance. It's my guess she will be waiting inside the stable for Gus to bring his horse back in. We need to act fast!"

 

Brian rushed to the wall safe and entered the long combination, he pulled out a knife, and a firearm, loading it quickly. He didn't give Justin a second glance as they moved through the doors, one thought in mind... getting to his son before Lindsay reached him. "Go to the tower, Justin."

 

"No! I'm coming with you." Justin rushed ahead of Brian, making sure he wouldn't detain him. "Think about it. Gus might need me for whatever reason, and I can bring him back to the tower. I promise not to go near Lindsay."

 

"Fine," he snapped, not liking it one bit, but knowing he might need him for Gus. His son trusted Justin and would go with him gladly. "Stay behind me and away from the bitch. I don't want her anywhere near you."

 

Justin wasn't about to argue that. He didn't want to be around the venomous witch. This was about being there for Gus, and for Brian as well. Lindsay's fate was sealed. He wasn't about to interfere in that.

 

* * *

 

Lindsay shuddered as she hid in the corner of one of the stalls, disgusted to be sitting on a bale of hay like an insignificant commoner... but, believing the ends would justify the means. Her life was over now. She wouldn't waste what she had left with regrets or thoughts of what might have been. She had made so many mistakes. The first one had been trusting that damned doctor. He was living the good life, whereas, she was about to be executed. Why hadn't she listened to Ethan? He had told her to leave the country before revealing Jasmine's existence. At that point, with nothing to go on, Brian would have met her demands. Not only would she be rich, but she would be free and alive.

 

She hadn't expected the opportunity that had come her way. When she had noticed where the guard had been positioned, she had decided to take a chance. If he hadn't been directly behind Ethan, she wouldn't have had the opportunity to see as he hit the four digits that unlocked the door. At the time, she had been hugging Ethan, tears shimmering in her eyes, giving the impression she was staring off into empty space as she held her stepbrother tightly... but, in reality, she was watching the numbers the guard was entering. Now, she had to hope that Gus brought his horse in before Brian realized where she had gone. Brian was too intuitive; he would figure it out, even without the surveillance footage. Her best hope was that Brian paused long enough to review them. If he came directly here, time would be too short.

 

A cold smile twisted her lips as she heard the sound of Gus' voice, knowing he was leading his horse back inside, relieved that her timing had been precise. She wouldn't need long to enact her revenge against her former husband. Then, if he discovered her, it wouldn't really matter. She would have succeeded in ripping out Brian's soul, and in his rage, he would kill her swiftly. Death would be peaceful in realizing Brian would be in torment.

 

She nearly laughed when she heard the stable phone ringing, knowing it must be Brian or Ben calling to alert the stable manager. No one would answer that call. She had already taken him by surprise. What none of them had anticipated was her preparation for something such as this. She had hidden a gun long before she had been taken to Brian's secret room, it had been extremely useful so far. And, she was far from finished.

 

Standing up, Lindsay peered through a small opening, watching for Gus' approach, making certain he was alone before she stepped out. Gus was never alone for long. His guards would be outside, but they wouldn't come in with him without a sufficient reason. Brian wanted Gus to feel as much as a normal child as possible. Today, that would become another one of Brian's regrets. Stepping out of the stall, Lindsay moved forward, knowing she needed to do so before Gus discovered the stable manager. She couldn't have him running to his guards before her plan was enacted. The fact that she had to do this in order to punish Brian, and derail all of his plans for the future caused her to hate Brian even more. She felt no ill will toward Gus; at least, not when he was just being a child and not a mini version of his father the King. Such thoughts wouldn't weaken her now. She needed to be strong and do what had to be done. Brian would suffer for the injustice he had heaped upon her. He would never recover from this day.

 

Gus' eyes widened when he saw someone coming out from one of the stalls, cautiously he looked around seeing no one else in sight. As the form came closer, he frowned, unable to believe what he was seeing. "Mother? Why are you here? How?"

 

A nervous giggle escaped. "I surprised you, didn't I? I know that isn't easy to do."

 

"Where's John? He never leaves the stable..." Gus' voice cracked, his eyes moving around wildly, not a doubt in his mind that something was very wrong.

 

"Perhaps he needed to step out." Lindsay shrugged her shoulders, uncaring about the man she shot, seeing it as a necessary step in reaching her objective. "Hurry and put your horse in the stall. We don't have much time." Lindsay turned, looking nervously around, not liking that she needed to tend to the horse first. The only reason she did so was fear that she would be instantly trampled if something went awry, determined to see this unpleasant task through before she met her death in any way.

 

Nodding, Gus led his horse to the stall, his small legs shaking, wishing that his father was here with them now. His father always knew what to do. Gus knew that he needed him now. After closing the stall door, Gus came back out, his steps faltering when he found his mother not only waiting for him but aiming a gun in his direction. "M-mother? W-what are you doing?"

 

"I'm sorry, Gus. This isn't what I want; it's what I  _have_  to do." Lindsay felt a degree of regret for what she had to do but knew there was no going back. This was all about torturing Brian. "I will make it quick."

 

Gus screamed, knowing it was now or never for him. "D-don't do this, Mother."

 

Almost immediately, Gus' body was thrust to the ground, the King's body covering him, as he issued commands in Arabic. In the next moment, gunfire resounded in the stables, Lindsay was hit multiple times, but not before her gun fired off a shot. Justin rushed forward, shouting out in panic. "STOP! The King has been shot!"

 

At once, the shots halted, all of them rushing to their King, tears in Ben's eyes as he fell to his knees to assess the damage. "Your Highness! Can you hear me?"

 

Brian rolled off of Gus, his hand clutching at his leg, pain spreading quickly, blood beginning to seep through his pants. "I - I think it's just a flesh wound. N-not bone." Turning his head, he looked at Lindsay's body on the ground, his lip twisting in contempt. "Is she dead?"

 

"I haven't had time to check." When Ben looked over his shoulder and met the guard's gaze that was leaning over Lindsay's still body, Ben interpreted the grim nod, thankful that part was finally over. "Yes, my King, she's dead."

 

Gus sat up, tears rolling down his cheeks. "S-she w-wanted to kill me, Father. My mother tried to kill me---"

 

Weakly, Brian sat up, pulling his son against his chest; uncaring of his own injury, at this moment, only wanting to comfort his son. "It's over, son. She will never hurt you again." Turning to face his guards, Brian ordered them to remove her body, not only to take her out of his sight but to give them some much-needed privacy. "Make certain that her body is guarded until the coroner takes over. I don't want any more surprises or lapses in security!" He watched as they hurriedly carried out his commands, wishing he had been the one to send the immoral bitch to hell.

 

Moving closer, uncaring of propriety, Justin wrapped his arms around both of them, his heart pounding in his chest. "She could have killed b-both of you. I can't even bear to think about it."

 

Gruffly, Brian responded, "I'll be fine, Justin. I'm just glad you weren't caught in the crossfire. I never wanted you here!"

 

Justin held on tightly. "I needed to be." His arms trembled as he held them both close, love, and fear making his heart beat almost erratically.

 

Ben stood to his feet, wanting to say so much as well, but feeling as if he were intruding. "Uhhh, I'm going to get help to move you out of here, Your Highness, and call for the doctor. We need to get that bullet out and you stitched up."

 

"Yes, we do, thank you, Ben." Brian grimaced in pain, attempting to hide as much of it as possible, knowing that Gus and Justin were upset enough. He pulled back from both of them, his expression severe. "Justin? Can you do something for me?" Brian's eyes remained focused on Justin, knowing that Ben would return with help quickly.

 

Justin nodded his head, unable to think of anything he wouldn't do for the King, here and now. "Of course. What do you need?"

 

"I'd like for you to take Gus back up to the house. I think he'll be more comfortable with you than his guards. Obviously, I can't see to it myself." Brian smiled tightly, wincing as the pain continued to shoot up his leg. "Also, could you see that Jasmine is released from the tower, and if you don't mind, gently tell her what has happened."

 

"Okay." Justin agreed. "But, you told the guards not to let anyone have access other than yourself. Will that present a problem?"

 

Gus stood to his feet. "No, it won't. I'm coming with you. I want to be with my sister during this time, and they won't object to me."

 

Brian held onto his leg as he laughed, not a doubt in his mind that it would be as Gus suggested. "Of course not. How could they say no to their future King? If they do, though, have someone alert me, whether the doctor is with me or not."

 

Justin frowned as he stood to his feet. "We will figure it out, Brian. The only thing that should be on your mind is your injury. Everything else will work itself out."

 

As Ben returned with a number of guards and a thick bundle of linens in which to carefully carry the King out of the stables, Brian swore beneath his breath, barely mindful that Gus was still present. "I am not some kind of invalid! I can hobble out of here on one leg---"

 

Ben cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I must insist. I am sworn to protect you, and this is part of it. And, I don't think you want that bullet to go deeper and cause a more severe injury. That would only delay your recovery."

 

"I'm not going to forget this, Benjamin!" Once again, the King swore as they moved him onto the thick bundle, outraged that he would be seen as weak.

 

Without too much difficulty, Justin had perfectly understood Brian's expletives, realizing they needed to leave now. "Let's go, Gus. I'm sure Jasmine is anxious to find out what has happened." Justin looked at Brian with concern, yet knowing he was going to be fine. "Once the children are settled, I am coming to check on you, whether you like it or not!"

 

As Justin walked away with Gus, Brian shouted out to him. "I wouldn't think of objecting. It's not like I'm the King or anything. Why would anyone listen to me!?"

 

Snickering as they walked away, Justin whispered to Gus, "And they say doctors make the worst patients. Hmmmph. I think it should be revised to include Kings----"

 

Gus smiled up at Justin as they walked away, for the moment, the nightmare his mother had created, far from his mind. "I like you, Justin. I hope you stay with us forever."

 

"You know, Gus. I do too. In fact, that's exactly what I plan to do."

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: Yay! The wicked witch is dead - FINALLY! LOL. After the next chapter, we will have a slight time jump. If I don't, this will really turn into a B/J version of War and Peace. Haha. Thank you for reading. As always, your support is deeply appreciated._ **

**_:)_ **


	52. Aftermath

**A/N** : A shorter chapter than usual, but the needed ending point to transition to the final chapters of this story. I'm not sure how many chapters that will take, but we're getting closer now.

* * *

Jasmine sat next to Gus in the tower room, tears sliding down her face. She didn't even wipe them away, not the least bit ashamed of them. "I can't believe she tried to kill you, Gus. How can anyone be that mean?"

 

"I don't know, Jasmine," Gus whispered, his voice appearing disheartened, eyes downcast, knowing he wasn't being much comfort to his sister. "I've always known she didn't care about me... but I never expected any of this.."

 

Justin watched them closely, frowning at how Gus held in his emotions. Despite the monster Lindsay had been, she was still the only mother he had ever known. He couldn't fathom that Gus didn't have any feelings to release. "You know, Gus, if you want to cry, or yell, or do anything at all, you just have to do it." Justin smiled at the future King reassuringly, "I promise not to tell anyone."

 

Gus' bottom lip quivered, his eyes angry, his head shaking in determination. "No. My father never cries; so, I can't either. I have to be like him."

 

"You  _are_  like him, Gus - strong, and so incredibly brave." He glanced over at Jasmine who seemed to be listening attentively but staring blindly ahead, her eyes not focused on anything or anyone. "Both of you are like your father. With Jasmine, I see it in her temper."

 

"Yeah, I think you're right, Justin. They both get mad real quick."

 

"That's not so!" Jasmine exploded. When she noticed Justin and Gus smirking at each other, she laughed for a moment. "Well, only when people are stupid."

 

Justin smiled at them, unable to believe how much he loved these children that weren't even his. He couldn't understand it at all. They were both a part of Brian, and he assumed that was a large part of it, but on all counts, these two were simply special. He hoped he would have many moments with them in the years to come. "It's good to see you smile. You have both been through so much. I hope there are better days ahead now."

 

Gus raised his head, turning it to look at his sister, nodding emphatically, before he spoke with determination. "They will be." Returning his attention to Justin, Gus asked him, "When can we check on Father? I want to see him."

 

"I - I want to see him too---" Jasmine spoke, her voice cracking, as tears rolled down her face even more fiercely. "I've given him nothing but trouble since I got here. I'm surprised he wants anything to do with me."

 

"Jasmine, don't think that. Ever!" Justin answered fervently. "Your father loves you so much. Learning of your existence and finding you has really changed his life... and for the better. Don't ever doubt that! Your father is a fearless leader, but inside of these walls, he is a father that is devoted to his children. In time, you'll really see that."

 

Gus nodded. "Yeah, Justin is right, Jasmine. I swear you will love him as much as I do..."

 

"I always wondered what having a father would be like, but I had no idea he would be a King." Jasmine smiled and shook her head. "I really want to know him."

 

"And you will." Justin stood to his feet, smiling reassuringly at both of them. "I will see what I can find out about your father. I know the doctor was called and is probably still with him. Even if we can't see him, I'm sure I can find out how he's doing."

 

"Thank you." Jasmine smiled tremulously at Justin, trust shining in her eyes. As Justin looked at her, he felt his heart slightly contract. There was something amazing about seeing that look of trust in a child's eyes. It wasn't anything he had ever thought about before, but now, being on the receiving end, it melted his heart. "I'll be back soon." As an afterthought, Justin added, "Perhaps you would be more comfortable waiting in your rooms, which are next to Gus'. You will be closer to your father than you are in the tower."

 

"That's a good idea, Justin." Gus' eyes lit up in excitement, as he thought about it. "Would you like to see my rooms? There are many things that I can show you about our family history and photos too---"

 

Jasmine shrugged. "Uhhh, sure. I guess so." When Gus appeared disappointed, she softened her answer, "I am interested, Gus. What happened to our father is on my mind more."

 

"I understand..." Gus answered solemnly. "Perhaps this will help. You can learn more about our father while we wait. And, I was there when Father was shot. I know he's going to be okay."

 

Justin listened closely to their ongoing discussion, a slight smile curving his lips. Jasmine was already exhibiting feelings for her father, whether the child realized it or not. Now that Lindsay was out of the way, he could see a smooth path to this family coming together. He was just glad he was fortunate enough to watch it all play out. "I'll check in with you soon. In the meantime, don't worry too much. I was there too. I know the King will recover, barking at everyone in the process."

 

Gus laughed. "Yes, he will."

 

Silently, he watched the children leaving the tower, quickly he did the same. Hurriedly, he approached the King's rooms, assuming they would be tending to him there. He knew he was correct when he observed Ben guarding the room himself. Justin wasn't the least bit surprised. Ben was completely devoted to his King. After seeing him shot, Ben would certainly go over and beyond. Clearing his throat, Justin nervously asked, "I-is the doctor still with him?"

 

Ben shook his head. "No, he left a few minutes ago. The King is sedated and resting comfortably."

 

"I see." Justin frowned. "I was hoping to see him, and the children wanted to do the same."

 

"If you want to take them in to sit with him, I'm sure that's fine." Easily determining the concern on Justin's face, Ben continued, "Thankfully, the bullet passed through the King's leg. He lost some blood, but nothing major. Had he walked to the jeep as he'd wanted, that could have been more extensive. The doctor stitched him up and gave him an injection for the pain. He advised that the King will probably sleep through the day and night."

 

Justin sighed deeply. "I can't tell you how relieved I am. I knew he would be fine, but it's comforting to hear that it wasn't more serious."

 

Ben smiled at Justin, his expression all knowing. "Perhaps it would be best if the King rested and visited with the children later, but, if you want to peek in on him, just to see for yourself, I can see no problem with that."

 

"Thank you, Ben..." A lone tear slid down Justin's cheek, unable to adequately convey how much just seeing Brian resting would mean to him. "He means a lot to me."

 

"I know that Justin, and I think his highness feels exactly the same about you." Ben couldn't deny to himself how much Justin had changed life within the palace, sensing that the former slave would be here for a very long time. "The nurse is sitting with him, but I'm sure she will give you some privacy."

 

Justin answered with a beaming smile, opening the door quietly, before turning to whisper, "I won't stay long." Closing the door, Justin moved through the rooms, silently advancing to the King's bedchamber. In the doorway, Justin paused as he took in the sight of the larger than life ruler motionless in the bed, with both an IV and blood slowly dripping into his body. Tears rolled down his face as he took in the sight of Brian laying so vulnerable, the total opposite of how he knew him to be.

 

Standing to her feet, the nurse smiled at Justin, gesturing him toward the chair she had been sitting in. Softly, she told him, "I'm going to stretch my legs for a bit while you visit. The King probably won't wake up for a few more hours at least, but go ahead and talk to him. I know he will hear you."

 

Justin nodded, biting at his bottom lip. "Thank you. I won't stay for long; I just needed to see that he was okay."

 

"Not to worry. The King is strong. This was a minor injury. His body just needs to rest and heal."

 

When she left, Justin took the offered seat, unable to resist reaching out to grasp Brian's hand that was without attachments and resting on top of the blankets. "I'm here, Brian. The children are anxious to see you, but, I guess that can wait until tomorrow."

 

Justin watched Brian's chest rising and falling as he took even breaths, wishing he could look into his beautiful hazel eyes, but knowing that rest was what Brian needed the most. Unable to stop the words from escaping, Justin whispered, "I love you, Brian. I can't imagine a life without you in it." Justin laughed shakily. "Who would order us around?" Justin shook his head, unable to grasp the totality of his feelings for this man, and for his children as well.

 

His life had changed from the moment Brian had hunted and captured him. It had continued to change since then, and, he had the feeling, this was only just the beginning...

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: After this chapter, we will have a slight time jump in order to move things along. Nothing too drastic, but our King should be healed and fully functional in the next chapter. As always, thank you for reading. Your support is deeply appreciated. :)_ **

 


End file.
